Monster Hunter: Open Ocean
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: A rider and her monsters become stranded in a world covered by oceans. This world is locked in a Great Pirate Era, and, with the help of a certain pirate crew, Saurus and Navirou must make there way through this unknown world. Will she ever leave the world of One Piece?
1. Prologue to the Hunt

On an island somewhere along the Grand Line...

**Humans**

"FIRE THE CANNONS, QUICKLY!", a terrified pirate shouted to his men. They scrambled to their cannons and took aim as something flew overhead. A loud screeching roar echoed across the skies, making the pirates tremble in pure terror.

**Monsters**

A large, winged creature swooped down, lashing out at the pirates. The beast was covered in matte yellow, razor sharp scales with red streaks. A massive, bladed crest sat atop the beasts head, and could flick forward like a switchblade. The beast lashed out, firing a barrage of sharp scales at the pirates. The pirates screamed in agony and terror as the scales tore them apart.

**Their fighting has been told in tales for centuries**

Several surviving pirates fired their cannons, the cannon balls striking the beast. The monster let out another loud screech and swung its massive tail, smashing the cannons with little effort.

**Man battles monster, either slays it and becomes a hero**

The pirate captain attempted to lash out with his cutlass, but the monster snapped the sword and crushed it.

**Or he dies trying**

The monster then lunged forward, grabbing the captain in its toothed beak-like maw and crushing him. The remaining pirates fled, not wanting to meet the same fate as their captain. The monster let out a victorious battle cry, spreading its massive wings as it rattled the scales around its neck.

**Both sides always at odds**

**But, what if there was something more?**

Another roar reverberates through the air, catching the bladed monster's attention. A red monster soars overhead, before swooping down and slashing the beast with its talons.

**What if things weren't always so black and white? **

After slashing the yellow monster's face, the red monster landed in front of it. A human figure was mounted upon the saddle on the monster's back, clad in silver armor, brown hair tied in a short ponytail with long bangs, and steel blue eyes.

**What if violence and peace could work together?**

The person got off the red monster and drew the massive silver great sword from their back. The red monster stood proudly by the human, ready to aide them.

**Heh, things are never that simple. Alignments are never so simple, and no choice is free of consequences.**

The human and the monster both lunged at the yellow monster, who retaliated with its own lunge. Time seemed to slow.

**All you can do**

The human slashed the monster's face and landed just below it. The red monster shot a powerful fireball at the yellow one, knocking it back.

**Is grab life by the horns**

The human jumped onto the red monster, which flew up into the air.

**And get ready**

The red monster then became cloaked in flames, and dove down towards the yellow monster, its flaming talons extended.

**For the ride of your life**

The yellow monster only had time to screech before the duo's fiery dive struck it, the impact causing a pillar of flames to shoot into the air. The red monster leapt out of the fire and slid to a stop. Its eyes were glowing bright blue, and the human on its back was completely unharmed.

**Just remember, you're never alone. Your friends will always be by your side. Human or monster, they will be there for you, no matter what. **

_Several days later, on the same island..._

**And now, here in this strange land I arrived in**

The human and the red monster stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the humans in the harbor below.

**This lesson I learned**

The human watched as the others below boarded their ships and left, seeming relieved that they were gone.

**Would mean more than ever before**

"Come, Ratha", the human said to the monster, walking away from the cliff. The monster followed behind. The two were greeted by a small, bipedal cat, who happily greeted them. They returned the happy greeting, and the three headed deeper into the island's interior.

**A Monster Rider, in a world of Pirates, caught up in a massive treasure hunt. Four forces, fighting for control of the seas. In this world of skewed justice and endless chaos, how did I come to join the madness? I will tell you, my friends, the story of this new journey, into a new world. Take flight with me, and together we will explore, the Great Pirate Era.**


	2. The Mysterious Dragon Rider

I heard the crunching of leaves underfoot and looked up, seeing a villager running towards me in a panic. I ceased sharpening my rathalos gleamsword for a moment to study the man.

"Please, you need to help us!", the man shouted desperately, "Pirates have docked in the cove! Dangerous pirates!"

"Hmph, you people are becoming very dependent on us to protect you", I remarked, "Still, not like I have anything better to do."

I stood up and placed my sword on my back.

"Who are these pirates that have arrived here?", I questioned.

"The Strawhat Pirates!", the man exclaimed, "Led by Monkey D. LUFFY!"

I whistled, calling Ratha to my side. The one-eyed Rathalos landed next to me, ready for a fight. I hopped on his back and got ready to fly.

"Tell the villagers to stay away from the cove until the fight is over", I commanded the man.

Ratha then gave a powerful flap of his wings and like that, we were airborne. The landscape of the island sprawled below, a carpet of greens and browns surrounded by blue. I could never get tired of flying.

"Ratha, to the cove!", I commanded.

Ratha let out a mighty roar and, with another powerful flap of his wings we jetted forward, headed straight for the cove where the pirates had landed. As we flew nearby birds fled in terror from Ratha, the sight of the wyvern king scaring even the largest of birds. The ground seemed to move beneath us, becoming a blur of green. Once we reached the cove I spotted the pirates' ship. It was a caravel, bearing a figurehead shaped like the head of a sheep. Upon the flag was a Jolly Roger, resembling a skull wearing a strawhat and crossbones. It seemed almost childish, bearing a big smile.

"Alright Ratha, time to confront these pirates", I said, patting his neck. Ratha understood my command and dove down towards the ship. As we neared the ground, Ratha extended his talons and, aiming for the pirate with green hair, he swiped with his claws. The green haired man just barely dodged the swipe and we landed, skidding to a stop on the sandy shore. The green haired pirate drew two of his swords as the other pirates ran over to him.

Including greenie there were 6 people and a duck creature. There were two girls, one with orange hair and the other with blue, and 3 other boys, two with black hair and one blonde. They didn't look very strong.

"The villagers told me that the Straw Hat pirates had docked in this cove, said you lot were dangerous", I spoke, "Why have you come here? If you intend to harm the inhabitants of this island, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Ratha snapped his jaws at them as a warning, flames flickering around the edge of his jaw. The boy with the Straw Hat sprung forward, eyes sparkling.

"YOU'RE RIDING A DRAGON?!", the boy exclaimed with glee. His crew mates, Ratha and I sweatdropped at his over enthusiastic behavior.

"His name is Ratha, and he's a Rathalos", I replied, "Anyways, you haven't answered my question. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!", Luffy stated proudly.

"Roronoa Zoro", the green haired man said, "Next time you attack me I will retaliate."

"Whatever greenie", I bit back, making him glare.

The others introduced themselves as Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi and the duck was called Carue according to Vivi. Apparently they were stopped at the island to restock their supplies, and were in the process of returning Vivi to her homeland to stop someone named Crocodile.

"Just don't cause any trouble", I warned, "Otherwise I will not be so merciful."

I turned to leave, but was stopped when Luffy called out to me.

"WAIT DRAGON LADY!", he called out, "JOIN MY CREW!"

"No", I retorted, "I have no interest in being a pirate."

With that Ratha and I took off, heading back to our little cabin in the woods.


	3. Meet Saurus and Navirou

"I wanted the Dragon Lady to join us", Luffy pouted.

SMACK!

"Owww! What was that for?!", Luffy whined, holding his head where Nami and Sanji had smacked/kicked him.

"First she threatened to kill us!", Nami shouted angrily, "Second, we don't have room for a dragon!"

Nami regained her composure after a moment, if only slightly.

"Besides, we're just here to get supplies, then it's off the Little Garden", Nami explained, "Getting Vivi to Alabasta is our top priority. Anyways, she said there was a village here, guess we just follow the path."

The Straw Hats trekked up the path leading away from the cove. The forest around them seemed to bustle with small animals, and giant trees towered above the rest of the forest. As Vivi knelt down to pick a small, pink flower, a nearby bush began to rustle. She went to take a closer look, when suddenly something jumped out.

It was a bipedal feline creature, with tan fur marked with dark brown, including a paw print on its belly. In its paws it held a large egg almost as big as its body.

Suddenly two more creatures jumped out of the bushes, and they did NOT look friendly. They stood almost as tall as Luffy, and were light blue with horizontal, dark blue stripes running along their backs. Their slender faces were yellow, and an orange crest topped their heads. Their most terrifying features were their slender jaws lined with needle sharp teeth, and their talons, seven on each hand and four on each foot.

"NYAAA!", The cat shrieked, "GO AWAY BIRD BRAINS!"

The raptor like creatures lunged at the cat, who swiftly jumped and dodged, using the head of one raptor as a springboard. The other raptor snapped its jaws and the cat pivoted mid jump, just barely avoiding having its tail bitten clean off. Still holding the egg, the cat landed and began running, disappearing into the bushes with the two raptors chasing it.

"Well that was weird", Sanji commented, "anyways, we should get go-"

"NYAAA! COMING THROUGH!"

The crew looked to see the cat emerge from another set of bushes, with the two raptors still chasing it. This time another raptor had joined in the chase as well. The three raptors all lunged at the cat, who quickly jumped to avoid their jaws. The three raptors crashed into the underbrush, and several loud squawks were heard.

"Phew, that was close", the cat said, wiping his brow, "Thought they were actually gonna catch me."

He then puffed his chest out in pride.

"I mean, not like they could actually catch me, the great Navirou!", the cat declared confidently. Navirou then noticed Luffy and co.

"Sorry about that folks, just dealing with some persistent Velociprey", Navirou explained, "I swear those guys never give up. So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates", Luffy stated boldly, "and these guys are my crew."

The others introduced themselves to Navirou

"So what were those things exactly?", Nami asked, referring to the Velociprey.

"They're monsters called Velociprey. They're bird wyverns that hunt in packs led by a Velocidrome. Thankfully their boss isn't around otherwise we'd be in-", Navirou started, but froze when he felt something behind him.

He slowly turned around, and paled when he saw a Velocidrome towering over him. It looked much like a Velociprey, but with a larger, brighter crest, longer claws, and it was much taller, taller than Zoro even. Navirou gulped nervously.

"Trouble", he said nervously, finishing his earlier statement. He tried to slowly back away, but the Velocidrome let out a loud screeching roar, causing Navirou to stumble back in a panic. He was about to use his lightning powers, when suddenly he heard Luffy shout.

"Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!"

Luffy pulled his arm back and punched forward, causing his arm to stretch like a rubber band and driving his fist into the Velocidrome's face. The impact sent the bird wyvern flying into a nearby tree, knocking it out. Navirou's jaw dropped at the sight of the unconscious Velocidrome. He'd never seen anyone take down a monster with just a single punch.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!", Navirou exclaimed, "NO HUMAN CAN STRETCH LIKE THAT!"

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi", Luffy said cheerfully, "Now I'm a rubber man."

"How does that work?", Navirou questioned.

"Haven't you heard of Devil Fruits?", Luffy asked.

"Nope", Navirou replied, "I'm not exactly from around here. Me and my pawtner just wound up here about 2 weeks ago."

"Pawtner?", Zoro questioned.

"Yeah! She's a super awesome monster rider!", Navirou shouted with glee, "You've gotta meet her!"

Grabbing the egg, Navirou jumped up onto Luffy's shoulder.

"Come on, the village is just up ahead. There shouldn't be anymore monsters", Navirou said.

...

"So much for those pirates being a threat", I huffed, checking the sharpness of one of the spikes on my sword, "They're just passing through. Still, that Alabasta place sounds like a great place to find a challenge. I think they said that guy's name was Crocodile, right? Maybe he'd be a worthy foe."

I set my great sword down and took off my helmet.

"I hope Navirou didn't run into any trouble. That Velocidrome is still out there."

I stood up and grabbed my sword, before heading into town.

"Better go check and see if he made it back."

...

"We're here!", Navirou exclaimed, hopping off of Luffy's shoulder. Of course, the villagers seemed less than enthusiastic to see pirates wandering about their settlement.

"Why is everyone acting all scared?", Navirou wondered, noticing the nervous villagers.

"According to that dragon rider woman, the villagers think we're here to attack them", Zoro explained.

"Dragon rider? Oh, you guys met my pawtner then", Navirou said, "She's the coolest isn't she?" His eyes sparkled.

"She's...something", Zoro and Usopp remarked, remembering how she had almost taken Zoro's head off.

"Navirou!", a familiar voice called out. Both the pirates and the villagers turned to see the silver-clad hunter walking towards them, "Good to see you made it back!"

"SAURUS!", Navirou cried out with joy. He ran over to her and jumped into her arms. "These guys saved me from that Velocidrome.". Saurus looked up at Luffy's crew. "Is that so?", she questioned.

"Luffy knocked it out with a single punch! It was so cool!", Navirou explained, eyes sparkling.

Saurus's eyes widened at that. A single punch?! Just what was this kid?

"I see why the villagers were scared of you", Saurus said, "Taking down a monster with just a punch is almost unheard of, even if it was just a Velocidrome. Still, you did save Navirou, so it's pretty obvious you aren't all bad."

Saurus then turned to the villagers.

"Pirate kid and his friends are alright, let them stay", she said, "They aren't here to cause trouble."

The villagers seemed wary at first, unsure if they should let the pirates stay.

"Glad to see you finally made some friends, Saurus", an elderly voice said.

The group turned to see an elderly woman emerge from the crowd.

"They are hardly my friends, elder Kirika", Saurus said, "They just saved Navirou, that's all."

"Whatever you say dear", Kirika replied, turning to Luffy, "I am elder Kirika, chief of Kori Village. I apologize if the others are wary of your presence, we've had trouble with pirates before. They and the marines frequently come and harass us, taking our supplies, so we do not frequently tolerate newcomers."

"Saurus and I chased some of those guys away last week", Navirou explained. Kirika nodded. "These two have become sort of like our protectors", she said.

"Well, we're not here to steal", Nami said, "We just need to restock and wait for the log pose to reset."

Kirika nodded once more. "You are welcome to stay at my home for the time being. Saurus and Navirou are staying there as well. My home has plenty of room, so don't worry."

...

The Straw Hats followed Kirika, Saurus and Navirou to the house in the woods. Inside the house it was quite spacious, with several bedrooms, which Kirika explained were more frequently used when the island received peaceful visitors. However, the number of invasions in recent months have reduced those visitors' numbers significantly.

In the main room there was a fireplace, a table, and several chairs surrounding it. There was a medium sized kitchen, and a dining room which a table that could seat all of them comfortably. Once everyone was settled in they decided to go out and explore the village.

"If they are going out, so am I", Saurus said, "Besides, that Velocidrome is probably awake by now and needs to be slain."

Saurus grabbed her silver Rathalos sword, put on her helmet, and left. She called for Ratha, who flew over to her. She hopped on his back and they took off to hunt down the Velocidrome.

...

_Forgot to mention this in the intro, but Saurus is Autistic. I feel so dumb for forgetting this._


	4. The Panther, The Bear and The Cockatrice

"Alright, he should be around here somewhere", Navirou said as we flew over a section of forest covered in larger trees, "he's probably missing a few teeth after Luffy punched him."

I chuckled, imagining a pouting Velocidrome holding an ice pack to its swollen jaw.

"We'll have to deal with the smaller Velociprey too, otherwise they'll just establish a new alpha", I explained.

As we flew lower, I could hear the eager squawking of the pack and their leader, as well as the panicked cries of some poor creature they had targeted. I steered Ratha downwards and the pack came into view, along with a wild boar with visible cuts along its body. I gently nudged Ratha's side and he swooped down, landing talons first on one of the three Velociprey. The bird wyvern was killed on impact, Ratha's venomous talons puncturing it's flesh and the force crushing its ribs. The remaining monsters stopped their chase and turned to face us, screeching loudly. This was met with a roar from Ratha, who snapped when one of them got too close.

"Savage Fireball", I commanded to Ratha.

Ratha reared his head back as flames licked at the edges of his maw, and then released a massive fireball. It struck the two remaining Velocidrome and exploded on impact, scorching the bird wyverns. Their bodies collapsed having been completely fried. The Velocidrome leapt forward and I jumped off Ratha's back, taking my blade and smacking the monster with the flat side. Navirou scampered to a safe distance to watch us fight.

"Ratha, Fire breath", I commanded, lunging forward and taking another swipe at the Velocidrome. Ratha shot a smaller fireball at the bird wyvern, scoring a direct hit on its face. The Velocidrome cawed weakly and attempted to limp away.

"Finish him Ratha", I said.

Ratha eagerly darted forward and grabbed the Velocidrome's neck with his jaws, holding down the thrashing theropod with his foot planted firmly on its gut. He then snapped his head to the side resulting in a crunch as the Velocidrome's neck snapped. He remained still for a moment to make sure it was dead, before letting go and walking away. I put my sword away and watched as Ratha picked up one of the roasted Velociprey in his jaws and carried it over. He had a proud 'look what I caught' look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at his attempt to be cute. I put my hands on my hips.

"Cheeky little shit, gonna parade this one around too?", I questioned, remembering the times he had done so with other animals he killed.

Ratha sauntered over, doing a little horse trot. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Navirou hopped on my shoulder.

"Still acts like a newly hatched chick", Navirou chuckled.

I got on Ratha's back and we flew back towards the village, Ratha still carrying his prize.

"Do you think Luffy and his friends will stop that Crocodile guy?", Navirou asked.

"Hmm? Maybe, I hope so. Sounds like he's doing a number on Vivi's homeland", I replied.

"We should go with them", Navirou chirped, "maybe if we travel with them, we could find our way home."

"Maybe, but I don't know", I said uncertainly, "let's just get back to the village. We still have a couple more monsters to deal with. The last thing we want is them island hopping."

...

Once we arrived back at the village, I decided to switch to my Great Jaggi armor for a little more mobility. The purple and orange scaled armor and hat were way less stuffy, plus being made of surprisingly soft Jaggi hide was a bonus. I also swapped out my Rathalos gleamsword for a, again much lighter, Kirin sword and shield. Having a thunder weapon would be useful for the next few monsters we had to fight.

We headed back to Kirika's house, but were surprised to find that both she and the Strawhats were absent. Ratha poked his head in, mauled Velociprey still locked in his teeth, and I had to quickly shove him back outside so he didn't get blood on the carpet.

"Wonder if she went back to the village?", I wondered, looking around the cabin. My eyes landed on the dining table where I spotted a slip of folded paper. I unfolded it and read the words written on it.

_"I've gone out to gather honey, I'll be back by dinner"._

Navirou read the note as well and we both freaked out.

"GYAAHHH! SHE WENT OUT TO GET HONEY BY HERSELF!? BUT THAT ARZUROS IS STILL PROWLING AROUND!", Navirou shouted in a panic.

"Not to mention that Yian Kut-Ku is still out there!", I panicked.

"Or worse", we both trailed off, looking at each other, "THE NARGACUGA!"

I quickly rushed out the door and frantically called Ratha, hopping on his back and having him take flight.

"Ratha, to the eastern woods, quickly!", I called, prompting him to speed off towards the east. In the distance I could see a storm brewing, thunder rumbling louder and louder the closer it got to the island. I gently nudged Ratha to fly faster, and the wyvern complied.

..._With Kirika_

Kirika smiled happily as she scraped the honey filled combs into her gathering bucket. Her foraging had been extra fruitful, the hives filled to the brim and the bees easily calmed by the smoke from her small torch.

"Saurus will be pleased with how much I've gathered", Kirika said.

She started when a twig snapped behind her, and turned to see a massive, bear-like monster emerge from the brush. Green and yellow fur covered its head, back and haunches, with the yellow fur forming a sort of Mohawk. Its mammalian features were contrasted by heavy blue and bronze armor and scales on its forearms, stomach and shoulders. The braces on its arms sported short, thick spikes that looked capable of shredding flesh like paper, and embedded in its paws were long red claws that looked equally sharp. It drooled from its open maw as it's long tongue hung out.

Kirika attempted to back away, but the beast lumbered towards her, attracted to the sweet smell of the honey she had collected. The beast reared back and roared, making Kirika drop her bucket of honeycombs. She turned and ran into the woods, the bear simply picking up the honey and beginning to feed. Once Kirika stopped running she turned to see if the beast had followed, but to her relief, it had left her alone.

She turned to head back to the village but froze once again when she was met with a pair of glowing red eyes. In front of her stood a massive, cat-like wyvern, covered head to tail in black fur, the only color being red fur on the edges of its wings and streaks by its eyes. The only places free of fur were its wings and feet, the latter bearing black scales and the former armed with long, razor sharp blades. Its long, flexible tail was covered in flattened spikes. A beak replaced a regular mouth but remained filled with sharp teeth.

Kirika screamed as the beast roared and lashed out with its massive paw, and that was the last thing she saw.

..._With the Strawhats _

"EXPLORE THE ISLAND THEY SAID, IT'LL BE FUN THEY SAID!", Usopp shrieked in terror as he ran towards the village. A loud squawking sounded behind him and a large bird like wyvern ran through the brush, honing in on him. The wyvern, which resembled a large, featherless chicken, was mostly pink and yellow, excluding its white underbelly, blue wing membranes and eye patches, and orange streaks on its face. Short, stubby claws attached to its wings via thin, fingerlike projections. Each foot ended in four grasping toes with sharp claws. The most striking features were its massive beak which possessed a dramatic underbite, and its large, fan-like ears.

The wyvern ran with a sort of waddle, swinging its legs out to the side with each step. Usopp quickened his pace and raced into the village, with the wyvern still following him. He spotted Zoro standing by a food stand where Luffy was currently stuffing his face, and called out to his friends.

"LUFFY! ZORO! HELP ME!", Usopp screamed in pure terror.

Luffy and Zoro turned to see Usopp running towards them, eyes widening when they spotted the bird wyvern chasing him.

"What the hell!? Where did you find that thing!?", Zoro questioned, flabbergasted at the sight of the wyvern.

"OOOOH! ANOTHER DRAGON! Zoro, help me catch it, I'm gonna ride it!", Luffy exclaimed, eyes sparkling as he leapt from his seat and ran towards the bird wyvern.

Zoro smirked and jumped between Usopp and the wyvern, forcing the monster to come to a halt. He drew Wado from its sheath and swiped at the wyvern, making it back it. This distraction gave Luffy enough time to extend his arms and grab the wyvern, hauling himself onto its back. The wyvern responding by freaking out and trying to throw him off. It ran in random directions, swinging its tail and shooting fireballs from its mouth. Villagers ran for cover as the wyvern rampaged, not wanting to be struck by its attacks. Luffy tried to hold on to the monster, but without a saddle this proved rather difficult, especially thanks to the rough, ridged plates on its back.

The wyvern stopped short, causing Luffy to fly over its shoulders and land right in front of its face. The wyvern grabbed Luffy's head in his beak, but was unable to cause any real damage. Luffy punched it in the face, forcing it to let go of him. The beast was forced back a few feet, but was not taken down unlike the Velocidrome. It shot a fireball at Luffy, which he narrowly managed to dodge.

"Your pretty strong", Luffy remarked, "now try this!"

Luffy extended both arms behind his back, stretching them back several yards. The wyvern charged towards him, charging up a fireball in its mouth.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"

Luffy shot his arms forwards, the attack connecting with the wyvern's weaker chest. The attack knocked the air from its lungs and forced its mouth closed, causing the fireball to go off in its mouth. The wyvern flew back and struck a nearby house, crumpling to the ground dead as smoke and blood escaped its mouth.

The villagers slowly emerged from their hiding spots, and, upon spotting the dead wyvern, quickly crowded around Luffy, Zoro and Usopp.

"That was amazing!"

"Finally that Yian Kut-Ku is gone!"

"That beast has been terrorizing us for weeks!"

"You guys are heroes!"

"Y-yeah, that's right! The dragon has been slain, all thanks to the great Captain Usopp and his mighty crew!", Usopp proudly exclaimed.

The villagers cheered with him, while Zoro just rolled his eyes. Luffy quickly collected the dead wyvern and carried it over, planning on having Sanji cook it for them.

..._back with Saurus and Navirou _

"We're almost there", Navirou said, trying to calm me down. He placed a paw over my left hand to try and reassure me. I gently pet his head.

I spotted the section of forest and had Ratha land, quickly hopping off of him as soon as he landed. We began scouring the area, checking around every tree that held a beehive in hopes that Kirika was still there. This place was like a gold mine for Arzuros, who loved honey above everything else, and became very aggressive towards anything that got between them and their honey. This was what made them dangerous. As I was searching in a section of bushes nearby I felt my foot bump something. I reached into the bush and paled when I pulled out Kirika's honey bucket, nearly licked clean and bearing several scratches. My hands were trembling as I held the bucket, knowing full well an Arzuros had been eating the honey out of it.

"P-p-pawtner...", Navirou shakily called out, fear evident in his voice, "you're gonna want to come see this."

I held the bucket tight against my chest as I ran towards Navirou, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw what had spooked him. Lying before us was the dead body of the Arzuros, its armor and braces broken and a massive gash running from its chin to its pelvis. Its innards were spilled out onto the ground, partially eaten, and its throat was carved out. Several crows picked at the corpse, completely ignoring us.

There was no mistaking what had killed this Arzuros: the Nargacuga.

"We have to check the village", I said, still shaking slightly, "I have to know if she made it back."

I quickly called to Ratha and we flew back to the village. Night had fallen by the time we arrived and I was surprised to find the villagers all dancing around celebrating. The smell of cooking meat wafted through the air, and much to my surprise, I found the Yian Kut-Ku, cut into pieces and being roasted over a fire. I noticed the blond man, Sanji, carefully turning the meat to help it cook evenly. Luffy and Usopp were dancing happily with the villagers, Zoro and Nami were drinking what seemed to be gallons of booze, while Vivi was happily watching them.

"Saurus, you made it back!", I heard someone call out. I turned to see Shiro, one of the villagers, running over to me.

Shiro was around 23, two years older than me, and was around 6'2, a full foot and two inches taller than my short 5 foot. He had a goatee and the very beginnings of a mustache, and long black hair with a single white streak that he kept tied in a ponytail. He wore black pants and a simple, light blue shirt with no sleeves, and wore simple sandals. He noticed I seemed rather tense.

"Are you okay?", he asked, then he noticed I was holding Kirika's bucket.

"Did she come back here Shiro?", I asked.

He shook his head.

"Did something happen?", he asked, sensing that something was very wrong.

"We found the Arzuros dead, and Kirika's bucket was laying nearby. We couldn't find her though so we hoped she came back here", I explained, "the only thing that could've torn apart that Arzuros had to be a Nargacuga."

Shiro was visibly sweating and gulped, knowing how dangerous the Nargacuga was.

"I'm going to search the eastern woods again, I just came to see if she made it back", I explained.

"I'm going with you", Shiro stated.

" You could be killed!", I exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you go alone!", Shiro replied firmly, grabbing my shoulders, "please, let me help you. You've done so much for our village, let me return the favor."

I sighed, Shiro was too pure for this world. Always ready to help.

"Alright fine, lets go", I said, hopping on Ratha with Navirou. Shiro hopped on as well, being one of the only other people Ratha let ride him. We took off and headed towards the eastern woods again. Thunder rumbled louder, and I noticed the storm was much closer now. Hopefully the celebration back at the village didn't last too long, I didn't want them to get caught out in the storm.

...

As soon as we reached the area where the Arzuros corpse was we immediately began searching again. There were a few small caves in the area where the villagers mined simple ores like coal and iron, so we checked those first. Sadly our search of the caves came up empty. That left us with the forest, which also left us open targets if that Nargacuga was still by.

"Stay close to me Shiro", I said, "I don't want that Nargacuga taking anyone else."

Shiro nodded and stayed close, using to torch to light the way. Ratha and Navirou were on high alert, using their superior senses of smell, sight and hearing to try and detect either Kirika or Nargacuga. Every snap of a twig, every rustle of a leaf, every little sound caught our attention as we searched. We reached the river when Ratha perked his head up. He sniffed the air a few times before racing upstream, with us following right behind him. He roared and came to a stop, and when we got to him we froze. Lying on the bank of the river was Kirika's body, bearing similar injuries to the Arzuros. Shiro and I covered our mouths at the gruesome sight. While bodies weren't a new sight for me, seeing the body of someone close to me, it was a lot to take in.

Before we could recover from the shock Shiro was suddenly knocked away from me by a black blur. He screamed and I quickly turned to face what had attacked him. I was met with the sight of a large male Nargacuga, pinning Shiro's leg beneath its paw. Shiro screamed in pain and tried to escape, but the beast's claws just dug deeper into his flesh. I drew my short sword and lunged at the wyvern, but the beast evaded my strike. It grabbed Shiro's leg in its mouth as its dodged, pulling him with it and making him scream louder as its fangs shredded his leg. Shiro, with a lot of effort, lifted his other leg and kicked the wyvern in face, making it drop him. The beast hissed and struck him with its wing blades, and I gasped as the blow severed his wounded leg and sent him flying back.

"SHIRO!", I cried, watching him land in the river. He was still alive, but bleeding badly.

I angrily turned to the Nargacuga and lunged forward, driving my Kirin sword into its right eye. The beast roared in pain as I pulled the sword free, blood leaking from the injury. I then bashed it in the face with my shield, the jagged spikes on the edge cutting the wyvern's face. I jumped back as Ratha lunged forward, digging his venomous claws into the Nargacuga's back. Thick blackish purple venom leaked into the wounds, making the larger wyvern screech in pain.

I looked over to Shiro and was relieved to see Navirou tending to Shiro's wounds. He was wrapping his leg as best he could and applied a paste made from healing herbs. I quickly turned back to the fight and delivered another rising smash, my shield smashing into the Nargacuga's jaw and breaking a few of its teeth. The Nargacuga lifted its tail, raised the spikes, and flicked its tail forward. The movement sent a barrage of spikes towards me. I knelt down and raised my shield, blocking most of the spikes. The ones that did hit simply got stuck in the thick metal leg plates of my Jaggi armor. I stood and broke the spikes lodged in my shield off with my sword.

"Ratha, Thousand Blades!", I called out.

Ratha's claws, wing spikes and tail spikes glowed and sharpened. He flew at the Nargacuga and lashed out with multiple kicks and tail smashes, driving his sharp claws and spikes into it with each strike. The resulting cuts were very deep and bled heavily, weakening the Nargacuga. The wyvern's eyes glowed an angry red, and each movement of its head created glowing streaks.

Thunder rumbled loudly and lighting cracked the sky. Rain poured down onto us, washing away the blood from our injuries. Just as we were about to lunge at the Nargacuga, we were knocked over by a powerful gust of wind. I looked up as a massive shadow flew over, and a massive paw was driven into Nargacuga's back. The owner of said paw easily crushed the struggling Nargacuga, killing it. Me and Navirou froze when we saw the beast, and Ratha roared loudly.

Standing before us was a massive dragon covered in metal scales, with spots of rust around its eyes and nose. It's wings were so massive that they stretched halfway down its tail. It's eyes glowed bright blue, and several metal horns topped its head. The storm intensified in beast's presence, bending to the dragon's will. The dragon roared victoriously, the storm intensifying further. Navirou and I were all too familiar with this dragon. The steel vanguard. The storm knight. An elder dragon.

"KUSHALA DAORA!"

...

_**Next time...**_

_**Saurus, Navirou and Shiro encounter the elder dragon Kushala Daora, one that Saurus and Navirou have seen before! **_

_**The beast is headed towards Kori village with a powerful storm in tow, intent on destroying the village!**_

_**How do our heroes know this dragon? Will they be able to save Shiro? Will the Strawhats hold out until they get to the village?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter:Open Ocean...**_

_**The Steel Dragon Appears. Arrival of the Kushala Daora!**_


	5. Arrival of the Kushala Daora

Navirou and I stood frozen as the Kushala Daora stood over us. My eyes narrowed when I recognized this particular Kushala. The same one we fought before getting stranded here.

"You...", I growled as I stood up, "You're the reason we're here! SEND US BACK HOME DAMNIT!"

Angrily I lunged forward, aiming to drive my sword into the dragon's skull. The Kushala Daora opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of ice and frigid air, striking me point blank and sending me flying back. Ratha quickly caught me and helped me onto his back. He snarled at the Kushala and launched a fireball, which the elder quickly evaded by flying up. The Kushala roared and the storm intensified, creating a barrier of wind around it.

"Tear those winds apart Ratha, Inferno Breath!", I commanded.

Ratha flew up to meet the Kushala Daora's storm, flames licking at his maw as silver sparkled around his fangs. He opened his mouth and released a massive stream of blood red and orange flames, mixed with streaks of blue, yellow, white and silver. The raging fire struck the powerful wind barrier, which resisted only momentarily before being forcefully dispersed. The flames continued past the wind, striking the Kushala. The elder dragon roared as the flames scorched its metallic scales and furiously flapped its wings to disperse the fire.

Ratha gave the elder no time to recover and rushed towards it head on. The Kushala eagerly met his challenge, and a loud clack resounded as the dragons' skulls rammed into each other. Both dragons froze midair before pushing back. The Kushala launched another ice breath, which I had Ratha counter with Savage Fireball. The attacks collided and created a powerful explosion, the shockwaves causing nearby trees to bend and break from the pressure.

"Get me close to him Ratha!", I shouted.

Ratha nodded and flew at the Kushala Daora, narrowly avoiding the beasts tail. He flew just above it and I jumped onto its back, making the dragon thrash wildly. I gripped a section of its metal scales and drew my Kirin sword back, before plunging it into the beast's back. The beast roared in pain the the triple pronged sword pierced its flesh, the Kirin horn at the center releasing multiple, powerful shocks. Every stab drew blackish-red blood overflowing with dragon element energy. As soon as I drew my sword back for another stab the dragon turned sharply, throwing me over its wing and off its back. The Kushala dove down towards me as I fell, its metal maw wide open ready to crush me. I could see Ratha flying towards me, and in an attempt to put distance between myself and the elder I quickly slashed my sword just as it got close. The points of my sword dug into the dragon's face, starting from the left side, and carved up to the right. This left a massive gash that left the dragon howling in pain and gave Ratha enough time to reach me.

I quickly grabbed Ratha's saddle as he veered up sharply, narrowly avoiding hitting the ground below. The Kushala, who was still writhing in pain, did not move quickly enough and crashed into the ground. Trees were torn apart and uprooted by the dragon's landing, leaving a massive tear in the earth.

I gripped the saddle tightly as we hovered over the Kushala Daora, and , unsurprisingly, the beast was not down yet. Even as strong as Elder Dragons went, this Kushala was far stronger than any of its kin I had slain before. The beast stood up and shook itself off, the sound of creaking metal clearly audible with each movement it made. It spread its wings again, knocking down a few more trees, and took off, flying in the direction of Kori Village. Before I could follow it though, I had to get to Shiro!

"Shiro!", I shouted as we landed.

I carefully sat him up and shook him awake. He stirred weakly and gave one of his cheeky grins.

"See? I helped", he joked weakly.

"You dumbass! You could've died!", I shouted at him, both angry at him and ashamed that I couldn't protect him.

Shiro weakly raised his hand and poked my cheek with his index finger.

"But I didn't~", he cheekily replied, before going unconscious again.

I sighed and carefully hauled him onto Ratha.

"You may be a dumbass, but you're my dumbass", I sighed, "just try to hang on a little longer okay?"

Navirou and I quickly hopped and Ratha and he took off towards the village. I profusely thanked Navirou for bandaging Shiro's leg, knowing without his help Shiro would have already died. I already lost Kirika and nearly lost Shiro, I wasn't losing anyone else. I had to stop that Kushala Daora.

_...With the Strawhats_

"Man this storm picked up quick", Sanji remarked, lifting his arms to try and keep the rain from getting in his eyes.

The once celebrating villagers quickly moved inside, not wanting to get completely drenched. The Strawhats followed suit, taking shelter in the nearby tea shop. Once they were inside they plopped down.

"Hey, where did Dragon Lady and the talking cat go?", Luffy questioned, realizing they hadn't seen them since the party started.

"She left with Shiro", Nami said, having talked to Shiro before he left, "although they should've been back by now."

"I haven't seen Elder Kirika in a while", Vivi said, "maybe they went to help her gather honey?"

"Wasn't that this afternoon though?", Sanji questioned, "maybe she ran into one of those monsters?"

"H-hopefully it wasn't another fire breathing chicken", Usopp whimpered.

"Yosh!", Luffy shouted, standing up, "Then we'll have to go find them."

However, before he could even set one foot out the door, a loud roar shook the building, making everyone inside freeze in terror, except Luffy and Zoro. The rain and wind outside intensified greatly.

"What was THAT!?", Sanji shouted as he recovered from the shock.

Luffy ran outside with his crew following to try and stop them. As soon as he ran to the center of the village a massive tornado touched down, knocking him back. The winds tore apart nearby houses, making the residents run for their lives. As the Strawhats stood in shock, a pair of blue eyes gleamed through the storm, seeming to pierce their very souls. A loud roar came from the tornado before the winds exploded outward, blowing everything around it back. When the creature inside was revealed, everyone was frozen in horror.

Hovering in front of Luffy, carried by massive wings, was a giant, metal dragon. The Kushala Daora! To the Strawhats, the dragon seemed capable of slaughtering a sea king with ease! The dragon roared again, this time much louder, forcing everyone to cover their ears. The downpour quickly became a monsoon, turning the once solid ground into a thick, muddy slurry. Any awe Luffy may have had for the dragon was quickly dispersed when he saw the damage it has caused to the village, and was replaced by anger.

He angrily gritted his teeth and pulled his arms back, readying an attack.

"You big. Stupid. DRAGON!", Luffy shouted angrily, launching his attack, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

Luffy's attack struck the dragon, but did almost no damage. Upon feeling his arms hit the harder than steel scales, Luffy shouted in pain and pulled his arms back. The Kushala roared again and launched a powerful blast of ice, leaving Luffy no time to dodge. Just before the attack struck, he was grabbed by a red blur and pulled out of the way of the attack. The blast tore through the ground, freezing everything it touched and leaving behind massive crystals of ice.

Luffy opened his eyes upon realizing he hadn't been blasted to bits, and noticed he was flying. He looked up and immediately a huge grin spread across his face.

"DRAGON LADY!"

...

I sighed at Luffy's nickname for me and shook my head.

"It's Saurus, Luffy", I reminded him, before noticing his reddened hands, "please tell me you didn't try punching that Kushala Daora".

I then looked at the dragon and my eyes widened upon spotting a dent in its chest armor.

_"He dented its armor with just a punch!?", _I thought, eyes widening further, _"Just what is this guy?"_

"That stupid Cushion Dragon deserved it!", Luffy shouted, "He destroyed the village!"

I turned to look at the village and, to my horror, many of the buildings had been destroyed. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any casualties, but there were still plenty of people injured. I had Ratha, who was holding Luffy in his talons, carefully land, setting Luffy and the wounded Shiro down. A couple of uninjured villagers quickly took Shiro to safety, while I turned to face the Kushala.

"Luffy, I need you guys to help us", I explained, "we have to repel that Kushala Daora before it destroys anything else! If we leave it here it could level everything on the island!"

Zoro and Sanji stepped up to help Luffy and I.

"Alright,so how do we drive it off, just attack it til it leaves?", Zoro questioned, tying his bandana around his head and drawing all three swords, setting the white one in his mouth.

"Go for the horns and the wings", I replied, "it uses them to help control storms along with a special organ in its chest. The horns channel its power and the wings create the winds. Wound them and it'll have to retreat." I drew my sword and shield. "Careful of the winds though, it uses them to create a barrier".

I jumped on Ratha and he took off, with Luffy, Zoro and Sanji following my lead from the ground.

"Poison Kick!", I shouted.

Ratha dove down towards the Kushala and dug his claws into its back. Thick venom oozed from the claws and into the open wounds, corroding the metal around them and making the Kushala shriek. The dragon turned its head and snapped, snagging Ratha's tail. It flung him off, forcing me to grip the saddle tightly as Ratha tried to right himself midair. The dragon readied another ice breath, but was knocked off balance by a powerful trio of slashes from Zoro.

Zoro's attack struck its right wing, causing the beast to falter. Sanji added to the onslaught with a sharp kick to the Kushala's face. Luffy extended his arm and grabbed onto the dragon, vaulting himself over it.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!", Luffy shouted, raining a barrage of punches down upon the dragon's wounded back.

The Kushala Daora fell the ground, causing a small earthquake when it landed. It's eyes then glowed even brighter than before, and the wind greatly increased in speed. It then flew back up and roared. My eyes widened when I saw red and black sparks crackle around its mouth.

"GET DOWN NOW!", I yelled urgently, having Ratha quickly fly out of range.

The Kushala Daora reared it head back before opening its maw and releasing a massive black and red energy beam. Red and black dragon lightning crackled as it became unstable, disintegrating anything it touched. Everyone narrowly avoided the dragon breath attack, which left a completely blackened stretch of land for many yards, charred darker than any flame could possibly accomplish. Sparks of red dragon energy still flickered in the blast's wake.

I gulped as I observed the damage. There was no mistaking it, this elder dragon was pissed off!

"We need to end this now!", I shouted, "One more attack like that and the village is done for!"

"Game on, Dragon!", Zoro growled.

"You're done for you overgrown lizard!", Sanji growled.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to these people!", Luffy shouted angrily.

The kinship stone on my right wrist glowed brightly, the rider insignia clearly visible.

"NOW TAKE THIS!", all four of us shouted as we launched our strongest attacks.

"SANZEN SEKAI!"

"MOUTON SHOT!"

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!"

All three of their attack landed, striking Kushala's wings and head. The dragon roared in agony as the storm began to weaken slightly. It then spotted me and Ratha above it and began charging up another dragon breath. My kinship stone glowed even brighter and the edges opened, releasing a powerful light.

"KINSHIP SKILL: SKY HIGH DIVE!", I shouted.

Ratha and I became engulfed in fire before Ratha began a dive, the fire beginning to concentrate in both power of heat around his extended talons. The Kushala Daora released the energy blast, which connected with our attack. Ratha pushed against the beam, his flaming talons pushing through.

"FULL POWER RATHA!", I shouted, to which Ratha complied with an equally fierce roar. He became engulfed in a white light, and the outline of a massive white dragon surrounded us. His attack blasted through the dragon blast and struck Kushala Daora, causing a massive explosion of black, white and red fire. The flames formed a massive glowing pillar which extended up into the clouds, no doubt visible for miles.

_Several miles away..._

"C-captain, you might want to take a look at this!", a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit yelped in fright.

A tall, thin man in a yellow and black hoodie and spotted pants emerged from the lower deck of the surfaced, yellow submarine. Upon seeing what his crew mate was calling him for, his eyes widened. Far off in the distance was a massive pillar of flame!

"What the hell is going on out there?", the man questioned.

...

"What the hell is that?", a man with blond hair and a blue and white mask asked in shock.

"What is what Killer?", an angry, red haired man asked rather irately, before his eyes widened slightly in shock upon seeing the pillar of flame in the distance.

...

"Holy cow,and I thought my flames were strong", a man wearing an orange cowboy hat said, spotting the pillar of flame. He sat rather calmly in his small boat. "Someone's having fun without me, no fair!"

...

"Since when could Firefist do that?", a red haired man with one arm questioned, standing on a dock on an island. "Bet Whitebeard's having a party and just didn't invite me, how cruel!"

The less than enthusiastic black haired man sitting a few feet away just rolled his eyes.

_Back with Saurus..._

Ratha and leapt from the flames with me on his back, eyes glowing bright blue and both of us banged up, but alive. It had been a long time since we'd had to use that power, and both of us were drained from it. When the flames died down, the beaten, but still alive Kushala Daora was revealed. His armor was dented and charred, but I had a feeling he would recover. Slowly he rose to his feet, as did the temporarily downed Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

The Kushala Daora seemed to regard Ratha and I, before turning to stare at the Strawhats. Then, to our surprise, the dragon bowed his head slightly, before roaring and flying away. I had a feeling that wasn't the last time we'd see the Kushala Daora, but I didn't have much time to dwell on it before Ratha and I fainted from exhaustion.

...

_**Next Time...**_

_**Saurus and Navirou celebrate they and the Strawhats victory, but our hero is left with more questions than answers.**_

_**Saurus and Navirou, upon Luffy and Shiro's requests, join the Strawhats, and set their sights on Little Garden.**_

_**What awaits our heroes on their new journey to help Luffy become the Pirate King? And what of that Kushala Daora? **_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**A New Journey Begins. Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates, Saurus!**_

**AN: Little update here. As more monsters are introduced, I'll start adding little ecologies at the end of each chapter, similar to the Monster Hunter ecology videos from the games, except written. Also I'll be creating a character bio page for Saurus, Navirou, and Saurus's monsters, since, as stated in the intro, she will have lots of other monsters, like in the game. She can only use one at a time though normally. I'll be basing them on my monsters from my own Monster Hunter Stories save file. I highly recommend playing the game or at least watching the anime Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (subbed not dubbed because the dub cuts crucial details). With that said, see ya next time!**


	6. Character Bio: Saurus

Name: Saurus

Age: 21 (pre timeskip)

Height: 5'0

Hair Color: light brown

Eye Color: steel blue

Skin Color: white

Race: Human

Home: Hakum Village (former), Kori Village (former), Going Merry (current)

Occupation: Monster Rider

Health Conditions: Autism

Hobbies: Petting monsters, collecting fossils and crystals.

Favorite Food: grilled Apceros steak with honey butter


	7. Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates

_"Quickly Shiro, we need to get back to the village before the storm worsens!", Kirika shouted over the howling winds._

_Shiro ran as fast as he could while trying not to drop the now soaked firewood. Harsh storms on the Grand Line weren't uncommon, but something about this one felt... unnatural. As they ran, a loud roar rang out, making them freeze. The duo looked up to see a large shape move through the storm clouds, while a smaller shape fell from the clouds. The smaller shape crashed into the woods to the North._

_"What was that?", Shiro questioned._

_"I'm afraid I don't know", Kirika replied, shaking her head, "We'll investigate in the morning after the storm passes."_

_The two ran back to their village as the storm raged, unable to stop thinking about what could have descended from the clouds. _

_The next morning Kirika and Shiro made their way to the northern woods. The storm had done quite a number on the forests, knocking down trees and flooding important paths. The excess moisture mixed with the heat of the morning sun created a high amount of humidity, which, when combined with the floodwater, thick mud and fallen trees, made traversing the terrain difficult. _

_The duo made their way, with much difficulty, to where the strange thing from the sky had fallen. They knew they were getting close when they reached a large section of fallen trees. They gasped in shock when they say what lied in the center of the fallen trees. _

_Before them laid a red wyvern, the size of a polar bear, curled up around a young woman and a strange cat. All three seemed to be injured, and when the wyvern saw Kirika and Shiro, it hissed and covered the human and cat with a wing protectively. _

_"Is that... a dragon!?", Shiro gasped._

_The young woman coughed weakly and the wyvern turned his attention to her. It gently pressed its snout against her cheek and whined. It licked her cheek, trying to comfort her. Shiro noticed this and realized the dragon was protecting the girl and the cat. He carefully made his way towards them, telling Kirika to stay back, with his hand outstretched in front of him. The wyvern hissed as Shiro approached, flames licking the edges of its maw._

_"Easy boy, we just want to help", Shiro reassured softly, "Can you stand?"_

_The flames around the wyvern's mouth dissipated, but it did not calm entirely. Shiro inched closer, slowly._

_"We can help you guys, our village has a doctor who can patch you guys up", Shiro explained, now crouched just in front of the wyvern. _

_The red wyvern stared at his hand for a moment, before quickly turning to his human when she began another fit of weak coughs. His blue eye widened, and he slowly turned to face Shiro again. His human and her Felyne were badly hurt, and potions weren't going to be enough this time. Carefully he maneuvered the two onto his back on stood up. Shiro smiled at him and the wyvern could sense his pure intentions. He gently nudged his hand and slowly followed the two humans back to their village._

_..._

"..."

"...rus".

"Saurus..."

"Dragon Lady!"

"Quiet you idiot!"

I groaned weakly and opened my eyes, my vision still blurry.

"Nav...irou...Rath...a", I moaned weakly.

"Nya, she's awake!"

When my vision cleared I saw Navirou and the Strawhats standing over me. Navirou looked close to tears. I gave a weak smile and he quickly tackle hugged me.

"I'm fine", I said softly, "no need to cry buddy".

I noticed we were in the village doctor's house. I looked next to me and smiled in relief when I saw Ratha curled up next to me. His wounds would be fine now that they were bandaged, and a potion should speed up the healing process. I looked back to the Strawhats and noticed Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were bandaged up as well. I then shot up when I remembered Shiro.

"Where's Shiro!?", I questioned

"He's stable", the village doctor said, "He'll need to rest for a few more weeks before he can move around, and he'll have to use a crutch until I can get him a prosthetic leg."

I sighed in relief before standing up. I walked over to where Shiro was resting, giving him a look of disapproval. He just gave me one of his dorky grins.

"You could have been killed, dumbass", I said, kneeling down and thwacking him lightly.

"I lived though", he replied, sticking his tongue out. I grabbed his tongue and pulled it.

"Aww come ooohh, le ooh", he spluttered, "I wath yoking."

"How have you survived this long again?", I asked rhetorically, letting go of his tongue. I then hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that again, dumb dumb."

Shiro hugged me back.

"I'll try not to", he replied cheekily.

Before we could let go, Ratha tackled us to the ground and started licking our faces. We held our hands up to try and push him off and stop the rain of dragon slobber.

"Okay boy, down", I chuckled, shoving him off, "go give Luffy and his friends kisses", I pointed over to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

Ratha ran over to the boys and tackled them, drowning them in dragon kisses. Zoro and Sanji covered their faces with their arms, while Luffy just laughed as Ratha licked his face. They managed to shove him off and he came running back over to us. He shoved his head under my hand to get some well earned scritches. I pulled a potion out of my pouch and uncorked it. Ratha opened his mouth and I gently poured the tealish green liquid into his mouth. Once he drank the potion his wounds began to heal, slowly but surely.

I looked over to Luffy and his friends then back to the potion. Normally only hunters and riders drank potions since the liquids were very strong and could make anyone unused to them, or anyone with a weak stomach, sick. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Try drinking this", I said, holding out a potion for them, "they're normally meant for hunters and riders, but if you can keep it down it can speed up the healing process."

The trio tried drinking the potion, but, as I thought, were unable to keep it down. I quickly handed them some water as they tried to get the taste of the potion out of their mouths.

"Shit, you guys okay? I was hoping it would help", I asked concerned.

"We'll be just fine, Saurus-Chan", Sanji said, his eyes becoming hearts. Weird.

I sighed.

"Guess you'll just have to heal the old fashioned way", I said.

...

The rest of the day saw me, Ratha and Navirou helping the villagers rebuild. Prior to that I told them what happened to Kirika and, after retrieving her body, we held a small funeral for her. It wasn't easy for the village, especially her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren. I still felt like I hadn't avenged her death, seeing as Kushala Daora killed the Nargacuga, not me. Shiro assured me that I did what I could, but I still felt that I hadn't done enough. Even now, I felt I wasn't doing enough. It would be well over a week before the village was fully rebuilt, and the Kushala was still alive.

"We'll find him", I kept telling myself, "We'll find Kushala Daora and get home."

The Strawhats helped out as well, since they wouldn't leave until the next morning. Shiro insisted I go with them, saying they could help us get home, but I was still unsure. Even with the remaining wild monsters dead, there was still the looming threat of both Pirates and Marines. Without me and with Shiro badly injured, there weren't enough strong fighters to protect the village.

Deciding to clear my head I had Ratha fly us to our spot on the cliff. It was the highest point on the island and the most isolated, giving us a great view and allowing few to disturb us. I sat down on a log and looked out over the ocean.

"Are we even cut out for a life as pirates?", I asked myself.

"So this is where you ran off to", someone called out behind me. So much for not being disturbed. I turned to see Nami walking over to us.

"What brings you up here?", I asked.

"Luffy originally wanted to check up on you, but the doctor won't let him go out anywhere til morning", Nami explained, "he says he wants you to join the crew."

"I know he does", I sighed, rubbing my face, "but... what if we can't make it back home?"

Nami seemed confused, so I explained the basics.

"That dragon that attacked the village, the Kushala Daora, is the reason we're here", I explained, "so it has to be our key to going back. But, what if we never see it again? What if we're stuck here?"

Nami rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"We'll help you get back home", Nami said firmly, "Knowing Luffy, he'd travel the entire world if it meant helping a friend. If that dragon is your ticket home, then we'll help you find it. And I won't even charge you for it." She smiled and winked.

I gave a soft sigh and smiled back.

"Thanks, Nami", I said as we stood up.

...

Nightfall came and we managed to rebuild a few of the smaller houses and the main shop. The villagers, along with the Strawhats, were celebrating. Even Luffy, despite the doctor's orders. I sat by the fire with Navirou and Ratha eating a grilled piece of meat, feeling much better about our situation. If Nami was right, then my best chance was with the Strawhats. It was settled, I was joining them.

"Enjoying the party? You seem to be in a much better mood", Shiro said cheerily, suddenly next to me.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed Shiro?!", I questioned exasperatedly, "you just lost your damn leg, you need to be resting!"

"I'll be fine", Shiro replied with a wink, holding up a wooden crutch, "so, have you decided on whether or not you're joining Luffy?"

"How did you know?", I asked.

"Are you kidding? The kid kept talking about the 'Dragon Lady and her Talking Cat' joining him", Shiro replied.

"Yeah, I'm gonna join them", I said, "If that Kushala is our key home, I have to find it."

"Just make sure you visit me again before you leave", Shiro said with a soft smile.

"Don't worry you dork, I will. You're pretty hard to forget", I said, hugging him.

I stayed with Shiro the rest of the night, making sure he didn't hurt himself trying to walk. He got a stern talking to from the doctor, though the man gave up after a while knowing he couldn't talk any sense into Shiro or Luffy.

I smiled as I watched Shiro pet Ratha. If he had been born in our world I had no doubt he could've been a rider. He seemed like such a natural when interacting with monsters. I peered into my satchel, staring at the monster egg within. This was the only egg I had on me before we wound up here, and thanks to its hard shell it survived the trip. I looked back to Shiro, then back to the egg. I knew it would be much safer with him, and, when it hatched, it could help Shiro defend Kori Village. Even if he wasn't a real rider or had a kinship stone, I knew could take care of it. His heart was as pure as any rider.

When morning came we met the Strawhats at their ship, the Going Merry. I talked everything through with Luffy, who was overjoyed to have me join, and the others just as much, although Usopp seemed rather nervous, and Zoro was asleep, again, so he didn't seem to care. Before I boarded the ship I pulled the monster egg from my bag and handed it to Shiro. The egg was a bronze color with rust colored stripes on it.

"I think it will be better with you", I said, "it can help you walk and defend the village when it hatches."

Shiro seemed surprised at first, but happily accepted the egg.

"I'll take good care of it", he said.

"The monster in that egg is an herbivore, so feeding it should be pretty easy", I explained. Shiro nodded and carefully headed back to the village, egg tucked under his arm.

I boarded the Going Merry and walked over to Luffy.

"So, where to captain?", I asked.

"To Little Garden!", Luffy shouted cheerfully.

...

**Rathalos Ecology**

High above the sprawling plains flies a top predator. Soaring above his territory on crimson wings is a Rathalos. This massive flying wyvern is known as the king of the skies, and fears predation from little aside from larger wyverns like Akantor and Deviljho, and the rarer Elder Dragons.

Below he spots a herd of Aptonoth; large, rhino-sized herbivores resembling hadrosaurs. Their bodies are mostly grayish brown with dark brown stripes. Their heads have long, backwards facing crests that split at the top, and their tails end in multi-pronged clubs armed with spikes.

Rathalos flies lower and picks a target, an older male Aptonoth. He dives down, his presence spooking the herd causing them to stampede. The old bull Aptonoth is too slow to keep up, and is quickly caught by the Rathalos's large, venomous talons. The much smaller herbivore is killed instantly by the impact, his spine snapped. The rest of the herd flees, not wanting to end up as the king's next meal.

The Rathalos roars, grips his meal tightly and takes off. This meal will last him for around 3 days if necessary, but the king is always eager for seconds.

...

_**Next time...**_

_**The Strawhats reach Little Garden, a prehistoric island crawling with ancient life.**_

_**Our heroes decide to explore, but unknown to them, the wildlife is the least of their concerns.**_

_**The terrifying Baroque Works makes their presence on the island known. Will our heroes survive?!**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Rumble in the Ancient Jungle. The Terrifying Little Garden!**_


	8. The Terrifying Little Garden

_"Look Saurus!", Navirou shouted, lifting an egg out of the nest we found, "I think this is the one we're looking for!"_

_I picked up the egg and looked it over. The egg was a semi-light green color, and was marked with jagged, unconnected red lines. Definitely a Deviljho egg._

_My smile widened and I chuckled, hugging the egg to my chest as we stood up to leave. We spent hours searching for this egg on Mt. Celion, and finally I found it. Most riders found Deviljho too wild to handle, but I always found them oddly cute. Like big, angry, chubby pickle dinosaurs. With teeth, lots of teeth. All over._

_We quickly left the den before any angry monsters could show up. As we flew towards the Darj Snowfields, the closest place with a stable, I could feel the egg moving slightly in my bag. The egg was likely already close to hatching. We touched down outside the cabin and brought the egg inside. I set the egg on a soft bed of hay and raised my kinship stone. The stone glowed and the egg began to hatch. It thrashed wildly as cracks spread across its surface. Then, the egg hatched, pieces of eggshell scattering across the floor and laying in the middle of them was a baby Deviljho. _

_The newborn Brute Wyvern yawned and looked around. Once it noticed me, it ran over, stumbling a few times, and hopped into my arms. It nestled itself into my arms and rubbed its head against me. I gave a soft 'awww' and gave him a gentle scratch under the chin. Like the rest of his kind, the young Deviljho was mostly a dark green, with a cream colored underside. His large fangs were dull yellow, and he not only had them in his mouth, but also on his chin, back and thick tail. His eyes were red, the same color as his talons. His arms were short with three stubby claws and and only very small fingers. _

_The little Deviljho spotted Navirou and jumped down to chase him, but being a newborn, struggled to keep his footing. I giggled at this and picked him back up._

_"Slow down little guy, you just hatched", I cooed softly, "you still need a name. How about Sharptooth?"_

_The Deviljho gave a little happy roar, pleased with his name._

_"Welcome to the team , Sharptooth."_

_..._

I was awoken by the sound of Luffy and the others shouting about something, followed by the ship shaking wildly. I yelped and stumbled out of the bed. I quickly threw on some armor, deciding to stick with my Jaggi Armor for now, and rushed outside to see what was happening. When I got to the deck I saw the tail fin of a massive dolphin disappear beneath the waves.

"Morning Saurus-Chan!", Sanji called out, running over to me carrying a tray of drinks. He hands me a drink before prancing over to Nami and Vivi. I sweat dropped.

"About time you woke up", I heard Zoro remark.

"You have no right to say that to Saurus-Chan you stupid marimo!", Sanji shouted angrily, "you slept almost as long as she did!"

"Grr, you wanna go, you stupid ero-cook!", Zoro growled, a hand on one of his swords.

I shuffled over to where Nami was.

"Are they normally like that?", I asked.

"Unfortunately. You just get used to it after a while", Nami sighed, before going over to the bickering males.

"CAN YOU TWO GET ALONG JUST FOR ONCE!", Nami shouted angrily, smacking the both of them hard on the head. Sanji and Zoro dropped to the ground, each holding a swelling lump on their heads.

"She's terrifying", I whispered to an equally terrified Navirou, who just nodded and gulped.

Nami walked back over to the railing, looking at the strange bracelet she was wearing. I think I overheard her call it a Log Pose? I followed her gaze when she looked out to see and spotted an island in the distance.

"That must be our next destination", Nami said with a nod.

"It was Little Garden, right", I asked.

Nami nodded.

They steered the ship towards the island, eventually steering it into a river leading to the island's interior. The island reminded me vaguely of the Babda Rainforest back home. The main difference being this place felt absolutely ancient. Prehistoric trees like cycads, ancient junipers, and giant ferns grew everywhere. A strange look dragonfly landed on my hand, cleaning its razor sharp mandibles with its front legs. The bug was then plucked from my hand by a greedy Ratha, who quickly gobbled up the insect. I then watched him run around the ship, snapping at more dragonflies.

"This place is like a smorgasbord for monsters", I commented.

"I'm worried about what Ms. All Sunday said", Vivi said uneasily, "we need to be careful."

"I bet this place is crawling with monsters", Usopp whimpered, cowering slightly.

"Maybe, but we need to find more food since that metal dragon destroyed the supplies we got", Sanji replied.

He jumped back slightly when Ratha was suddenly in his face, a dragonfly clamped in his jaws and his spiked tail wagging.

"Sorry bud, we can't eat dragonflies", Sanji said, petting Ratha, "Thanks for trying though."

Ratha cocked his head before quickly swallowing the bug.

"I've never seen these kinds of trees before", Nami commented, staring at one of the cycads.

Suddenly a loud EEEK resounded, startling us. Ratha stopped chasing bugs and growled, flaring up his wings.

"What's that!", Nami shrieked.

"You're so cute Nami-San~", Sanji cooed, blushing, "don't worry my dear, it's just a normal bird, and this is just a normal forest. Don't worry about it."

I looked up and saw a giant bird flying overhead. The creature greatly resembled an Avian Bird Wyvern, specifically a Qurupeco.

Then, a loud BOOM echoed through the air, sounding like an erupting volcano.

"What kind of forest is this?!", Nami yelled, panicking, "That sounded like an eruption!"

Then, a dead tiger collapsed in the river, bleeding heavily. Okay, this place was definitely NOT a totally normal forest!

"A-alright, I've decided to stay on the ship!", Usopp stammered.

"I'll stay here until the Log Pose resets, then we can get out of here", Nami said, obviously not wanting to leave the ship, "we need to hurry up and get to Alabasta."

Luffy jumped up on the railing.

"Sanji, prepare the lunchbox!", Luffy shouted.

"Lunchbox?", Sanji questioned, confused.

"Yes, a pirate's lunchbox", Luffy replied firmly, "I smell the scent of adventure!"

"What does adventure even smell like?", Navirou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!?", Nami shouted exasperatedly.

"Adventure! Wanna come?", Luffy replied, laughing cheerily.

"Can I go with you?", Vivi asked excitedly.

"Sure, come on", Luffy replied, "Sanji, get the lunchbox!"

Vivi's duck, Carue, looked less than enthused to go. Sanji prepared an extra lunch for Vivi and Carue, doing his weird happy dance the whole time.

"Come on Navirou, we're gonna do some exploring of our own", I said, walking over to the railing. Ratha ran over to us, but I stopped him.

"Not this time pal, you've been working hard and need to rest", I said, "that Kushala messed you up pretty bad."

I pet Ratha's head and raised my kinship stone. The stone began glowing and Ratha disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Alright, help us out, Longclaw!"

More blue light flashed where Ratha once stood, an when it cleared a completely different monster stood in his place. The new monster was a smaller Fanged Beast, resembling a cross between a lemur and a bat-eared fox. It was covered in fur in, red on the extremities and head, grey on the underside, and a mix of yellow and orange on its torso and the upper parts of its limbs and face. It's eyes were a neon green with unusual red pupils, and instead of a normal snout it had a short trunk covered in grey scales. Each hand ended in four fingers armed with long hooked claws, the longest reaching over a foot in length, forcing it to walk on its knuckles. It had a long flexible tail with hooked spines on the underside, membranes under its arms like those of a flying squirrel, and massive ears with sawtoothed edges and massive eyespots on the backs.

The fanged beast cocked its head in curiosity upon seeing the crew, ears covering its face and lifting up in intervals, acting like a sort of mask. I gave it a pet on the head, which it leaned into affectionately.

"A-a-a monster!", Usopp shrieked upon seeing Longclaw.

Longclaw took a few steps towards him, seemingly curious, but he ducked further behind Zoro.

"No need to be scared Usopp", I reassured, "Kecha Wacha like Longclaw are mostly harmless unless you piss them off. She's not gonna eat ya."

I hopped on Longclaw's back and we got ready to go explore. Before we could leave Zoro got up.

"Well, I'm bored, so I'm gonna go for a walk", Zoro said with a yawn as he cracked his neck.

"TAKE A WALK!?", Usopp screamed exasperatedly.

"Wait Zoro!", Sanji called out to him, "we're out of food. Think you can go hunting while you're out?"

"Yeah I know, don't worry about it", Zoro retorted, "I know you can't hunt so I'll do it for you."

_"I sense a fight brewing~", _I thought, trying not to laugh at Zoro's jab.

"HEY WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!", Sanji shouted at him angrily, "you saying you can hunt bigger game than me?"

"Damn right I can", Zoro replied matter of factly.

"Alright, well why don't we compete?", Sanji challenged, "whoever brings back the biggest animal wins!"

Zoro agreed to this challenge and the two headed off in opposite directions, leaving just me, Navirou, Usopp and Nami behind.

"Well, we're off", I said to them, "Stay on the ship so you don't get eaten."

"WAIT, DON'T LEAVE US ALONE!", the two of them shrieked.

Longclaw crouched down before lunging forward, spreading her arms and legs out and gliding several yards using her gliding membranes. We landed on the bank of the river before she took off running. Every few strides she extended her claws, digging them into the ground to propel herself further and at greater speeds.

...

"This place is insane!", I gasped as we ran from a large theropod dinosaur, "maybe we should've gone with Luffy."

I turned around and saw the dinosaur quickly advancing, its head lower and its mouth wide open. I looked around for a quick escape and spotted a large tree with vines hanging from its branches. The perfect escape for a Kecha Wacha.

"Up there", I said to Longclaw.

She looked to the tree and gave a toothy grin. The dinosaur roared behind us and she glared back at it. She quickly flipped around and fired a ball of watery mucus from her trunk. The glob struck the beast in the eyes, blinding it temporarily. She then made a mad dash for the tree. As soon as it was within reach she reached out and dug her massive claws deep into the trunk. Navirou and I held on tight as she scampered up the tree with agility that would make a squirrel jealous. The theropod shook its head violently, finally clearing the mucus from its eyes. Once its vision cleared it snarled angrily upon seeing that we were now well out of its reach. Longclaw gave a snarl of her own and shot another spitball at the dinosaur's face. The beast roared as it was struck in the face again and stomped off.

"Thanks girl", I said, petting Longclaw's ears, "that could've gone horribly."

Longclaw scampered higher up into the branches, stopping once we reached the top. I looked out over the canopy of ancient trees; a beautiful carpet of green hiding a terrifying world of monsters below. Above us flew ancient birds and giant pterosaurs, and the heads of massive sauropods rose up through the leaves. One of the sauropods began feeding from the tree we were in. Longclaw shifted anxiously as the dinosaur stripped nearby branches of their leaves with its peg shaped teeth. Both her ears faced completely forward and quivered, her tail lashing as she crouched down. The dinosaur seemed to regard us for a moment, making Longclaw's fur stand up. Thankfully it left us alone and continued feeding.

"Easy girl, easy", I whispered to her, gently scratching behind her ears. Longclaw calmed down slightly and lifted her trunk to smell the air.

Suddenly she jerked her head to the side as her ears perked up again, listening intently.

"What's the matter girl?", I asked.

Suddenly I heard a pair of loud screams, and immediately recognized them as Nami and Usopp. The sauropod feeding next to us turned to where the screams were coming from before turning and walking away. My eyes widened, but before I could get Longclaw moving, I heard more shouting, this time belonging to Luffy and Vivi. Longclaw whipped her head in their direction, but kept one ear turned towards where she heard Nami and Usopp.

"Damnit!", I growled, looking frantically between where the screams came from. I knew Luffy was pretty strong and could probably take care of himself, but what if he ran into one of the larger dinosaurs. And I knew Usopp and Nami couldn't defend themselves, much less the ship, from a giant dinosaur.

Then a much louder yell shook the jungle, nearly making us fall from the tree. It sounded like a person, but what the hell kind of person had a yell like that!? It was like a freaking Tigrex roar! The yelling came from Nami and Usopp's direction, and I immediately knew they needed our help more.

"Come on Longclaw! We need to get back to the ship!", I shouted, panicked.

Longclaw obliged and took off, swinging through the treetops at full speed as Navirou and I held on tight. The whole time I was cursing myself for leaving them alone. Smaller creatures scattered as we made a mad dash through the trees. I heard more shouting as we got closer and urged Longclaw to go faster. She was breathing hard as she ran, and I felt bad for pushing her so hard.

Once we reached the Going Merry she glided down onto the deck, skidding to a stop using her claws to anchor herself. I turned and saw a giant running through the jungle, heading away from the ship, and Nami and Usopp were gone.

"He must have taken them!", Navirou exclaimed, "we need to go after him, Pawtner!"

I nodded and nudged Longclaw's side. She took off once again, following the giant via the trees. Every step the giant took shook the jungle and sent even dinosaurs running! We had to avoid some of the fleeing animals, almost getting hit by a few pterosaurs. I noticed the giant was carrying a dead tyrannosaurus, and was amazed by how easily he carried the carcass. This guy looked like he could throw around a Deviljho with no problem!

"This guy looks pretty strong", I said, somewhat nervous now, "Alright, once we get close enough, jump onto his back."

Longclaw increased her pace, her swinging claws kicking up leaves and gouging chunks of bark out of the tree branches. She folded her ears over her eyes to protect them, using her sense of hearing and smell to guide her now. Once we got close to the giant she gave a powerful leap and we soared through the air. We hit the giant's back and she dug her nails into his shirt to hold on. She unfolded her ears and began scaling the giant's back. The giant noticed us and tried to swat us off.

"WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS!?", I shouted angrily as we narrowly avoided his swings.

"SAURUS!", I heard Nami and Usopp shout.

"Oh, is she your friend?", the giant inquired, "never seen a talking lemur before."

A vein throbbed on my forehead as I huffed angrily. Longclaw scampered up onto the giant's shoulder, made easier since he stopped trying to swat us off. Once we were perched on the giant's shoulder I corrected him.

"Not the Wacha, I'M the one talking!", I shouted indignantly, "Now put them down!"

Longclaw growled at the giant, who upon noticing me on her back, let out a hearty laugh.

"Sorry, didn't notice you there", the giant laughed, "You're even smaller than your friends here."

I heard the once frightened duo in the giant's hand snickering, and even Navirou was trying not to laugh. I pouted and slumped in my saddle dejectedly, letting out a defeated groan.

"Any friend of theirs is a friend of mine", the giant said cheerily, giving another laugh, "you can join us for lunch."

Navirou perked up at the word lunch, already drooling.

The giant continued running as we held onto his shoulder. As uneasy as I was (not to mention my ego being mercilessly punched in the gut), food sounded really good right now. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, having overslept, and dinosaur meat was pretty tasty. Plus the giant seemed pretty friendly and hadn't hurt Nami or Usopp. The two of them calmed down more now that I was here too.

...

Once the giant reached his home, Nami, Usopp and I sat down (the former two still pretty tense though) on a fallen tree while the giant carved up the dinosaur. He skewered the large chunks of meat on large roasting spits and put them over an open campfire. Longclaw lazed in the grass, picking at the corpse of a large beetle she caught. Navirou was drooling waterfalls at the smell of the cooking meat. Once the meat was cooked the giant set a large piece of it on a massive palm leaf in front of us, welcoming us to dig in.

"The meat's ready, help yourselves", the giant said with a smile.

"Not hungry...", Nami murmured.

Usopp noticed there were skulls strewn around the area and was having a minor freak out. Navirou quickly dug in, as did I, and we savored the taste of the meat. It tasted similar to brute wyvern meat, but much less gamey.

Nami addressed the giant, who was apparently named Brogy, and asked when the log pose would reset. The giant told her it would take one year, making us all freak out a bit. I quickly cleared my throat, having nearly choked on my food upon hearing his response.

"NYAH! WE CAN'T WAIT HERE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!", Navirou panicked.

Deciding to change the subject, Usopp began talking with Brogy about where he came from, why he was here, etc.. Something about his home country, Elbaf, and fighting another giant named Dorry. Apparently the two giants had been fighting for over 100 years and had forgotten the exact reason they were fighting in the first place.

Their discussion was interrupted by a volcanic eruption, which prompted Brogy to stand up. He grabbed his axe and shield and began walking off, apparently to go fight the other giant. Usopp, Nami and I watched as the giants began fighting. Every time their weapons and shields clashed it sent shockwaves through the air, and every footstep shook the earth. It reminded me of a clash between two Elder Dragons. Dorry, the other giant, blocked a blow from Brogy's axe using his helmet!

"This is amazing!", Usopp gasped in awe of the giants.

"What? This fight is stupid", Nami retorted.

"NO! This is a real man's fight!", Usopp stayed firmly, "In each of their hearts is a flag of pride, and to them, that pride is more important than their lives! To protect their pride, they've been fighting for 100 years! Don't you get it? This is a fight of real pride and honor as real men and warriors!"

"Whatever, lets just get out of here", Nami said dismissively, waving him off.

"I want to stay a little longer", Usopp said, watching the giants, "This is exactly what I want to be; a great warrior of the sea! I want to be as proud and honorable as them."

"You... want to be a giant?", Nami questioned.

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!", Usopp shouted, "if there is a great warrior village, then I want to visit it on my travels."

The giants continued fighting for a little while before ending in a draw. The two fell over, both laughing heartily.

"Hey Dorry, I got some rum from my guests!", Brogy shouted.

"That's great, I haven't had a drink in a while! Give me some", Dorry shouted back.

The two stood up and Brogy gave Dorry half of the rum Usopp and Nami gave him. Once Brogy got back to us Usopp and him started talking. Usopp talked about his dream of becoming a proud and honorable warrior like Dorry and Brogy. Brogy seemed pretty impressed by his determination, and let out another hearty laugh. As they talked, I noticed Longclaw had started growling. She was looking back and forth, from Dorry's direction to the deep jungle. Her hair was standing up, her spiked tail lashed back and forth, knocking the beetle she was eating aside, and her ears were perked up. Nami noticed this as well.

"Is she okay?", Nami asked as Longclaw began pacing around, very clearly anxious. The fanged beast scratched at the ground and stalked over to us. She began shoving Nami and I with her head, trying to get us to move. She was definitely agitated, and was likely trying to get us away from whatever was bothering her.

"Maybe its just another dinosaur?", I offered uncertainly. I carefully but firmly held Longclaw's head to keep her from knocking us over. She didn't relent though, becoming more and more restless. She got in my face and gave a warning screech before trying once again to shove me away from whatever she had deemed a threat.

The erupting of the volcano got our attention as Brogy stood up to go fight Dorry again. Longclaw screeched and tried running after him to stop him, but I quickly grabbed her saddle and held her back. I was surprised, both by how resilient the injured giant was and how upset Longclaw had gotten. At this point I was doubting that she had sensed a dinosaur, seeing as she was concerned for Brogy who could throw Deviljho sized animals around easily.

Usopp and Nami, who had been discussing our 'one year wait time' noticed me struggling and came over. Longclaw seemed to calm slightly upon seeing Usopp, something that made me smile softly, though she still tried to break free of my grasp on her saddle.

"She's freaking out, and I don't think it's because of a dinosaur", I explained, digging my heels into the dirt, "Usopp, she seems to like you. Help me calm her down!"

"Me?", Usopp questioned nervously, still not used to my monsters.

I nodded.

"She calmed down slightly when she saw you walk over", I said, "maybe she thinks you're another Kecha Wacha."

Usopp tried backing away, but Nami dragged him back over. I grabbed his hand and set it atop Longclaw's head, making him flinch. The fanged beast calmed even more and I was able to get on her back. She nuzzled against Usopp's hand, and he seemed to calm down as well.

"Huh, guess she's not so bad", he said, laughing when she moved closer to him for more pets.

"They eat fungi and bugs, not people", I said, "they get eaten by other monsters a lot, so they have to be vigilant constantly. She can detect a threat from miles away."

"Now that she's calm we should head back to the ship", Nami said.

Usopp protested her idea, insisting they were safer staying with Brogy, but Nami was having none of it. She dragged him into the jungle as we followed behind, Longclaw still a bit anxious. Although I think Usopp was right, since no more than a few meters into the dense jungle we were met with another theropod, this one closer to an allosaurus. Usopp took off at full speed, leaving us in the dust. Nami shouted after him, but it was pointless. I tsked and looked back at the allosaurus.

"Mud throw", I commanded Longclaw.

Longclaw dug her front claws into the ground and let her momentum pivot us around. She then harshly dug her claws free from the ground, sending two large clumps of mud flying at the theropod. One struck it in the eyes, blinding it, while the other landed near its feet. The beast slipped on the mud and landed with a loud thud. The dinosaur roared as it tried to stand up, but failed as the slippery mud removed any traction it may have had.

Ignoring the downed allosaur we ran to catch up with Nami, who had continued running. I heard her scream and made Longclaw speed up. Her hair was pricked up again as she flared her ears, no doubt sensing the same presence she had before. She skidded to a stop near the base of a large fern tree and sniffed the air fervently, trying to pick up on Nami's scent. She stalked around the base of the tree, trying to catch a scent, but came up empty handed. She slumped to the ground and covered her face with her ears and paws, whimpering loudly.

I hopped off of her and scouted the area, searching for any trace of Nami. However , my search came up empty as well, at least until I found something white sticking to a leaf. I carefully picked the white lump off and was surprised to learn that it was wax, freshly hardened no less. Why was there wax in the middle of a prehistoric jungle? I couldn't smell any smoke, nor could Navirou or Longclaw, so it couldn't have been from a candle or a lantern. And it was white, so definitely not beeswax.

I bring the lump of wax over to Longclaw, hoping she can get a scent from it. She lifts her short trunk and sniffs the wax. Her eyes widen and she stands up fully on her hind legs. She growls and bares her fangs, ears and trunk raised and flaring wildly. She knocks the wax out of my hand, lifts me and Navirou onto her back and takes off running, heading in the same direction Dorry had gone earlier. I quickly realized that the wax was connected to whatever had set her off before. As we got closer the sound of falling trees and clashing blades got louder and louder.

Then suddenly a large crash sounded, and the ground shook. Longclaw faltered slightly, but quickly regained her footing. She increased her pace, ears folded over her face and eyespots seemingly glowing. She was royally pissed.

Once we reached the edge of the trees she leapt forward with a roar, claws fully extended. I saw a pair of unusual people standing over Carue just before she swiped her claws. The two seemed surprised and just barely dodged the lethal, hooked talons. She skidded to a stop and we hopped off her back. I drew my sword and shield. My eyes landed on the injured Carue and I felt my blood boil.

"Saurus!"

I whipped around and saw an equally infuriated Usopp and Vivi standing behind me. I looked further back and my eyes widened when I saw Luffy trapped under a massive, white boulder, and both giants immobilized. I turned back to the duo and glared. The man wore a simple red trench coat, pants and sunglasses, while the woman wore a bright yellow, citrus themed outfit and carried an equally vibrant parasol.

_"Man, talk about tacky", _I thought.

"Who the hell are you guys!?", I barked, pointing my short sword at them.

"They're members of Baroque Works", Vivi explained angrily, drawing her peacock slashers, "the go by the code names Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine."

"So they work for that Crocodile guy too?", I said.

Vivi nodded and Usopp readied his slingshot.

"Are those two on the list?", the man, Mr. 5, asked his partner as he pointed to Usopp and I.

"No, but he's one of their friends and she's in our way, so we'd better kill them too", Miss Valentine said dismissively.

I narrowed my eyes and told Navirou to back up. I uttered a single command to Longclaw.

"Kill."

Longclaw screeched and lunged forward, extending her talons to tear the two Baroque agents apart. The man smirked and, to my disgust, flung a freaking booger at the raging fanged beast. Just before it hit her the snot exploded violently, the shockwave winding Longclaw and sent her flying back. Being weak to fire the attack caused her serious damage. I gasped as she hit the ground, landing on her back and whimpering weakly. She then stopped moving, not dead thankfully, just fainted. Usopp, Vivi and Luffy were equally shocked by her defeat, and I was forced to make her retreat. My kinship stone glowed and she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

I was still in shock when the agents launched another attack. Mr. 5 launched another snot bomb while Miss Valentine leapt high up in the air, almost like she was flying.

"10,000 kilograms!", she shouted, before crashing down like a falling rock. She landed right on top of Usopp, leaving him a crumpled heap in a crater.

In my state of shock I was knocked back by the explosion along with Vivi. Navirou ran over to me to try and help me, but he screamed when he saw Mr. 5 holding Vivi by the throat. Though my head was spinning and ears were ringing, I could just barely make out what Mr. 5 was saying.

"Don't worry, we're here to take you to the boss, not kill you", he said, holding the struggling Vivi with little effort, "that's what Mr. 3 wants us to do."

"He's here too?", Vivi growled, glaring at him, "Mr. 3, the man who ate the Doru Doru no Mi."

"That's right, he can create and control wax whenever he wants", Mr. 5 explained casually, "some call him the 'candle man'."

I trembled weakly, unable to move as the two agents dragged Vivi over to where Luffy was still trapped. I looked over to where Longclaw had been laying.

"One hit", I gasped, "That freak took down one of my trained monsters with just one hit! He didn't even use a weapon! First Luffy takes down a Velocidrome with one shot, then this! What the hell kind of power do those devil fruits give them?!"

I felt a panic attack coming, and Navirou was quick to snap me out of it.

"You've GOT to snap out of it Pawtner!", Navirou yelled, yanking on the collar of my armor.

I blinked and looked over to Luffy when I heard an explosion. My eyes widened when I saw Mr. 5 standing over a scorch mark covered Luffy. The agents then dragged Vivi over to a new duo, most likely agents as well. One man wore a hideous dress suit with vertical stripes, tacky looking pants, and glasses. His hair was styled to form a 3 over his head, and the top was lit like a candle. His partner appeared to be a young girl wearing a blue jacket with clouds, a dark blue shirt, a skirt, stockings and a pink sunhat.

They stood by a downed Brogy, who was restrained by a large amount of wax. Vivi screamed for Luffy, but he was immobile.

"Don't even try escaping", the 3 haired man taunted Brogy, "my candle jacket is stronger than rock. Doesn't matter how strong a giant is, they can't do anything if they're restrained. You were distracted by your victory, Red Giant Brogy."

How the hell did this creep know the giants?!

Brogy glared at him, his teeth gritted tightly.

"Oh I'm so afraid, hahaha", the man mocked, "Don't look at me like that. Aren't you glad that your long battle is over? Even though your victory was because of a human?"

Brogy's eyes widened in realization.

"You...", he gasped, "does that mean...?"

"After all, I'm the real winner here", the 3 haired man boasted, "both of your heads are still worth a lot!"

"We've brought you the traitor, Mr. 3", Mr, 5 said as he dragged Vivi over.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW!", Vivi shouted angrily, "YOU PUT THE BOMB IN DORRY'S RUM!"

Navirou and I were mortified. Those Baroque Works monsters booby trapped the rum Brogy gave to Dorry! That's why he was incapacitated! My mind flashed back to our encounters with Dr. Manelger back in our world. This definitely felt like something he and his henchman would pull. Brogy was equally mortified.

"You've revealed all our secrets, girl", Mr. 3 said in a threatening tone.

Mr. 3 then lashed his arm out, extending a large wave of wax. The wax caught Vivi's legs and formed a candle shaped restraint. She screamed as the wax hardened around her legs, trapping her.

"Mr. 5, bring me the swordsman and that other girl!", the candle man ordered, "its time to start my Special Service! CANDLE LOCK!"

He unleashed a massive wave of wax, which formed a giant wax cake topped with a giant crown of massive candles. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine dragged Nami and Zoro forward and threw them to the ground. The two were also trapped by candle shaped restraints. Zoro and Nami were surprised to see Vivi, and when they asked where Luffy was, Mr. 5 stated that he was dead. This was obviously bullshit, and Zoro noticed this right away.

I watched as Zoro, Vivi and Nami were placed on the cake, their feet embedded deep in the thick wax. I looked back to Usopp and Luffy, who were still incapacitated, as were the giants. I glared at the cackling agents, enraged that they had injured my friends. I slowly stood up, my shock being completely replaced with burning rage. I gripped my Kirin sword tightly and small sparks crackled around my hand and the handle.

I didn't care how strong these agents were, or how scary their boss was. They nearly killed my friends and took down one of my monsters. These bastards were going to PAY!

...

_**Next time...**_

_**The Strawhats are down for the count, with Zoro, Nami and Vivi trapped in Mr. 3's horrifying trap. **_

_**Saurus, now snapped out of her shocked state, is ready to fight for her friends. **_

_**Will our heroes defeat Mr. 3 and escape from their jungle horror?!**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Save your friends, Saurus. Break the Wax Seal!**_

_**...**_

**Kecha Wacha ecology...**

An adult female Kecha Wacha swings through the jungle trees, scouring her jungle home for a potential meal. These fanged beasts belong to the suborder Primatius, which includes their distant cousin the Rajang, and it's own relative, the Blangonga. Unlike their more terrestrial cousins, these arboreal primates are omnivores, feeding primarily on invertebrates, flowers and fungi.

The female Wacha spots a potential opportunity in the underbrush below. Feeding on a cluster of Nitroshrooms is a Congalala, a large pink Primatius Fanged Beast, and another distant cousin. While not the most intelligent of the Primatius, the Congalala is still quite a formidable opponent. These alphas of the Conga are armed with sharp claws, and their hippo-shaped heads have long tusks within. But their most lethal weapon is the gas they create from the mushrooms they consume.

Our Kecha Wacha has dealt with these lumbering apes before, and she's all too familiar with their toxic fumes. She digs her claws into the trunk of the tree, carefully and quickly climbing down. She positions herself just behind the larger ape's head, and unleashes a blast of watery mucus. This Congalala spins around angrily, giving the Wacha time to snatch up the remaining fungi. She quickly retreats up into the higher branches where the pink ape can't follow.

Once she reaches the top of the tree she extends her gliding membranes and takes a leap of faith, mushrooms held by her tail. Her gliding membranes catch an updraft and she's gliding through the jungle. In the distance she can hear the call of her mate, who is eagerly awaiting her return, as are her young. All in all, it's been a good day for our Wacha.

...

**A/N: it should be noted that riders can only use three monsters per battle, and once all three are knocked out, they cannot call for more for a while. While they can use the same monster 3 times instead of 3 different monsters, three knockouts still equal a loss, hence why they usually switch monsters.**


	9. Break the Wax Seal!

"I feel like a candle on a cake", Zoro said displeased.

The crown of candles atop the massive wax cake began spinning, and a thin, white mist began raining down upon him, Nami and Vivi.

"I can't move my legs!", Nami exclaimed, trying to pull her feet free.

"Why would they let us run around?", Zoro commented, rolling his eyes.

"What is this stuff?", Vivi questioned, confused about the mist.

"HAHAHAHA! How do you like my Candle Service?", Mr. 3 taunted, "Soon That mist will turn you all into candles! You'll be my greatest works of art; wax dolls filled with real souls!"

"This guy is seriously messed up", I growled, "Turning humans into wax dolls, like some sort of crazed taxidermist!"

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DIE FOR YOUR WORK!?", Nami screamed in terror, eyes wide and tears starting to well up. She turned to Brogy and shouted, "You've got to do something Brogy, or you'll become a candle too!"

"Try all you like but you won't escape", Mr. 3 taunted, shaking his head, "Not sure if he was crying for his friend or if he's just sensitive, doesn't really matter. He killed his best friend with his own hands; he didn't even realize he was injured. HAHAHAHA, you can't change anything now though"

"I knew when we started fighting that something was wrong", Brogy grunted.

"Oh quit lying, I saw you hit him with no mercy at all!", Mr. 3 retorted.

"You don't know the true meaning of our fight", Brogy growled, now thoroughly pissed off, "Someone like you wouldn't understand. He fought with pride, how can I disgrace him!? YOU WANT ME TO DESTROY THE PRIDE OF A WARRIOR WHO WAS WILLING TO RISK HIS LIFE!?" In his rage he starting breaking through his wax restraints. "I understand, that's why I was willing to fight him with these hands! IT'S THE BEST THING I CAN DO FOR MY BEST FRIEND, DORRY!"

Mr. 3 was beginning to panic as the giant broke free, but Brogy was stopped dead in his tracks when he was struck by another of Mr. 5's snot bombs. The giant immediately ceased his struggling and talking, something the agents were very pleased with.

I was appalled by this, but my attention was directed elsewhere when I heard groaning. I was relieved to see Luffy, Usopp and Carue were okay. Thankfully, the Baroque Works agents hadn't noticed. Mr. 3 became enraged and I saw him form a massive sword out of wax. He stabbed the blade into Brogy's hand. Blood gushed from the wound, but the candle man wasn't done. He created 3 more swords, stabbing them into Brogy's legs and other hand.

"HAHAHAHA, NOW IF YOU MOVE YOU'LL SEVER YOUR LIMBS! HAHAHAHAHA", he cackled.

The insane wax man then increased the rate at which his waxy mist fell upon the trapped trio, speeding up the process of turning them into dolls. Nami and Vivi were panicking, but Zoro seemed unfazed.

_"I'll definitely need Fire to destroy that wax, but Ratha's fireballs are too risky. If they explode they'll hit my friends", _I thought, _"I'll need more concentrated fire power, plus some extra physical strength."_

I looked down at my kinship stone then back to the agents, the stone now glowing.

"And I know exactly which monster to call", I said, raising my kinship stone, "time to destroy that wax! COME FORTH, RAGNAROK!"

The agents hear me and turn to see a bright blue flash of light. When the light clears they are met with the sight of a large, red and blue theropod. The dinosaur was covered in tough armor plates, and it's head was crowned with two short, sharp horns. It's body type was similar to that of a Deviljho, but instead of having a thick tail, it possessed a massive, armored sword tail. It narrowed its green eyes and roared.

I heard Nami scream and turned to look at her, thinking Ragnarok had scared her. Turns out, Zoro tried to cut off his fucking legs to free himself! Looking from Ragnarok and I to Zoro, Mr. 3 began full blown panicking.

"First they summon a dinosaur then they try cutting their legs off! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?", he screeched exasperatedly, pulling at his hair.

"NYAHH, WHAT IS HE DOING?!", Navirou shrieked, freaking out at how bad Zoro was now bleeding.

"We need to get him out of there now!", I said, hopping on the Glavenus's back, "Ragnarok, charge that wax cake!"

Ragnarok lowered his head and charged, intent on driving his horns into the hard wax. The agents go to dive out of the way, but Ragnarok is forced to skid to a stop when Luffy, Usopp and Carue come zipping past, screaming their loudest battle cries. We all stare in confusion as the trio crash into the trees. Ragnarok cocked his head before turning and continuing his charge. His horns dug deep into the wax, and when he yanked his head free he sent pieces of wax flying.

"If we're going to become candles, then I want to be in this pose", Zoro said, holding up Wado.

"They aren't worried at all, Mr. 3", the young female agent commented, pointing to us. I turned to see her sitting on a blanket eating rice crackers and drinking tea without a care in the world.

I could see Mr. 3 getting very annoyed.

"They're mocking us", he grumbled, gritting his teeth, "How annoying."

"I could've sworn we killed that kid!", Mr. 5 exclaimed referring to the clearly living Luffy.

"Are you kidding? You suck at killing! Just look at him!", Mr. 3 shouted at him, "Just deal with those other pests! I'll turn that Strawhat brat into one of my dolls!"

"Don't worry Luffy, I'll help you from behind!", Usopp shouted from behind the bushes he and Carue had ducked behind.

Before Luffy could react, Mr. 3 had trapped his legs in a candle lock. Luffy tumbled over, but didn't seem overly worried. Enraged, Mr. 3 tried to trap his arms as well, but Luffy was able to avoid it. Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed on to one of the swords pinning Brogy down. He let himself be flung forward and began spinning around the handle at high speed. We all watched in shock as Luffy let go and whipped toward the massive crown of candles. He struck the pillar beneath it, snapping it in half and bringing the pillar crashing down. The impact also broke the lock on Luffy's legs.

Unfortunately the candle crown was still intact, and when it landed on top of the cake, it began spinning faster, causing waxy mist to ran down faster and in greater quantities. Nami, Vivi and Zoro were now completely immobile.

"JUST BECOME MY CANDLES ALREADY!", Mr. 3 shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU WERE BECOMING CANDLES!?", Luffy shouted, eyes bulging.

Mr. 3 launched a candle harpoon at Luffy, looking to run him through.

"Explosive Star!", Usopp shouted, firing a small, explosive marble.

Mr. 5 quickly intervened, and to our surprise, ATE the marble. It exploded harmlessly inside his stomach, leaving him unscathed.

"Tastes bad, you must be using low quality gunpowder", Mr. 5 taunted, licking his lips. Thankfully Luffy was still able to avoid the harpoon.

"This is getting bad", Nami gulped nervously, wax covering more of her body with each second.

"At least I've got a nice pose", Zoro commented, cool as a cucumber.

"PLEASE HURRY LUFFY!", Vivi shouted.

"We'll help too", I said firmly. I patted Ragnarok's neck. "Tail Smash."

Ragnarok roared and swung his tail at the cake, the flat side smashing into the wax. Any wax that caught the sharp side was cleaved off. Meanwhile Luffy launched a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, but Mr. 3 blocked his attack with a thick wall of wax. The candle man lashed out with another candle lock, which caught Luffy by the arm. Luffy just grinned though, and swung his wax capped arm at the wall. The wall cracked from the impact and his arm shot right through, striking Mr. 3.

Luffy and I grinned as the wax agent was sent flying, several teeth missing and his glasses cracked. Things were looking pretty good. Ragnarok turned back around and dug his horns into the wax. He yanked his head up and tore a huge chunk out of the wax.

"Just a little more Luffy", I called to him, "We'll have them out of here soon enough."

Suddenly, Ragnarok lurched forward, his head crashing into the wax right beneath Zoro. He recovered quickly and stood up, whipping his head around. I looked and saw Luffy retracting his fist. I glared and turned Ragnarok around so he was facing him. He narrowed his eyes and bellowed angrily in his face, though he seemed unfazed.

"Stop fucking around", I hissed, not happy at ALL that he punched one of my monsters.

"I don't even want to help you", he said dully.

We all seemed shocked by this. Luffy didn't strike me as the type to turn traitor, so this was definitely a shock.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS LUFFY!", Nami shouted in both anger and fear, "HURRY UP AND DESTROY THIS STUPID PUMPKIN!"

"I know", Luffy replied, again in that abnormally dull voice. I narrowed my eyes at this.

"IF YOU KNOW THEN DO IT!", Nami shouted at him.

"But I don't want to", Luffy replied.

Nami continued to shout at him, trying to get through to him, but Luffy remained apathetic. I heard another explosion and looked up the see that Mr. 5 had tried attacking Usopp and Carue. The two scurried away from the blast. Looking back at Luffy I noticed there was a strange mark painted under him.

"Black if the color of betrayal", the young female agent explained, munching on another rice cracker, "if anyone is painted with this color, they won't care about their friends."

"What the hell does that mean?", Nami questioned.

"She's a painter", Vivi explained, "each of her colors creates a different feeling. She can use it to affect a person's mind."

_"So she can make someone bipolar, how lovely", _I thought sarcastically.

"This is bad", Zoro said, "hypnotism, or whatever this is, can easily affect someone as innocent as Luffy."

"So if he steps out of that sign he'll go back to normal!", Nami exclaimed hopefully, "Luffy, get out of that sign!"

"Wait, that won't work!", Vivi exclaimed, "Luffy, please don't step out of that sign, I beg you!"

Nami seemed very confused, but Vivi kept going.

"Don't help us at all!", she shouted.

"I won't listen to you", Luffy replied, stepping out of the sign.

As soon as he left the sign, Luffy went back to normal. He seemed confused at first, but then suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. I saw the young woman holding up her paintbrush, this time covered in yellow paint.

"Yellow is the color of fun", she stated, "now he can't move."

As Luffy kept laughing his head off and flailing, we noticed a yellow sign on his back.

"SHE PUT A COLOR ON HIS SHIRT!", Nami yelled, "LUFFY, TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!"

By now they were 3/4 covered in wax, and this paint girl was making our job more difficult. Suddenly, Usopp and Carue came zipping past with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine right behind them. As they ran they wiped off half of the sign on Luffy's back, snapping him out of his laughing fit. Luffy turned around angrily to face the young woman.

"HEY YOU, KNOCK IT OFF!", Luffy shouted angrily.

"Yellow is the color of fun", she said, "you had a good time, right?"

"SHUT UP!", Luffy barked, "ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING!?" He turned to the wax cake. "Anyway, I have to destroy that pumpkin!"

He readied another Bazooka, but instead of launching it at the target, he launched it at a red sign that was just painted on the ground.

"Red is the color of a target", the woman stated.

I was getting annoyed now.

"Flame Chakram", I commanded Ragnarok.

Ragnarok drug his tail hard across the ground, the friction causing the blade to heat up and glow. He then turned and whipped his tail, unleashing a spinning wheel of fire. Luffy was knocked back from the force as the sign was destroyed, and thankfully he was mostly unharmed. The woman turned to me with a blank face, which kind of creeped me out. She then turned back to Luffy and tagged his back with another sign, this time a green one. She also tagged Ragnarok, but I wasn't concerned.

"Green is the color of peace", she said, sitting back down on her picnic blanket. Luffy joined her as well, taking a cup of tea and a rice cracker. She seemed very mildly surprised when Ragnarok didn't follow, and I smirked. I held up my kinship stone as it glowed, the same blue light glowing briefly in Ragnarok's eyes.

"If you had tagged me you might've had a chance", I taunted, "but my kinship stone protects my monsters from brainwashing. They only obey me!"

Ragnarok roared in agreement, stomping his foot. Navirou nodded firmly, crossing his arms, though he was still somewhat afraid to actually taunt her. I commanded Ragnarok to unleash another flame chakram, but the woman painted another red sign that drew in and stopped the attack.

I saw Usopp run by, and watched Mr. 5 draw a gun. Usopp saw Luffy and became frustrated.

"What are you doing!?", he yelled at Luffy.

Upon seeing the paint on him he drew his slingshot.

"Flame Star!"

He fired a small pellet at us that struck Luffy before bursting into flames. Luffy screamed in pain as he was knocked back, his shirt burning off. Before Usopp could fire one at the young woman, he was blasted by a massive explosion. Usopp and Carue were knocked back and Mr. 5 walked over.

"My breath is also explosive", he stated coolly.

Thankfully Usopp and Carue were able to get back up, and now, with his shirt and the sign gone, Luffy was back to normal.

"I won't let anyone die", Luffy said firmly, "it's payback time!"

"Why are you angry!?", Mr. 3 shouted, now conscious again, "You're friends are done for!"

"NO! They're still alive!", Luffy bit back.

"Hahahaha, are you sure about that?", Mr. 3 taunted, "Just wait until Miss Goldenweek paints them. They'll become my beautiful candle dolls! It's too late kid!"

"You didn't stand a chance", Mr. 5 taunted.

"That's right!", Mr. 3 shouted, his look darkening, "And now you'll get to experience the taste of defeat."

Mr. 3 created a large amount of wax that quickly surrounded his body. It took the shape of a robotic suit, reminding me once again of that bastard Dr. Manelger.

"LET'S FIGHT! CANDLE CHAMPION!"

Usopp and Carue freaked out upon seeing the wax armor and started backing away.

"What's that?", Luffy asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"He used that to kill a pirate worth 42 million beli", Mr. 5 stated.

"It's his best piece of art", said Miss Valentine.

"Miss Goldenweek, could you paint my Candle Champion?" Mr. 3 questioned, "I want a cool color. I'm going to destroy this Straw Hat brat and his monster friend!"

Miss Goldenweek quickly painted his armor, the color scheme making it look more like a machine than wax.

"If I'm done, can I take a rest?", Miss Goldenweek asked, though she didn't do much besides be a nuisance to us.

"Sure, why not!?", Mr. 3 shouted, getting into a battle stance, "you don't need to help because no one can compete with me! My wax is stronger than steel, I have no weak spots!"

Ragnarok scraped his tail along the ground to sharpen it, the blade becoming brighter with each scratch.

"So cool", Luffy said, ogling the candle armor.

I face palmed, while Usopp and Carue yelled at him. Luffy quickly snapped out of it and launched a Gomu Gomu no Bullet Punch, which Mr. 3 deflected with a punch of his own. He retaliated with his own punch, which Luffy quickly dodged. Luffy jumped up and lashed out with Gomu Gomu no Stamp, slamming his foot down. Mr. 3 blocked the attack with his boxing gloves, stopping it.

"Why didn't I realized it before? The wax becomes a mist when it melts", Usopp realized, "Luffy, Saurus! You can use fire to melt the wax! Even though it's hard, a candle is still a candle! The others only just became candles, we can still save them!"

"Is that true?", Luffy shouted hopefully.

"That is true", Miss Goldenweek replied, to which Mr. 3 yelled at her for telling us, though she didn't seem to care.

"That may be so, but you have no time to save them", Mr. 3 taunted, "in the next 30 seconds their hearts will completely stop! Right now they are suffering as their consciousness fades little by little."

"You don't have to wait 30 seconds", Usopp said, "I can free them right now with this flame star."

Before he could fire the bullet he was struck by another explosion. I saw Mr. 5 holding out his revolver and glared.

"Flame Chakram!", I commanded Ragnarok.

Ragnarok launched another flaming disk, forcing Mr. 5 to dodge. I saw Usopp give Carue a rope and the duck started running.

"I'll hold them off Usopp!", I shouted to them, Ragnarok now standing between my friend and the agents. He brought his sword tail to his mouth and, using both the bursa in his throat and his dermal armor, he sharpened and heated up the blade. It glowed a bright orange and yellow, steam rising from its surface. Flames flickered at the edge of his maw as he roared.

Mr. 5 attempted to shoot at Carue, but Ragnarok intervened and managed to trap him between his horns. He then chucked Mr. 5 at Miss Valentine, and both agents went down. I saw Luffy running towards to end of the rope, and, to my humor, was dragging the armored Mr. 3 by his flaming hair. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine attempted to get up, but Ragnarok launched another Flame Chakram, forcing them to dodge.

Luffy slammed Mr. 3's head down, the flame on his head catching the rope and setting it ablaze. The rope was covered in oil, which sped up the process. The fire reached the wax cake and the whole thing lit up, the wax catching fire and melting. Mr. 3 screamed as he ran from the flames, much to Luffy's confusion. Miss Valentine, obviously having not learned her lesson, had tried attacking Usopp, but was defeated by a now freed Nami and Vivi. They looked a little scorched, but nothing serious and otherwise unharmed.

Mr. 5, who was now VERY angry, brought up his revolver and went to fire, when Usopp fired another pellet. Mr. 5 swallowed it, thinking it was another explosive one, but his face started turning bright red. Usopp revealed that it was actually a Tabasco Star. Now feeling embarrassed, he lunged at the sniper with the intent to blow him up, but was cut down by the freed Zoro. Ragnarok then swiped at him with his sword tail, punting the agent off into the jungle.

"I was gonna get him Zoro", I said with a huff. Ragnarok growled at Zoro, feeling annoyed that his kill was stolen. Zoro just shrugged, earning the Brute Wyvern's ire. He raised his sword tail as a challenge, but I forced him to back off.

Brogy, who was now free, was also fine, able to sit up now. At first he started crying over the supposed death of his friend, only to almost fall over in shock when Dorry also sat up. I sighed in relief, both giants would be fine, albeit a bit banged up and their weapons now broken. While the rest of the group talked to the giants, I said I was going off to find Sanji. I hadn't seen the blond cook since this morning, and was concerned the agents might have hurt him.

This walk in the jungle was much more peaceful, as few dinosaurs dared to mess with Ragnarok. The few that did received a flaming sword tail to the face for their troubles. We soon stumbled upon a wax house, which I immediately knew belonged to Mr. 3. Of course, the agent couldn't be inside, considering we passed by the bruised and bloodied candle man about a mile back. From within I could hear Sanji's voice, and sitting on the windowsills were an otter and a vulture. The two animals tried to jump in and attack Sanji, but I had Ragnarok grab them with his jaws and yank them back. They struggled to free themselves only to be slammed to the ground and swatted away by Ragnarok's tail.

Ragnarok peered inside the window and locked eyes with Sanji. I pocked my head through the other window and waved. Sanji smiled and waved back. I then heard a voice come from the strange looking snail, a den den mushi as Shiro called them, on the table, and froze.

The voice definitely belonged to a man. It sounded rough, like a Diablos's growl, but the words flowed as smoothly as honey dripping from a tree. Though the voice seemed mostly calm, it held an undertone that seemed to drip with confidence and unseen anger. Whoever this man was, he was definitely a dangerous person.

"What is happening?", the man questioned, anger rising ever so slightly.

"Nothing, just a crew member that we didn't account for", Sanji replied, "but don't worry, I've taken care of them."

I realized he was impersonating Mr. 3 and couldn't help but smirk.

"Someone was still alive?", the voice growled, anger now definitely present, albeit still restrained, "I thought you said you accomplished the mission?"

"Sorry, as I said, we weren't aware of this crew member's presence initially", Sanji replied, keeping his composure.

"Does this mean that you lied to me?", the man accused, his voice now taking on a venomous undertone that made me shiver.

"Sorry, can't help if you think that way", Sanji replied nonchalantly, "But, as I said, the entire crew is now dead."

"Never mind that", the man said, "Once you're done, come back to Alabasta. I'm ending this so the marines don't detect our conversation. From now on we'll communicate via mail, as usual. That is all. I wish you luck, Mr. 3."

With that the man hung up, and I let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. Sanji left the house and walked over to us. I introduced him to Ragnarok, and he explained what he'd been up to.

"So, who were those guys?", Sanji asked, referring to the two animals that Ragnarok had used as golf balls.

"Apparently they are part of Baroque Works", I explained.

Sanji then noticed something on the ground, and picked up what looked to be a log pose. I assumed that the two animal agents had dropped them.

"Might be useful", I said, turning to the wax house, "Alright Ragnarok, demolish this place. I'd rather not leave those jerks with anything useful."

Ragnarok stepped forward, heated up his tail, and swung it. The blade sliced cleanly through the hard wax, like a hot knife through butter. The top of the house collapsed, and Ragnarok blasted the interior with a ball of scorching lava from his bursa. The lava destroyed everything within, including several important-looking documents. Sanji whistled, impressed by Ragnarok's handy, err, tail-y work. Once he was done I held out my hand for Sanji to grab on to.

"Hop on", I said, referring to the saddle.

Sanji gleefully accepted my hand with hearts floating above his head. He hopped on behind Navirou and I and we started our trek back through the jungle.

"Mosshead's gonna be pissed when he learns he isn't the only swordsman on board", Sanji remarked, referring to Ragnarok.

"Oh he knows, and Ragnarok wants to fight him now", I replied.

"My money's on the dinosaur", Sanji said.

I rolled my eyes.

"As long as they don't fight on the ship", I sighed, "I'm still surprised you kept your cool when talking to that guy on the snail phone. He sounded absolutely terrifying."

"If I hadn't I'd have blown my cover", Sanji replied, "That would've put us in more danger. I don't want anyone getting killed."

"Such a noble warrior", I said, over-dramatically, "at least I know you'll protect us Sanji."

We had a good laugh at that, and soon we were back at the clearing where the others were. Upon seeing Nami and Vivi, Sanji leapt off of Ragnarok's back and ran over to them, hearts in his eyes. At first he thought the giants were also enemies, but the crew was able to explain what went down.

Sanji explained how he'd been talking to Mr. Zero, the man on the phone, and showed the crew the log pose he found. Nami and Usopp looked like they were about to cry, they were so happy, and Vivi hugged Sanji tightly. Apparently, the log pose was actually and Eternal Pose that could lead us right to Alabasta. I smiled; Sanji really was a life saver.

He remembered him and Zoro's hunting competition, and once he brought it up, the duo immediately began arguing over who killed the biggest animal (Sanji killed a T-Rex while Zoro killed a Triceratops).

We bid the two giants farewell, brought the two dinosaurs back to the ship, and began our departure. Following the same path we started taking up the river earlier, we soon reached the other side of the island. Dorry and Brogy were waiting by the shore to see us off.

Suddenly a massive fish breached the surface of the waves, its sheer size comparable to a Lao Shen Lung. Nami urged Luffy to change our course, but he and Usopp were firm in keeping our course straight. The fish opened its mouth and swallowed the ship, making Nami and Vivi panic. Then, suddenly, the fish was struck and cut straight through, the force of the blow sending our ship flying. The Going Merry landed safely back on the waves, and we kept moving without losing a beat. Usopp was cheering and boasting about one day visiting the giants' homeland, Elbaf.

Everything seemed to be going well, until I noticed Nami slumped down by the mast. Her face was flushed and she seemed to be out of breath.

"Are you okay Nami?", I asked, walking over to her.

"I don't know why, but I'm really tired", she said, handing the log pose to Vivi.

Ragnarok whined and gently licked her cheek, making Nami smile softly. She rested a hand on his snout and pet him.

"I'll be fine", she said, "Let's just hope we don't run into anymore trouble before we reach Alabasta."

Vivi seemed rather tense when talking about her home country, but was adamant that she could save it.

"We'll totally beat that Crocodile jerk!", Navirou said confidently, "We'll help you any way we can, Vivi!"

Sanji brought Nami, Vivi and I some food and drinks, while keeping a gluttonous Luffy from eating our portions. As we ate, Nami seemed to get weaker and weaker. She was sweating profusely and was struggling to breathe. Then, she collapsed, struggling to get back up. We were quickly by her side, and Vivi gasped in shock upon realizing Nami was running a high fever.

We hurriedly carried her to her bed and laid her down. She seemed to get worse with every second. Vivi said it may have been caused by the weather changes, but to me it looked more like a virus. The others began panicking when Vivi said Nami might die if we didn't find a doctor. I quickly rummaged through my pouch and pulled out a few nulberries. Even if they couldn't cure her illness, they might be able to slow down its progression long enough for us to find a doctor.

I handed the berries to Sanji and told him to make a paste from them for Nami to eat. He took the berries and went to mash them in a mortar and pestle.

Suddenly, Nami sat up, looking as though she had run a mile. She told Vivi to read the newspaper in her desk drawer, to which Vivi complied. It turns out, the newspaper talked about the current war in Alabasta, and Vivi paled when she learned how many of her people had joined the rebellion. Nami said she didn't want to worry Vivi because the ship couldn't go any faster.

_"Things are getting bad", _I thought nervously, _"first we get attacked by those damned agents, then Nami falls ill, and now Vivi's people have turned against their country!"_

We needed to find Nami a doctor and get to Alabasta ASAP!

_Meanwhile, on another island..._

A group of giant, white rabbits fled in terror as the Kushala Daora landed atop their mountain home. The dragon's battle damaged armor had rusted heavily after its fight with the Strawhats and the monster rider. The dragon lowered its head and wings and began slowly breaking free from its old skin. The metal armor creaked with each movement the dragon made, the body underneath freeing itself from its rusted prison. A massive crack split the back of the armor and the dragon pushed free, its white under skin being revealed.

The dragon roared as it stepped out of its shed skin, spreading its wings as far as it could. Slowly, the white skin turned grey as it was covered with a hard layer of new metal. The beast left the discarded, rusty husk behind and made its way to a small frozen pond. It brought its heavy foot down upon the ice, shattering it to reveal the life giving water beneath. Nearby fish scattered in fear of the steel dragon. As the dragon brought its head down for a drink it noticed to reflection, and noticed two things that made its blood boil with anger. The first was the diagonal scar across its face, and the second was the dent on its chest.

Kushala Daora let out a roar that shook the air, enraged that its majestic armor was marred by the old injuries, even after it shed. It remembered well who caused these injuries: the Strawhat boy, and the rider with the Rathalos. After taking a quick drink the dragon spread its wings and flew away, leaving the snow covered island behind.

...

**Glavenus Ecology...**

A pack of Maccao scurry to safety as a Glavenus stomps through the jungle. This adult male is a Brute Wyvern, and a distant cousin to monsters like Uragaan and Deviljho. He is part of a group of monsters known as the Fated Four, which also includes the Astalos, the Gammoth, and the Mizutsune.

The most intelligent of the Four, Glavenus use their massive sword tails for both hunting and fighting for territory. Their tails can reach temperatures hotter than 500 Fahrenheit, letting them cut through almost anything, be it rock or another monster's armor.

The Glavenus stalks over to a large section of exposed rock, and drags his tail along its surface. He does this to mark his territory, telling other monsters that this is his turf, and to keep out. This also sharpens his tail, removing excess soot and minerals with every scratch. The male raises his tail to inspect it, checking its sharpness.

The crunching of leaves and branches catches his attention, and he turns to see another Glavenus entering his territory. This one is a female, identified as such by her shorter horns. Our male Glavenus sees an opportunity to secure a mate. Bringing his tail to his mouth, he utilizes possibly the most unique fire producing organ in the monster world.

Unlike other fire monsters, the Glavenus is incapable of producing its own fire, as it lacks a flame sac. Instead, this Brute Wyvern has a evolved an ingenious method to produce fire. Located in his throat is a special organ called a bursa, which functions like a furnace. When empty, it can only produce heat, but when filled with wood, ore and rock that the Glavenus ingests, it melts these materials to produce magma. Instead of breathing fire, our Glavenus breathes scorching hot lava!

Along with producing magma, the Glavenus uses its bursa to heat up its tail. As it drags its tail through four, specialized fangs that sharpen the blade, the heat from the bursa heats up the tail, making it glow a bright yellow and orange.

The Glavenus heats up his tail, prepping it for a courtship display. He lets the female approach first, not wanting to make her feel threatened. Once she approaches, he begins his display. Our male lowers his head and slowly sways it, showing off his impressive horns. He then turns sideways, showing off his back spines and scorching tail. Every sway of his body is carefully calculated; one wrong move and he could lose his chance at a mate, or worse, become her next meal if she feels threatened.

He raises head and shows off his now glowing throat. The bursa within glows brighter with more mineral intake, and thus, healthier Glavenus have brighter throats. The female, seemingly impressed, steps closer. She rubs her body against the male's, biting at his spines. She then saunters off, inviting the male to follow.

Our Glavenus has gotten lucky, and scored himself a mate. If all goes well, the jungle will soon be teeming with newly born, miniature swordsmen, just as strong and proud as their father.

...

_**Next time...**_

_**Nami has fallen ill, and the Strawhats must alter their course to find a doctor.**_

_**After a run in with a strange, gluttonous man, they reach the frigid Drum Island.**_

_**Will our heroes find a doctor in time?**_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Nami in Peril! Race to the Witch's Castle!**_


	10. Race to the Witch's Castle!

_"Alright, this should do it", I said, preparing another Rite of Channeling. I planned to give my Oroshi Kirin, Snowsaber, a couple of new genes to give him a little power boost, and had finally found a Jade Barroth with the gene I needed. _

_I summoned both monsters, each standing on a different platform. Snowsaber was a unicorn-like Monster covered in black, dark purple and dark blue scales and fur. The only lighters parts of his body were the highlighted, jagged tips of his mane, beard, tail and horn. The former were light blue, while his horn ended in a bright purple. His eyes were a piercing red, and seemed to know posses an intelligence far beyond that of a human. _

_The Jade Barroth was a large Brute Wyvern, closely related to the mud dwelling Barroth. Its body was covered in thick armor colored dark teal and ice blue, with brown covering its lower arms and legs. Its underbelly was a contrasting bright yellow, and it also possessed red eyes. Atop its head was a massive crest made of fused pillars, which were actually the beast's nostrils. _

_I raised my kinship stone and it began to glow, cloaking the Jade Barroth in bright blue light. The Brute Wyvern became a bright blue orb and floated over Snowsaber. It fused into the elder dragon, who neighed as he absorbed the energy. The light died down and the elder dragon's body was now flowing with newfound energy. _

_I walked over and pet Snowsaber, rubbing his snout affectionately. He nuzzled against my hand as I gave him gentle scritches._

_Suddenly, the memory started to break apart, and the background was replaced by a massive expanse of light blue and green space._

_Snowsaber now stood in front of me, his eyes staring into mine like he was trying to tell me something. I thought I heard him speak, but if he was, I was unable to make out what he was saying. Suddenly, he started to fade away, and I tried to run towards him. The ground beneath me collapsed, and I felt myself falling._

_..._

I gasped as I woke up, falling out of the bed once again. I groaned and rubbed my lower back. Ragnarok, who had been sleeping on the floor next to me, helped me stand up. Navirou rubbed his eyes and yawned.

I felt the ship shake, and heard lots of shouting outside. I heard what sounded like fighting outside, and angrily stomped over to the door, Ragnarok following behind. We stomped up to the deck, and I was met with the sight of multiple armed men on our ship, and some fat slob wearing fur EATING OUR SHIP!

"GET THE HELL OFF OUR SHIP YA JERK!", I shouted, "RAGNAROK, SEND THIS ASSHOLE FLYING! TAIL SMASH!"

My crew mates ducked out of the way as Ragnarok barreled forward, roaring at the fat man. The man barely had time to scream before he was promptly punted off the ship, courtesy of the Glavenus's tail. The armed men shrieked in horror as the man flew off into the distance, and scrambled back to their ship to chase after him. They shouted at us, but I barely paid them any mind. Interrupt my sleep, threaten my friends and try to destroy our ship, get ready to be used like a tennis ball.

The rest of the day played out fairly normally, and the crew explained what had happened before I woke up. Apparently, the human turned ping pong ball was called Wapol, and he and his crew had tried attacking our ship after asking the crew about some place called Drum Kingdom. I just shrugged, having never heard of it. I was also surprised to see that it was snowing. It reminded me of the Darj Snowfields.

I decided to spend most of the day helping take care of Nami, and recalled Ragnarok to summon Ratha. The Flying Wyvern promptly tried drowning Navirou and I in dragon kisses, having missed us. If that Wapol jerk showed back up he'd get a fireball instead of another swat.

Nami's condition was definitely getting worse, and she was now mostly confined to her bed. With the temperature getting colder and colder as we traveled, there was no way we were letting her outside until we found an inhabited island. According to Sanji, the nulberries had helped ease the pain Nami was in, but her fever hadn't stayed down long before rocketing back up. I gave him a few more berries to mash up for her, hoping to keep the navigator stable.

Ratha whined softly and nudged Nami's hand, which was dangling off the side of the bed. He pressed his snout against her palm, whining louder as he tried to get her to respond. He quickly became panicked and I had to hold him back from jumping onto the bed. I gently scratched the scales on the back of his neck to calm him down. He whimpered and nudged her hand again.

I looked up when I heard Nami chuckle weakly, gently petting the wyvern's snout. Ratha lifted his head and rested it on the bed, right next to Nami's side.

"It's okay boy", Nami rasped, coughing, "I'm gonna be fine."

I heard the door open and saw Sanji walk over with the mashed nulberries and some tea. Ratha whined and curled up next to the bed. Sanji raised and eyebrow at the sulking wyvern.

"He doesn't want to leave her side", I explained, "He's done this before when I was sick. Wouldn't leave my side for most of the day. Monsters are very perceptive to the conditions of those around them, more than most people realize. Kind of like dogs."

Sanji carefully set the tea on the nightstand and handed Nami the nulberries, refusing to leave until she ate all of it, occasionally helping her when her strength waned. Once she finished the mashed berries he left, and I followed him. Ratha stayed with Nami, keeping her company.

"She's getting worse", I said, downtrodden, "we're doing everything we can, I just feel like it's not enough. What if she doesn't make it?"

Sanji gently held my hand, and I squeezed his hand in response.

"We won't let her die", Sanji said reassuringly, "I swear on my life I'll make sure she gets better. No need to beat yourself up. You're doing your best like the rest of us, that's all we can ask of you."

"Thanks Sanji", I said softly.

I looked around the ship, watching the others hard at work. Even Zoro was up and active, a nice change for him. Usopp was repairing the spot where Wapol ate a chunk of the ship, and Luffy and Carue were helping him. Vivi went back inside to check on Nami. I shivered as the cold air chilled my body, the Jaggi armor not being a very good insulator.

Sanji suggested I put some warmer clothes on, and I agreed. I headed back down to the girl's bedroom, and went to grab a different set of armor. Maybe a different weapon would be good too. In the end I decided on the warm Lagombi armor and swapped out my Kirin Bolt for Eternal Hate, another sword and shield set. If we were just going to look for a doctor then the less threatening armor and weapons would be a better choice. No need to make a potential doctor feel threatened.

Properly suited up for the weather, I went to check on Nami. Ratha was still by her side when I got to the infirmary. Nami seemed stable for now, the nulberries helping to keep her fever down, but I knew it was only temporary. Ratha was fast asleep on the floor next to the bed, head tucked under a wing. I saw Nami shiver, and noticed the temperature was dropping, a sign that night was fast approaching. I brought over an extra blanket and gently placed it over her, leaving only her head exposed. I carefully tucked her in, trying not to jostle her. She groans weakly and opens her eyes.

"You need to rest", I said, carefully adjusting her pillow for her, "do you need another cup of tea? I can have Sanji make you another one."

"I'm fine, really", she replied weakly, giving a small smile.

I sighed, she could be just as stubborn as Luffy sometimes. I stand up to leave, looking back at Nami.

"Just, let us know if you need anything, okay?", I said softly.

She nodded and went back to sleep. I left the infirmary and headed to my own bed. I was too stressed to eat dinner, I just wanted some sleep. As soon as I reached the girl's bedroom I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I tried my best to fall asleep, trying to ignore all the scenarios in my head of things that could go wrong.

...

The next day I awoke rather early, having gotten very little sleep. I was still stressing out over Nami's condition. I sluggishly stood up and left the comfort of my bed, my feet dragging as I headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I could see I had dark circles under my eyes, a clear sign of my unrest. I quickly used the bathroom and washed up, getting ready or the day.

As I left the bathroom I detected the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. I trudged towards the kitchen, opening the door with a yawn. I spotted Sanji preparing breakfast, preparing a large meal consisting of eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausage, coffee, tea and orange juice. I walked over and poured myself a cup of coffee, sitting at the table.

"Good morning Saurus-Chan", Sanji greeted cheerfully, "how did you sleep?"

"Ugh, I've slept better", I huffed, "I can't stop worrying about Nami. Hopefully we reach an island today."

"I hope so too", Sanji said, giving the pancake in the pan a flip, "we've just got to keep our heads up."

"Always the optimist", I remarked, "Honestly, its like you and Luffy are just made of positivity. Seriously, you guys could bottle that stuff and sell it."

Sanji chuckled and quickly flipped the bacon so it would cook more evenly. I took a sip of my coffee and perked up when Vivi entered the kitchen. Sanji and I both greeted her, Sanji with his classic heart eyes. A few minutes later Luffy, Usopp and Navirou followed, having been attracted by the smell of cooking bacon and sausage. They tried to sneak a piece that just finished cooking, but were met with a kick from Sanji. After a scolding from the chef the trio took their seats at the table. Vivi and I helped Sanji set the table and soon, breakfast was served.

We each took a plate and, as we ate, I couldn't help but smile at the close bond the crew shared. Luffy and Usopp were goofing around as they stuffed their faces, Luffy especially so, and after a few minutes Zoro finally joined us. Sanji noticed the swordsman enter the kitchen and the two began their usual banter. Insults like 'marimo' and 'ero-cook' were spat back and forth, but in more of a rivalry manner than one of actual disdain. Vivi chuckled at the antics of the Strawhats, and I was happy to see Navirou joining in.

Once breakfast was done and dishes were cleaned, the crew met up on deck to discuss our next course of action. Usopp continued his work fixing the Merry, Carue helping out like before. The cold weather still hadn't abated, but it had stopped snowing, and Vivi explained that we were likely approaching a winter island.

"There are 4 types of islands on the Grand Line", Vivi explained, "each island has 4 different seasons. This creates 16 different types of weather, from summer island summer, to winter island winter."

"I get it", Usopp responded, hammering in another nail, "because of the different kinds of islands, the weather is inconsistent and unpredictable."

"Right. The weather calming likely means we're approaching an island", Vivi explained.

"You're right", Sanji said, looking through a pair of binoculars, "I can see an island up ahead."

Vivi went down to the infirmary to let Nami and Luffy know about the island, and I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. We had found an island, and hopefully, there would be civilization and, even better, a doctor.

I turned as Luffy whipped past me to sit on the figurehead. He smiled widely and shouted in excitement upon spotting the island.

"It's so white, it must be a snow island!", Luffy shouted excitedly.

"We don't have time to play around Luffy", Sanji warned, "we're here to find a doctor to cure Nami-San. Then we're off to Alabasta."

Luffy didn't seem to hear him, as he was too focused on the glistening snow coating the ground, like a frosty, white blanket. Usopp seemed concerned, worried about the potential of monsters inhabiting the island. I rolled my eyes, you'd think living with monsters would have gotten him used to encountering them.

As the ship was steered towards the island, the details of the frozen land became more distinct. The most distinctive feature of the island were the large, pillar-shaped mountains that rose high above the terrain, their flat peaks covered in thicker snow than the ground below. Surrounding the mountains were thick swathes of pine and cedar trees, their dark green branches frosted with snow. There didn't seem to be much open land, perhaps a few small clearings from what I could see as we maneuvered up the freezing river, but nothing more.

Eventually we reached an impasse as the river was cut off, and the ship came to a halt. We'd have to make the rest of the trip by foot. I whistled for Ratha and the wyvern made his way onto the deck. As he reached me he immediately began growling, his head lowered and his wings unfurled to reveal the dark blue patterns decorating the cream colored webbing.

"Stop right there, Pirates!", a man's voice ordered.

Looking up at the steep embankments we spotted a large crowd of people on both sides of the river. Most of them were armed with rifles, and none seemed pleased with our arrival.

"Get off this island. You're not welcome here!", the man from before, presumably their leader, ordered firmly, tightening his grip on his gun while giving us a death glare. The rest of the people pointed their rifles at us, making us tense up, and making Ratha growl louder.

"We're looking for a doctor!", Luffy explained.

"We have a sick person onboard!", Vivi shouted urgently.

"You can't fool us, you evil pirates!", one of the other men spat venomously. The other villagers joined in.

"This is our village, and we won't let you in!"

"JUST GET OUT, OTHERWISE WE'LL SHOOT YOU!"

One of them villagers took a shot at Sanji, but he quickly dodged it. He glared at said villager, making the man freeze up in fright. Ratha roared at the man, terrifying him and the other villagers.

"T-THEY'VE GOT A DRAGON!"

This sent the villagers into a panic, and several of the, got ready to shoot. Vivi went to shove Sanji and Ratha out of the way, and wound up getting shot in the shoulder.

This shocked us and sent Luffy and Ratha into a rage. Luffy and Ratha made a move to retaliate, but Vivi and I held them back. Vivi managed to calm Luffy down somewhat, and began speaking with the villagers.

"We won't go into your village", she said, "our friend is in serious condition."

"Vivi...", Luffy mumbled, looking at his pleading friend.

"You still don't understand how to be a good captain Luffy", Vivi said, "if you do something now, everything will get worse. Think about what will happen to Nami if you fight them!"

Luffy bowed before the villagers with Vivi.

"Please call a doctor", he pleaded, "Please help our friend!"

Everything was quiet for a moment, neither side making a move. Eventually, the villagers lowered their guns and stood down. The leader of the villagers spoke.

"I will show you the way to our village", he said gruffly, "Just follow us. But let me tell you something. We only have one doctor on this island, and she's a witch."

...

We followed the man to the village, while Zoro and Carue stayed behind on the ship. I chose to ride on Ratha's back so I didn't sink into the deep snow. As we walked, the man explained that the country had no name, which was rather surprising.

I heard Usopp scream and we turned to see a bear with a walking stick walking past. The man explained that it was a hiking bear, and that it meant no harm. He told us to bow to show respect, which we did, and the bear bowed back before going on its merry way.

Soon we arrived at the village, which the villagers referred to as Big Horn Village. Several villagers rode on the back of large rams and strange hippos covered in thick, wooly fur, not unlike that of a Popo or a Gammoth. A few of the creatures nodded to Ratha as we passed by, which he returned.

As the man dismissed the other villagers, Luffy and Usopp gawked at the veritable winter wonderland we had stepped into. The man invited us to his house, and we were approached by a rather large man that Luffy mistook for another bear.

"Is everything going to be ok Dalton?", the man asked, "I heard that pirates had come to our village."

Dalton assured the man that everything would be fine. The two discussed elections, and how Dalton was guaranteed to win. Dalton scoffed at this, claiming he was just a sinner. I was confused by this, this man seemed to be loved by the villagers from the way they talked to him when we arrived.

Dalton brought us to his house and had Sanji set Nami down on the bed. Ratha was once again by her side, whining and nudging her hand. Dalton shot Ratha an unreadable look before turning his attention back to the navigator. His eyes widened in shock when he felt how high her fever was.

"If her temperature continues to increase, she'll die", Dalton said gravely.

"We know, but we don't know what's causing this or how to cure it", Vivi replied.

"I don't care what's causing it, we just need a cure for it!", Sanji shouted, "tell us where that witch is!"

Dalton looked over at Sanji.

"Did you see that mountain outside the window?", he asked.

Sanji looked out the window, and glared when he saw two giant snow creatures blocking the view. He shouted outside at Luffy and Usopp, who built the snow monsters. In the distance he could make out a mountain rising higher than all the others.

"That mountain is known as Drum Rocky", Dalton explained, "can you see the castle on top of the mountain?"

"Yeah, I see it", Sanji replied.

"What's wrong with the castle?", Vivi asked.

"Currently there is no king living there", Dalton explained, "the only doctor living in this country, the one people call 'the witch', Doctor Kureha, lives in that castle."

"Why does she live so far away?", Sanji hissed, glaring at the castle through the window, "can't we just call her to come down here?"

"Unfortunately, we have no way of contacting her", Dalton replied.

"How can she be a good doctor then!?", Sanji asked exasperatedly.

"She's a very good doctor, but she's a strange, 140 year old woman", Dalton explained.

"What do you do if someone is sick?", Vivi questioned.

"She just comes down here without telling anyone, finds the sick people and treats them", Dalton said, "however, she then collects whatever she wants as payment."

What the hell kind of doctor was this woman!?

"But, how does she get down here?", Vivi asked.

Dalton explained that some people believe she rides a sled, while others think she flies, hence why they call her a witch. He also said that some people saw her traveling with a strange creature unlike any seen before. Upon hearing this Usopp began freaking out, screaming in terror at the thought of meeting a witch and a monster.

I looked over and saw Luffy trying to wake Nami up, with which he succeeded. She weakly opened her eyes. Luffy told her they'd carry her up to the castle, something which Sanji was not initially fond of. Sanji and Vivi began arguing with the rubber boy, trying to explain to him the dangers such a treacherous hike could pose to Nami.

However, it seemed that the navigator was tougher than she looked, and sided with Luffy. At first, Sanji and Vivi tried to convince her otherwise, but they quickly found their efforts to be futile. I smiled and shook my head; Nami was tough, as tough as a Rajang. Sanji decided to go with him, as did I.

With our help, Nami was quickly bundled up and hoisted onto Luffy's back. Normally, I could have Ratha fly us, but with the coming blizzard, there was no way he could fly without his wings getting frozen over and potentially torn. And I couldn't use Tigrerra, seeing as Barioth are covered in spikes and don't fly very smoothly. This forced us to travel on foot.

Before we left, Dalton suggested we use the path opposite the one we planned to take, stating that the path was full of Lapins; giant, carnivorous rabbits that hunt in packs. We weren't concerned, seeing as we could fight them off.

Plus, I was used to giant rabbits. Recalling Ratha, I summoned my world's version of a Lapin. Dalton gasped and stumbled back when a massive white rabbit stood before him. The rabbit's white fur was broken up in places by darker brown patches, and several sections of purple-blue armor. On its underside was a hard, smooth plastron dotted with yellow markings.

I gently scratched the Fanged Beast's chin and stroked its ears. Dalton, recovered from his shock, just stared at the beast.

"See, nothing to worry about", I reassured, "Hazel can protect us."

The Lagombi gave a grunt and I hopped on his back, settling into the saddle. With that we were off, determined to reach the castle and save Nami.

...

As we trudged towards the mountain, the snow got deeper and deeper. Unlike Ratha, who would've sunk in such deep snow, Hazel trotted along at a steady pace. As he walked, the deep snow was flattened and pushed aside, so I had Luffy and Sanji walk behind us to avoid getting stuck, something they were very grateful for.

As predicted, the blizzard struck during our trek, which would have made flight impossible. I snuggled further into my Lagombi armor as the temperature continued to drop. It felt as though with every step we took, it grew colder and colder.

"If you guys get too cold or tired, you can hop on Hazel's back and rest", I called back to them.

Luffy and Sanji walked closer and Luffy gently felt the Lagombi's soft fur.

"He's so soft", Luffy commented, "and warm."

He gently snuggled against the rabbit's side as we walked, feeling his body warm up when in contact with the soft fur. I chuckled when I heard Sanji scold him for not wearing warmer clothes, and I was so focused on them that I didn't notice the herd of white rabbits up ahead.

One of the Lapins lunged forward, but we easily avoided it. Another one lunged, and was just as easily ignored and dodged. This continued for a good portion of our trek; us chatting and ignoring the Lapins while we dodged them. Even Hazel paid them little mind, not even bothering to swat them with his paws.

Eventually though we got annoyed, and Sanji proceeded to punt an incoming Lapin off into the trees. As the snow got deeper and the blizzard harsher, Sanji and Luffy hugged Hazel's sides, not wanting to get stuck in the snow.

Suddenly, Hazel came to a stop, forcing Sanji and Luffy to halt as well. Standing before us was a herd of Lapins, lead by a large male with a scarred eye. Hazel huffed and reared up on his hind legs. Navirou held onto me as I gripped the saddle tightly to avoid being thrown off. I locked my feet into the special stirrups, keeping my seating. Hazel bellowed a warning at the Lapins, showing of his sharp fangs and chin tusks. He spread his arms wide to make himself look even bigger, though he was already almost as big as the biggest Lapin.

The alpha Lapin roared his own challenge, and lunged at us. Sanji and Luffy dodged, while Hazel swiped with his sharp claws when the large buck got close. The buck growled when he felt Hazel's claws rake his underside.

"These must be the Lapins Dalton was talking about!", Sanji shouted, dodging another Lapin, "Don't fight them Luffy! Nami can feel everything and it'll only make her condition worse!"

"We'll deal with them!", I called out to them.

Hazel roared at lunged at the alpha, sinking his fangs into his shoulder. The alpha roared in pain and shook Hazel off, the thick fat under his skin keeping the blow from being lethal. Sanji and Luffy made a mad dash for the forest, with multiple Lapins on their tails. I turned Hazel and he darted forward, sliding on his armored stomach to cover more ground. He made a quick drift, kicking up a wave of snow, and head butted another buck, sending him flying.

The alpha Lapin glared at Hazel, who returned the glare with equal ferocity. The two rabbits circled one another, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Let's give em hell, Hazel!", I shouted.

Hazel lunged forward, to which the alpha responded with his own charge. They butted heads and stood on their hinds legs. They swiped with their claws, bit with their fangs, and kicked with their hind legs. Navirou and I lowered ourselves to avoid getting hit.

Hazel threw the alpha to the ground and chomped down on his neck. The alpha roared in pain and reared up, lifting us off the ground! He thrashed wildly, clawing at Hazel's underside, but was unable to cause major damage due to the armored plastron. Eventually he shoved Hazel off, and the two charged again. The remaining Lapins watched in awe as their alpha fought the odd looking newcomer.

Suddenly, the alpha smirked and I felt the ground shaking. I looked up and saw an avalanche barreling towards us! Hazel, upon seeing the massive rush of snow and debris, turned tail and bolted down the mountain, sliding on his plastron.

The Lapins followed suit, sliding down the mountain on fallen tree trunks. They swiped with their massive paws, forcing Hazel to dodge as we held on tight. In the distance I could see Luffy and Sanji sliding down as well, and to my horror, watched as Sanji struck a massive rock jutting out of the snow. A sickening crack could be heard over the rumbling of the avalanche.

"SANJI!", I shouted, close to tears seeing him fall.

Luffy tried to reach out to grab him, but he only managed to grab his glove before the blond disappeared beneath the snow. I steered Hazel towards Luffy, desperate to reach him and to find Sanji. Then, to my shock and horror, Luffy, after setting Nami down in a safe place, dove into the avalanche! Hazel skidded to a stop when we reached Nami.

At this point I was in full blow panic mode. I was hyperventilating and Navirou was trying his hardest to calm me down. I had just witnessed one of my friends smash their spine against a giant boulder, and the other dive into an avalanche! Hazel nuzzled me to calm me down, then suddenly perked his head up. I looked up and saw Luffy standing before us, holding an injured Sanji. I immediately ran over and hugged Luffy, afraid to let go in case I lost them again. He returned the hug and I helped him load Nami onto his back. I hopped back on Hazel and he began clearing a path once again, shoveling and stomping the snow so Luffy could walk with no issues.

As we hiked we came across a Lapin kit, trying to pull a full grown Lapin out of the snow. Luffy walked over, grabbed the larger Lapin's exposed paw, and with one pull freed the Lapin. I noticed it was the alpha male, but didn't have time worry about him as we needed to reach the castle. As we passed them, Hazel nodded to the alpha, who just nodded back. We didn't get far before we heard shouting.

We turned and I glared when I saw that bastard, Wapol, come trotting over on his hippo. He had two cronies with him as well, and they blocked our path. Hazel growled and stood up, tall enough to look the giant hippo dead in the eye. The beast seemed frightened by the fanged beast's glare and whimpered.

"You brats have disrespected me for the last time!", Wapol shouted.

"Get out of our way", Luffy ordered, his tone filled with restrained anger.

"Unless you want to become a chew toy, get lost", I hissed, Hazel growling threateningly.

"Hahaha, are you kidding me, why should I let you go?", Wapol mocked, "besides, those _things _you're carrying are about to die anyways."

Hearing the obese man call my friends 'things' made my blood boil, and the urge to run him through with Eternal Hate was growing more and more tempting with each passing second. Luffy seemed just as infuriated, but knowing time was running short chose to simply walk past them. Hazel and I followed, Wapol's hippo trembling when Hazel snapped his jaws at him.

"Hey stop!", Wapol ordered angrily, "I've come up with a new law! Write it down, Chess!"

The jester behind him complied and began writing.

"Whoever turns their back on the king shall suffer death!", Wapol proclaimed, "NOW KILL THEM ALL! I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG THEY ARE!"

The jester and the afro man lunged at us, specifically aiming for Luffy. The afro man threw a punch, which I had Hazel parry with his massive paw. Luffy started running to try and protect Nami, while I focused on the two cronies.

The jester took a shot with his bow, and I commanded Hazel to attack.

"Spread Frost Breath!"

Hazel opened his mouth and unleashed a massive blast of frigid air and ice. The blast spread out over a wide area, knocking the arrows out of the air. The arrows fell harmlessly to the ground, completely encased in ice.

Suddenly, Wapol grabbed the two men and the trio disappeared under the snow. Hazel immediately began listening for their movements, and turned his head as they headed in Luffy's direction. I watched as Wapol's mouth opened up, devouring the snow and threatening to devour Luffy and Nami too.

"Ice Skate Combo!", I ordered.

Hazel dashed forward on his stomach, easily passing Luffy. He slammed into Wapol's lower jaw, and I heard a loud crack. He then did a wide drift, hipchecking Wapol and forcing him out of the snow.

Wapol's cronies leapt from the snow, both aiming their attacks at Luffy. Just before they could launch their attacks, the two henchman were struck down by the alpha Lapin and another large buck. Wapol and his hippo became terrified at the sight of the large rabbits, meanwhile the alpha simply flexed arms as a show of strength. The Lapin kit from before clung to his back, waving at Luffy and I. We smiled; the Lapins were protecting us.

We thanked them for helping us and kept running, meanwhile Wapol and his cronies were soon completely surrounded by angry Lapins. I hoped that gluttonous bastard and his cronies wound up as the Lapins' dinner.

...

Once we reached the base of Drum Rocky, the blizzard had picked back up, the frigid gales howling with newfound ferocity. At this point I had to recall Hazel, seeing as their was no way for the Pelagus to climb, especially up such a steep incline.

"Come forth, Pantheroar!"

Another flash of blue light and a terrifying Brute Tigrex stood in front of me. He was mostly a dark grayish brown, almost black, with a white underside, and instead of yellow stripes, his were a copper color. He resembled a cross between a t-Rex, a wyvern, and a tiger, and the muscles in his forelimbs were so well developed, his wings could no longer be used for flight due to their weight. Two horns sat atop his head, resembling ears, and his eyes were a haunting yellow.

I quickly hopped on his back, but paled when I saw Luffy already scaling the mountain! Pantheroar began his own climb, Navirou and I holding on tight as we caught up to Luffy. It was too late to make Luffy get on now, so I quickly moved Pantheroar just beneath him in case he fell.

The position proved its use as, during the climb, Luffy lost his grip on Sanji, who I quickly caught. Luffy seemed greatly relieved as I carefully laid the blond across the saddle, just in front of where I sat. I noticed Luffy's hands started to bleed, and I called out to him.

"LUFFY!", I shouted over the howling blizzard, "YOU NEED TO GET ON PANTHEROAR'S BACK! I CAN CATCH YOU GUYS, I JUST NEED TO GET A BIT CLOSER!"

Luffy seemed hesitant at first, no doubt afraid he'd hurt Nami. But after almost loosing his grip on the rough, mountain rock, he stopped to let us get closer. Once we were just beneath him, he turned to face us and hopped down. Pantheroar raised his head to help guide Luffy down to the saddle, where he gripped me tightly as he clambered to sit behind me. He held onto me, using my upright position to hold himself straight so Nami wouldn't fall. Pantheroar dug his talons deeper into the rock, adjusting to the added weight.

"Thank you, Saurus", Luffy said tiredly, resting his head on my shoulder, all while keeping an iron grip on me.

Thankfully the rest of the climb wasn't too bad, and I made a mental note to give Pantheroar some extra donuts as a treat. We reached the top within minutes and Pantheroar slumped down upon reaching flat ground. Luffy carefully got off and stared up at the castle.

"What a beautiful castle...", Luffy said weakly, before collapsing in the snow. I hopped off of Pantheroar, while Navirou stayed with Sanji, and made my way over to Luffy.

Suddenly, the snow beneath Luffy and I gave out, sending us tumbling over the edge. I grabbed onto Luffy and heard Pantheroar and Navirou cry out.

Then, quick as lightning, a massive hand reached over the edge and grabbed Luffy's wrist before we could fall. I looked up and found myself staring at what looked like a large, hairy man, though his face was more animal than human. The man's gaze was menacing to say the least, like looking into the eyes of a matriarch Gammoth. I noticed he wore a pink hat with a small white cross on the front, and gave a small smile. The man's eyes widened at this for a moment, before they narrowed as he glared over at Pantheroar. I heard the Brute Tigrex growling and hissing, seeing the large man as a threat.

"Pantheroar, please stand down!", I shouted, "he's not our enemy."

Pantheroar's angry hissing died down to little more than a faint rumble.

"My friends need medical attention", I explained, "please, the man up there has a badly injured spine after getting caught in an avalanche, and the girl is running a dangerously high fever! Please, they don't have much time!"

The man's gaze seemed to soften at this, and he quickly pulled Luffy and I to safety. I began thanking him profusely, before suddenly feeling my strength fading. No doubt my lack of sleep mixed with the constant stress over Nami's condition was taking its toll. I slumped down in the snow, and my vision faded to black.

...

**Lagombi Ecology...**

**Racing through the thick snow of the Arctic Ridge were several Lagombi. These medium sized Fanged Beasts belong to the classification Pelagus, which includes their relatives, the Arzuros and the Volvidon, as well as the massive Gammoth. Like the Gammoth, these monsters wield the element of ice. They are opportunistic omnivores, feeding on almost anything they can find, from grasses and mushrooms, to carrion and the occasional live prey when times get particularly hard.**

**This group of Lagombi, referred to as a warren, are busily feasting upon the bounty of snow berries and mountain herbs that the light of summer has allowed to grow. The largest member of the warren is an old male, referred to as a buck, and the alpha of his warren. It is his job to protect the warren from potential danger, an alert the others should he spot a threat. He stands atop a large mound of snow, watching as his warren, made up of a few younger bucks, several females called does, and their offspring, referred to as kits, feeds on the bounty of green hidden just below the blanket of white. **

**Suddenly, our alpha male detects something approaching the warren. As he looks up towards the high ridge, he spots a Tigrex, one of the most ferocious predators of the Arctic Ridge, second only to the Kushala Daora and the Ukanlos. The yellow and blue striped wyvern stares down the warren, its maw dripping with saliva.**

**The buck immediately thumps his foot and lets out a warning cry, sending the rest of his warren fleeing down the mountain. The Tigrex turns its attention to the alpha, now left with only him as a potential meal. The wyvern leaps from its perch, claws extended and jaws wide open. The Lagombi quickly dodges, using the hard, smooth plastron on his stomach to easily slide across the frozen terrain. The Tigrex misses his mark, getting only a mouthful of snow and dirt for his troubles. He turns and lunges at the Lagombi again, but the rabbit just as easily evades him once more. The Lagombi then darts past, the Tigrex right on his heels. The fanged beast makes a sharp turn, and when the Tigrex goes to follow, it trips and falls on its side, unable to make such a sharp turn at such high speeds.**

**With the wyvern downed, the buck quickly makes his escape, skiing down the mountain after his warren. When the Tigrex finally stands up the Lagombi is out of sight. The wyvern lets out an angry roar, and stomps off to find easier prey. **

**Our buck reunites with his warren, who have found an even better feeding ground further down the mountain. He joins them in feeding, happily chowing down on a patch of snow ferns. All in all, it has been a successful day for our old buck. He protected his warren, and found a better feeding ground for the summer months. **

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**Luffy and Saurus have made it to the witch's castle, getting Nami and Sanji the treatment they desperately needed.**_

_**They soon meet the strange monster said to live with the witch, but is he really a monster at all?**_

_**They are not out of the woods yet though, as soon, the gluttonous Wapol makes his presence known once again.**_

_**Will they defeat this mad king? **_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**The Castle, The Witch and The Monster. Meet Chopper The Blue-Nosed Reindeer!**_


	11. The Castle, The Witch and The Monster

I groaned softly as I came to, feeling a weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Pantheroar laying on top of me, and noticed I was covered with a blanket. I looked around and noticed I was laying in a bed, and the room I was in was like some sort of infirmary. Navirou was curled up next to me on the pillow, and across the room was Nami, who seemed more stable than before. I went to get up, but having an especially chunky (via lots of spoiling) Brute Tigrex laying on me made that rather difficult. I gently tickled his nose and he huffed lightly, sniffing the air. When he saw me awake he immediately began slurping my face, his rough tongue leaving long trails of drool on my face. I giggled and smushed his cheeks, kissing his nose. He smiled like a husky as his tail thumped against the bed.

I heard the sound of hooves clopping and looked over to see what looked like a tiny deer enter the room. The deer was holding a basket of medical supplies as he walked past Nami's bed. I heard the navigator groan before sitting up.

"Who's that?", she asked, spotting the deer.

The little deer freaked out and ran to hide on the other side of the doorway. However, he was hiding the wrong way, and was still, very visible. Pantheroar spotted the deer and cocked his head. I grabbed ahold of his saddle in case he tried to chase the small herbivore.

"You're hiding on the wrong side", Nami said, sweat dropping.

The deer's eyes widened as he freaked out, quickly moving to hide properly.

"It's too late for you to hide now", Nami said, "what are you doing anyway?"

"Sh-shut up, Human!", the deer stammered in a high pitched voice, "by the way, are you feeling better?"

So he could talk. Was he like a Felyne then? I noticed he was wearing a pink hat like the man who helped us, were they friends?

"You can talk?", Nami gasped.

The deer helped and scrambled back.

"What are you doing, Chopper?", an old woman's voice questioned.

Through the doorway stepped a woman, with the body of a person in their 20s but the face and voice of someone much older. She wore a short shirt with sakura petals that showed her navel, revealing a navel piercing. Her pants had stripes down one leg, and she wore sunglasses. In her hand was a bottle of some sort of ale, either wine or sake, though I wasn't sure.

The woman let out a cackle and took another swing of her ale.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better, girl?", the woman asked.

"Who are you?", Nami asked, only to have a bony finger pressed against her forehead.

"38.2 degrees Celsius", the woman stated, "you're getting better."

The woman lifted her sunglasses, revealing eyes that held a wily cunning, like that of the Yian Garuga, but also intelligence that rivaled the Shagaru Magala.

"I am Dr. Kureha", the old woman introduced herself, "though you can just call me Doctorine."

Kureha turned to Pantheroar and I.

"Ah, you're awake too", she said, "your little dragon wouldn't leave your side, made it a pain to assess your condition. He was hissing and growling like a rabid Lapin the whole time. Gave poor Chopper here quite the scare. Hahahaha."

Pantheroar perked up and I noticed his wings rattling slightly, a clear sign of agitation. I gently let his neck to calm him down. Kureha turned back to Nami, who had just realized where we were. She asked where Luffy and Sanji were, and the doctor said they were sleeping in the next room, complaining about their loud snoring. The doctor then sat down on Nami's bed and yanked the navigator's shirt up, exposing a strange looking rash on her stomach.

"You were bitten by a tick species known as Casha. It's a poisonous tick that lives in tropical forests", Kureha explained, "when it bites someone, it releases a toxic bacteria into their body. Within 5 days, the victim will suffer from a high fever. Later, it will affect the heart, brain, and every other part of the body. Judging by your wound, I'd say you were bitten three days ago. The poison is very potent. Leave a bite untreated for 5 days, and you're certain to die. If you hadn't gotten here within 2 days, you'd be as good as dead."

Kureha stood up and stretched, taking another swig from her bottle.

"It used to be known as '5 day fever', but Casha went extinct 100 years ago", Kureha explained, "You're lucky I still have the antibiotics for it. Where did you come from anyways? Did you just happen to take a stroll through an ancient jungle or something?"

Nami suddenly sat up.

"Did you remember something? Such a boring girl", Kureha remarked, before pushing Nami back down onto the bed, "anyways, just go back to sleep. You're not completely cured yet."

"Thank you, but if my fever is gone, I should be fine soon, right?", Nami questioned.

"Are you kidding?", Kureha scoffed, "it takes 10 days for that sickness to be fully cured. But, if you want to die that badly, then that's another story. Even with my amazing medicine, it takes at least 3 days."

Nami tried to protest, explaining we were in a hurry, but was silenced when the doctor pinned her down and held a scalpel to her throat. I gasped and Pantheroar began hissing, his wings rattling more violently, like a cornered rattlesnake.

"There are only two cases in which my patients leave this castle", Kureha warned darkly, "one is when my patients die, the other is when they are fully recovered."

Suddenly, Chopper began screaming, and we turned to see Luffy and Sanji grabbing him, both pirates talking about eating the poor reindeer. Nami asked what exactly Chopper was, to which Kureha simply said he was a normal reindeer with a blue nose.

Then, Chopper transformed into the man who saved us earlier and punched Luffy and Sanji hard. That explained the hat.

"He just ate the Hito Hito no Mi", Kureha explained, "That's why he has human abilities."

Chopper turned small again and bolted out the door, with Sanji and Luffy hot on his heels.

"I teach him about my medical knowledge", Kureha said.

She then left the room to get some food and tea. Navirou woke up soon after and yawned.

"Did she leave already?", he asked, referring to Dr. Kureha.

"You already met her then?", I asked.

"Yeah, her and Chopper brought you guys inside and patched you up", he explained.

"Did you talk to Chopper?", I asked, thinking the two might get along pretty well.

"Not yet", Navirou replied, "at first I thought he was pretty scary, so I stayed quiet so he'd think I was just a normal cat. Turns out he's not so bad. Though Pantheroar thinks Kureha is the devil."

Said Brute Tigrex had finally calmed down, and started grooming himself, licking his paws and cleaning behind his horns. Once Kureha came back though, he was back to hissing and rattling his wings. She just rolled her eyes at the grumpy wyvern, and sat down at the nearby table. Soon, Luffy and Sanji came back, thankfully having failed to catch Chopper, and slumped down in the other two chairs.

Suddenly, Luffy got really serious and said, "Please come with us. Join my crew! Please Auntie."

"Your name was Luffy, right?", Kureha asked, to which Luffy nodded.

Kureha then kicked Luffy hard in the stomach, shouting at him to watch his language.

"I'm just 139 years old!", she shouted angrily, "I'm still young!"

"Woah, she's a really strong Auntie", Sanji commented, earning him a kick that knocked him out of his chair.

She the sat back down, jabbing a bony finger in Luffy's direction.

"You want me to become a pirate? That's ridiculous!", she scoffed, "I don't want to waste my time. Besides, I have no interest in going out to sea."

"It's ok if you don't care, just come with us!", Luffy exclaimed, "Let's have an adventure together, Auntie."

"Didn't I just tell you to watch your mouth!", Kureha shouted.

Luffy and Sanji then noticed Chopper peaking around the doorway, hiding the wrong way again, and immediately went to chase him. Kureha chased after them, wielding two massive kitchen knives. The boys screamed when they saw the angry witch chasing them, and picked up their pace.

After a few minutes Chopper came back, having lost the hungry pirates.

"You need to rest", he said upon seeing Nami sitting up again, while looking around fervently.

"No, I think my fever is almost gone", Nami said.

"But you still need to rest", Chopper retorted, "because of Doctorine's medicine, your fever is almost gone, but you could still have the bacteria in your body. You still need an injection and more rest."

"Thanks", Nami said gratefully, confusing the reindeer. He gave her an incredulous look. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Shut up!", Chopper growled, before doing a happy dance like Sanji, "I don't want any gratitude from humans! You're still human!"

"You don't know how to hide your feelings", Nami commented, confused.

Chopper then turned serious and walked over to Nami and I, poking us lightly with his hooves.

"Are you guys pirates?", he questioned, inspecting us.

"Yup", we both replied.

"Really?", Chopper asked.

"Really", Nami replied.

"Do you have a pirate's flag?", he asked.

"It's on our ship", Nami said, "do you want to be a pirate?"

"Don't be stupid! Who told you that?!", Chopper yelped.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry", Nami apologized, before giving the reindeer a soft smile, "anyway, do you want to come with us?"

"WHAT!?", Chopper shrieked, eyes bulging out.

"Just come and join us," Nami said, "if you are interested, that would be much better for me. Having a doctor on board means I wouldn't have to stay here for 3 days. Besides, we don't have a doctor yet."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!", Chopper shouted angrily, "I'M A REINDEER, HOW COULD I LIVE WITH HUMANS!? I'm a reindeer, but I talk and walk like a human, aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would we be scared of you?", Navirou asked, confused.

Chopper, now hearing the Felyne speak, was in complete shock.

"Y-you can talk too?", the reindeer stuttered.

"Yup, the name's Navirou!", Navirou replied cheerfully, "Where Saurus and I come from, lots of animals can talk."

"R-really?", Chopper asked, looking at Pantheroar, "why can't he talk though."

"Monsters can't talk", I explained, "but they're different. Even though we can't communicate through words, we still understand each other."

Pantheroar nuzzled against my side, and I gently pet his head. Chopper seemed to be in awe of this, looking between Navirou and I, and the close bond I had with the wyvern.

"He did seem pretty upset when we were bringing you inside", Chopper explained, "I could hear him yelling at Doctorine, he said 'Leave my human alone, or I'll eat you. Don't you dare think about hurting her!'"

This wasn't surprising, seeing how protective monsties were of their riders.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, Sanji and Luffy entering the room. As soon as they spotted Chopper the chase began again, the trio leaving small dust clouds in their wake.

"I can't believe those kids", Kureha sighed as she sat down, shooting Nami a look, "You're not a cute little girl after all. While I wasn't here, you must've given my reindeer some stupid idea without my permission, right?"

"Do I have to ask you to flirt with a guy?", Nami joked. Kureha laughed at this.

"No, just take him with you", Kureha replied, "but it's not gonna be that easy, because he has a wound inside his heart that even a doctor can't heal."

We were confused by this, so Kureha explained.

"When Chopper was born, he was rejected by his own parents. Because of his blue nose, he was forced to walk at the back of his herd since he was young. The one day, he accidentally ate the Hito Hito no Mi. Everyone treated him like an outcast and chased him away. He's no longer a regular reindeer, however, he still needs friends. So, he changed into a human. But, his human form wasn't perfect. Why? Because of his blue nose. And he didn't know who to blame. He just needs a friend, but everyone says he's evil. He's neither reindeer nor human, that's why he's always alone. Can you cure his heart?"

Kureha gave a sad sigh and continued her story.

"However, there was one man, the only one he ever talked to. His name was Dr. Hiriluk, and he used to live in this kingdom. He was just a fake doctor who gave Chopper his name and called him a son."

Before Kureha could continue, Chopper burst through the door, this time in a form that more closely resembled a reindeer. He wore a serious look on his face, and seemed quite panicked.

"Doctorine, it's an emergency!", he shouted, "Wapol is back!"

My eyes widened at this. That fat bastard was here?! What happened to the Lapins? Did he kill them?! Immediately I stood, drawing Eternal Hate from its sheath. I was gonna gut that bastard!

"Is that so?", Kureha said, not at all concerned.

Pantheroar seemed to sense the change in mood and stalked over to me, his wings rattling furiously. Navirou hopped onto my shoulder as we followed Kureha and Chopper downstairs to the castle entrance. Eternal Hate thrummed with dragon energy, sensing a fight brewing and eager to taste blood.

Once we stepped outside we were met with the sight of Wapol, his cronies, and his cowardly hippo. The obese man was shouting angrily, demanding to know where the Drum Kingdom flag was.

"Hahaha, I've already burnt that flag", Kureha taunted.

"Finally you showed yourself, Kureha!", Wapol roared angrily, "why don't you just die already!"

Pantheroar hissed and stomped forward a few steps, making the Wapol and his cronies step back, while his hippo looked ready to haul ass out of here.

"This castle is Hiriluk's tomb, not a place for rotten brats like you", Kureha spat, her words full of venom towards the usurped king, "Just get out of here! Drum Empire has been destroyed!"

"Tomb? That stupid fake doctor's tomb!?", Wapol yelled angrily, "hahaha, that's not funny at all!"

If looks could kill, this fat slob would be dead many times over. Luffy and Sanji ran by suddenly, stopping when they spotted Wapol.

"Lord Wapol, its that kid again!", one of the henchmen called out.

Wapol was furious when he spotted Luffy, but Luffy's rage was just as great. He launched a Gomu Gomu no Bullet Punch, striking Wapol right in the face. The force of the blow sent the man flying back, and his henchmen had to quickly grab him to prevent him from falling over the edge to his death.

"Attack, Pantheroar! Breaking Crush", I ordered.

Pantheroar lunged forward, arms spread wide and fangs bared. The henchmen just barely avoided the attack, while the spot where they once stood was demolished by the Tigrex's massive paws. The henchmen shouted angrily at us, threatening us for hurting their precious 'king'.

"A king? So what?", Luffy taunted, pulling his cheeks to make a face at them, "I just know that I hate all of you!"

"Stone Toss!", I ordered.

Pantheroar smashed a mighty paw into the earth, sending a massive hunk of snow and rock flying at the king and his guards. The rock struck the trio, sending them flying forward.

"Dancing Sword!"

I leapt forward and slashed at the men, striking them with two horizontal slashes and ending with a vertical slash. The men hit the snowy ground and groaned in pain. Wapol stood up, his face badly bleeding.

"AHHHHHHHH, I AM LORD WAPOL!", the man roared angrily, "You've really made me mad. This time I will eat you all!"

However, when he looked to where Luffy stood, the Strawhat boy was gone.

"Wait just a minute, he ran inside to grab a coat", Sanji said.

"That guy can stretch his body, right?", Chopper asked Sanji.

"That's right, he's a rubber man", Sanji explained.

"What does that mean?", Chopper asked.

"It means he's a monster", Sanji said with a kind smile.

"Dalton is dead, and that witch and those brats who oppose me are all here", Wapol growled hatefully, "if we kill them all now, there will be no one left who can stop me!"

The two henchmen stepped forward, ready to drive us from the castle. However, Chopper was having none of it.

"Haha, I actually don't want to live in this castle", Kureha said, "but this guy doesn't want to leave. He insists that the castle is Hiriluk's cemetery."

The henchmen panicked when they saw Chopper transform into his human form.

"Doctor just wanted to help this country", Chopper growled, "That's why I can't let you into this castle. I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE TAKE DOCTOR'S SYMBOL OF FAITH DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Hahahahaha, if you wanted to die so bad, why didn't just ask? I'll kill you all!", Wapol taunted.

"How dare you use our sacred castle as a cemetery, Dr. Kureha!", The afro henchman shouted angrily, "you'll be the first to die!"

He launched a ball of his hair at Kureha, but Sanji intervened and kicked at the ball, letting it stick to his leg.

"A real man shall not throw stuff at a lady", Sanji declared, glaring daggers at the man. He then panicked when he couldn't get the hair ball off his leg.

The afro man flung two more balls, both of which stuck to Sanji via static electricity. Chopper tried to get them off, but they stuck to him as well.

"Savage Fireball!"

Pantheroar launched a massive fireball, identical to Ratha's signature move, and the blast hit the ground near Sanji, lighting the ground on fire.

"Use the fire to burn them!", I called out to them.

The duo did just that, and the hair balls were burnt to ash almost instantly, and some quick use of snow protected them from getting burned. They gave me a thumbs up and I just grinned. The afro man became angry that we destroyed his hair balls, and the jester next to him readied a flaming arrow.

"I was going to burn those you bitch!", he shouted angrily, letting the arrow fly. I quickly dodged, and he readied another arrow. Before he could fire it, Chopper was right in front of him, fist pulled back for a punch.

"Get out of the way Chess!", Wapol shouted, lunging forward with jaws wide open. He caught Chopper in his mouth and tried to eat him. However, before he could devour him, Sanji launched Luffy forward using his leg, turning the rubber man into a spinning, rubber bullet. He struck Wapol hard in the gut, forcing him to spit Chopper out. Wapol was sent flying back, slamming into his hippo mount. The hippo was sent tumbling off the mountain, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Thank you for helping me", Chopper said, thanking Sanji and Luffy, "you're very strong."

The henchmen rushed over to the downed Wapol, who was now seething with unbridled rage. He stood up and spat of a glob of spit and blood.

"I will show you the real power of the Baku Baku no Mi", He growled, his eyes now like that of a raging Bulldrome, "Chess, why don't you tell them what I ate for breakfast this morning?"

"Yes sir", the jester, Chess, obliged, "this morning, you had one fresh cannon, one baked cannon, cannonball salad with extra gunpowder, and a restaurant from the village."

Holy Fatalis, this man's digestive system put a Nakarkos to shame.

"Take a good look at my power after my breakfast", Wapol growled, "those things I ate this morning have already been digested and become a part of my body!"

Suddenly he began to grow, and his body turned into a small house. His arms became cannons, and a chimney sprouted from the top of his head. He then ATE HIS HENCHMEN! We were all completely shocked and disgusted by this man's appetite.

"Take a good look", Wapol said, a look of pure madness in his eyes, "prepare for the ultimate result of combined bodies!"

The door on his stomach opened up, and a strange fusion of the two henchmen stepped out.

"We are the strongest fighter of the Drum Empire", the amalgamate declared, "Chessmarimo!"

"That's so cool!", Luffy said, eyes sparkling.

"What is cool about this!?", Sanji snapped at him.

"You better not underestimate them", Kureha warned, "if they're weak, why didn't the villagers do anything to chase them away?"

Pantheroar ran over and I hopped on his back, Navirou running back into the castle for safety.

"The first rule of Drum Empire is that anyone who goes against the king must die!", Wapol declared, "I am everything to this empire, because this empire belongs to me, as does this castle!"

He raised one of his cannon arms and fired a cannonball at the flag atop the castle.

"So I won't let anyone put that stupid doctor's flag on top of my castle! It makes my castle look worthless!"

We all stood in complete shock as the cannonball struck Hiriluk's flag, snapping the pole and sending the flag flying.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO DOCTOR'S FLAG!?", Chopper shouted, overcome with anger and grief. He charged towards Wapol, dodging Chessmarimo and jumping at Wapol. He grabbed his collar and shouted in his face.

"DOCTOR EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT SAVING YOUR LIFE!"

He then lowered his fist.

"I will not hurt you", Chopper said, "So you better get out of this country!"

"What are you doing Chopper?", Kureha shouted, "do you think he will understand what you are saying?"

Wapol then blasted Chopper with a cannonball, wounding the reindeer and making him fall back. Kureha cried out to Chopper as he hit the snow.

"HEY YOU BLABBERMOUTH!", Luffy called out from above. We looked up to see him standing atop the castle, grasping the now reattached flag. "YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF FRAUDS! YOU BECAME PIRATES WITHOUT PREPARING TO RISK YOUR LIVES! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE REAL MEANING OF THIS FLAG!"

Wapol angrily chastised him, saying the flag was stupid and meaningless. Luffy retaliated, calling the man worthless and saying the flag wasn't something to be played with. In a rage Wapol fired another cannonball, hitting Luffy dead on.

But, when the smoke cleared, Luffy was still standing, and the flag was still flying.

"See, THIS FLAG WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!", Luffy shouted, "I don't know whose pirate flag this is, but this flag is a promise of life! IT'S NOT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH! A PERSON LIKE YOU HAS NO RIGHT TO DESTROY THIS FLAG AND LAUGH ABOUT IT!"

He then called out to Chopper.

"Hey reindeer, I'm going to beat these guys up soon. What are you going to do?"

"If you idiots really want to die protecting that flag, then I'll destroy both of you together with it", Wapol shouted angrily, getting ready to fire again. Sanji rushed forward to intervene, but was forcefully stopped by Kureha. Wapol cackled at this, but was silenced when Chopper lunged forward again.

Chessmarimo intervened and blocked the hit. He then mocked Chopper, calling him a snow monster, and a pathetic loser. Luffy and I didn't take kindly to this, but the duo continued his taunts. He taunted Chopper about having no friends, but was then silenced when Luffy attacked. He launched himself at the duo, forcing them to separate. Luffy declared that we were Chopper's friends.

Luffy decided to deal with Wapol, while Chopper dealt with the henchmen, who had put himself back together.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper", Chopper said, "even though Doctor forgave you, I cannot forgive you for laughing at his death!"

I wanted to intervene, but Kureha told me to let Chopper handle it. I nodded and Pantheroar stood down. Chopper held up a small, marble like pill with his hoof.

"This Rumble Ball will last 3 minutes", Chopper said, "I will defeat you in 3 minutes."

Chessmarimo mocked him, which would turn out to be a foolish move on his part. Chopper ate the rumble ball and transformed into his reindeer form, which he called Walk Point. Chessmarimo fired a giant fire arrow, which the reindeer easily dodged.

He then transformed into his human form, which he called Heavy Point, and raced closer. Chessmarimo drew four hammers and lashed out.

"Jump Point".

Chopper transformed again, this form having hair on its torso, human hands, and reindeer legs that were long and powerful. He jumped up high, avoiding the first strike. As he came down he transformed again.

"Guard Point".

Chopper shrunk down to a smaller form covered in long, dense fur, which stopped another hammer blow with ease. He bounced and landed, completely unscathed.

"That's impossible! You should only have 3 forms!", Chessmarimo shouted in disbelief.

"The rumble ball is a medicine that disturbs frequencies emitted by devil fruits", Chopper said, "I spent 5 years researching this medicine, and discovered that it can help me transform into 4 more forms."

Chessmarimo seemed shocked, while Luffy's eyes were sparkling. I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Arm Point".

Chopper transformed again, this form having slender hind legs and extremely muscular forelimbs ending with harder than rock hooves. Chessmarimo lashed out with his hammers again, and Chopper easily smashed them. Chessmarimo switched to using axes and lashed out once more, managing to cut Chopper and seriously damage the front wall of the castle.

Chessmarimo lashed out with an attack in 8 directions, but Chopper evaded by turning back to Jump Point. When he landed, he turned back to his small form, Brain Point, and skidded to a stop.

"Scope".

Chopper held his hooves in front of him like a scope, searching for a weak point. He then returned to jump point and lashed out with a powerful kick, striking Chessmarimo hard in the chin, and a loud crunch resounded.

Chessmarimo slumped to the ground in a crumpled heap, unconscious and bleeding severely. Chopper landed and returned to Brain Point, his 3 minutes up.

With the freaky amalgamate down, that just left Wapol, but when we turned to face him, he had vanished.

"Where the hell did he go!?", I gasped.

"He used the snow hippo to get up here, without him he couldn't have climbed back down", Kureha said, "he must still be around here somewhere."

"How come I didn't notice when he left?", Luffy said, confused.

"Because you were focused on the reindeer!", Sanji snapped.

Pantheroar sniffed around and let out a hiss to let me know he found Wapol's scent.

"Pantheroar's got his scent", I said, "hop on Luffy."

Luffy jumped onto the saddle behind me and Pantheroar took off, headed inside the castle.

...

Once inside the castle, Pantheroar put his nose to the ground and began tracking Wapol. He moved in a zig zagging motion to catch the scent better, stopping to check a couple of rooms here and there.

Suddenly he picked up his pace, a sign we were getting closer. He dashed up a flight of stairs, his claws leaving gashes in the stone tile. We soon spotted Wapol, looking much thinner and somehow, more terrifying, chasing after Nami and Navirou.

"Oh no you don't asshole", I hissed, "Breaking Crush!"

Pantheroar ran forward and leapt over Nami, slamming his claws directly into Wapol's face. His head hit the stone with great force, cracking the castle rock.

"Hey, how come he's so skinny now?", Luffy asked.

"I don't even want to know", I said, shuddering at the possibilities.

"Luffy", Nami said, her voice eerily calm as she grabbed his arm, "What did you do to my jacket?"

She noticed the missing sleeve, well, this could only end badly. I back away, expecting the worst, and at first she did rant at him. However, she calmed down, saying she knew what she was getting into lending him her jacket. She the quickly changed tone again, saying she'll charge him 3 times the price of the jacket.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!", Wapol shouted angrily, getting up from the floor. His jaw was badly bruised and bloodied.

"Behind me is the door to the castle's weapon room, and only I have the key to open it!", he declared, pointing at the double doors behind him, "inside are weapons you can't even imagine, and if I eat those weapons, they'll become a part of my body. Be prepared for the ultimate Human-Weapon, the most powerful weapon in the world!"

He patted his hip, trying to feel for the key, but to his complete shock, the key was gone.

"AHHGG, WHERE'S THE KEY?!", he shrieked.

He looked at us for a moment, before turning and bolting up the stairs.

"I STILL HAVE ONE MORE TRICK UP MY SLEEVES!", he declared.

Luffy and I hopped on Pantheroar and gave chase once again. Upon seeing the angry wyvern, the 'king' picked up his pace, not wanting to be eaten. Unless he had a dragonator in that weapon room, I doubted he could stop a rampaging Brute Tigrex.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he dashed inside a room, slamming the door shut. Pantheroar leapt at the door and with a swipe of his paw, toor the wooden door and its hinges from the wall.

Standing in front of us was Wapol and a massive cannon that looked like a hippo wearing a crown.

"We found you!", Luffy shouted, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You're the one who will be beaten this time, brat!", Wapol spat, hand on a lever attached to the cannon, "NOW DIE!"

He yanked the lever down, but nothing happened. The cannon didn't even make a noise. Wapol's face turned very pale, realizing whatever plan he had made was foiled. From the barrels of the cannon came several small, white birds, and a slightly larger one sat atop the cannon. They were completely unfazed by the usurped king.

"A...A bird's nest?", Wapol gasped, feeling what little dignity he had slipping away.

"A snow bird", Luffy commented with a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE KING OF DRUM EMPIRE!", Wapol screamed at the bird, who remained unfazed, "DID YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE KING!"

"Your game is over!", Luffy declared, grabbing Wapol by the face, "I don't care if you're a king or a god, a great or simple person. Because I'm a Pirate!"

Wapol looked ready to cry. He grabbed Luffy's arm in a pathetic attempt to reason with the boy and not end up as dragon food.

"You said that you're a pirate, and that you don't care if I'm a king? You're so wrong, kid", Wapol said, "Drum Empire is a member of the World Government! Listen, if you hurt me, you'll become an enemy of the World Government!"

So now he was trying to hide behind the World Government? That won't save him.

"I already told you I don't care", Luffy bit back, "This is just a fight!"

In a mix of panic and rage, Wapol opened his mouth, making Luffy's fingers stretch as they gripped his face. A cannon emerged from his throat, aimed right at Luffy. He fired the cannon, forcing me to evade as Luffy was seemingly hit by the cannonball. Wapol laughed at what he saw as a victory, but failed to notice the Strawhat boy standing right behind. I smirked.

"What's so funny, brat?!", the mad king shouted.

Luffy grabbed him and wrapped his arms and legs around him, making Wapol panic.

"Seeing you scream like a baby", I replied, laughing as Luffy flung him through the roof, causing him to get stuck.

Luffy climbed out onto the roof where Wapol was stuck, and I could hear him screaming. He the sent the screaming man flying, and Pantheroar climbed out onto the roof to see him flying off into the distance. I looked down and saw the rest of the crew and multiple villagers standing at the castle's entrance. Luffy flung himself down toward them, while Pantheroar simply scaled down the castle wall. Luffy landed in the snow with a thud, kicking up a cloud of snow. Pantheroar landed and trotted over to him, pulling him out of the snow. I then noticed Luffy had landed on poor Usopp.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Zoro shouted at Luffy, having almost been hit as well.

"Sorry, you were wearing those guys' coats, so I thought you were one of them", Luffy laughed, grinning ear to ear.

"Didn't you say you didn't know how to hike, Usopp?", Luffy asked.

"A man like me can't be stopped by a simple mountain!", Usopp declared as he rubbed his sore back.

"We used a lift to get up here", Vivi explained, "by the way, are Nami and Sanji okay?"

"Yep, they're fine", Luffy replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear", Vivi said, relieved.

"What were you guys doing at the top of the castle anyways?", Zoro questioned.

"We just chased away that stupid king", Luffy said.

"So, that thing that flew away really was Wapol?", Dalton asked, seemingly relieved that the so called 'king' was gone, "what about the other two?"

"Oh, that reindeer already took care of them", Luffy said, "Hey, listen up, we've got a new crew member."

Dalton then looked over to the tree line and saw Chopper standing there. He then turned back to Luffy and bowed.

"Thank you very much", he thanked Luffy, "I'm sure that from now on, Drum Empire will be a much better country."

The other villagers then spotted Chopper and started freaking out, calling him a monster. This scared the poor reindeer away, and Luffy and Dalton were quick to defend Chopper. Dr. Kureha then approached the group, telling them the bring the injured people inside. I was going to follow them, but I was distracted when I spotted something off in the distance. I guided Pantheroar over to the edge of the mountain, looking out over one of the smaller mountains. I pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look at the strange object, but when I saw it my blood froze.

"It...can't be", I gasped.

I quickly hopped on Pantheroar and we climbed down the mountain. The whole time I was hoping I was wrong, hoping what I had just seen wasn't really there. We hit the ground running, headed for the smaller mountain. Pantheroar scaled the mountain quickly, his claws tearing up the rock as he went. We climbed over the edge and I hopped gasped at what laid before us.

Completely rusted over, partly covered in snow, was the shell of a Kushala Daora. It looked freshly shed, no more than a few days old, and when I got closer, I noticed a partly open spot on the face where the dragon had been injured. Seeing this confirmed that the husk belonged to the Kushala that attacked Kori Village. It must've come to Drum Island once it healed so it could shed its old, damaged skin.

None of the villagers mentioned a dragon attack, so I doubted they were attacked. They definitely dodged a bullet, given that the snowy weather here would've made the dragon's storm much more dangerous. I remembered reading reports of Kushala Daora attacks on snow villages, and most of them were completely wiped off the map. No doubt Big Horn would've met a similar fate had the dragon felt wrathful.

I walked over to the empty husk and grabbed one of the rusted scales. It pulled free easily, before crumbling in my hand and the wind blowing the dust away. The dragon must've been desperate to shed; even a rusted shell from one was normally harder than steel. Its armor was likely ready to fall apart, especially given its fight with us. Either it had gone multiple years without shedding, or it had been in a fight with a very strong opponent before I encountered it.

"I need to let the others know about this", I said, pulling a few of the sturdier scales and placing them in a satchel in my pouch. I hopped on Pantheroar and we headed back to the castle.

...

Once we reached the castle, the crew was already down the mountain, forcing us to chase after them. As we ran, the falling snow started turning a light pink, like cherry blossoms. We stopped for a moment to take in the beautiful sight.

The full moon gleamed through the cloudy sky, lighting it up and making the pink snowflakes glow, like thunderbugs over the Misty Peaks. It was absolutely gorgeous. I held out my hands and one of the pink snowflakes landed in my hands. It reminded of a Pink Rathian scale. After staring at the sakura snowflakes for a few more moments, we continued our way to the ship.

Once we reached the Going Merry I heard Navirou call out to me. I waved to the crew as Pantheroar leapt onto the ship.

"Where did you run off to?", Zoro questioned.

"Sorry, I would've gotten here sooner, but I got distracted by the pink snowfall", I explained, before turning very serious, "I found something you might want to see."

The crew gathered around as I pulled out the satchel containing the rusted scales. I dumped the scales into my hand and showed them to the crew.

"These belong to the Kushala Daora we fought back in Kori Village", I explained, watching the rest of the crew go pale. Chopper, who was now apart of the crew, seemed confused.

"What's a Kushala Daora?", he asked.

When I explained the incident back at Kori Village, he too became panicked.

"The Dragon was here on Drum Island, these scales came from the skin it shed", I explained, "the shell is only a few days old. If we had gotten here sooner, we likely would've been attacked. Elder Dragons are known to hold grudges, like humans, and seeing as we beat this dragon once already, it'll no doubt attack us on sight", I turned to Luffy, "especially you and I, Luffy. We left permanent damage on its hide, and nothing angers a Kushala more than having its armor permanently tarnished by a human."

"So you're saying we're on a dragon's hit list!?", Usopp asked, looking ready to cry.

"Luffy and I are", I sighed, "but it was either that or we let the dragon destroy Kori Village. Thankfully, it won't be looking for a fight for a few days, since it needs to let its new armor harden."

We were all quiet for a few moments, before Luffy gave a confident hum and punched his open hand.

"No need to worry", Luffy said confidently, "if that dragon shows up again, we'll kick his ass."

I sighed, shaking my head. This kid could be facing a Dalamadur and not be scared. The crew then threw a party to celebrate Chopper joining the crew. Luffy, Usopp, Navirou and Chopper were running around with chopsticks in their noses, Zoro and Nami were drinking gallons of booze, while Sanji was cooking mountains of food for everyone.

I smiled, watching the rest of the crew party. It reminded me of my first adventure when I became a rider 8 years ago. Always excited, always smiling, always ready for anything. I turned and watched as Drum Island grew farther and farther away.

_"Alabasta, here we come", _I thought.

...

**Brute Tigrex Ecology...**

**The rumbling Volcano shakes as a powerful roar pierces the scorching air. Waking from its slumber is a Brute Tigrex, a subspecies of the more nomadic Tigrex. It shakes its head as it exits its den, ready to hunt for prey. Unlike the wandering Tigrex, the Brute Tigrex is a home body, spending much of its time in one environment, usually volcanoes. It possesses stronger lungs than its cousin, making its roars much stronger. **

**As he exits his den, the brute picks up the smell of potential prey. He stomps across the volcanic soil; he needn't worry about muffling his steps, as the constantly rumbling volcano and falling rocks mask his approach. His dark scales help him blend into the rocky terrain, making him difficult to spot amongst the ash covered landscape. **

**Nearby Konchu and Uroktor flee upon seeing the Brute Tigrex, though he isn't interested in such small game. He has much bigger prey in mind. As he comes over a ridge, he spots his target. Feeding on a Slagtoth is a Tigrex, not a resident of the volcano, but just as eager to hunt here as his cousin. **

**However, his decision to hunt here today shall be his undoing. The Brute Tigrex is a known cannibal, happily feasting on his yellow and blue brethren. Such behavior is extremely rare among Flying Wyverns, only being observed elsewhere in the Astalos and the Seregios. **

**The Brute takes a running leap, his massive talons ripping up the ground as he runs. The intruding Tigrex has no time to react before massive jaws are clamped tightly around his head, while a massive paw crushes his spine. The Brute bites down hard, and a loud crunch is heard as he crushes the Tigrex's skull. The yellow Wyvern stops moving and the brute lets go. **

**He flips the dead Wyvern onto its back and begins feeding, tearing open its stomach and shoving his head inside the body cavity. When he pulls his head, the Tigrex's liver is clamped in his jaws. This is the most nutritious part of his prey, full of vitamins and iron. He devours it greedily and continues feeding, blood and organs covering the ground beneath his paws. **

**This has been a successful hunt for our brute, if a bit messy. Then again, Tigrex were never the neatest of eaters.**

_**...**_

_**Next time...**_

_**Our heroes reach the kingdom of Alabasta, a sandy country torn apart by a civil war.**_

_**After a run in with a strange, Baroque Works agent, our heroes are forced to raise their guard once more.**_

_**Will they survive this hostile desert land? Or will Baroque Works destroy them?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**The Kingdom of Sand, Welcome to Alabasta!**_

_**...**_

_**A/N: I've changed the timeline a bit, takes place 2 years before Monster Hunter World.**_


	12. Welcome to Alabasta

_I winced as I hit the ground, a massive Zinogre towering over me._

_"You wanna fight, do ya?", I hissed, wiping the blood from my lip._

_The wolf let out a piercing howl as lightning crackled around it. Pantheroar gave a roar of his own, his wings rattling and his tail swaying. Pantheroar leapt forward and tackled the wolf, locking his jaws around its neck. The beast roared in pain and tried to shake the wyvern off. I stood up and went to attack the wolf, but I saw Snowsaber standing off to the side._

_Once again the dream crumbled away, leaving only me and the Elder Dragon. As I approached him, he once again seemed to speak._

_"Follow...", a deep, baritone voice sounded. Snowsaber turned and started walking away, motioning with his head for me to follow._

_I complied and followed him, eventually ending up in a vast desert. It seemed pretty normal at first, that is, until the sand turned a blood red and dead, mummified bodies poked through the crimson dunes. I gasped and looked around at the sea of bodies. The sand began to shift, before a massive Diablos emerged. It seemed fairly normal, save for one of its horns being much larger and made of gold. Snowsaber motioned for me to hop on his back, which I did, and we started running from the Diablos. The beast charged, roaring loudly as a sandstorm picked up. _

_The sand formed massive clawed hands, grabbing at us to try and pull us to the golden horned Wyvern. Just before the sand swallowed us, Snowsaber gave a powerful leap, putting us out of range of the grasping hands. _

_Now out of danger, Snowsaber looked back at me_

_"Beware the sand tyrant with the golden horn", he said, "he will slaughter all who seek to take his kingdom from him."_

...

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

I shot up, gasping for breath and panicking. I got tangled up in my blanket and once again found myself on the floor.

"If that's gonna be a regular occurrence, I gotta find a better way to land", I mumbled, untangling myself from my blanket prison. I stood up and stretched, and found the room was a lot hotter than it was before. I felt disgusted when my clothes under my armor stuck to my skin via sweat, and quickly pulled my armor off. I put the Lagombi armor away and went to go shower.

Once I was showered and feeling refreshed, I returned to my room to pick a set of armor better suited for the heat. I picked out a personal favorite of mine, my Basarios armor, which was highly resistant to heat. Slipping it on I could feel my body cooling down under the thick, stone plates. I also swapped out Eternal Hate for my Raging Blade: a massive greatsword with giant, retractable talons.

Setting the blade upon my back I headed upstairs, with the now awake Pantheroar following behind. I didn't see Navirou when I woke up, so he was likely already on deck. When we reached the deck I spotted an angry Sanji yelling at Luffy, who had crumbs all over his face. No doubt he had raided the fridge... again. Usopp, Chopper and Carue were busy fishing, Zoro was passed out, no surprise there, and Nami was leaning on the railing talking to Vivi.

"Good Morning Saurus-Chan!", Sanji called with hearts in his eyes.

"Good morning Sanji", I greeted back, "Let me guess, Luffy raided the fridge again?"

"Damn right he did", Sanji replied, glaring at Luffy who now had a bump on his head, "we need to get a refrigerator with a lock."

Luffy looked up and his eyes sparkled upon seeing my armor.

"So cool!", he shouted, getting up and running over to me.

"You think everything is cool", I commented, rolling my eyes.

While Luffy was poking and prodding my armor, even removing the helmet to try it on himself, Vivi decided to discuss the situation with Alabasta. She said that people saw Crocodile as a 'hero of the people'.

"Hero?", Nami questioned, "How is Crocodile the hero of Alabasta?"

"Basically, the Shichibukai are pirates working for the World Government", Vivi explained, "whether the Shichibukai Crush pirates for treasure, or the marines crush pirates for justice, the people's gratitude doesn't change."

"Kind of like Hunters and Riders", Navirou said.

I shot him a look.

"Hunters and Riders don't raid villages or attack people", I retorted, "those Shichibukai sound like government lapdogs."

"You're not wrong", Vivi said.

"I get it", Sanji said, "the people wouldn't ever think that their hero is actually trying to take control of the country."

"So look out, Crocodile!", Luffy shouted, the Basarios helmet still sat on his head, "we just have to kick his ass, right?"

"Yes...First we need to stop the rebellion", Vivi said, "if we can drive Baroque Works out of Alabasta, my country will be saved."

"Wait, hold on", Usopp interjected, "How does this Baroque Works system work anyways? Mr. 'This', and Miss 'that'."

"It's pretty simple", Vivi explained, "at the top is Crocodile, 'Mr. 0'. There are 13 agents who take orders directly from the boss: 12 men and 1 animal. All their names are Mr. plus a number. They are paired with female agents who compliment their particular powers. Mr. 13 and Miss Friday are special in that they punish the other agents for failure."

"Ragnarok punted a pair of weird looking animals back on Little Garden", I said, "an otter and a bird, was that them?"

Vivi nodded.

"All the agent from Mr. 5 up are called Officer Agents", Vivi explained, "Most of them have devil fruit powers. They don't act unless business is extremely important. Below them are the Frontier Agents. They command the basic units. Their job is to raise funds for the company around the entrance to the Grand Line. That's Baroque Works in a nutshell."

"I get it now, LOOK OUT CROCODILE!", Luffy shouted, the helmet still atop his head, "I just need to kick his ass, right?"

I rolled my eyes and plucked my helmet off his head, putting it back on my own. I had to shake out a few crumbs though.

"Quite the operation he's got going on", I commented, "too bad for him, we're gonna bring it all crashing down."

"If the takeover of Alabasta is Baroque Works' final plan, then that means, the Officer Agents, should all be together!"

...

The next morning I awoke to find Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Navirou fishing again, but Carue didn't seem to be with them. Vivi walked over to see if they caught anything, but helped when she saw them using Carue as bait. I rolled my eyes and handed Navirou a small pouch of Snakebee Larvae for bait. Luffy and Usopp were still adamant that Carue would land them a bigger fish.

Vivi and I looked up and spotted what looked like smoke rising from the ocean's surface. Thick billowing smoke, rising from the ocean as if it were part of the scalding Tainted Sea.

"Quick, Nami! There's something up ahead!", Vivi called for the navigator.

Nami came over to check out the rising smoke, but she didn't seem even the slightest bit concerned.

"Oh don't worry, it's just steam", Nami explained. Just like the Tainted Sea then, no doubt due to an undersea volcano. Hopefully there wasn't a Dire Miralis lurking around here, otherwise we'd be in serious trouble.

"Steam? From the ocean?", Vivi questioned.

"Yeah, its a hot spot", Nami replied.

"What's that?", Vivi asked.

"It's where magma comes out", Nami explained, "below us are underwater volcanoes."

"There are volcanoes underwater?", Chopper asked.

"Yes, there are more volcanoes underwater than there are on land", Nami explained, "in several thousand years or so, there will be a new island here."

"And these underwater volcanoes support unique environments, with animals and plants that feed off of the minerals released by the volcanoes", I added.

Nami nodded affirmatively.

"That's so cool Nami-San, Saurus-Chan!", Sanji cooed, hearts in his eyes.

"This place is amazing", Vivi said, in awe of the volcanic sea.

I scrunched up my nose as the smell of sulfur filled the air. If this place was on land, it would be a paradise for monsters like Gravios and Uragaan. I could imagine the sea teeming with monsters like Lagiacrus, Gobul, Plesioth and even Ceadeus. The ship steered into the thick clouds of steam, obscuring our vision. I could faintly here Carue quacking, but I just assumed he was frightened by the lack of vision.

When the ship exited the steam, everything seemed normal. Until I heard Luffy and Usopp shouting, and Carue squawking louder than before.

"WE CAUGHT AN OKAMA!", the boys shouted.

We ran over, and were met with the sight of a strangely dressed man hanging onto a panicking Carue. He was wearing a pink ballerina outfit with swan heads and wings, and makeup that made him look kinda like a strange geisha.

"How did I get stuck on this weird, giant duck?", the man shouted before losing his grip and falling into the sea. He hit the water and immediately sank, clearly unable to swim. Had he eaten a devil fruit? I remembered Luffy telling me that eating a devil fruit made a person unable to swim.

Upon Luffy's request, the crew pulled the strange man to safety.

"Thank you very much", the man thanked us, "You are swanderful people."

_"Swanderful?", _I thought.

The man continued to thank the crew, who seemed slightly irritated when he asked for soup, before he noticed Vivi.

"Ooooh, well aren't you a cutie~", the man swooned, "I could just gobble you up."

This guy just got weirder with every second.

"Hehe, so you can't swim either then", Luffy commented.

"That's correct, I ate a devil fruit", the man replied.

"Really? What kind?", Usopp asked. He was just asking for trouble.

"Well, since I have to wait for my ship to come back, I might as well put on a little show", the man said.

He then slapped Luffy, hard, sending the boy tumbling onto his back. We all stood up, ready for a fight. Pantheroar was hissing and lashing his tail.

"Wait, WAAAIIIT!", the man shouted, waving his hands in front of him, "This is all part of my show."

He then leaned forward, and we were shocked to see Luffy's face instead of the man's. I stumbled back as the man spoke, his voice perfectly mimicking Luffy's, like some sort of human Qurupeco. Pantheroar did not like this at all, as his back was now arched and he was hissing louder in confusion.

"If I touch with my left hand, it goes back to normal", the man said, touching his face to make it return to normal, "this is the power of my Mane Mane no Mi!"

He then touched the faces of Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Zoro and Navirou.

"Well, its not necessary for me to punch you", the man said, changing his face into those of my friends, "if I just touch your face with my right hand, I can imitate anyone, just like this."

When he turned into Nami, he opened his shirt, and I quickly averted my eyes as I blushed.

"And I can mimic your bodies too", he added.

Name them punched him in the head, hard. The man collapsed with a whimper as a bump formed on his head.

"Stop it!", Nami roared angrily.

The man then stood up dusting himself off.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can show you", he said.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Navirou begged him to show them more, which he was surprisingly quick to oblige them. I rolled my eyes as the boys became entranced, but I noticed Vivi turned shocked at one of the faces. It tried to catch a glimpse, but he changed too quick for me to see it.

"Ridiculous...", Zoro grumbled unimpressed.

The males danced around the ship, locking arms and cheering as though they were best friends. I was surprised Luffy didn't ask the man to join our crew.

"Hey, there's a ship coming this way!", Nami called out, "is it yours?"

"Oh my, is it time for me to leave already? Too bad", the man pouted.

The boys were upset to see their new friend go.

"Do not be sad, my babies. Separation is inevitable. Never forget me", he said to them, "length of time means nothing to true friendship."

"We'll see you again!", the boys called out as the man hopped onto his ship, which was as flamboyant as he was.

"Let's go, Lovelies!", the man shouted to his crew.

"Yes sir, Mr. 2 Bon Clay Sir!", The men shouted, sterling the ship away.

Hearing the man's name made us all panic, even as he sailed into the distance. This guy was an agent?!

"Mr. 2!", Usopp shouted.

"That was Mr. 2 Bon Clay!", Vivi gasped in horror.

"You didn't recognize his face?", Luffy asked.

"No...I've never met Mr. 1 and his partner or Mr. 2 before", she replied, seemingly ashamed that she didn't know better, "I didn't know that he had powers either. But I did hear rumors about him. That he was a huge Okama, talked like an Okama, wore a swan coat with Okama Way written on the back..."

"You should've noticed", Luffy, Usopp and Zoro deadpanned.

"Hey, come one guys, cut her some slack!", I chastised, "she's already going through a lot, no need to make her feel worse than she already does!"

"One of those past faces he showed from memory...was my father's", Vivi said, trembling, "What in the world is he going to use my father's face for?"

"If he disguised himself as the king, he could do some awful things", Zoro commented.

"We just let a really dangerous guy get away", Usopp said worriedly.

"He was an enemy?", Chopper said, still shocked by the revelation.

"Well, he will be dangerous if he turns into an enemy...assuming he finds out we're his enemies", Nami said, "if he uses his memory to turn into one of us, we won't be able to trust each other."

"Really?", Luffy questioned cluelessly.

"Wait a minute", Zoro interjected, "She may have a point, but there's no need to be afraid of him. I think we're lucky we met him. Now we can use counter measures."

...

As we sailed on, the ship suddenly started rocking as a massive creature breached the waves. It looked like a hybrid between a fish and a cat, and one of its ears bore a massive earring.

"WHAT IS THAT!?", Usopp shrieked.

"A Sea Cat!", Vivi gasped.

"Our first meal in four days!", Zoro growled, swords drawn and he and Luffy drooled. Maybe if Luffy hadn't raided the fridge we wouldn't be in this situation. Nami didn't even seem slightly fazed though, more focused on keeping the ship on course.

The sea cat, sensing the danger the hungry pirates posed, starting swimming away. Luffy and Zoro shouted for Nami to turn the ship around so they could eat the cat.

"Don't let it get away!", Sanji shouted, "Make sure you kill it!"

Suddenly, the starving pirates were bashed over the head by Vivi, who was somehow wielding a massive, spiked club.

"NOOO!", she yelled at them, "you can't eat it! In Alabasta, Sea Cats are sacred animals."

The crew seemed rather distraught that they couldn't eat the sea cat.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be able to eat all you want", Vivi reassured us.

"Vivi, the wind and temperature seem to have stabilized.", Nami informed her.

"Yes, we've entered the Alabastan climate zone", Vivi replied, "the sea cat is more proof of that."

"I bet those things behind us are even more proof we're close to Alabasta", Zoro said with a smirk.

We turned to see a massive fleet of ships headed our way. Emblazoned on their sails was the Baroque Works symbol, and they were stretched far across the horizon. Usopp became panicked, but Zoro said they were nothing.

"Those are probably the Billions, servants of the Officer Agents", Vivi explained.

"200 of them will be tough", Nami said.

"And these are different from the 200 bounty hunters hired for Whiskey Peak", Vivi explained.

"Yeah, all is lost if we lose sight of our true objective", Sanji said.

"There's only 10 of us", Zoro said, handing each of us a length of white bandage, "so tie them on tight."

"I see", Vivi said.

"As long as we can see these, we don't need to doubt each other", Nami added.

Navirou and I tied on our bandages, putting them on our left arms. Once we all tied them on, we held them out in a circle.

"Okay, whatever happens from now on, this mark on our left arm, is proof of our friendship!", Luffy declared.

With that, we headed for dry land, ready to take our first steps into Alabasta.

...

**Nargacuga Ecology...**

**Deep within the forest lurks a shadow, one armed with sharp blades and a lethal tail. Racing through the treetops of her forest home is a Nargacuga. A medium sized Flying Wyvern, it is closely related to the Tigrex and the Barioth of the far north. Like the Tigrex, it is incapable of flight, instead only able to glide when leaping from high points. **

**This female is not alone though, and as she dashes through the treetops, two smaller shadows follow close behind, though their movements are not as graceful. The Nargacuga leaps from the branches and glides down to the ground, landing with ease. Her two shadows though, land less gracefully. These two are revealed to be her offspring, each only a year old and joining their mother for their first ever hunt. **

**Soon, the mother catches the scent of prey moving through the forest. She quietly stalks through the forest, her dark fur hiding her in the shadows of the underbrush. The younglings follow suit, taking up their mothers low stance and quiet steps. Through the foliage, her sharp eyes catch a particularly enticing meal: a Malfestio. This large bird Wyvern greatly resembles an owl, and, like the Nargacuga, is a top predator of the forest. She has yet to notice the larger Wyvern though, too busy preening her feathers while her wing blades glint in the dappled sunlight. **

**It is a rare sight to see a Malfestio so unaware while on the ground, especially during the day. The mother Nargacuga is eager to take advantage of this situation, and quickly stashes her young in a nearby bush so they can learn how it's done. She then makes her move. With careful steps, she slowly makes her way through the brush towards the Malfestio. Her light steps and padded feet can easily deceive prey, making them think she is just a nearby Kelbi or Mosswine. This fools the Malfestio as well, who ignores the seemingly light footsteps and continues her preening. **

**The mother quickly and quietly ascends a nearby tree, walking out onto an outstretched branch just above the bird Wyvern. Then, she lunges, wings stretched out and claws ready to tear into flesh. The Malfestio only has enough time to glance up before the Nargacuga's wing blade has torn into her flesh, tearing her open from throat to pelvis. The Malfestio slumps to the ground dead, and the Nargacuga calls out for her young. The two scurry over to their mother and join her in feeding. **

**Today they have learnt the art of hunting, and, with time, it will allow them to grow big and strong, just like their mother. **

...

_**Next time...**_

_**Our heroes have landed in Nanohana, and immediately get separated from Luffy.**_

_**Saurus will encounter strong pirates and marines alike, including men made of fire and smoke.**_

_**They must go undercover to avoid Baroque Works, but how long will it protect them?**_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Man of Fire, Man of Smoke. An Alabastan Adventure!**_


	13. Man of Fire, Man of Smoke

As soon as we hit dry land, Luffy leapt of the ship and hit the ground running. The crew shouted for him to wait, but he was already gone, no doubt looking for the nearest restaurant.

"What should we do?", Vivi questioned, "Nanohana is a large town. It'l be very hard to find Luffy."

"Don't worry Vivi-Chan", Sanji reassured, "We'll just search for the noisiest spot in town. He'll be there."

"Haha, you got that right", Usopp chuckled.

"Anyways, I wish he'd pay more heed to the bounty on his head", Nami sighed, "especially in a big country like this one."

"That'll happen when Bullfango fly", I said.

"Just let him take care of himself", Zoro yawned, "let's go eat, then we can deal with him."

"If you want, I could go find him", I said, "I mean, Baroque Works probably wouldn't be able to recognize me with this armor on, and I don't have a bounty."

"That's true", Vivi said, "just one thing. If you're gonna go after him, could you recall your monster? Pantheroar, was his name, right? We need to keep a low profile if possible, and he'd just make you stand out. You can call for him if you're in danger, but just for now..."

I nodded, she was right.

"Alright", I replied, dismissing Pantheroar in a flash of blue light.

"Come find us as soon as you find Luffy, okay?", Vivi said.

I nodded, leaving Navirou with Vivi before heading off. Navirou would be much safer with them for now.

I quickly began scouring Nanohana checking every food stall and restaurant I came across. No sign of Luffy, but I did see a bunch of marines running around. Were they here to deal with the rebellion? Either way, I knew to avoid them, seeing as they only ever caused trouble for me back at Kori Village. Thankfully, my armor only got a few stares, and no one tried to pick a fight with me.

"Damnit Luffy, where the hell did you run off to?", I murmured, leaving another restaurant once I determined Luffy wasn't there. Then, a blur ran past me, and I quickly recognized it as Luffy. I made a beeline for him, trying not to knock anyone over as I ran.

"THERE! THAT'S A RESTAURANT!", he shouted, drooling as he spotted a restaurant up ahead.

"Wait for me Luffy!", I called after him.

He didn't hear me though, and bolted towards the restaurant. How the hell could he be so careless with not only Baroque Works running around, but also the Marines?! This was supposed to be a stealthy operation, not a goddamn siege!

Luffy bolted through the doors and I skidded to a stop when I heard a loud crash followed by several people screaming. I poked my head inside and saw a massive hole in the wall of the restaurant, along with holes going through several adjacent buildings! I saw Luffy sitting on the floor cheering and rolled my eyes. He quickly parked his butt in a seat at the bar and started demanding food. I walked over and smacked him over the head.

"I'm sorry about him", I apologized to the owner, bowing my head before shooting a glare at Luffy, "He just has no self control sometimes."

The other patrons seemed utterly shocked by Luffy's actions, while I just felt embarrassed. Still, the owner served him food, although he kept suggesting that Luffy and I run. I was confused by this, when suddenly a silver-haired man was standing in the opening Luffy created. I put my hand on my sword upon seeing the marine uniform he was wearing. He wore an open, white jacket with green fur lining the collar and edges of the sleeves, and black pants. He wore goggles around his neck, and was smoking two cigars.

_"Great, now we've got to deal with the marines", _I thought with a grimace, _"and this guy doesn't look like an average grunt either. He's probably a captain or a commodore if I had to guess."_

The man was focused on Luffy, and didn't seem to notice me.

"So you're here too", he said, smirking. His smirk vanished though when Luffy just kept eating.

"STOP EATING ALREADY!", he shouted, making me tighten my grip on my sword.

Luffy then spat out his food and ran screaming out of the restaurant, the man giving chase.

"Ugh, not again", I sighed, before chasing after them.

_"I know Vivi said only use my monsters if it was an emergency, but in my humble opinion, this qualifies", _I thought, my kinship stone glowing. There was no way to catch up otherwise.

"Help me out, Shocksaber!"

In a flash of blue light, a green raptor like monster appeared. It was marked with yellow brown stripes, and its head was decorated with two large crests and a pair of long, needle-like saber teeth.

I quickly hopped on the Gendrome's back and gave his side a nudge, making him take off. Civilians and marines alike threw themselves out of the way to avoid the bird wyvern, afraid they'd be eaten. As we came up behind the silver-haired marine, Shocksaber made a powerful jump and leapt clean over his head. He landed and kept running, easily keeping his footing on the loose, sandy soil. I was almost right next to Luffy, when a woman with dark blue hair and glasses swiped at him with a sword. Shocksaber screeched and skidded to a halt as Luffy jumped over us and clambered up onto the roof of a nearby building.

Shocksaber turned to the woman and screeched at her, baring his fangs which were now dripping with paralyzing venom. She took a few steps back but tried to keep a brave face. Suddenly, I was sent flying off of Shocksaber's back as he was slammed from the side. I looked up and saw the silver marine standing over him, his jitte in hand. Smoke billowed around him, an obvious sign of devil fruit powers. I stood up and faced him, drawing my sword. The talons on the Raging Blade extended with the push of a button, their silver edges glinting in the harsh, desert sun. Shocksaber growled and stood up, moving to stand next to me.

The silver marine's lower half became smoke and he flew up to the roof, aiming to chase after Luffy.

"TASHIGI! ASSEMBLE THE MEN! COMB EVERY INCH OF THIS TOWN AND FIND STRAWHAT'S CREW!", he shouted, before glaring at me.

"ARREST THAT ONE TOO, HE WAS WITH HIM!"

He then took off across the rooftops. This left the swordswoman, Tashigi, her men, and me. They glared at me and I just sighed. I put away my sword.

"Look, I just want to get my crazy captain, and get back to our crew", I said, hopping on Shocksaber's back, "not looking for a fight. We've got bigger fish to fry than you Marines. So, with that, I'm outta here ladies."

Shocksaber turned tail and began running after the silver marine, and I shouted back at Tashigi.

"ALSO I'M A GIRL, CONTRARY TO WHAT YOUR CAPTAIN SEEMS TO THINK!"

...

We ducked and weaved our way through the streets of Nanohana, trailing the marine who was trailing Luffy. He launched a couple of attacks at Luffy, who simply dodged them as he ran. Onlookers of the chase watched with a mix of confusion and terror. To be fair, it didn't get much weirder than this. A pirate, being chased by a marine made of smoke, being chased by someone on a dinosaur.

The marine made another attempt to grab Luffy, but was stopped by a blast of fire. I noticed Luffy standing by Nami and Usopp, and ran to go join him. I saw a shirtless man wearing an orange cowboy hat blocking the marine, and nodded to him as we ran past.

Luffy called out to the man, and he called back to Luffy. They seemed to know each other. I didn't have much time to linger on it though, as we were forced to run back to the ship. According to Vivi, we only stopped at Nanohana to get supplies before heading up river and into the desert. That explained why they were carrying so much stuff with them.

...

Upon reaching the Going Merry, Vivi gave Carue a note to deliver to the kingdom, located in Alabarna. It apparently contained every detail she'd gathered on Crocodile's plan, but only Carue could deliver it without suspicion. I hoped the duck would be okay crossing the desert alone.

Once we were settled on the ship, Luffy explained to us that the man with the orange hat was his brother.

"THAT GUY WAS YOUR BROTHER?!", Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Navirou shouted.

"Yup, he's my brother", Luffy replied happily.

"Well, I'm not surprised you have a brother, but why is he here on the Grand Line?", Zoro questioned.

"He's a pirate", Luffy replied, "he's looking for the One Piece."

_"The One Piece?", _I thought, _"the name sounds familiar. I could've sworn I heard it mentioned back at Kori Village."_

"Ace is 3 years older than me, so he left the island 3 years earlier.", Luffy explained.

"What are the odds of you both eating a devil fruit...", Sanji wondered.

"I know. I was surprised too, hahaha", Luffy chuckled, "he didn't have one before, but even back then I couldn't beat him. Ace is really strong."

"Not even once? Against a regular human?", Sanji questioned.

"The monster's brother must be a monster himself", Usopp commented.

"Yeah, I always got my ass kicked", Luffy said, "but I bet I could beat him now."

_"This kid could probably beat anyone if he's leaving dents in Kushala Daora armor with just a punch", _I thought.

"Just who!", a voice shouted, before Luffy was kicked of the rail, "can you beat?"

Sitting where Luffy originally sat was Ace, while Luffy was lying on his stomach on the floor.

_"Or, maybe not",_ I thought, chuckling to myself.

"ACE!", Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Yo", Ace greeted him. He then bowed his head at us.

"Thanks for taking care of my little brother", he thanked us.

"So, why are you here, Ace?", Luffy asked.

"Huh, didn't you get my message in Drum?", Ace questioned.

_"So he was on Drum too?", _I thought, _"must've been before we got there. Kind of a shot in the dark hoping we'd end up there though."_

"Drum?", Luffy questioned.

"Ahh, never mind", Ace said, waving him off, "anyways, I'm glad I saw you. I'm just here for a silly, little task. I figured I'd try to meet up with you. Luffy...will you come and join the Whitebeard Pirates? With your friends too, of course."

_"Like hell am I joining another crew", _I thought, _"I've found a crew I like, and I'm sticking to it."_

"No way", Luffy deadpanned.

"Ahahaha, just thought I'd ask", Ace laughed.

"Whitebeard", Usopp gulped, looking very pale, "so the mark on your back is real?"

I hadn't noticed it before, but covering most of Ace's back was a Jolly Roger with bearing a skull with a white mustache on it.

"Yes", Ace replied, "it's my pride and joy. Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I want to make him the Pirate King, not you, Luffy."

"That's okay", Luffy said unfazed, "I'll just fight him."

Sanji offered to make Ace some tea, but Ace politely declined his offer. He then tossed Luffy a piece of paper, telling him to hold on to it, as it would let them meet again. Before he headed off, he told us to take care of Luffy, and explained he was hunting a pirate named Blackbeard, who had killed one of his subordinates.

Before he could leave though. He was suddenly surrounded by a group of Billions ships. They fired cannonballs at him, but his lower half became fire, and he leapt over their ships with ease. Once his ship was beneath him, he landed, and destroyed the Billions' ships with a single, flaming punch. After that, he was off.

To prevent Luffy from losing the scrap of paper, Nami sewed it onto his hat, right behind the ribbon. Vivi then handed him some clothes to protect him from the desert sun. I was thankfully protected by my Basarios armor, but I had Navirou wear a cloak to protect himself. I recalled Shocksaber, seeing as we no longer needed to run.

"Hey, we just rounded the side of the island!", Chopper called out, looking over the railing.

"No, this isn't the side of the island. This is the bank of the Sandora River", Vivi explained, "you can see the other side off in the distance, right?"

"Oh, you're right", Chopper said.

"Look", Vivi said, pulling out a map, "this is a rough map of the area. And this", she pointed to an X, "is our destination. It's called Yuba. We'll cross the Sandora, then head out for it."

"And Yuba is where the leader of the rebellion is", Zoro added.

"SO I JUST HAVE TO KICK HIS ASS, RIGHT?!", Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Would you stop that!", Vivi scolded him, "I want to persuade the rebellion not to shed anymore blood."

"A rebellion of 700,000 people...will they stop?", Zoro questioned.

"Will they stop...? We'll discover everything on the way to Yuba. Exactly what Baroque Works has done to this country... exactly what the Alabastan people have gone through... WE CAN STOP THIS SENSELESS VIOLENCE", Vivi declared, "I WON'T LET BAROQUE WORKS DO AS THEY PLEASE WITH MY COUNTRY!"

We were all behind her on this, one hundred percent.

...

Upon reaching the opposite shore of the Sandora, I noticed there was a ruined settlement by the water's edge. Scattered across the scorching sands were abandoned buildings, covered in cracks as their ceilings and walls collapsed. The place seemed dead, the only signs that life once existed here being a few shriveled up bushes and palm trees.

"We made it!", Luffy declared happily, before realizing the desolate state of the village, "wait a minute, there's nothing here!"

I walked over to one of the shrubs, but as soon as my fingers brushed one of the small branches, the dried plant crumbled.

"Let's look for the leader! Where is he?", Luffy asked Vivi.

"No Luffy, this isn't Yuba", Vivi corrected him, "we still have to walk northwest through the desert for half a day."

"HALF A DAY!?", Usopp shouted.

"Look at the map", Vivi said, pulling out the map and showing us our current location, "we crossed the Sandora River, and we just landed here at Erumalu, the Green Town."

"Green Town? But there's nothing green around here!", Luffy exclaimed.

"Well, not anymore", Vivi sighed, obviously distraught by the lack of greenery.

Suddenly, a loud KUO pierced the silent desert air and we turned to see a strange creature emerge from the river. The animal looked like a cross between a sea turtle and a manatee, and was a few inches taller than a Felyne. It didn't look very threatening. Usopp approached the strange creature.

"A kung fu dugong!", Vivi exclaimed, "no Usopp! Get away from it!"

In an instant, Usopp was beaten and thrown to the ground, with the dugong standing over him victoriously.

"They're strong", Vivi said.

"You lost", Zoro grunted in disappointment.

Then, I heard Luffy cheer and saw him standing over the now defeated dugong. Was his answer to every problem to punch it!?

"Don't beat them either!", Vivi yelled at him, "its kung fu dugong law that the loser of a fight has to become the winner's apprentice."

The dugong bowed to Luffy. Then, he was surrounded by a massive group of them, all mimicking his fighting poses. Of course, there was no way we could take these guys with us. Being aquatic animals, there was no way they'd survive in the heart of this blistering desert. With an offering of most of our food (much to the crew's chagrin), Luffy and Chopper convinced the dugongs to remain by the river.

"Those dugongs are pretty lively, aren't they?", Sanji asked, "Do they live in the river?"

"No, they live in the ocean", Vivi answered, "ever since ancient times, the Sandora River has sustained this country. But lately, the river has lost much of its power, and now its being pushed back downstream by the ocean. The dugongs normally live in salt water, which isn't drinkable, or usable to water fields."

"Is that why this village dried up?", Zoro questioned.

"No. They collected water on the rare occasions that it rained, and the town survived off if that most of the time", Vivi explained, "up until recently, this town was a lively place, full of green plants. However, in the past three years, not a single drop of rain has fallen in the entire country."

"Is that port town going to be okay?", Chopper asked.

"Nanohana gets its water supply from the oasis at Katorea, so they'll be fine", Vivi explained, "even in Alabasta, no rainfall has never been something to worry about, for thousands of years, but there was always one place that got more rain than any other. The capital, Alubarna, the city built around the king's palace. People called it the King's Miracle, at least they did, up until that day."

We listened intently as Vivi told us how the king lost people's trust. According to her, around 2 years ago, a strange shipment arrived in Alabasta, brought by men that apparently worked for her father. They were carrying a strange, green powder called Dance Powder, which, when burned, could make it rain. However, in the process of creating rain, it drew the clouds away from other cities, resulting in country wide droughts. This resulted in a civil war, and Dance Powder was banned in Alabasta.

"Soon after that large shipment of dance powder arrived in Nanohana, the abnormal weather patterns started. And no rain fell anywhere except for where the king was", Vivi continued.

"It's normal that the people distrusted the king", Zoro commented, "they must've thought he was using the powder to steal all the rain."

"I now realize that Crocodile's terrible plan was already in effect", Vivi sighed, downtrodden, "My father was suddenly surrounded by a scandal he had nothing to do with. Somehow, a large volume of dance powder had been brought to the palace under his nose." She picked up a skull belonging to a fallen Alabastan, cradling it as she began to weep. "It was all a trap set up by Crocodile! A rebellion arose, just like he planned!"

I gritted my teeth as she wept, wishing now more than ever to sink my blade into this Crocodile bastard's skull.

"Towns dried up, people starved, and an army of furious rebels started a bloody battle with an innocent country", Vivi cried, "the kingdom's peace, the trust in the royal family, the rain, the towns, and even people's lives, were all stolen...and it was done by one man...CROCODILE! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO DO THESE THINGS!? I WILL NEVER, EVER, LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll stop him Vivi", I reassured her, "his plans are as good as ruined with us here. We won't let anyone else suffer."

She smiled and stood up, hugging me.

"Thank you Saurus", she sniffled.

...

As we continued our trek towards Yuba, the blazing desert only grew hotter. The once soft, silky sand from the riverbank was replaced with rough, grainy sand that formed great dunes across the barren landscape. Any sand that got into our clothes scraped and irritated our skin, leaving angry red marks. The sun's scorching rays beat down on us relentlessly, and, if not for our protective clothes, would have already cooked us alive.

"Ahhhhh", Luffy panted, tongue hanging from his open mouth as though he were an Arzuros.

"Would you stop going 'ahhhhh', already!", Zoro snapped, "You're just wasting energy!"

No doubt the heat was getting to him, though he was right. Poor Chopper and Navirou had already collapsed, and were being pulled by Zoro via a wooden sled. I had tried using a cooling mist, but I didn't have enough for it to cover everyone, and it only lasted a few minutes before evaporating completely. Vivi, however, was used to the heat, and I had my heat resistant Basarios armor to ward off the heat, mostly.

"You don't seem to mind the heat, Vivi-chan", Sanji commented.

"I grew up here, so I'm more or less used to it", Vivi replied.

"Why are there so many damn hills?", Usopp groaned, "it's like we're climbing mountains."

"This is an ancient desert", Vivi said, "the largest dunes are over 300 meters tall."

Fatalis! This place was a Mohran's paradise. I half expected to see a pod of Delex or even a Nibelsnarf.

Luffy, Nami and Usopp then began fighting over the water when Luffy drank way too much of it. This descended into a fight over food and Sanji joined the fray, the rising heat making tempers flare. Vivi was quick to scold them, telling them we could take a rest when we reached the next rock. At first, Luffy seemed disheartened, seeing as the vast desert seemed to hold nothing but sand. Until...

"Alright! Rocks sighted, dead ahead!", Usopp shouted, spotting a rocky outcrop in the distance.

"REALLY!", Luffy shouted, before running towards the rocks, "BREAK TIME!"

_"Seriously, how is this kid so fast?!", _I wondered.

"WAIT FOR US LUFFY!", I shouted after him.

He reached the rocks way before we did, but didn't stay there long before running over to us in a panic.

"There are dying birds over there!", he shouted, "Chopper, you gotta heal them!"

"Birds?", Vivi wondered, before her eyes widened in realization, "WAIT LUFFY, THOSE BIRDS ARE..."

But it was too late. Once we reached the rocks, all of our stuff was gone.

"THERE WERE DYING BIRDS HERE, I SWEAR!", Luffy shouted exasperatedly.

"They were Warusagi", Vivi explained, "they're called thieves of the desert. They fool travelers and steal their luggage. I should've warned you."

"That was our luggage for 3 days Luffy!", Sanji roared angrily, grabbing him by his cloak, "how could you let a bunch of birds steal it!? How are we going to survive without food or water!?"

"But I was tricked!", Luffy bit back, "I can't help it!"

"You're dumber than a bird!", Sanji yelled.

"WHAT!?", Luffy roared angrily.

"CUT IT OUT!", Zoro snapped at them. He then sat down in the shade of one of the rocks. "Let's take a rest. You're getting angry because of the heat, just chill out for a minute. We're gonna get to Yuba at night right? If it's an oasis, we just need to be patient. We're not gonna die."

He gave a huff.

"Just forget about this. Thinking about it makes my throat dry up", he grumbled, "we'll rest 10 minutes, then leave."

We heard a loud slurping and looked up, locking eyes with the Warusagi drinking our water! Luffy growled angrily while the birds gave smug grins.

"THERE THEY ARE!", he shouted, taking off after the birds, "GIVE BACK OUR STUFF!"

The birds squawked in amusement as Luffy chased them over the dunes. Nami and Vivi called after him, but he had already vanished.

"Ugh, I'm not chasing him again", I groaned, slumping down.

"Nyah, he's coming back!", Navirou shouted, pointing towards the dunes.

Luffy was racing towards us in a hurry, screaming in terror, while a camel ran next to him. Chasing him was a massive lizard!

"A giant Sandora lizard!", Vivi gasped.

"It's huge!", Navirou shouted.

"I suppose we should save that camel running beside him", Sanji said as he stood up, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"What star was I born under that gives all this damn trouble", Zoro groaned.

Before I could summon a monster, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had already slain the giant lizard.

"They didn't have to go that far", Usopp gaped.

"The three of them them together are stronger than a monster", Name remarked.

"It looks like it could be edible though", I said, "good news for us. That thing could feed a Jhen Mohran."

"Sanji, is this thing edible?", Luffy asked the blond chef.

"Yeah, looks like it", Sanji replied after giving the dead lizard a once over.

I helped Sanji and Zoro separate the meat from the bones, carving off massive chunks. The meat was similar to Nibelsnarf, nice and fatty, but lacking the Leviathan's greasiness, which would have left our hands smeared with oil. Sanji had us bring the meat over to a section of smooth, flat rock that was exposed to the sun. The rocks acted like a natural frying pan, and soon the delectable aroma of sizzling meat filled the air. I couldn't help but drool at the smell.

Once the meat was cooked, we settled down to eat.

"So, what's up with the camel?", Zoro inquired.

"Dunno", Luffy replied with a shrug, "when I was chasing the birds, he came running up. Then I saw the lizard chasing him, and I started running too."

Looking over the camel, he certainly didn't look wild. Aside from his saddle and bridle, he looked too healthy and well fed to be a wild animal. His coat was glossy and well groomed, no doubt thanks to some very thorough brushing and a balanced, healthy diet. When Luffy tried getting on his back though, the camel stopped him. He began talking, which Chopper translated for us.

"'I'm just a passing camel, thanks for rescuing me. I'll let you ride me, but I won't let any guys ride me'. That's what he says", Chopper said.

This did not sit well with the guys, who began harassing the poor camel. Nami and I quickly pulled them off.

"I'm sorry my bandits are so mean to you", Nami cooed to the camel, who now had Sanji-style hearts in his eyes, "what a good boy. What should I call you?"

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Dumbass."

I smacked Luffy, Sanji and Usopp over the head.

"What about Eyelashes?", Nami suggested. I liked that name.

Nami and Vivi hopped on Eyelash's back, but before we could leave, we heard Luffy shouting.

"IT'S A TSUNAMI!", he shouted, sounding very delirious, "

"Do you think it could've been that thing?", Usopp asked.

"What thing?", Sanji inquired.

"When we stopped for the lizard meat, he also ate a cactus over there", Usopp explained.

"A cactus? Like this one?", Chopper asked, pointing to a small, bulb-shaped cactus.

"Yeah, one of those round ones", Usopp said.

"Oh no, that's a Mescal cactus!", Chopper exclaimed, "it causes hallucinations!"

Luffy got ready to attack us in his delirious state, but Chopper stopped him with a syringe full of tranquilizer. Zoro dragged him along as we started our trek once again.

...

We hiked across the sea of sand, only stopping once or twice to rest. Soon, night fell, and the temperature began to drop. The full moon hung above us, its pale yellow glow faintly illuminating the desert. As we climbed over a large dune, Vivi stopped us.

"There", she said, pointing at something in the distance, "can you see the light?"

I squinted my eyes, trying to pick out this light source, but the sand blowing through the air obscured my vision.

"I can't tell, there's too much sand blowing around", Luffy replied, "why is the earth rumbling?!"

"Something's wrong with the town!", Vivi gasped.

Once we got closer, my eyes widened in shock at what I saw. The town of Yuba was being torn apart by a massive sandstorm. We could only watch in horror as buildings were destroyed and palm trees were uprooted. Only once the storm subsided did we approach.

Once we entered the town, I my jaw hung slack as I took in the dilapidated state it had fallen into. Sand had piled up in giant mounds around the buildings, and their walls were badly cracked. The palm trees were dried up, just like in Erumalu, and some had been snapped or plain torn from the ground. If there was ever any water here, it was long dried up. I took a few steps and felt something crack beneath my foot. I pulled my foot back and gasped when I saw the skeleton of a small dog, stripped completely clean of flesh, lying in the sand. I trembled and shook my head, stumbling back. What the hell happened to this oasis?!

"Travelers, eh", a weary voice said, followed by the sounds of a shovel digging and shifting sand. We looked over and saw an old man digging a hole in the sand. "You must be tired from your trip through the desert. I'm afraid this town's a little dried up." He then turned to us with a gentle, friendly smile, "but you can still rest. We have plenty of inns; it's what we're known for."

"Excuse me, we heard the rebellion was based here", Vivi said, before the man suddenly turned angry and cut her off.

"What do you want with the rebellion!?", he growled angrily, chucking a barrel at us, "Don't tell me you want to join those filthy rebels?!"

He then turned with a huff and went back to shoveling.

"Those fools", he spat, "Are not here anymore."

**...**

**Gendrome Ecology...**

**The vast, scorching desert...a place riddled with lethal creatures. Darting across the dunes is a Gendrome, leading a pack of Genprey. This twin-crested predator is a Bird Wyvern, most closely related to the Velocidrome and Giadrome. This female is the alpha of her pack, her large dual crests and longer fangs a clear sign of her alpha status. Unlike with her stockier cousin, the Great Jaggi, females of her kind, as well as the Velocidrome, can reach alpha status. **

**While arguably the least intimidating of the large, desert monsters, our Gendrome is far from harmless. Her hind feet are armed with sickle-shaped claws, and her needle-like saber teeth pack an extra lethal punch. Running down the center of her fangs are hollow tubes linked to venom glands. These glands sit just in front of her eyes, and are filled with a paralyzing neurotoxin. These stores of venom can not only be injected, but also spat at opponents. **

**Her red eyes catch sight of movement across the desert, and she spots a herd of Apceros moving across the salt plains. They are no doubt migrating in search of better feeding grounds, and their arrival provides our Gendrome and her pack with a wonderful opportunity. **

**The Gendrome squawks to her pack, comprised of 6 Genprey, and they dart down the dune and spread out in all directions. They surround the herd, who due to their poor eyesight, still haven't spotted them. It isn't until the pack began closing in that the Apceros smelled them. The lookout sounds the alarm, sending the herd stampeding. The pack scour the fleeing herbivores, searching the herd for a weak link. Soon enough, they spot one: a young Apceros with a wounded leg. He is struggling to keep up with the herd, and his mother tries to fight of their attackers. The pack separates the duo from the herd, aiming to bring down the juvenile. **

**The Apceros bellows as the Gendrome and her pack come closer, their fangs bared as venom drips from their points. They use their superior agility to avoid the herbivore's spiked tail, biting at their legs with their venomous fangs. Even if their fangs should break, they eventually regrow, as they are shed like those of a rattlesnake. The herbivores struggle for a few more minutes before succumbing to the neurotoxins coursing through their veins. Mother and child both slump to the ground, their bodies paralyzed by the wyvern's venom attacking their nervous systems. **

**The Gendrome and her pack move in and begin feeding, devouring their prey alive. Their claws and fangs tear through the soft underbellies, spilling their entrails upon the sandy ground. It is a slow, painful death for the immobilized Apceros, but a bountiful feast for our Gendrome. **

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**Our heroes search for the resistance is foiled, as the rebels have long since abandoned Yuba.**_

_**Baroque Works prepares to make their final move, but they had not accounted for the Strawhats.**_

_**The Strawhats plot their course for Rainbase, in the hopes of stopping Crocodile.**_

_**Will they stop this madman before his agents close in?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**A Gathering of Agents. The Siege on Rainbase!**_


	14. A Gathering of Agents

"WHAT!?", we shouted, "THEY'RE NOT HERE?!"

The old man sighed.

"That storm you just saw wasn't the first to strike the town", he explained, "the drought has been drying us up for the past 3 years. The sandstorms have come more and more frequently. The sand has been steadily eating away at the oasis, and now, it is as you see it today."

_"3 years of constant sandstorms", _I thought, _"no wonder this place was destroyed. Nothing short of a fortress could survive that long under those conditions."_

"Without circulation of goods, the Rebellion cannot continue their war of endurance", the man continued, "they've moved their base of operations to Katorea."

"Where's that Vivi? Is it close?", Luffy asked.

"It's the oasis next to Nanohana", she replied.

_"All the way back there!?", _I thought.

"Hey, what did we come here for then?!", Usopp shouted.

The man, upon hearing Vivi's name, turned to face her. The crew scolded Luffy for saying her name out loud, but the man meant no harm.

"I'm so glad you're alive!", the man exclaimed, grabbing Vivi's shoulders, "it's me! Don't you remember? I guess not, I have lost some weight."

"Mr Toto?", Vivi gasped, eyes wide in realization.

"That's right", he replied, close to tears.

Vivi was horrified at the state of malnourishment the man was in.

"Listen to me, Vivi-Chan, I believe in the king", the man sobbed, "he would never betray our country! Isn't that right!? This rebellion is absurd! I BEG OF YOU! STOP THOSE FOOLS! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO IT!"

The man sat down in the sand, sobbing bitterly.

"It's only been 3 years. Who cares that it hasn't rained?", he wept, "I believe the king! Most of the people still do. We've stopped them, over and over and over again! But you can't tell them anything, the rebellion will not be stopped. Their power will soon overtake ours'. They plan to end this with the next attack! They've caught up to us...THEY'RE PREPARED TO DIE! Please, Vivi-Chan, stop these fools before it's too late!"

Vivi knelt down to the man, handing him a clean cloth.

"Mr. Toto", she said, a bright smile upon her face, "we can stop the rebellion!"

The man thanked Vivi, offering us one of the inns to stay in. Luffy offered to help him dig his hole to reach the water, before eventually falling asleep in the hole. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

...

_I was standing in front of a gorgeous desert oasis; a crystal clear pool of water surrounded on all sides by luscious greenery. I knelt down and scooped up some of the cool, refreshing water in my hands, greedily drinking it. _

_As I went for more, the oasis suddenly dried up, the water disappearing and the plants withering away to nothing. The sand turned red once again, and the golden-horned Diablos rose from the crimson dunes. It was now much closer, and I could clearly see a scar stretched across its scaly face, just beneath its eyes. I tried to run away, but as soon as I turned around I was gored from behind, the beast's golden horn piercing through my back and poking through my stomach. I screamed in pain and weakly clawed at the protruding horn, trying desperately to free myself. The beast threw me to the ground, my blood mixing with the red sand. The sand beneath me formed long claws and started pulling me down, and I was helpless to escape its grasp._

_...Elsewhere in Alabasta..._

"How long is he going to make us wait?!", Bon Clay groaned dramatically, spinning around, "at least bring out some takopa!"

"Please be quiet, Mr. 2", a woman with thick, curly blue hair scolded him.

"Seriously! Your shoutin' kills my hips!", a short, stout, red haired woman shouted at Bon Clay.

"You too, Miss Merry Christmas", the blue haired woman scolded her. The large man next to Bon Clay just laughed.

"Haha, looks like you all just can't get along", a new, sultry voice added, "not that it really matters."

"Miss All Sunday!", the agents at the table gasped, seeing the black-haired woman enter the room. She wore a white coat and cowboy hat, and had gorgeous, ice-blue eyes.

"Thank you for enduring the long journey here", Miss All Sunday said to the agents, "Having all of us together will ensure our victory."

"Where is this, Miss All Sunday?", the tall, tan skinned man with the shaved head questioned.

"Oh, that's right. Banchi brought you in through the back door", Miss All Sunday said, "you're probably familiar with the town...the place where people dream of getting rich quick by gambling. The Dream Town, Rainbase. And the building you are in right now, towers above the oasis in the middle of Rainbase. The greatest casino in town, Rain Dinners. If there are no other questions, we'll continue."

"Yeah, let's go!", the stout redhead shouted, slapping the table repeatedly, "Start now, now start!"

"But before that, I must introduce the boss", Miss All Sunday said, "until now, I have acted as his 'private face' in giving you orders. But there is no more need to do so, understand?"

"It's about time", a gruff voice said, catching the agents' attention, "Operation: Utopia", the chair at the table turned around, revealing the boss, "that is the final plan of Baroque Works."

The man was an imposing individual. Even sitting in the luxurious chair, his impressive height was obvious. Broad shoulders and a wide, muscular chest were covered by an orange vest marked with grid lines, while long, lean legs were clothed in black pants. An indigo neckerchief was around his neck, and was tucked into the vest, and he wore expensive leather shoes with metal buckles. A large, green fur coat draped across his shoulders, and where his left hand should have been, sat a massive, golden hook. A massive scar stretched across his face, like a second smile.

"CROCODILE!", the agents, sans Miss All Sunday, shouted, terrified by the presence of the warlord.

"I thought you would recognize his public face", Miss All Sunday said.

"Well damn... this is unbelievable", the redhead gulped, sweating bullets.

"I would never have guess...he was one of the Shichibukai", the blue haired woman gasped.

"YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A PIRATE!?", Bon Clay shrieked.

"You're our boss?", the tan man questioned, his shock mostly gone.

"Any complaints?", Crocodile inquired, most likely rhetorically. He didn't seem like the type to tolerate dissent, in any form. None of the agents dared to go against him.

"No complaints, just a questioned", the blue haired woman spoke up, "why would a Shichibukai do this?"

"I desire neither money, nor land. What I desire is military force", Crocodile stated. He light a cigar and took a drag from it. "Let's talk about this in order. First, my objective, then the details of the Baroque Works final plans."

Once he explained the details of the plan, Bon Clay was practically beaming with delight.

"You mean we can do that here!?", he asked enthusiastically, "we'll take over this entire country. I'm getting excited!"

"So our duties are to carry out the different facets of this final plan?", the tan man questioned.

"That is correct", Crocodile confirmed, "all the jobs you have done since the founding of Baroque Works have been for this plan. And those are the last orders I will entrust you with. The time to get rid of the Kingdom of Alabasta has come."

The agents then burned the orders they were given to hide any evidence.

"When you have completed all of those orders, the kingdom of Alabasta will be destroyed! The rebels and civilians will tragically fall right in Baroqu Works' hands. In just one night, this country will become our utopia. This is Baroque Works' final plan, failure will not be tolerated! The operation will begin tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock. Meeting adjourned. Pray for victory!"

_...with the Strawhats…_

I awoke with a gasp, grasping at my stomach. I looked down and sigh in relief when I saw I was unharmed. When the rest of the crew awoke I followed them outside to meet with Mr. Toto, trying to understand what that dream was about. The old man thanked Vivi once again and handed Luffy a small barrel of water, which the boy had helped him dig up.

However, before we could leave, Luffy suddenly sat down beneath a dead tree, refusing to move.

"I quit", he said.

_...with Baroque Works..._

"I would appreciate it if you waited a bit on this 'Operation Utopia'", a new voice added.

The agents were surprised to see an injured Mr. 3 walking down the stairs towards them.

"Mr. 3. How did you get into our underground base?", Miss All Sunday questioned.

"WHERE DID YOU SNEAK UP FROM MR. 3!?", Bon Clay snapped angrily, "I GOT RID OF YOU, JUST LIKE I WAS ORDERED TO!"

"Wait Mr. 2!", Crocodile ordered.

"Sneak. How rude", Mr. 3 remarked, "I simply followed you from Spider's Cafe, and hitched onto your banchi. Boss, please listen. I came to ask for a second chance. Of course, Mr. 2 came to kill me after I failed my orders, so I changed my course slightly and went to Spider's Cafe."

"You failed... to complete your orders?", Crocodile questioned, now very confused, "what are you talking about?"

"I let princess Vivi and the Strawhats escape", Mr. 3 admitted.

If looks could kill, Mr. 3 would have been vaporized.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!", Crocodile roared, his voice shaking the room, "YOU MEAN THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!"

He stood from his seat, now towering over the agents.

"What did you tell me on the Den Den Mushi then?", he growled, "didn't you say you had disposed of them?"

"What do you mean? I never used my Den Den Mushi on Little Garden", Mr. 3 admitted.

Suddenly, Crocodile's wrath seemed to settle. He sat back down and took another drag from his cigar.

"Now I know why the Unluckies never came back", he huffed, "you killed at least one or two of them, right?"

"W-well...not exactly", Mr. 3 whimpered.

"WHAT!?", Crocodile hissed.

"W-w-Wait! There was a mistake in the information!", Mr. 3 stammered, "there were actually 5 pirate escorts! A long nosed man, and a woman in armor! AND THE WOMAN CONTROLLED MONSTERS! GIANT, FIRE-BREATHING MONSTERS WIELDING GIANT SWORDS!"

He trembled as he remembered the giant, sword-tailed dinosaur, and the boiling pool of magma it turned his wax house into. This caught the agents' attention, but they had their doubts.

"ZERO-CHAN! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON!", Bon Clay demanded, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Mr. 3 laid out pictures of Zoro, Luffy, Nami and Vivi, much to Bon Clay's shock.

"I...MET THEM?!", Bon Clay gasped.

"What?", Crocodile inquired.

"On my way here, I met all of them!", Bon Clay explained. He began switching through the depicted pirate's faces, including Chopper, Navirou and Usopp.

"AND SHE'S MISS WEDNESDAY?! PRINCESS VIVI!", Bon Clay shouted, slamming his hand on the table, "YOU MEAN THEY WERE MY ENEMIES!?"

He then thought back to the armored woman.

"And now that I remember it, that woman was accompanied by a strange dragon", he added.

"SHE'S GOT A DRAGON TOO!?", Mr. 3 screamed in terror.

Crocodile exhaled, grey cigar smoke escaping his lips.

"Yes. They know my identity", he huffed, "If we let them go, they'll interfere with our plan. And Mr. 3... as you said, there were two extra people, and 2 animals with them, more than previously reported. If you ignore the pets, that leaves 6 including Vivi, and they're probably all in Alabasta by now. Mr. 2, take some pictures using your memory."

"BUT BOSS", Mr. 3 shouted, "IF YOU'D JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I WILL DESTROY VIVI AND HER CREW!"

"SILENCE YOU MORONIC EGGHEAD!", Crocodile roared angrily, grabbing Mr. 3 by the face. He began draining the water from the agent's body. "Do you know why I gave you the position I did? In battle you are inferior to Mr. 4, but I believed your sneaky, cowardly tactics would eventually fulfill my orders!"

He then dropped Mr. 3, who was now gasping and begging for water. The other agents were horrified.

"Drink all the water you like", Crocodile said calmly, pushing a hidden button. A trap door opened beneath Mr. 3, and the agent fell into a room below them. Crocodile walked over to the glass and tapped on it, catching the attention of the massive Bananadiles within. One of them swam over to the glass.

"Feeding time", he said to the reptiles.

Loud screaming was soon heard as the Bananadiles entered the room with Mr. 3, presumably eating him.

"That little shithead earned it", Crocodile grunted, stomping back over to the table, "Killing him once isn't enough! Now, all of you burn the images of these 5 into your minds! Their goal is to stop the rebellion! If we let them roam free, they'll show up on their own."

"But Zero-Chan, if she really is princess Vivi, doesn't that mean she could stop the rebellion?", Bon Clay questioned.

"Maybe", Crocodile rumbled, "unfortunately, I have heard that Vivi and the rebel leader, Kohza, were childhood friends. It's a wave of 700,000 men, stopping it won't be easy. But she could certainly sidetrack the rebellion. They must not be allowed to meet! I already have several Billions placed inside the rebellion. I haven't received a letter from them yet, which means no direct action has been taken. We must prevent all contact between Vivi and the rebellion before the plan begins. Miss All Sunday!"

"Yes?", she inquired.

"Send a message to the Billions in Nanohana. Use a Den Den Mushi if you must", Crocodile ordered, "once they find them, they must annihilate them! DO NOT LET THE PRINCESS INTO KATOREA!"

"Yes...right away", Miss All Sunday complies.

"And before you all leave", Crocodile added, "if you should happen across that monster woman, bring her to me, alive! She might prove to be useful."

"And if she refuses your offer?", Miss All Sunday inquires.

"I'll deal with her", he replied with an evil grin.

With that the agents left, leaving Crocodile to finish his planning.

_...with the Strawhats…_

"What do you mean Luffy?", Vivi questioned, shocked.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID GAMES LUFFY!", Sanji shouted angrily, "NOW GET UP!"

"We're going back", Luffy stated.

"Yeah, we're using the road we took yesterday to go to Katorea to stop the rebellion", Sanji informed him.

"If 1,000,000 citizens of this country clash, it's all over!", Vivi warned him.

"THIS IS FOR VIVI-CHAN!", Usopp declared, "COME ON!"

"Boring", Luffy huffed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?", Sanji shouted angrily.

"Vivi", Luffy said, "I want to kick Crocodile's ass! If we stop the guys who are rebelling, will we stop Crocodile? We can't do anything even if we go there. We're pirates, you're better off without us. You don't want anyone to die in this war. Your people, us, or anyone! You're talking about fighting against a Shichibukai. 1 million people will be involved, and all you want is for no one to die. That's naive."

Nami tried to interject, but Sanji stopped him.

"What's wrong with that!?", Vivi shouted, "What's wrong with not wanting people to die?!"

"People die", Luffy stated.

Vivi punched him hard in the face.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!", she yelled at him, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO STOP! YOU CAN'T BLAME THE REBELS OR THE ARMY FOR THIS! WHY SHOULD ANYONE DIE!? THIS IS ALL CROCODILE'S FAULT!"

Luffy turns around angrily and punches Vivi in the face, shocking us. The crew scolded him for his actions, but he ignored them as Vivi starting beating him up.

"EVEN I CAN TELL WHAT THIS COUNTRY NEEDS JUST BY LOOKING AT THE SITUATION!", Luffy shouted at her, "YOU THINK RISKING ONE LIFE IS ENOUGH!?"

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO RISK!?", Vivi cried, "THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I HAVE TO-"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY RISKING OUR LIVES, TOO!?", Luffy barked, "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Vivi covered her mouth in shock and began crying.

"Look at you", Luffy said, "you're crying. You're the one who wants to kill him the most!"

We were all in agreement with Luffy, ready to risk our lives for Vivi's sake.

"Tell me where Crocodile is!", Luffy demanded.

Vivi pulled out the map and pointed to a place north of Yuba.

"This is the oasis called Rainbase", she explained, "which is where Crocodile is. It's straight to the north of Yuba. It will take a whole day to walk through the desert."

She explained that it was a gambling town, and would be pretty safe from fighting. There would be plenty of water as well. Usopp tried to take a large gulp of the water Luffy got from Toto, but Luffy wouldn't let him, saying they needed to use the water sparingly.

I decided to call Shocksaber for a ride, hopping on his back once he appeared. Luffy and Usopp complained, whining about wanting a ride. If I called for Ghost or Deathwing they could ride them, but I couldn't use them if we were entering Rainbase. Once we reached Crocodile was one thing, but riding into town on them would draw too much attention. At least Shocksaber could be passed off as some sort of bird or desert lizard.

...

After a long trek across the desert, we finally reached Rainbase. Luffy was already scratching for a fight. Usopp gave Nami a set of batons, which he said could be out together to form a weapon called a Climatact.

"Hey, do you think Baroque Works knows we're in this country?", Zoro questioned.

"Probably", Vivi responded, "we met Mr. 2, and we know Mr. 3 is here. So it's safe to assume they know we're here."

"That candle man is here?", I asked, "I would've thought they'd kill him for failing to kill us."

"So what?", Luffy asked.

"It means they know our faces, so no more random antics", Usopp warned him.

"Why not?", Luffy pouted.

"We have no idea where their fighters are hiding", Usopp explained, "there's no way we'll reach Crocodile if we get caught first."

"Assassination is their specialty", Zoro added.

Unlike in Nanohana, very few people gave Shocksaber weird looks. At first I was confused, until I noticed a group of bipedal lizards wearing saddles eating out of a barrel next to a food stall. They were very similar in color to a Gendrome, with identical stripes and also sporting two large head crests, albeit more rounded. They lacked saber teeth and raptor claws, but their eyes were a similar shade of orangey-red, and they each had two forked tongues.

"What are those Vivi?", I asked, watching Shocksaber and one of the lizards greet each other.

"Tokasakyu", she answered with a smile, "They're used for transport here in Rainbase, and some people breed them for racing. They seem to like Shocksaber~"

I giggled as Shocksaber was surrounded by the curious lizards. I gently nudged him along as we headed further into the city, while Luffy and Usopp went to get more water. Unfortunately, it didn't stay peaceful, as the two boys suddenly ran past with a bunch of marines on their tail. And those idiots led them over to us! We all took off running. I hoped Chopper would be okay, seeing as we lost him in the crowd. Navirou was with him, so at least he wasn't alone.

"This isn't good!", Sanji said, "Running around like this will make it easier for Baroque Works to find us."

Vivi pointed out a large casino with a crocodile on top, saying it was called Rain Dinners and that we should split up and meet there. Shocksaber weaved through the streets of Rainbase, leaping over civilians and taking out a few marines here and there. We looped back around after losing the marines, and I recalled Shocksaber before entering the casino. I looked around, but I didn't see the others at first. Until they practically burst through the casino doors, Luffy shouting for Crocodile to come out and fight him.

I rolled my eyes as onlookers stared at the shouting pirate. Nami and Usopp joined him in shouting, but they shut up when the silver marine from before entered the building. A few bouncers came over to make us leave, but they were stopped when another bouncer told them we were VIPs.

_"This reeks of a trap"_, I thought, wary of the casino workers practically rolling out the red carpet for us. The crew raced down the hallway, and the silver marine followed. I sighed and chased after them, trying to warn them it was likely a trap. Unfortunately this failed, and we wound up falling through a trap door and landing in a cage. I winced as I hit the ground, shooting Luffy and the others a glare. As I stood up I winced when I felt a pain in my wrist. I removed my armored glove and noticed it was starting to bruise, like sprained.

"A fiendishly clever trap", Luffy said.

"Indeed it was", Usopp added.

"There's nothing clever about it!", I snapped, smacking both of them, "How the hell could you fall for this!?"

I stalked over to the bars of the cage and tapped on one.

"It doesn't feel like metal", I commented, "certainly looks like it though. Kinda reminds me of Carbalite. With enough force we could probably break it."

Luffy grabbed onto the bars, but immediately felt his strength drain.

"What's the matter?", I asked, noticing his fatigued state.

"Are you hungry or something?", Usopp inquired.

Zoro called out to Luffy when the silver marine drew his jitte and struck Luffy, knocking him away from the bars. We glared at him, hands on our weapons, while Usopp screamed. He pressed the tip of the jitte firmly against Luffy's chest, and he immediately became fatigued again.

"Wha- I can't move", Luffy groaned weakly, "it's like I fell into the sea..."

"The end of this jitte is made from seastone, a mysterious stone that only exists in a certain sea", the marine explained, "all the marine headquarters' prisons are made of this stuff. It keeps criminals with devil fruit powers from escaping. It's still a mystery to us, but what we do know, is that it emits the same energy as the sea. Just think of it as a solid form of the sea."

"So touching it nullifies devil fruit powers, just like falling into the ocean", I said, looking around at the cage trapping us, "I'm guessing the cage is made from seastone too."

"If it wasn't I'd be long gone", the marine growled, "after killing you lot, of course."

I glared.

"We could just as easily kill you", I threatened, "if this cage is made of seastone, we can use that against you."

"GYAAAHHH, WAIT WAIT WAIT, HOW CAN YOU FIGHT WHEN WE'RE IN THIS PREDICAMENT!?", Usopp screamed.

"He's right, cut it out", a gruff voice cooed, "Why can't you all just be friends?"

I turned and glared when I saw a tall man in a fur coat sitting across the room.

"Crocodile...", the silver marine growled.

_"So that guy is Crocodile", _I thought, glaring at him.

"Oooh, you really are a stray dog, Smoker-kun", Crocodile, "you never thought of me as your ally. I was going to have you killed in an 'accident' while fighting the Strawhat Pirates. I don't know why you're here, but you're on your own. The government would never order you to come to this place. They have full confidence in me, a Shichibukai."

"So he's one of the Shichibukai", Zoro growled, hand on his swords.

"So you're Crocodile?", Luffy growled, "FIGHT ME!"

He stood up and grabbed the bars, becoming weak again. Usopp scolded him for touching the bars.

"You did well coming this far, Strawhat", Crocodile said, standing up to his full height. He was taller than the Dundorma Captain! "I never thought I'd actually meet you. Don't worry, I plan on killing you very soon. But the guest of honor isn't here yet, my partner is on her way to fetch her."

I caught sight of the massive golden hook on his left arm, and my eyes widened.

_"A golden hook?", _I thought, remembering Snowsaber's warning, "_Beware the sand tyrant with the golden horn. He'll destroy all who try to take his kingdom. It has to be this guy." _

I growled, stalking forward and placing my hands on the bars. I ignored the shooting pain in my wrist as I gripped the bars tightly. My kinship stone started glowing and I shouted at the monster in front of us.

"You bastard!", I roared, "As soon as I get out of here I'm going to kill you! Your days of destroying Alabasta are over! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND VIVI ANYMORE! YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh? And you must be that monster woman Mr. 3 told me about", Crocodile mused, "he seemed quite terrified when he spoke of you. He and Mr. 2 claimed you could control monsters and dragons. I must admit, I'm very interested in seeing these so called monsters myself. You may prove to be useful in the future."

He walked over to the cage, and noticed my injured wrist. He quickly grabbed my wrist in a tight grasp, making me cry out in pain as he looked over my wrist. The crew looked ready to kill this man.

"Seems you've sprained your wrist", he mused, pressing his thumb against the bruised flesh, "hmm, I'll have to make sure my doctors get that patched up. You're no good if you're injured."

"I don't want your fucking help!", I hissed, trying to free my wrist, "let go of me!"

Crocodile yanked me forward and I slammed against the bars. He held his hook just under my chin, the tip pressing into my skin.

"Watch your tongue, brat!", he hissed, before letting me go.

Nami and Usopp helped me up and I glared as the Shichibukai sat back down in his chair.

"You'll come around soon enough", he said.

"Like hell I will", I hissed. I stalked over to a corner of the cage and sat down, not wanting to be anywhere near that man. It's a shame, he'd actually be attractive if he wasn't trying to destroy a fucking country.

"Monsters?", Smoker questioned, "you mean that lizard you had back in Nanohana? Looked like a Tokasakyu to me."

"We were hoping to pass him off as one", I huffed, not even looking the marine in the eyes, "guess that's no good now."

Nami knelt down to check my wrist. I winced as she carefully inspected it, way more gentle than that damn Shichibukai. She grabbed ahold of Usopps's cloak and tore off a strip of cloth, much to his dismay. She wrapped my wrist and slipped my armored glove back onto my hand to hold the cloth in place.

"I'm gonna kill him", I hissed.

"You and Luffy both", Nami said with a reassuring smile.

_"That bastard mentioned monsters", _Smoker thought, _"I have to know." _

"Monster brat", Smoker spoke to me. I glared from the corner of my eye.

"What?", I bit.

"I got multiple reports of marine ships being destroyed after docking at a small island on the Grand Line", he explained, "It housed a place called Kori Village, and whenever marine ships stopped to restock there, they were destroyed, and their crews slaughtered."

I raised an eyebrow. I knew where this was going.

"Several survivors of these attacks spoke of a person riding a red dragon", he continued, "that Crocodile bastard said you had monsters. Were you the one who attacked those ships."

"Yeah, it was me", I admitted, "I destroyed those marine ships."

I stood up and stalked over to the silver marine.

"But let me tell you something, Smoker, was it?", I continued, "those damn marines weren't there to restock. They came to Kori Village to raid the island, and attacked the villagers. I killed them to defend the villagers!"

Smoker's eyes widened slightly. It was painfully obvious he wasn't aware of the raids. I didn't give him a chance to interrupt.

"Every time they attacked, they'd take hostages, just like pirates!", I growled angrily, "one of those marine ships, belonging to a group called the G-5, KILLED ELDER KIRIKA'S HUSBAND! THEY MURDERED AN OLD MAN IN COLD BLOOD, ALL BECAUSE HE REFUSED TO LET THEM STEAL SUPPLIES!"

His eyes widened fully, and his face paled.

"If I ever find the marine in charge of the G-5, I'LL KILL THEM!", I threatened angrily, "You marines are no better than the pirates you hunt!"

The crew and Smoker all seemed shocked by this news, and even Crocodile was listening, though I could care less about him. I huffed and puffed angrily before taking a deep breath. I stalked back over to my corner.

"Are you done with your little tantrum, monster girl?", Crocodile's voice called out, "You're as noisy as your captain. Half of Alabasta likely heard you."

"No one asked you", I bit back.

"Quite the foul mouth you've got", he remarked, "We'll have time to fix that later."

"CROCODILE!", Vivi's voice shouted.

We all looked up and saw the princess standing at the top of the stairs, with a woman in a white outfit behind her.

"VIVI!", Luffy called out to her.

"Well hello, welcome, Princess Vivi of Alabasta. Or should I say, Miss Wednesday", Crocodile called out to her, "you've done an admirable job of avoiding my assassins."

"Of course I'd come, I'd come from anywhere!", Vivi declared, "as long as I get to watch you die! Mr. 0!"

"It's your worthless country that's going to die, Miss Wednesday", Crocodile retorted.

Vivi drew her peacock slashers and charged at the Shichibukai.

"IF YOU WEREN'T HERE, ALABASTA WOULD BE IN PEACE!", she shouted angrily.

"WAIT VIVI, LET US OUT!", Luffy shouted.

Vivi lashed out with one of her slashers. The bladed end struck Crocodile in the head, causing his head to disintegrate into sand!

"Nope", Smoker commented.

"Are you satisfied, Miss Wednesday?", Crocodile's voice taunted, much to our shock.

He began reforming behind her and grabbed her.

"Living in this country, you should be very familiar with my Suna Suna no Mi's powers", he taunted, "shall I turn you into a mummy?"

_"So he's got powers like Smoker's", _I thought.

"LET VIVI GO YOU BASTARD!", Luffy shouted.

"LET HER GO!", I roared.

Crocodile tossed her into one of the ornate chairs and walked away.

"Sit", he ordered, "and stop glaring at me. It's just about time for the victory party to begin. Am I wrong, Miss All Sunday?"

"You are correct", the woman in white, Miss All Sunday, replied, "it's past 7."

...

**Black Diablos Ecology...**

**It is mating season for the flying wyverns of the desert. Large male Diablos and Monoblos are stalking their territories, displaying their massive frills and horns. From her den, emerges a Black Diablos. Not a true subspecies, Black Diablos are female Diablos whose scales have turned pitch black upon entering heat. Their eyes have also changed, turning a bright purple, and their aggression has risen tremendously. **

**Our Black Diablos is on the hunt for a mate, and will not hesitate to slaughter any creature that stumbles across her path. Unfortunately for a nearby Nibelsnarf, she has caught his scent, and is out for blood. He has made the grave mistake of hunting in her territory, and his hiding spot beneath the sand cannot save him. The Black Diablos charges the buried leviathan, horns primed for goring. **

**The Nibelsnarf senses the approaching Wyvern and attempts to dive deeper into the sand to flee, but his efforts are in vain. The wyvern descends upon him, digging her horns and forelimbs deep into the sand. Upon exposing the leviathan, she grabs him by the tail and yanks him from his sandy hideaway. He thrashes in her grasp before she slams him down. She repeatedly gores him with her horns, violently shaking him as her horns rip him open. By the time she is done with her rampage, the Nibelsnarf is completely butchered. His body has been torn violently in half, his intestines hanging from the wyverns massive horns while his shredded corpse bleeds out onto the sand. **

**She tosses the mangled leviathan to the ground, her horns stained a deep crimson. She has no intention of eating him, as Diablos are herbivores. She stalks away to find a mate, and a pod of Delex move in to feed on the fresh kill. **

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**The raid on a Rainbase has failed, and our heroes have been captured by the evil Crocodile.**_

_**Saurus refuses to join his cause, and must find a way for her friends to escape.**_

_**Baroque Works plan is moving forward, and tensions are rising.**_

_**Will Saurus and her friends escape? And how will she react to discovering the man who killed Kirika's husband?**_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Rising Tensions in the Desert Kingdom! Escape the Crocodile's Jaws!**_


	15. Escape the Crocodile's Jaws

From outside the building came the shouting of soldiers and civilians alike, all eager to spill blood. I glared at Crocodile angrily, watching in utter disgust as the sandman cackled at the war he started.

"What do you think Miss Wednesday? The plan you help set up is blooming!", Crocodile announced victoriously, "if you listen carefully, I bet you can hear the shouting all over Alabasta! And what do you suppose all of them believe? That we will protect them!"

"STOP IT!", Vivi shouted angrily, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA, isn't that a tearjerker? Love for one's country, is what will destroy it in the end", Crocodile taunted, cackling like mad.

"I think this guy fits the definition of depraved to the letter", Zoro remarked.

"Definitely", I agreed.

"THAT BASTARD!", Luffy roared, "IF ONLY THIS CAGE WEREN'T HERE!"

"Hahaha...I can remember all the hassle I had to go through to get this far", Crocodile said, reminiscing.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMNED EXPLOITS!", I roared angrily, seeing red, "YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER! YOU'RE THE WORST OF THE WORST! KEEP CELEBRATING YOU COCKY FUCK, ONCE WE GET FREE I'M GOING TO GUT YOU!"

I was gripping the bars of the cage tightly, my armored gloves scratching the seastone trapping us. If I was a Felyne, my hair would be standing on end. Crocodile seemed displeased that I had interrupted his gloating, but simply shrugged it off. He then turned his attention back to Vivi.

"Do you know why I want to control your country so badly, Miss Wednesday?", he taunted the princess.

"HOW COULD I UNDERSTAND WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR ROTTED HEAD!", she yelled at him.

"Hmm...such a foul mouthed princess", he remarked.

Suddenly, Vivi threw herself to the ground, trying to get away even with her hands bound.

"Whoa there. Where do you think you're going, Miss Wednesday?", Crocodile inquired.

"We can stop you!", she declared, "we can still make it in time! If we just go directly east of here, to Alubarna! If we can get there before the rebellion does, there's a chance we could stop them!"

"Oh, isn't that odd. We were just going to go there as well", Crocodile remarked, "straight to Alubarna, to ask your daddy one little question."

"What are you going to do to my father?!", she interrogated.

"Huh? Which is more important to you? The people, or your father?", he questioned, "Haha, if you want to come with us, then go right ahead."

He held out the key to our cage. He tossed it onto the floor, and a trap door opened. The key fell into the room below, where the Bananadiles were waiting.

"Go and get it.", he said, "of corse the clash between the rebellion and the army can be avoided. There are about 8 hours left before the killing begins. But I don't think you have the time for that, it would still take longer than that to get to Alubarna from here. If you want to stop them, you'll have to leave now, Miss Wednesday. Or else thousands will die, kuahahaha! Of course, it's up to you whether or not you save these fools. You can go ahead and open that cage, too bad I dropped the key through that hole in the floor though."

"Into the Bananadile lair?", Vivi gasped.

"You could call it that", he said.

I looked around us and gasped when I saw massive crocodiles swimming behind the glass. Some were nearly Lagiacrus sized, and each bore a banana-shaped growth on their heads. One of the bananadiles entered the room below us and swallowed the key. Vivi's face paled.

"What's wrong Vivi?", Luffy questioned.

"One of them just ate the key!", she gasped.

"WHAAAT!? Chase it down and get the key back! Get us out of here!", Luffy shouted.

"I can't do that!", she retorted, "Bananadiles are ferocious! They eat Sea Kings! They'll eat me as soon as I get close!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry", Crocodile mocked, "they think anything I drop down there is food. And besides, you can't tell which one ate it now!"

"That jerk!", Nami growled angrily.

"Damn, even if we get out of this cage, we'll have to deal with those reptiles", Zoro growled.

"Jeez Zoro, we can't get out cause it ate the key, dummy", Luffy chastised.

"I KNOW THAT!", Zoro yelled at him.

"We'll be taking our leave now", Crocodile said, "this room will automatically destroy itself in 1 hour. I have no use for this secret base anymore. Water will flood into this room and turn it into part of the Rainbase lake. One million innocent civilians, or 5 worthless pirates with no future ahead of them? Your chances of saving just one of the two is slim. The bet here is your feelings, Miss Wednesday. Do you like gambling? Kuahahaha! Such a shame that monster brat couldn't see reason, talk about wasted potential. Even a princess such as yourself is powerless in these circumstances. It was too easy for me, what with so many idiots running around. Especially those rebels and that old man with his pointless digging."

I knew immediately he was talking about Toto.

"What?! You mean Mr. Sandy Guy?!", Luffy shouted.

This caught the Shichibukai's attention.

"So you know him?", Crocodile mused, "What a stupid old geezer. He keeps digging up an oasis that died long ago. Hahahaha, it's hilarious isn't it? He thinks he can overcome the sandstorms, over and over again."

"What did you say?!", Luffy snapped, remembering how Yuba was destroyed.

"Tell me, Strawhat Luffy. Do you think sandstorms can successfully attack a town so many times?", he asked rhetorically.

My eyes widened as he formed a tornado of sand.

_"THE SAND TYRANT!", _I thought, _"SO IT IS HIM!"_

"YOU DID THAT!?", Luffy roared angrily, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

My kinship stone glowed as Crocodile and Miss All Sunday started walking away.

_"Not so fast", _I thought, "STOP THEM, GHOST!"

The agents turned as a large, white Wyvern appeared behind them. Its body was covered in tough, white armor plates and rigid spikes, its tail capped with a spiked club. A massive ridge of spines covered its shoulders, and its impressive skull bore both a massive, spiked frill, and an enormous horn. The spikes on its shoulders and frill were blue, as was its horn and beak. The wyvern roared back and let out an ear-splitting screech, forcing the others to cover their ears.

"Ah, there's what I wanted to see", Crocodile mused, staring at the White Monoblos, "I certainly hope it can swim, kuahahaha!"

We noticed water entering the room from the open trap door. Ghost huffed angrily and thrashed her head, pawing at the ground.

"VIVI, GET US OUTTA HERE!", Luffy shouted, "IF WE DIE HERE, WHO'S GOING TO STOP HIM?!"

"Don't get too conceited, Little Man", Crocodile chastised, undertones of anger lining his words.

"YOU'RE THE LITTLE ONE!", Luffy spat.

Another trap door opened behind Crocodile, and a massive Bananadile entered the room. It locked on to Vivi and lunged at her. Outside the room, the remaining crocs were lined up waiting to enter.

"GET ON GHOST, VIVI!", I called out to her.

She didn't think twice before hopping on the Wyvern's back, who quickly avoided the gator's jaws. The beast's jaws completely crushed the stone staircase. It turned to glare at Ghost, who met the glare with equal ferocity.

Suddenly, a loud RING pierced the air, catching our attention. Miss All Sunday pulled out a small Den Den Mushi. She answered the call.

_"Hello? Hello?", _I heard Sanji's voice call out, _"can you hear me?"_

"Yes I can. You're Millions, aren't you?", she questioned.

I silently snickered, knowing full well that Sanji was about to play these guys.

"Spit it out already!", Crocodile ordered, "what happened!?"

"Welcome, sir", Sanji said, "To the Shitty Restaurant."

"Shitty Restaurant?", the Shichibukai grumbled.

"Oh, so nice of you to remember", Sanji taunted, "I'm so happy."

"Did you hear that?", Usopp said.

"That sounds like...", Nami began.

"SANJI!", Luffy tried to shout, before Usopp covered his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?", Crocodile questioned.

"Me? I'm Mr. Prince", Sanji replied.

"I see. And where are you?", Crocodile interrogated.

"Can't tell ya", Sanji retorted, "otherwise you'll kill me. Well, whether or not you can remains to be seen. I can give out lots of info easily, and I'm not an idiot like you, Mr. 0."

"SAVE US MR. PRINCE!", Luffy called out, "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!"

"Sounds like my crew", Sanji commented, "well then, I'll just-"

Suddenly he was cut off, and the sounds of a scuffle could be heard. The voice of one of the Millions was heard, and we all were worried for Sanji's safety.

"Where are you?", Crocodile asked the Million.

"At the front of the casino, Rain Dinners, sir", the Million responded.

The others panicked, fearing the worst for the chef. Something wasn't right, there's no way Sanji would be beaten by a couple of grunts.

"Kuhahahahaha! Fine, let's go to the front entrance", Crocodile cackled.

They were set to leave, but the crashing of the Bananadile into the stairs caught their attention. I gasped when I noticed Vivi and Ghost climbing up the broken edge, the Wyvern's blunt claws digging into the marble.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING VIVI?", Luffy called out to her as they climbed over the edge.

"THERE'S STILL TIME", she called back, "I'M GOING TO FIND HELP!"

Crocodile didn't like this, his arm turning to sand as his hook was aimed for Vivi.

"GRAB IT GHOST!", I shouted.

Ghost turned and saw the golden hook flying towards her. She grabbed the hook with her beak, holding tight.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!", Crocodile roared, lifting Ghost up and slamming her and Vivi into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Vivi was lying unconscious, but Ghost stood over her protectively as the Bananadile approached them.

"If you love your friends so much, then you can die here with them", Crocodile remarked, "the room below has already filled with water, and soon this room shall flood as well. I'll bring your precious Mr. Prince here too, as a corpse that is! KUAHAHAHAHA!"

He then turned to me, his sinister smirk ever present.

"You mentioned that the G-5 killed someone important to you", he said, "perhaps you'd be interested knowing their leader is trapped in there with you."

He turned to leave.

"If you make it out of there, feel free to join us", He said, "maybe you'll have change of heart. Kuahahaha!"

He left, and I turned to glare at Smoker.

"It was you", I hissed, "your men attacked Kori Village!"

"Wait Saurus!", Nami stopped me, grabbing my shoulder, "right now we need to focus on escaping. Killing Smoker won't bring Kirika's husband back. Crocodile's just trying to rile you up."

I growled and turned away.

"We're not done here", I hissed, shivering, "god that bastard's a creep."

I turned back to see the Bananadile lunge at Vivi, Ghost bellowing in defiance. Vivi, now conscious, leapt onto Ghost's back and had her avoid the gator. Using the reptile as a springboard, they leapt onto the broken staircase. The beast roared and lunged again, this time breaking the glass. More water poured into the room, filling it faster.

"LISTEN EVERYONE!", Vivi shouted, hopping off Ghost, "JUST HANG ON A LITTLE LONGER! I'M GOING TO FIND HELP, I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

She then called out to me.

"I CAN'T TAKE GHOST WITH ME, OR IT'LL DRAW TOO MUCH ATTENTION", she shouted, "YOU NEED YOUR MONSTERS MORE THAN I DO! I'LL BE OKAY!"

I wanted to argue, but she was already gone. Ghost looked down at the rising water and whimpered, backing away. Strong as Monoblos were, they were terrible swimmers. I recalled her, knowing she wouldn't be able to fight if the room flooded.

_"But he can", _I thought, raising my kinship stone, "Help us out, Silverfin!"

Blue light shown through the now knee-deep water, and a white and blue monster emerged from its depths. Resembling a mix between mosasaur and cobra, the leviathan was covered in white scales imbued with quartz. Six horns rose from its head, and two rows of blue spines adorned its back. It's paddle-shaped tail slapped the water, and electricity crackled around its horns and spines.

"Get your monster to lure the croc over here", Nami said to me, "we can use its jaws to break open the cage."

I nodded.

"Silverfin, lure the Bananadile over here!", I ordered.

The Ivory Lagiacrus complied, swimming over to the larger reptile. He jabbed his shellshockers into its side and shocked it, enraging the croc. The croc turned to chase the fleeing leviathan, jaws wide open. Silverfin waited by the cage until the croc was just a few feet away, before swiftly avoiding its jaws. The Bananadile's jaws clamped onto the seastone, but it let out a loud whimper and let go when the hard material broke its teeth.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!", Nami cried.

The beast turned its attention back to Silverfin, chasing the leviathan.

"Hey...", Smoker spoke up. I turned to see him sitting cross-legged on the bench in the cage, "how much do you know about Crocodile's plans?"

We were confused, but let the marine continue.

"That woman with Crocodile has been on the run from the government for 20 years", he explained, "the price on her head is over 70 million beli. This is no longer just the takeover of a nation, if we don't do something now, this will affect the entire world!"

"The entire world! What do you mean!?", Nami exclaimed.

"That's a little too much to swallow...", Usopp gulped nervously.

"What are you guys talking about?", Luffy asked, "Since when do we need a reason to kick his ass?!"

He then noticed the water had reached his thighs. He, Nami and Usopp began panicking, and Luffy went limp as his energy was sapped.

_"This is getting bad", _I thought, watching Silverfin avoid the angry Bananadile, _"Luffy can barely stand now! We won't make it much longer at this rate!"_

Suddenly, Silverfin darted away as the Bananadile was struck from below. We gasped upon seeing Sanji kicking the beast hard in the gut. The croc landed in the water, belly up. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey, were you waiting?", he asked, looking over at us.

"MR. PRINCE!", Luffy and Usopp cried, sobbing and snotting.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND AND FIND THE KEY!", Zoro snapped at him.

"Nami-San, Saurus-Chan! Do you love me?", he asked, hearts in his eyes.

"Yes yes, now open the door!", she urged him. I rolled my eyes.

"GOOD JOB VIVI!", Luffy shouted, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks!", she called back, giving a thumbs up back.

More Bananadiles entered the room.

"GO SANJI, KILL THEM ALL!", Luffy shouted.

"Get the third one that just entered the room", Smoker said.

"What? How can you tell?", Luffy questioned, confused.

"Are those ears just for decoration? It has the same growl as the one that ate the key", Smoker explained.

I gave a listen for myself, and, sure enough, the growl matched.

"Sanji, get on top of the cage! Silverfin will deal with them!", I shouted.

Sanji seemed confused at first, but complied.

"The rest of us need to get away from the water too", I explained, "climb up the bars if you need to, or you'll get fried."

The crew and I climbed up the cage bars, while Smoker was content to stay on his little platform. Once we were out of the water, I called out to Silverfin.

"Fry them, use Spread Shock Breath!"

Silverfin's eyes gleamed at electricity crackled around his spines. We could see the light in the water grow brighter. Silverfin opened his mouth and let loose a massive blast of blue lightning. The lightning crackled and the water boiled from the high voltage, frying the Bananadiles alive. The voltage reached the water outside, killing all the fish and crocs living in the lake. Passerby panicked and fled at the sight of the electrified water and floating wildlife.

When the electricity ceased we climbed down. The third Bananadile's body floated over and its mouth opened, releasing a massive white sphere.

"That doesn't look like a key!", Luffy remarked.

"What is that?", Nami wondered.

"Doru Doru Ball", a voice within the ball said, as the ball cracked open.

A very emaciated Mr. 3 emerged from the wax ball.

"FREEDOM!", he shouted, "water! Water! It's a miracle!", he shouted, gulping down mouthfuls of water. His body slowly returned to normal. We were all shocked to see him.

"Mr. 3!", Vivi exclaimed, "What were you doing inside a crocodile's stomach?"

He didn't notice us at first, to busy gulping down water and raving madly to himself. From what I could gather from his crazed ramblings, Crocodile tried to kill him, but he protected himself with his wax before he reached the Bananadile's stomach. I gasped when I saw him pluck the key to our cage from the wax ball, seemingly confused. He then looked over to our cage, and was just as shocked to see us.

"GYAAAAAHHH, IT'S YOU!", he shrieked, eyes bulging from his head.

"THAT'S OUR KEY!", Luffy shouted, "GIVE IT HERE!"

He looked from the key to us, gears turning in his head.

"A strange key, a flooding room, and a metal cage", he murmured, before realization hit him, "I've grasped your plight!"

"So you're Mr. 3? Give me that key", Sanji demanded, stepping towards him. Silverfin was circling the duo, focused on Mr. 3, hidden from his view beneath the water.

"HERE YOU GO!", Mr. 3 yelled, chucking the key. It landed with a faint plunk in the water, out of sight and reach. Silverfin saw this and was now just behind Mr. 3, waiting to strike.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I don't know who you are, but you look like their friend! Find the key of you want! I'm not responsible for whether you find it or not!", Mr. 3 cackled.

"What kind of bullshit are you pulling?", Sanji growled, ready to pummel Mr. 3.

"WAIT A MINUTE SANJI!", Usopp called out to him, "couldn't he just use his wax powers to make a key to open the door?"

"And why would I do that?", Mr. 3 spat.

"Oh Silverfin, dinner time!", I called out.

Silverfin emerged from the water, towering over Mr. 3. Upon turning around, the wax man looked ready to cry as the leviathan stared him down. Electricity crackled around his fangs as he roared in the agent's face.

"YOU'VE GOT A SEAKING TOO!?", he screamed, "OKAY OKAY, I'LL DO IT! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

Silverfin gave a toothy smirk and grabbed the agent by the collar, proudly strutting over to the cage. Mr. 3 turned his finger into wax and stuck it into the keyhole. A click sounded and the door swung open.

"Not bad candle man", Sanji commented, before punting the agent across the room.

"I think the tunnel they went down leads to Alubarna", Vivi explained, "we should be able to reach it since those Bananadiles were dealt with."

Suddenly, the room began to crumble, and the tunnel started to collapse.

"The tunnel is collapsing!", Vivi gasped, "We need to hurry!"

Unfortunately we weren't quick enough, and the collapsing walls let in a massive torrent of water. I saw Smoker get swept away, and Luffy called out for me to save him. Silverfin quickly swam over and I hopped on his back. Nami and Vivi grabbed Usopp, while Zoro and Sanji grabbed Luffy. I glared at the sinking marine, before swallowing my pride and having Silverfin grab him. We quickly swam for the surface of the lake, coughing and gasping for air. Silverfin gently set Smoker down.

"AHHH, IT'S SMOKER", Nami shouted, "Why'd you save him Saurus, he's our enemy!"

"I didn't want to", I bit back, "after what his men did to Kori Village, I should've left him to rot. Doesn't matter, he'll live."

I heard him cough and stutter behind me, but I paid him no mind.

"MONSTER BRAT!", he yelled angrily, lashing out with his jitte. I quickly blocked it with my sword. "Why did you save me?"

"Luffy wanted me to", I growled, "Don't thank me."

"Then, I assume you don't have any complaints about me completing my duties as a marine?", he inquired.

"This is what we get for saving that stupid marine", Sanji commented.

I locked eyes with Smoker, trying to find any malicious intent. Surprisingly, I could find none. Just a sense of confusion to rival a newly hatched Wyvern. Usopp and Luffy shot up, now wide awake and ready for action.

"You wanna fight Smokey?", Luffy questioned, fists ready.

I could hear the shouting of approaching marines, and recalled Silverfin.

"Go", he said with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"This time only, I'll let you escape", Smoker said, "next time we meet, you're a deadman, Strawhat Luffy."

"I should be telling you that, Smoker", I hissed.

My gaze lingered on the marine for a little longer, before we were forced to retreat by the approaching marines.

...

"Hopefully Chopper and Navirou didn't get caught", I said as we reached the edge of the town.

"Don't worry", Sanji said, "Look up ahead."

I looked up and beamed when I saw Chopper and Navirou coming towards us. They were riding on a giant crab, one that easily dwarfed a Daimyo Hermitaur. The crab stopped in front of us, a smile plastered on its face.

"A crab!", Usopp gasped.

"That's a moving crab", Vivi explained.

"WE CAN RIDE THAT THING?!", Luffy shouted, excited to ride such a massive creature.

"Its face looks really shady", Nami commented uneasily.

"He's one of Eyelash's friends", Chopper explained, "Eyelash was born in this town, so he has lots of friends here."

"He's actually pretty cool", Navirou said cheerfully.

We climbed onto the massive crab, but just before we could depart, Vivi was suddenly yanked off. She screamed, and I gasped when I saw Crocodile's hook around her waist. Luffy and I jumped off and grabbed the hook, throwing Vivi back onto the crab.

"YOU GUYS GO AHEAD!", Luffy shouted, "WE'LL BE FINE!"

We were yanked out across the desert, no doubt being pulled back to Crocodile.

"Are you ready Luffy?", I asked, determined to put an end to this.

"Whenever you are", he replied firmly.

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, CROCODILE!"

...

**White Monoblos Ecology...**

**A massive White Monoblos emerges from the desert sands, forcing a group of scavenging Hermitaur to flee. This massive Flying Wyvern belongs to the Blos classification, which contains the Diablos, Rathalos and Gravios. It is incredibly rare to spot a White Monoblos, as they are a critically endangered species. It is believed they date back many thousands of years, further back than even the Fatalis, and thus they may have been endangered for centuries. Originally a prime hunt for the ancient Schrade Kingdom, these Wyverns may now only be hunted with permission from the Guild. **

**White Monoblos, such as this large male, have much harder armor plates than their brown cousins, and much higher aggression. Despite being herbivores, they are known to harass smaller carnivores and even kill them just for sport. Initially interested in feeding, our male is distracted by the scent of an intruder. With a huff he stalks across the dunes, ready to gore whichever foolish creature dared to trespass. Smaller creatures, such as Hermitaur, Genprey and Delex flee to avoid a lethal goring. **

**The sounds of grunting and clashing heads can be heard as he reaches the mudflats at the edge of his territory. He spots a pair of Barroth fighting over feeding grounds, slamming their nasal crests into each other in a show of dominance. This doesn't sit well with our male, and he readily makes his displeasure known. He charges towards the brawling Brute Wyverns, horn ready to gore them. One of the Barroth sees him coming and quickly flees, diving into a nearby pond. The other Barroth isn't so lucky, and has no time to flee before the white Wyvern slams into him. The White Monoblos is strong enough to throw the massive Brute Wyvern, tossing him out onto the sand. The Barroth scrambles to his feet, but is slammed again, this time the Monoblos's horn piercing his thigh. **

**The Barroth roars in pain as his hindquarters are lifted off the ground by the larger wyvern's horn. He is once again tossed around, this time landing in the mud. Upon landing, he quickly burrows into the mud and flees, lucky to escape with his life. Our male huffs and stalks away to feed, pleased that the intruders have been silenced.**

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**After a perilous escape from Rainbase, Luffy and Saurus and ready to face Crocodile.**_

_**The rest of the crew must make the journey to Alubarna alone.**_

_**Will Luffy and Saurus survive their encounter with the Sand Tyrant?**_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Sand Tyrant with the Golden Horn! Luffy and Saurus Vs Crocodile!**_


	16. Luffy and Saurus vs Crocodile

"MAKE SURE YOU GET VIVI TO THE PALACE!", Luffy shouted back at our group.

"PROTECT HER, NO MATTER WHAT!", I shouted to them.

"LUFFY! SAURUS!", Vivi shouted as we were pulled back towards Rainbase.

They faded from sight, and shortly after, we landed unceremoniously in the sand.

"The princess ran out on us", I heard Crocodile cackle, "no matter. The agents in Alubarna should be done soon. Call them."

I looked up and glared at the sandman.

"Your games have gone on long enough", he growled.

God I wanted to punch him.

"You know Vivi", Luffy said, sitting up, "she's weak, but she tries to save everything she can. She can't bear to abandon anything, so she's always in pain. She wants this rebellion to end without anyone dying."

"Without anyone dying? There are many weak fools like that. They don't know true battle.", Crocodile remarked, "you agree with me, don't you?"

"Yes", Luffy says firmly, standing up, me following suit, "but as long as you're alive, she'll keep fighting to her grave. That's why we're stopping you right here."

"Kuahahaha, absolutely ridiculous", Crocodile cackled, "you're beyond saving. This should be a good example."

He looked over at me, and I glared at him.

"I'm impressed you made it out, too bad you're stuck with this fool", He remarked, gesturing to Luffy, "Why stay with him? Your wasting your potential."

"And you would have me join _you_?", I bit back, "you murder your own subordinates when they fail to complete even the smallest of tasks, or when you grow bored of them! You treat your crew like TOYS!"

"Guess that makes him pretty stupid", Luffy commented, which made me smirk. Crocodile audibly growled, looking ready to murder my captain. Miss All Sunday chuckled faintly at her boss's rage.

"What's so funny?!", he hissed, glaring at her, "do you want to die as well, Nico Robin?"

"Didn't you promise not to call me that name?", Robin questioned, walking away.

"He doesn't seem like the type to keep promises", I commented, making her laugh.

"Where are you going?", he inquired.

"Alubarna", she replied.

"Crazy woman", he huffed, before throwing something into the sand near our feet.

"You've got 3 minutes", he said, "That's all the time I have to play with you. Any problems?"

"Nope", Luffy said, ready to throw a punch.

"Time to end this", I said, "come forth, Deathwing!"

Crocodile was forced to jump back as a black Wyvern with massive red horns emerged from the sand. Its body resembled that of Ghost, but it was black instead of white, and instead of bearing a single horn, it bore two, dark red horns and a mouth full of red fangs. Its tail club had two prongs covered in spikes, and it's eyes were bright purple. Dragon energy crackled around its maw.

"Quite the impressive beast", he remarked. The Black Diablos let out a roar that surpassed Ghost's, making Luffy and Crocodile wince.

"Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!"

Luffy launched a powerful punch, aiming for Crocodile's head. The sandman simply moved his head slightly, before turning into sand. With alarming speed he shot forward, hook ready to take Luffy's head off.

"Merciless Horn!", I commanded.

Deathwing charged forward and slammed her horns into the golden hook, shoving it away from Luffy. Luffy leapt over Deathwing and pulled his leg back for a kick.

"Gomu Gomu no...STAMP!"

Crocodile glanced over as Luffy's foot rocketed towards him. The foot struck, but the Shichibukai turned to sand and the attack passed through him. Luffy grunted as he landed in the sand.

"No matter how much you struggle, you will never, ever-", Crocodile began, but was cut of by our attacks.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"

"Savage Fireball!"

Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches, and Deathwing launched a massive fireball. I attacked as well, using Ground Slash. My Raging Blade glinted as the talons extended, and I unleashed an upwards slash. None of our attacks worked though, as Crocodile's body just disintegrated into sand. Once we stopped, he reformed, his cocky smirk still present.

"These pathetic attacks are useless against me, because you will never-", he tried to speak again.

"SHUT UP!", Luffy and I shouted.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

"MERCILESS SLASH! DEATHWING, VENGEFUL TACKLE!"

Luffy's and Deathwings' attack struck his chest, while my sword swing took his head off. Luffy then swung his foot high above his head.

"Gomu Gomu no AXE!"

He brought his foot down, completely disintegrating the Shichibukai's body.

"You! Stupid! SAND GATOR!", Luffy shouted angrily, stomping the ground where Crocodile stood.

We froze upon hearing the moving of sand and turned to see Crocodile reforming behind us.

"I already told you, that won't work", he chastised, "no matter how hard you fight, you will never def-"

Luffy punched him in the face, cutting him off. His face slowly reformed.

"Sorry, what were you saying?", Luffy taunted.

Crocodile was pissed, eyes like an enraged Diablos.

"It's time we ended this, Strawhat Luffy, Monster Brat", Crocodile mused.

_"He keeps turning to sand when we attack him", _I thought, _"how the hell are we going to beat him?"_

"You brats and I are in completely different leagues", Crocodile said, arm turned to sand and forming what looked like a thin blade, "DESERT SPADA!"

He swung his arm down and the blade shot forward through the sand. Upon seeing it cleave a rock in two, we were forced to dodge. Luffy's eyes were wide open upon seeing the damage the attack caused, leaving a massive, deep gash in the sand.

"Nice reflexes", Crocodile mocked, "That attack would have certainly killed you."

"WAH!? He cut the desert in half!", Luffy exclaimed, staring at the massive chasm.

"Like a hit from a Glavenus's tail!", I gasped.

"Depending on how you train them, devil fruit powers can be very useful in battle", Crocodile said, his hand becoming sand again, "but I'm not like those idiots who are content just possessing their powers. I've honed mine to perfection. You'll wish you never opposed me!"

He then slammed his hand into the ground.

"DESERT GIRASOLE!"

Luffy and I panicked as a massive quicksand pit opened beneath our feet. The sand began dragging us down, threatening to swallow us.

"Quite the convenient grave, isn't it?", Crocodile taunted, "no need for a coffin. It leads directly to and underground river I detected with my powers. There's no living being that can defeat me in the desert."

"Deathwing!", I called out.

Deathwing quickly dove into the sand, grabbing Luffy and I. She then leapt from the sand pit, soaring over Crocodile's head.

"If I can't beat you, then maybe I can capture you!", Luffy growled, weaving his fingers together, "Gomu Gomu no Net!"

He leapt from Deathwing's back, letting us land and skid to a stop. His fingers stretched and formed a net, which he used to try and grab the sandman. Crocodile wasn't amused, turning his arm to sand and catching Luffy in midair.

"Can't you take a hint? This is ridiculous", he growled, now very annoyed.

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

Luffy lashed out with his foot, cutting the sandman clean in half.

"Repeating the same old thing again!?", Crocodile growled, yanking Luffy towards him.

"Let him go!", I shouted, Deathwing charging towards him.

Crocodile glanced back at us and swung his hook, slashing Deathwing's face and damaging her left eye. She roared in pain and backed off, shaking her head. I gasped in shock, before becoming enraged.

"Barchan!", Crocodile shouted, dragging Luffy close and swiping with his sand arm. I watched in horror as the water was drained from Luffy's arm, leaving it shriveled. He tossed the boy back and he landed in the sand. Upon seeing his arm he started screaming.

"AHHHH, MY ARM! YOU TURNED IT INTO A MUMMY!", Luffy screamed, panicking.

"Using my sand, I drained all the water out of your arm", Crocodile said, "maybe I should drain the water from the rest of your body as well."

"You bastard!", I hissed, "You're gonna pay for hurting my monstie!"

Luffy then sat up and ran a few yards away. He began furiously chugging water from the barrel Toto gave him. With a flex of his arm, the water rehydrated the limb.

"Ridiculous", Crocodile remarked.

"NO IT'S NOT!", Luffy bit back, "that old guy in Yuba spent all night digging up this water. You know what he said?"

I watched as Luffy opened his mouth wide, expanding it like Wapol back on Drum.

"YUBA WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED BY MERE SAND!", He declared, charging towards Crocodile, "GOMU GOMU NO MUNCH!"

I watched in both disgust and horror as he bit the Shichibukai's upper half clean off! He was halfway through his jump, before he was thrown to the ground as a VERY, pissed off Crocodile freed himself.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!", he roared angrily, reforming his body.

Luffy coughed violently, trying to rid his mouth of the foul sand. Crocodile was beyond angry, his body quaking with barely controlled rage just waiting to be let loose. Veins were visible on his forehead and neck, throbbing in time with his pounding heart.

"It's time for you brats to die", he growled, forming a sandstorm in his hands, "along with that pitiful oasis, Yuba. Your three minutes are up."

He then let the sandstorm loose.

"Sables."

Luffy and I watched in horror as the sandstorm grew to a massive size, causing the air around us to become choked with sand and dust. I quickly pulled a potion from my bag and had Deathwing drink it. Her wound closed, though not fully, just enough to keep sand from getting in.

"Ahh, the sand's so soothing and dry", Crocodile purred.

Luffy and I glared.

"Listen Strawhat Luffy, Monster Brat. The prevailing winds here always blow from north to south", he stated, "if this sandstorm rides the wind and heads south, it'll grow into a monster. And where do you think it'll hit once it's reached full size?"

"To the south?", Luffy wondered, before his eyes widened.

"In Yuba", Crocodile said with a sinister grin.

"Why?", Luffy gasped, before charging and grabbing the sandman by the coat, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! THAT OLD MAN HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

"LUFFY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!", I shouted.

Luffy charged at the sandstorm, in a futile attempt to stop it. He was ultimately thrown back, like a newborn Lagombi trying to fight a Tigrex.

"Kuahahaha, give it up", Crocodile taunted, "once it picks up speed, even I won't be able to stop it. Yuba is finished."

"CUT IT OUT!", Luffy roared angrily, grabbing him again, "CUT IT OUT! STOP IT RIGHT N-"

I gasped in horror as Crocodile drove his massive, golden hook through Luffy's stomach, goring him. The point stuck out his back, and blood dripped from the tip. He was easily able to lift Luffy off the ground, the boy limply hanging from the hook embedded beneath his rib cage.

"Who do you think I am?", Crocodile growled, "There are plenty or rookies like you who are all talk on the Grand Line."

I was trembling with rage as I watched blood drip from Luffy's mouth and punctured torso.

"Yuba will die, this sandstorm will be the final blow", Crocodile said, "it will light the flame's of the rebellion's anger once again. This archaic love for others is what will destroy this country. The same goes for you, Strawhat Luffy. You would've lived longer had you not succumbed to your weak emotions."

He then glanced back at me.

"Even monster brat here isn't free of such weaknesses", he said.

He then noticed water soaking his sleeve, and realized his hook had pierced Luffy's water barrel.

"Even this water won't save you", he rumbled.

To our surprise, Luffy was still alive, and was able to grab Crocodile's soaked arm. I heard a loud CRUNCH as Luffy squeezed Crocodile's arm, no doubt cracking the bones. The Shichibukai groaned in pain and glared at the still-breathing Luffy.

"You're still alive!?", he hissed. He then flung Luffy off his hook, the boy landing in the sand pit and screaming in pain after the hook was ripped from his body.

"That looks like it hurts", Crocodile taunted, "it'll all be over soon, Kuahahaha!"

"Deathwing, go get Luffy", I commanded, drawing my sword, "I'll deal with this asshole."

The Black Diablos quickly retrieved Luffy from the sand pit, carefully laying him on the ground.

"You still don't see reason", Crocodile sighed, "do you honestly think your pathetic captain will live? Either way, it's clear you're a lost cause."

"I was always a lost cause for you!", I roared, lunging forward, "WATER SLASH!"

Crocodile's eyes widened as water jetted out from beneath my sword's talons. I brought the sword down, forcing him to evade to avoid being cut in half.

"SPREAD DRAGON BREATH!", I called out.

Suddenly, Deathwing emerged from the sand, dragon energy crackling around her mouth. She then unleashed the energy in an unstable blast. To my surprise, she actually managed to clip Crocodile with the blast, leaving a small cut on the side of his face.

_"But, there wasn't any moisture there", _I thought, _"unless...THAT'S IT! Dragon element attacks remove elemental affinity. Or in this case, they can temporarily nullify devil fruits that rely on elements!"_

"You damn brat!", Crocodile hissed, feeling the blood dripping down his cheek.

"Looks like you've got another weakness", I taunted, smirking, "your devil fruit isn't so useful when dealing with Dragon Element, is it?"

I hopped on Deathwing's back, my kinship stone glowing.

"And thanks to our earlier fighting, I can do this", I said, "KINSHIP SKILL: FIENDISH CYCLONE!"

My kinship stone glowed, and Deathwing's body surged with energy. She dashed towards Crocodile, before diving below the sand. Once we were just beneath him, the ground split apart as dragon energy welled up from below. Then, a massive red and black sandstorm burst from the ground, dragon energy crackling around its edges. Deathwing leapt from the sandstorm, good eye glinting red from the excess dragon element.

I smirked victoriously, sure that Crocodile was done for. I dismissed Deathwing, thinking it was over, but when the dust cleared, Crocodile was nowhere in sight. There wasn't any blood on the ground or anything.

"Did you really think you had me beat?"

I whirled around to face Crocodile, ready to draw my sword. Before I could draw the blade, he lashed out with his hook. The sharp point dragged across my face, leaving a massive, horizontal gash beneath my eyes. It stretched from ear to ear, and I cried out as the pain set in. I turned away momentarily, but as soon as my back was to him, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my gut as I was lifted off the ground. My helmet fell to the ground, the faceplate completely shredded. I looked down and screamed in pain and fear as the golden hook protruded through my stomach.

"You're as pathetic as your captain", Crocodile remarked, before throwing me to the ground. I screamed and held my stomach, blood seeping from the gaping holes on my back and gut. I weakly glanced up at Crocodile and noticed he was barely injured, only looking a little disheveled. He must've turned to sand and avoided the attack at the last second. I yelped in pain when I felt him sharply kick my back, pain now shooting up my spine. I skidded across the sand a few feet, my blood streaked across the sand.

"What a waste of time", Crocodile huffed, stomping away.

Once he was gone I tried to stand up, but my arms gave out and I slumped down with a whimper. I glanced over at Luffy, was was lying in the sand a few yards away.

"I can't die here", I whimpered, "I can't...let Luffy die. The others...are w-waiting...for us."

I heard Luffy scream for meat, and sighed in relief. Good, he was still alive. I dragged myself slowly, laying on my side so keep sand out of my wounds. The sand was painted with a long stroke of red as I dragged myself over to Luffy. He may not be able to ingest potions, but Lifepowders should still work.

I only made it halfway to him before I had to stop, my injuries throbbing from the intense pain. Then, I felt a bunch of hands grab me, and suddenly I was being pulled over to Luffy. I noticed several hands pulling him as well, and they dragged us until we stopped in front of Miss All Sunday, or as Crocodile had called her, Nico Robin. Why was she here? Wasn't she going to Alubarna?

"Thank...you", Luffy thanked her weakly.

"Why do you fight?", Robin asked Luffy, "those of you with the name 'D'"

"D?", Luffy rasped, confused.

"That seems to be a pointless question", she sighed, creating a hand to retrieve Luffy's hat. She then looked over to me. Her eyes widened, before narrowing upon seeing the gash across my face.

"And where do you come from?", she questioned, "you weren't with the others on Whiskey Peak." she caught sight of my Kinship Stone, and knelt down to examine it.

"Intriguing", she mused, "it's unlike anything I've seen in my years of research."

She tried to slide it off, but it wouldn't budge. Only a rider could remove their Kinship Stone, let alone use it.

"What are you?", she pondered, staring at me.

"I've found you!", a new voice called out.

I looked over and saw a man in white robes walking over to us. As he got closer, I could see markings on his face, either face paint of tattoos.

"Oh, you're awake", Robin mused.

"What have you done to Princess Vivi!?", the man shouted

I noticed he was badly injured himself, had he been attacked by Baroque Works? The man drew his sword, ready for a fight.

"Knock it off, don't injure yourself any worse", Robin chastised, "perfect timing, why don't you save the boy and his friend? He's the brave, gallant knight who escorted your precious princess. Besides, the princess is fine. She should be on her way to Alubarna."

I watched her climb aboard a strange looking Bananadile. The creature then took off, leaving just us and the strange man. He looked down when Luffy grabbed his sleeve.

"Meat!", he groaned loudly.

I rolled my eyes, all he thought about was food.

...

**Cephadrome Ecology...**

**A massive dorsal fin just above the sand, with several smaller ones following behind. The owner of the fin breaches the surface of the sand, revealing itself to be a Cephadrome. The smaller fins belong to multiple Cephalos, who follow the Cephadrome. These large, black and red piscine wyverns are distantly related to the Plesioth and Lavasioth, and are the only known piscine wyverns to hunt in packs. Though their scales appear black, they are actually blue, gaining their darker coloring from being constantly bathed in sand and soil. Their eyes are reduced in size and complexity, leaving the Cephadrome with poor eyesight. However, it doesn't need its eyes, relying instead on an acute sense of hearing, able to detect the breathing and heartbeats of its prey, even while buried below the sand.**

**Despite their piscine appearance, they are incapable of breathing whilst buried, and must occasionally surface for air. The fins of the Cephadrome come equipped with not only sharp edges, but also a paralyzing neurotoxin. **

**A shift in the sands catches the drome's attention, and he commands his pack to follow. Their streamlined bodies let them swim through the sand as easily as a fish through water, and they can reach speeds of over 40mph. The Cephadrome tracks the source of the vibrations, the noise becoming louder with each second. **

**Soon enough, they happen upon a potential meal. Prowling along the edge of a nearby oasis is a Tigerstripe Zamtrios; a monstrous amphibian with features resembling a great white shark. He is a known kleptoparasite, and can be seen forcing other predators, such as lone Cephalos, Gendrome, Great Jaggi and Desert Seltas, from their kills. A lone Cephalos would stand no chance against the monstrous frog, but a Cephadrome backed by his pack was a completely different story. **

**Driven by his predatory instincts and the need to nurture his pack, the Cephadrome makes his move. He and his pack dive below the sand, circling the oblivious Tigerstripe. The orange amphibian is blissfully unaware he is being hunted, too focused on stalking a small herd of Kelbi.**

**The Cephadrome makes his move. He breaches at high speed, his venomous fins tearing into the Tigerstripe's stretchy hide. He then disappears back below the sand, leaving the Tigerstripe dazed and confused. The frog looks around, trying to pinpoint his assailant. The Cephadrome strikes again from below, clamping down on the Zamtrios's right foreleg and trying to drag him under. The awaiting Cephalos join the fray, grabbing at his legs, tail and gills. The Zamtrios roars as it tries to break free, but the Cephadrome's venom has begun to take effect. He is helpless as the piscine wyverns tear at his flesh with their serrated teeth, ripping chunks of flesh from his body as they drag him down. He struggles to breathe from his wounded gills, and his movements become weak and feeble.**

**The Cephadrome and his pack finally drag the amphibian beneath the sand, kicking up dust as they begin a massive feeding frenzy. The amphibian is torn apart and devoured, alive and fully conscious, but unable to escape. **

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**Luffy and Saurus have just barely survived their encounter with Crocodile, and must now make the journey to Alubarna. **_

_**The rebel forces have reached Alubarna, and are clashing with the royal army.**_

_**The remaining Strawhats must battle against the agents of Baroque Works, while Vivi attempts to reach Kohza.**_

_**Will they stop the war?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**The Wounded Must Carry On. The Battle for Alabasta!**_

...

**A/N: only devil fruits relying on elements like those from Monster Hunter can be nullified by dragonblight. Crocodile's Suna Suna no Mi counts, as in Monster Hunter, offensive sand attacks are often classed as water type attacks, and can cause water blight. This is observed when fighting monsters like Cephadrome, Nibelsnarf and the Mohran duo. This would mostly only affect logias, excluding the Moku Moku no Mi, which has no additional effects to suggest an associated element, and including certain Paramecias and Zoans, such as the Doku Doku no Mi, which uses poison, which monster hunter classifies as an element. Fruits with no added elements, such as the Ito Ito no Mi, Gomu Gomu no Mi, and Bara Bara no Mi are unaffected by dragonblight.**


	17. The Battle For Alabasta

Vivi and the remaining Strawhats finally reached the Sandora River. They had only 4 hours left to reach Alubarna. Unfortunately, the moving crab was a land creature, unable to cross the river, much to the pirate's displeasure.

"WHAT?!", Usopp shrieked, "THIS CRAB CAN'T CROSS WATER?!"

"Moving crabs are creatures of the sand. They can't stand water", Vivi explained.

"It'll take all day to cross this river!", Usopp exclaimed, "and there's still several kilometers of desert afterwards. If the crab can't make it, we'll have to run for it! There's no way we can make it on time!"

"Oh no, the Sandora's right up ahead!", Sanji shouted, pointing up ahead, "Do something Scissors!"

"Oh yeah! Scissors loves dancers!", Chopper exclaims.

He and Usopp move Nami to where Scissors could see her, having her remove her cloak to show off her dancer-esque outfit. The crab immediately became infatuated with the sight of the navigator, and started picking up speed rapidly. He hit the water and three crew seemed in awe as, for a moment, the crustacean was running on top of the water. This didn't last long though, and he sank about halfway across.

"Wait! We don't have a boat!", Usopp shouted, "how far to the other side?!"

"About 50 kilometers", she replied.

"WE CAN'T SWIM THAT!", Usopp shrieked.

Then, a massive catfish breached the surface, towering over the pirates.

"A Sandora Rare Catfish!", Vivi exclaimed.

The catfish opened its maw and lunged for the pirates, looking to devour them. The Strawhats began swimming away as fast as they could. Suddenly, the catfish jerked to a stop, wailing in pain. When the pirates looked back, they saw the Kung Fu Dugongs from earlier standing on top of the beaten catfish.

With the help of the dugongs pulling the catfish, the Strawhats were able to safely and quickly cross the last stretch of the river.

"We're doing good, think we can still make it in time?", Zoro questioned once they were across.

"I don't know. Even with Eyelash here, it will be tough", Vivi responded.

"But he can only hold two people!", Usopp exclaimed, "and Baroque Works is hunting us. Isn't there a way we can travel as a group?!"

The sound of thundering footsteps caught the group's attention, and they turned to see Carue and a group of ducks running towards them.

"Carue!", Vivi shouted, both happy and relieved, "and the Super Spotbill Duck Squad!"

They hopped on the ducks' backs, covered their faces with their cloaks to hide their identities from Baroque Works, and the group took off towards Alubarna.

...

Just outside the entrance to Alubarna, the Officer Agents waited for the Strawhats to arrive.

"At this rate, the rebels will get here first", Miss Merry Christmas commented, "didn't they want to stop this battle?"

"They probably just can't make it in time", Miss Doublefinger said, taking a huff from her pipe, "They were in Rainbase for quite a while."

"Theyyyyy're cominnnnnng!", Mr. 4 dragged out.

"What?! You serious?!", Miss Merry Christmas inquired.

"Soooo, if the fighting starts first, then what are we supposed to do?", Mr. 2 wondered.

"We don't have to do anything", Miss Doublefinger assured him, "If the battle starts, not even the princess can stop it."

"All we have to do is kill the ones we were told to", Mr. 1 said.

"Theeyyyyy arrrrrrreee commmmmminnng!", Mr. 4 shouted again, dragging out his words.

"What?! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, YOU BIG, FAT SLOTH!", Miss Merry Christmas shouted at him. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and peered through them, looking out across the desert. She spotted the Duck Squad running towards them.

"Ducks?!", she exclaimed.

"Ducks? What do you mean?", Miss Doublefinger inquired.

"But there are too many!", Miss Merry Christmas exclaimed, "There's 6 of them! Without Strawhat, the list said 5 people, right?"

"Didn't you listen to the boss? There's that 'Mr. Prince' guy plus there could be more of them", Miss Doublefinger corrected her, "so the numbers do work out."

"No matter how many of them there are, our target is still the princess", Mr. 1 stated, "so quit your chittering."

Soon, the rebels came into view as well, making Mr. 2 ecstatic at the thought of the coming battle, and the thought of Vivi helplessly trying to stop it.

"All we have to is kill the princess", Miss Merry Christmas said, "all right then, which one of them is the princess!?"

Just as the Strawhats planned, the agents were unable to tell them apart due to their matching cloaks and covered faces. Mr. 4 lifted his bazooka and fired a baseball from it. It landed in the sand and emitted an audible ticking.

"Stay away from it!", Zoro warned the others. They avoided the baseball, which soon exploded.

The pirates split up, and when the agents attempted to stop them they were forced to back off. The agents were forced to split up as well, with Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger following Zoro and Nami, Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas following Sanji and Chopper, and Mr. 2 following Usopp and Eyelash.

Little did the agents know, Vivi was not with the Strawhats. Her, Navirou and Carue had remained hidden behind a nearby rock outcrop to wait them out. Once the agents were out of site, Vivi, Navirou and Carue took off for the palace.

..._in the skies over Alabasta..._

"How much longer?", Luffy asked, holding onto me as Ratha flew towards Alubarna.

"Shouldn't be too much longer", I assured him.

"That jerk hurt you pretty bad", Luffy said lowly, "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

After our near death encounter with Crocodile, I was able to treat my injuries, with Luffy's help of course. The man in white, who I learned was named Pell, also helped. I ended up having to use a total of 2 ancient potions and a Dust of Life just to close my injuries enough to move. The blow to my stomach was equivalent to being gored by a Diablos, an injury most hunters and riders did NOT survive. The gash on my face though, had to simply be bandaged until I could get it stitched up.

My Basarios helmet's faceplate was completely shredded, and it would take me at least a day to fix it once this was all over. The fact that Crocodile's hook could do that much damage to Basarios hide was very concerning, and I knew the blow would have killed me had the faceplate not been present. I wound up putting the damaged helmet and faceplate in my pouch, knowing they were currently useless in their damaged state.

Luffy's injury was bad too, requiring a Dust of Life applied to it as well. His rubber powers kept the damage from being too severe, thankfully.

I looked down and saw we had just crossed the Sandora. Not much further now. Pell was a few meters ahead of us, using his falcon devil fruit to fly to the palace. I was impressed, even in his injured state, he could surpass a Rathalos.

..._with Vivi..._

Despite the injuries he sustained protecting Vivi from the rebels, Carue was determined to help her reach the palace. Vivi held on tight as the duck ran, while Mr. 2 pursued them.

"You can't get away from me!", Mr. 2 shouted after her, "I'm going to gobble you up!"

Carue ignored the crazed Okama and kept running, heading for one of the staircases leading into Alubarna. Vivi tried to stop him, seeing as they'd be trapped if he took the stairs, but Carue just ran faster. Then, to Vivi and Mr. 2's surprise, the duck began scaling the wall, using his talons to grab onto the smooth stone. Once he was near the top, Carue gave a powerful leap and became airborne. He flapped his wings hard, managing to just reach to edge of the wall.

"Nyah, he flew!", Navirou gasped in amazement.

"There's no way he can follow us", Vivi said, referring to Mr. 2.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case, as when they looked back, they saw Mr. 2 running up the wall! Vivi faced forward, looking through the fighting soldiers, trying to find a way past them.

"Can you get through this battlefield?", Vivi asked Carue, "I can't see Kohza with all this fighting. The rebels can't have gotten to the middle of the city yet!"

"I FOUND YOU!", Mr. 2 shouted, sailing over the edge of the wall.

Carue made a move to run, and wound up getting hit by a stray bullet. He faltered for only a moment, before he kept running. He only stopped when he was well past the fighting soldiers, but Mr. 2 was right behind them.

"Carue!", Vivi cried, tears beginning to form.

He quacked at her a motioned for her to keep running.

"I told you, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!", Mr. 2 shouted, charging towards them.

"Okay, I understand", Vivi sobbed, knowing she couldn't linger any longer.

"YOU STUPID DUCK, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE INTERFERED!", Mr. 2 shouted, "NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOO!"

Before he could attack the injured Carue, the remaining spotbill ducks showed up, and kicked the agent away. He went flying back, landing face first in the dirt.

"Thank you", Vivi thanked them, relieved.

"Good job Carue", Sanji said, walking up, "we can still stop them, right Vivi-Chan?"

Sanji dismissed the other ducks.

"I can deal with that Okama for you", Sanji said firmly.

"Don't get in my way!", Mr. 2 yelled angrily as he sat up, "Who are you!?"

"Go", Sanji said to Vivi, who took off with Navirou.

"SHE GOT AWAY!", Mr. 2 shrieked, "no more joking around! NOW DIE!"

"You took our sharpshooter's precious goggles", Sanji growled.

The two kicked at each other, their attacks nearly even.

"Why don't you give them back?", Sanji growled, glasses falling off, "I won't go down like he did."

"You're one of the Strawhat's friends", Mr. 2 hissed, "I see...you must be Mr. Prince."

"No, my name is Sanji", Sanji corrected him, "first-rate cook of the sea."

"A cook? I'm a first-rate Okama! Why would a cook fight a criminal organization?", Mr. 2 scoffed.

"I'm in the criminal business too. I'm a pirate cook", Sanji retorted.

..._with Chopper and Usopp..._

Usopp was trying to rouse the injured Chopper, who laid in the sand. Their opponents, Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, were nowhere to be seen.

"They're still around here", Chopper warned, currently in Heavy Point, "be careful."

Nearby ruins and pillars crumbled as an unknown force shook them.

"What? Where are they?", Usopp inquired.

"They're underground", Chopper explained, "Miss Merry Christmas ate the Mogu Mogu no Mi. She's a mole human."

Suddenly, Chopper forced them both to dodge as a baseball flew past their heads. Usopp looked up to see another one just in front of his face, before the ball exploded. Thankfully, Chopper was able to pull him to safety.

"You okay Usopp?", Chopper asked.

"Yeah...damn...thanks for saving me", Usopp thanked him.

The duo looked up and saw a strange, gun-looking dog standing in front of him. The dog seemed to have a cold, as its nose was running.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DOG IS THAT?!", Usopp yelped.

The dog sneezed, firing an explosive baseball at the duo. Then, Mr. 4 popped out of the ground, bat in hand ready to strike. Usopp and Chopper were forced to dodge as he hit the ball, but unfortunately for Usopp, he was hit by the explosion.

Usopp rolled to a stop in the sand, bleeding. Chopper was by his side in an instant.

"They're time bombs", Chopper warned him, "they don't have to hit you to explode. He even calculates the fuse timer as he hits them."

Mr. 4 rested his bat against a destroyed wall, but the sheer weight of the bat brought the rest of the wall crumbling down.

Miss Merry Christmas walked up behind her partner, smacking the slow man with a stick.

"You slowpoke! Why you slacking off, huh?!", She scolded him, "GO KILL EM ALREADY! KILL EM NOW! NOW! KILL EM! DUH! YA DUH!"

"AHH, THERE'S THE MOLE HUMAN!", Usopp yelped.

"I HAVEN'T TRANSFORMED YET! YA DUH!", Miss Merry Christmas shouted at him.

"I leave the rest to you, Chopper", Usopp said, ready to flee.

"I thought you were here to help?!", Chopper yelled at him.

The two began bickering over how they were supposed to fight the agents, especially the strange gun-dog.

"His name is Lasso", The female agent interrupted them, "he ate the Inu Inu no Mi: Model Dachshund. He's a gun. It's the newest technology on the Grand Line. Even inanimate objects can eat devil fruits."

"Bullshit! How can it move if it's a gun?", Usopp argued, "Devil fruits don't have a mind of their own!"

"Aw shuddup!", Miss Merry Christmas silenced him, "yer gonna die anyways, why should you care!? He moves, and that's that, ya duh! You boys ain't getting outta here alive. You entered our territory!"

She then began transforming, growing a long snout and massive claws on her hands and feet. Once transformed, both she and Mr. 4 disappeared underground.

"Time for my escape!", Usopp declared, making a run for it.

Chopper tried to stop him, but before he could, Lasso emerged from one of the burrows and fired a ball at him. Usopp narrowly dodged the ball, but then it curved, and Mr. 4 hit it. The ball went flying upwards, before landing with a soft thud. Usopp and Chopper thought they were in the clear, but then the ball took off and flew towards Usopp again. Chopper reacted swiftly, turning to Walk Point and yanking Usopp away just as the ball exploded.

The duo had little time to rest, as soon Lasso fired another ball. The two split up, and Chopper shifted to Heavy Point to try and hit the ball away. However, before he could move, he was grabbed from below by Miss Merry Christmas, his leg trapped in her massive paw. The ball flew towards Chopper, and he and Usopp panicked. At the last second, the reindeer shrunk down to Brain Point, both avoiding the explosive and freeing himself from the mole woman's grasp.

"Whew, I forgot I could do that" Chopper sighed in relief, wiping his brow. He then took a swipe at both agents, forcing them to retreat back into their burrows.

The two agents popped up behind him, now realizing the missing Usopp.

"I gotta warn ya", Usopp's voice called out, "you guys aren't the only ones who can use these tunnels!"

Usopp has leapt high into the air, just over Mr. 4's head. The slow man had no time to react as Usopp slammed a massive, 5-ton hammer down onto his head with an audible thunk. Chopper and Miss Merry Christmas stared slack-jawed as the man fell to the ground, blood spewing from his mouth.

"I've lost count of how man ships I've sunk", Usopp stated, "people call me...CAPTAIN USOPP!"

Chopper was in awe of his crewmate, while the remaining agent seemed rather nervous. Usopp targeted her next, forcing her to retreat as he brought the hammer down. He repeated this over and over, each time forcing the mole back into whichever burrow she had emerged from.

"Sneaky...little...shit", Usopp hissed, panting.

"Duh! Ya duh! If you can't hit me, what's the point of lugging that thing around?", the mole woman taunted.

Usopp boasted and bragged, claiming he had been the one to defeat the earlier agents, and that he had 8000 followers. Chopper seemed amazed, watching Usopp easily lift the massive hammer. Miss Merry Christmas, however, was not convinced, and her suspicions were confirmed when her partner slowly stood up, still very much alive. He groaned, rubbing his head.

Chopper, still believing the hammer was really 5-tons, was in shock at the man's recovery, while Usopp was very much afraid. Lasso suddenly sneezed, firing a ball that destroyed the hammer.

"AHHHHHH! IT MELTED! You mean it was FAKE!?", Chopper gasped.

"Of course it is! How could I lift 5 tons?!", Usopp bit back.

"You tricked me", Miss Merry Christmas hissed, seething with rage, "NO MORE MISS NICE GUY!"

She dove underground, disappearing into her matrix of tunnels. She emerged right behind Usopp, slashing him with her massive claws.

"Mr. 4, Lasso, you two take care of the reindeer!", She ordered them.

Lasso began rapid-firing baseballs towards Mr. 4. Chopper quickly ate a Rumble Ball, just as Mr. 4 began hitting the balls in his direction. He used scope just before the balls exploded.

"CHOPPER!", Usopp cried out, fearing the worst for his friend.

"This isn't the time for you to be worrying about others", Miss Merry Christmas said, her paw emerging from the sand. She began grabbing at him, forcing him to run to avoid her claws. He spotted a section of ruins ahead, and planned to have her crash into it. Upon reaching the wall, he leapt over it, leaving the mole woman to crash into the stone wall. This brought the entire section of ruins crashing down, a blow that should've killed her.

Usopp climbed atop the rubble, and much to his relief, Chopper was still alive.

"Ahahaha, that stupid, old penguin got crushed", he chuckled heartily.

"I'm a mole", the agent corrected him, grabbing his feet, much to his horror.

She began dragging the sniper across the desert, yanking him at high speed towards another wall. She slammed Usopp right through the wall before letting go.

"I see it", Chopper said, "their weakness.

The reindeer approached Lasso and threw sand in his face, trying to make him sneeze. Before the gun dog could sneeze, Chopper shoved his snout into one of the nearby holes.

"USOPP, GET AWAY FROM THE MOLE!", he shouted.

"You don't have to tell me! I already am!", Usopp called back, sprinting far away from the mole woman.

Both Usopp and Chopper ran away, leaving the confused mole behind. Suddenly, she was struck by a massive explosion caused by the fired baseball, sending her flying out of the tunnels. Both Lasso and Mr. 4 were caught in the blast as well.

"Their weakness is that all the tunnels are connected", Chopper stated.

The reindeer huffed, and Usopp slumped to the ground. The reindeer glared when the silhouettes of the agent's became visible in the still-clearing smoke.

"They're still alive", Chopper rumbled.

Upon hearing this, Usopp shot up and started running away.

"WAIT USOPP!", Chopper called out to him, "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THEM!"

"He's right you know", Miss Merry Christmas said, making Usopp freeze when she grabbed him, "you can't run away after all you've done. If the captain is this weak, then so is his crew."

"Captain?!", Usopp stammered, "What about Luffy?!"

"Strawhat Luffy has already been killed", the mole woman informed him with a smirk, "Mr. 0 killed him. The rebellion has begun, you picked the wrong people to mess with."

She began cackling as Chopper and Usopp stood there in shock.

"Oh, I almost forgot about your little monster friend. I wonder what the boss is gonna do to her~", Miss Merry Christmas taunted, her implications making Usopp's blood boil.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, YOU UGLY MOLE BITCH!", Usopp roared angrily, "I KNOW THEM! LUFFY WOULDN'T DIE TO THAT FILTHY SAND GATOR! AND SAURUS WOULDN'T LET HERSELF BE CAPTURED BY THAT BASTARD! YOU DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS UNLESS YOU HAVE PROOF! LUFFY'S GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING, HE WOULDN'T DIE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

The mole woman was silent for a moment, before she began cackling hard.

"Ahahahahaha, Pirate King, don't make me laugh", she cackled, "you don't EVER say stupid shit like that on the Grand Line. All you idiots who don't realize the limits of your power would be better off dead!"

Usopp clenched his fists tightly.

"LISTEN TO ME CHOPPER!", he called out, being dragged away again, "even...even if h-he's fighting impossible odds". Miss Merry Christmas slammed him through a wall. "E-even if...there's no way to beat the enemy...". The mole woman dragged him towards Mr. 4, who had his bat ready. The man swung his bat with incredible force, striking Usopp and sending him flying into the air. The force of the blow broke the sniper's nose. Chopper was enraged, until he saw Usopp standing behind the agents.

"There...comes a time when a man has to stand and FIGHT!", Usopp declared, nose crooked and face bleeding heavily, "that time is when...his friends dreams' are laughed at!"

The agents were in utter disbelief that he was still alive.

"Luffy won't die, and Saurus won't be captured!", Usopp declared, "he'll become the King of the Pirates! And Saurus will slay the Kushala Daora! AND I WON'T LET YOU LAUGH AT THAT!"

The agents were fed up, and decided to go in for the kill. Miss Merry Christmas grabbed Usopp again, but unbeknownst to her, Chopper had transformed into a new form behind her: Horn Point! This form has massive antlers with razor-sharp points, and mostly resembled a full reindeer aside from the human arms. Usopp covered his eyes with his goggles and fired a smoke star, blinding Mr. 4 and giving himself a chance to escape. He slipped free from his shoes, escaping the mole's grasp.

"Let's go Chopper!", he shouted.

Chopper caught the mole woman with his antlers and charged through the smoke towards Mr. 4. The agent, unable to see clearly through the smoke, mistook his partner's silhouette for Usopp's and swung his bat. The impact knocked the mole out and sent her flying. The male agent was stunned by his mistake, but had no time to dwell on it before Usopp, with Chopper's help, flung another massive hammer it him. It struck the agent dead center, sending him flying into a pillar. The pillar cracked, and crumbled on top of the agent. Lasso was also caught in the collapse, rendering all three unconscious.

Chopper shrunk down and was immediately by Usopp's side. The sniper had collapsed, and was badly injured.

..._with Sanji_...

Sanji and Mr. 2 aimed a kick for each other, striking one another hard in the face. The two were evenly matched, and both were sent flying back into nearby buildings from the force of their opponents' kicks. The two glared as they stood up, both breathing hard.

"MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!", Mr. 2 demanded, balancing on one leg in a strange fighting pose.

"If you wanna get by, you have to go through me", Sanji bit back, refusing to budge.

Mr. 2 became enraged, and lashed out with a series of powerful punches. Sanji was forced to dodge, and retaliated with a series of kicks. Again, the two were evenly matched, as they easily parried each other's attacks.

Another set of powerful attacks collided, and the chef and Okama were once again embedded in the stone walls behind them. The structures crumbled from the abuse, leaving them laying in the rubble.

"Damn this Okama bastard", Sanji cursed, "not even my Mouton Shot could stop him."

"Not even my Swan Wind Wing Open could stop that loser cook", Mr. 2 grumbled.

The Okama stood up, followed by the chef.

"That's it", he hissed, huffing angrily, "I'm being serious now!"

"Bring it", Sanji taunted.

"You fool! You still don't realize the power of my Mane Mane no Mi", Mr, 2 barked, "the most terrifying thing about it is my ability to memorize any face."

He then attempted to throw Sanji off with a combination of faces, but most of the face was just his own. Upon realizing Sanji wasn't affected, and realizing he had just insulted himself, the Okama sulked.

Sanji, unamused, kicked the agent hard in the face.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF DEMON!?", Mr. 2 shrieked, looking ready to cry.

"Your show is boring", Sanji stated.

Mr. 2 took great offense to the cook's statement. He then turned his face into Usopp's in an effort to throw Sanji off, but he wasn't fazed, and his attacks remained just as vicious.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!", Mr. 2 roared angrily, his face bleeding, "THAT WAS YOUR FRIEND'S FACE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?"

"No matter whose face you have, you're still you", Sanji replied calmly, "I'm not gonna fall for such a lowly trick. People are made of Heart!"

Mr. 2 seemed very shocked, and sighed realizing his tricks wouldn't work.

"I see", he sighed, turning into Nami, "even her face wouldn't work on you."

Upon turning into Nami though, Sanji lit up and his eyes became hearts. Mr. 2 caught this reaction for a split second, and changed back to normal. Doing so made Sanji revert back as well, but sure enough, turning into the female navigator turned the cook into an ogling, love-struck mess. Mr. 2 smirked deviously upon making this discovery.

He was quick to use this to his advantage, beating the cook bloody in a matter of seconds. Sanji was thrown to the ground, and Mr. 2 held him down with a foot pressed hard against his head.

"You're not as strong as I thought", Mr. 2 mocked, "What's wrong? No strength left to fight?"

Sanji gritted his teeth in frustration, ashamed that he was letting himself be beaten by such a trick. He turned to face the Okama again, but found himself enthralled upon seeing Nami's face. Mr. 2 moved to remove his clothes, and the thought of seeing a woman's bare chest made the cook leap to his feet. This went poorly for him, and he was given a sharp chop right to the eye.

Sanji yelled in pain and cradled his injured eye, but Mr. 2 refused to relent, and delivered a powerful kick to Sanji's head. Sanji skidded to a stop and growled, now thoroughly pissed off and ready to beat the Okama bloody.

Mr. 2 removed his fake eyelashes, which possessed razor-sharp, jagged edges, and flung them like boomerangs. Before Sanji could land a kick, the agent transformed into Nami, stopping the chef cold. This gave the eyelashes time to loop back around and slice into the blond.

"It's been fun playing with you, but I'm on a time limit", Mr. 2 said cockily, "time to finish you off."

Mr. 2 began spinning around like a ballerina, growing faster and faster with each rotation. He then launched himself at Sanji, but the chef noticed his face was back to normal after spinning. Sanji used this to his advantage, and drove his foot dead center into the agent's face. The blow stopped his attack and sent him careening into a nearby building.

"I've figured out your techniques", Sanji proclaimed with a confident smirk.

Mr. 2 stood from the pile of rubble he landed in, nearly frothing at the mouth with rage.

"COULD YOU STOP BOASTING!?", he shouted angrily, "HOW COULD SOMEONE AS LOW AS YOU FIGURE OUT MY TECHNIQUES?!"

"You can't use Okama Kenpo while you're Nami", Sanji stated, "but I can't attack you either. But right when you go to attack, you change back to normal by touching your face with your left hand."

At first Mr. 2 was shocked, but this quickly morphed into fury.

"SO WHAT!?", he hissed, "EVEN IF YOU UNDERSTAND MY OKAMA KENPO, I'LL STILL BEAT YOU!"

He then moved the swans on shoulders to his feet.

"I'll show you how strong I am!", he declared, before lashing out with a barrage of kicks. The beaks of the swan heads were as sharp as spears, and harder than steel.

Sanji's eyes widened in horror and he swiftly dodged, just as the sharp beak blew past his head and embedded itself in the stone wall behind him. The hole was a perfect circle, like one created by a bullet. Mr. 2 aimed another kick at Sanji, one that he tried to parry. The force was too much for him though, and the chef was blown back.

_"His range is too long"_, Sanji thought, lighting a new cigarette, _"but with that extra reach, it takes him longer to revert back to normal."_

"DIE!", Mr. 2 roared, swan kick ready to puncture the chef's body.

With a powerful leap, Sanji soared over the attack, a kick of his own prepared. Mr. 2 quickly changed faces to try and protect himself, but Sanji had seen this coming.

"There's something on your left cheek", Sanji lied.

The confused Okama touched his face with his left hand, turning it back to normal.

"INNER MUSCLE KICK!"

Sanji's kick struck the Okama right in the face, a loud cracking sound filling the air. The Okama cried out in pain as blood flew from his mouth and nose. Sanji was quick to follow up with equally powerful blows, which the agent tried desperately to copy. Sanji then, balanced by his hands, unleashed a spinning barrage of kicks, which the agent also tried, and failed, to match.

Both men were beaten and bloody, bearing multiple broken bones, but neither was willing to back down. With the rest of their energy, the two lunged at each other, delivering a final kick as they flew past. When the two touched the ground again, Mr. 2 collapsed, leaving Sanji the victor.

"Made me go all out, you surprised me", Sanji remarked.

"I lost!", Mr. 2 cried out.

"What? If you changed into Nami now, I wouldn't be able to kill you", Sanji said.

"Haa, how funny", Mr. 2 wheezed, "I can't even move now. You win. If you want kill me, just do it. My life will be ended by Baroque Works later anyway."

To the agent's disbelief, Sanji extended him a helping hand.

"That was a good fight", Sanji commented, "the rest doesn't really need to be said."

Mr. 2 seemed grateful, until Sanji snatched Usopp's goggles from his head and kicked him in the face.

..._With Zoro and Nami..._

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!", Nami cried, fleeing from Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger, "WHERE DID THAT STUPID SWORDSMAN GO?!"

The navigator ran as fast as she could, the agents trailing her quickly growing impatient. Mr. 1 was the first to act, lunging at the girl as his fingers became bladed claws. Just before he could strike Nami, Zoro intervened, blocking the attack. Nami seemed relieved to see Zoro, but became horrified when she saw the pillar behind her had been sliced clean into 4 sections, before crumbling down.

Zoro lashed out at Mr. 1, but his sword was blocked when it hit the man's now bladed arm.

"So you're not normal either", Zoro remarked.

"I ate the Supa Supa no Mi", Mr. 1 stated, "now my body is made of blades. So you're the one who killed 100 men at Whiskey Peak."

"And a couple of years ago, you killed Mr. 7 after declining an invitation from Baroque Works", Miss Doublefinger added.

"How nostalgic", Zoro smirked, "but it was his fault for not agreeing to my conditions. The condition was that I'd only join if I got to be the boss. He not only disagreed, but attacked me as well. Didn't have a choice but to put him down. Do you want to invite me too? This would be so much easier if your boss just quit."

Mr. 1 was irked by Zoro's jab at his boss, and lashed out with his blade arms. Zoro blocked with his swords. Miss Doublefinger could easily see she wasn't needed for this fight, and went to pursue Nami, much to Zoro's dismay.

..._with Nami..._

Name panted heavily as she stopped running to hide behind a wall. In her hand she held 3 blue batons, the pieces of the Climatact Usopp gave her. She was confused by the weapon, but determined to help fight.

However, before she could react, a massive needle-like spike pierced through the wall, and unfortunately, her shoulder. She fell to the ground, gritting her teeth as she held her bleeding shoulder.

More spikes pierced the wall, carving out a rudimentary doorway. Through the doorway strutted a very confident Miss Doublefinger.

"What a useless girl", Miss Doublefinger remarked, "it doesn't matter where you run or hide. I ate the Toge Toge no Mi, and became a spike human. I can grow spikes from any part of my body."

Nami glared as the woman stood over her mockingly. She knew it was dangerous, but she refused to be beaten so easily. She held up the batons in her hands and they formed a long staff.

"Calling clouds, calling rains, calling wind. The staff that manipulates the weather!"

Nami held up the staff, and it formed a triangle.

"FIRST SUNNY!"

She held the triangle out in front of her like a basket, but to her dismay, all it did was summon a pair of pigeons. She cursed and angrily through the staff on the ground, much to her opponent's confusion.

Not ready to quit, Nami retrieved her 'weapon' and pulled out the instructions Usopp made for her. After quickly skimming through them, she folded the staff into a rifle shape, and pointed it forward.

"CLOUDY STORM!"

Unfortunately, this just made a bouquet of flowers pop out.

"DAMNIT! HOW THE HECK CAN I WIN WITH THIS?!", Nami roared angrily, throwing the weapon down again.

Miss Doublefinger seemed almost concerned for the girl's plight, but didn't dwell on it long.

"Dual strand spikes!"

The agent's hands became long, sharp spines, and she used them to unleash a barrage of stabs. Nami was forced to duck down to avoid most of them, before fleeing to avoid another stab.

"Don't you realize running won't help you?", Miss Doublefinger inquired, he fingers becoming needles, "no hope to win, and no one to help you. You should just accept death, it's much easier. Or do you plan to keep using those magic tricks?"

Nami quickly flipped through her notes, trying to find a skill that would actually help her. She then formed the rod into an upside down Y.

"THUNDER STRIKE!"

She thrust the pointed end forward, but all that emerged was a boxing glove on a spring, which the agent slapped away. Miss Doublefinger then lashed out with her spikes, leaving a gash on Nami's cheek.

"If I die, I'm going to haunt that long-nosed loser forever!", Nami hissed, flipping through the notes. She found something that seemed promising, but had no time to use it before Miss Doublefinger was upon her.

The agent was hanging below the bridge, spikes on her feet keeping her from falling. She then curled into a ball and fell, spikes covering her entirely. She hit the ground and began rolling after Nami, her spikes tearing up the ground and leaving uneven cracks and chasms.

Nami ran until she spotted a low window, and leapt through it. Miss Doublefinger followed, and Nami was forced to sacrifice her cloak to save herself. While the agent was distracted, Nami fled out the door. She quickly ducked behind a stack of crates, reading through the guides and breathing heavily. At first she was enraged that the staff was mostly party tricks, until she found the actual battle instructions on the back.

"Alright, where are you hiding this time, Kitten?", Miss Doublefinger purred, stepping into the alleyway.

"I will not run away!", Nami declared firmly, stepping out from behind the crates, Climatact in hand, "I won't hide anymore! For the last 8 years I've been a thief. No matter what kind of danger I've faced, I've always gone through it by myself. Wasting my time with a bitch like you, I won't take it anymore!"

Nami separates the rod into its three, smaller batons. She brought the first one to her mouth and blew, which created hot air bubbles. The second created cold air bubbles, and the third produced electrified air bubbles. Of course, these did not do anything at first, and soon the agent was chasing her again. Spikes extended from the soles of her shoes, and she managed to stab Nami through the lower leg. She raised her foot, covered in spikes, ready to kill Nami.

"LOW AIR PRESSURE BARRIER!"

Nami formed the staff into a giant cross, turned around and swung it with all her might. The crossed section went flying, created a wind barrier that connected with the agent's raised hands. The force of the impact and wind sent Miss Doublefinger flying into a stack of crates.

The crossed section of staff flew back and connected with the remaining baton.

"So that's how it works", Nami gasped in amazement, "once it's stopped revolving, the hot and cold bubbles bump into each other, creating a flow of air. This creates an explosive wind! Very impressive Usopp!"

Behind Nami, Miss Doublefinger pulled herself from the broken crates. She glared at the navigator, who was busy reading the guide again.

"What are you looking at!?", she hissed, stabbing Nami with her now spiked fingers.

Nami screamed as she was stabbed through the head and the chest, and Miss Doublefinger smirked at her supposed victory. However, her victory was short lived, as 'Nami', faded into thin air.

"WHAT!?", she exclaimed, looking over to see the real Nami next to her.

"Cold bubbles can change air temperature, and the result of this temperature change is a bend in the rays of light", Nami informed her mockingly.

"A MIRAGE?!", Miss Doublefinger "HOW COULD YOU MAKE ONE IN SUCH CLOSE QUARTERS!"

Nami smirked and raised her Climatact confidently.

Her confidence was short lived though, as it wasn't more than a few minutes before she was again cornered by the spike woman. Two spikes trapped her head, and two more speared the wall on either side of her neck. One inch in either direction would've killed her.

"You've got a nice weapon, but it lacks power", Miss Doublefinger remarked, the lower half of her face forming a massive spike. She then stabbed at Nami again, but Nami managed to slip free at the last second. In her haste, however, Miss Doublefinger managed to grab the electricity baton from the staff.

"This can't kill me", the agent taunted, her finger tapping a new electric bubble, "This is weaker than the static from a coat."

"You don't understand its true power", Nami remarked, lunging forward and swinging her staff, "Now give it back!"

Her staff swatted the agent's hand, knocking the baton from her hand. It flew back to Nami, who clutched it tightly.

_"I need to fully use these three rods, and this country's weather", _Nami thought, _"there needs to be more moisture in the air. Ah, I remember a water technique!"_

"RAIN RAIN FALLING NOW!"

Nami held out two of the batons, while one was balanced on her head. Miss Doublefinger watched in bewilderment as the batons spewed tiny water spouts. Nami then began spinning around, the water sparkling as it sprayed while the agent became more confused.

"DAMNIT, IT'S DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I WAS THINKING!", Nami roared angrily, throwing the batons down again.

"Are you done with your little party?", Miss Doublefinger drawled, before going serious as her hair turned to spikes, "If you're going to play, then let's play together!"

Nami became frightened as the blue-haired agent charged towards her, head lowered like a charging Monoblos, ready to gore her opponent. Nami began frantically blowing cold air bubbles to prepare her attack, before having to throw herself out of the way of the charging spike woman. She struck the wall behind Nami, her spikes punching through the thick stone and leaving a gaping hole in their wake.

Nami looked back at the hole, sweating nervously upon seeing the damage. Miss Doublefinger strutted through the opening, the only signs of damage being small tears in her clothes, and a few patches of dust. Nami then blew into the second baton, creating hot bubbles as the agent closed in. Miss Doublefinger then stabbed her nails into her shoulder.

"SPIKES ACUPUNCTURE METHOD!"

Miss Doublefinger's arms bulked up immensely, completely shredding her sleeves. Her arms grew thick, short spikes, and she lunged at Nami. Her attack struck a nearby pillar, completely demolishing it. Nami attempted to dodge again, but tripped and hit the ground. Her foot was cut by a shard of broken pottery, leaving a gnarly gash that oozed blood.

Nami winced as she stared at the gash, knowing she wouldn't be able to run much longer with such a nasty injury. When she faced forward again, she gasped upon seeing a fluffy, white cloud. Miss Doublefinger confidently strutted over, stopping just in front of the navigator, initially unaware of the cloud above her.

Upon noticing the cloud, the agent was initially unconcerned. She watched in slight annoyance as Nami created more bubbles, making the cloud grow larger and turn a dark, stormy grey. Miss Doublefinger lunged for Nami, her arms once again bearing spikes. She brought one of her arms down upon the navigator, shredding the topside of one of her arms.

Nami hit the ground, but turned to her opponent with a sly smirk. She swung her thunder baton, flinging a thunder bubble at the cloud. Upon entering the cloud, it crackled violently with electricity. Before the agent could react, she was struck by a bolt of lightning. She howled in pain as thousands of volts coursed through her body, scorching her flesh. When the onslaught finally ceased, her body was covered in soot and charred patches, and her hair was completely frizzed.

Nami watched in shock and awe as her opponent gasped and sputtered, her body badly burnt. When the agent recovered, she glared angrily at Nami.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!", the spike woman roared, her fist growing spikes as she lashed out. Nami was stabbed in multiple places, before fading into thin air.

The real Nami casually strutted behind her, staff in hand.

"Today's weather is calm winds, with high air pressure and lots of sun", Nami said casually, "but there is a chance of mirages, and tornados. So beware of Tornado Attacks."

Nami formed her staff into a T, and held it out in front of her. Miss Doublefinger was in her in seconds, her hair spiked and ready to puncture. Nami lifted her foot to stop the charge, which earned her a spike straight through her foot. She cried out as the spine tore through her foot, but held her ground.

"I don't feel a damn thing!", Nami hissed through teeth gritted in pain, "do you know Vivi's pain? Compared to that, 1, 2, or 3 legs mean nothing!"

Nami then triggered her Tornado Attack, but at first, all this did was release a pair of pigeons on extendable cords from the end baton. All seemed lost for a moment, until the wires began spinning, trapping the agent. They spun faster and faster, before flinging trapped woman into a wall with the force of a tornado. The impact left a human-shaped gap in the wall, and the agent was left unconscious.

..._with Zoro_...

With Nami gone, Zoro was left to deal with Mr. 1. He and the agents clashed swords, the sound of metal striking metal ringing through the air with every attack. Unfortunately for Zoro, none of his attacks could so much as scratch his bladed opponent.

"Your body is as hard as a blade", Zoro commented, "if I can't cut metal, then I can't hurt you."

"That's right", Mr. 1 confirmed, "hit, slash, your attacks do nothing to me."

Zoro then tossed off his cloak, tying his bandanna on his head. It shadowed his eyes, giving him a more feral look.

"I'm in a dangerous situation", Zoro said, "danger can force a swordsman to be stronger. When I've beaten you, I'll be able to cut through metal."

"Sorry to ruin your mood, but ever since I obtained these powers, no swordsman has been able to hurt me", Mr. 1 stated calmly, "you can't hurt me."

"I don't know what kind of swordsmen you've fought before, but you've never fought me", Zoro retorted, holding one of his swords in front of him.

"You've got a big mouth", Mr. 1 commented, lunging at Zoro.

"Thanks for the compliment, baldy", Zoro taunted, meeting his opponent's charge halfway.

Mr. 1 turned his right leg into a blade, which he used to block Zoro's swords. Zoro seemed confident at first, but this quickly changed when Mr. 1 ducked and spun around, rising with his hand forming bladed claws. Zoro blocked the attack with one sword, and was forced to block with the other to stop another clawed hand from ripping him open. Mr. 1 lashed out with a kick, his bladed leg just barely clipping Zoro's chin as he dodged. Zoro skidded back, drawing his third sword, Wado, and placing the blade in his mouth.

"ONI!"

Mr. 1's eyes widened as Zoro lunged.

"GIRI!"

Zoro slashed his opponent in an x-shape, while using Wado to cut horizontally. Mr. 1 started to fall backwards from the force, and Zoro turned to attack him again.

"TORA!"

Zoro brought Yubashiri and Kitetsu down on Mr. 1's chest, forcing him down.

"GARI!"

With a swing of his swords, he slammed the agent hard into the ground. Zoro removed Wado from his mouth and looked back, eyes narrowed when he saw Mr. 1 standing again, not a single scratch on him.

"What did I tell you?", Mr. 1 chastised the swordsman.

He didn't give Zoro any time to think before he unleashed a barrage of bladed kicks, putting Zoro on the defensive. His final kick sent Zoro into a tumble, his back hitting a wall. Zoro quickly leapt to his feet to block Mr. 1's bladed claws. The shockwaves cut the building behind them, leaving 5 clean gashes in the solid stone. Another shockwave blasted Zoro back, the force bringing the shredded walls crumbling down on top of him. Only his left arm was visible from the rubble, rivulets of blood trickling down.

"Hurry up and slash me", Mr. 1 taunted, "I'm just standing here, and you haven't hurt me yet."

Zoro was enraged, and much to the agent's horror, was able to lift the building trapping him!

"When I can slash through metal, you're as good as dead", Zoro threatened, a murderous look in his eyes.

He then hurled the building at the agent, who was ready to cut through it. He cut the building into pieces, but was immediately forced to block as Zoro brought all three swords down on him. He was unable to tank the hit, and was thrown back. He attempted to retaliate with a bladed kick, but Zoro blocked the attack and slashed his face. Mr. 1 was forced to his knees, and Zoro gave him no time to rest before bringing Yubashiri and Kitetsu down on the man's neck. When he stood, Mr. 1 was seething.

Mr. 1 held out his arm, and blades grew in a corkscrew pattern around it. The blades spun at high speed, like a buzz saw. Zoro charged at him, swords and spinning blades clashing with a loud CLANG. The spinning blades created sparks during the clash, and Mr. 1 was able to force Zoro back. He then swung his other bladed arm, the spinning blades shredding Zoro's chest. He then punched Zoro hard in the guts, the blades rending his flesh. He then brought a clawed hand down in the swordsman, cutting him and sending him flying back.

Zoro landed in a bloody heap at the base of a large pillar. Mr. 1 licked the blood from his fingers, watching as Zoro struggled to stand. He brought his claws down upon the swordsman when he turned around, slicing both him and the pillar he was leaning against. The pillar seemed to crush him, leaving the agent sure of his victory.

However, he was proven wrong when he turned and saw the very bloody Zoro standing behind him. None of the rocks had even touched the swordsman. Zoro ignored the agent, who was in utter disbelief, and lifted one of the large boulders to retrieve Wado. Upon retrieving his blade, he swiped at a palm frond, not cutting it, and sliced a boulder in half. He pointed the sword at the agent as a challenge.

Mr. 1 lunged at Zoro, all four limbs bearing blades. Zoro spun his sword before bringing it over his head, hand on the grip.

"One Sword Style...LION REQUIEM!"

Faster than lightning, Zoro drew his sword and slashed the agent. He crouched and sheathed his sword, the agent falling afterward. Blood gushed from a massive gash on his chest, and he collapsed to the ground.

..._in Alubarna..._

Everything was falling apart in front of Vivi's eyes. Her plan was to blow up the palace to stop Crocodile and end the war, but the sandman's appearance brought this to a screeching halt. No one could stop him, not the soldiers, not the Duck-Claw Squad, not Chaka (even with his Inu-Inu no Mi: Model Jackal), not even Kohza.

The rebel leader attempted to wave the white flag, but a pair of Baroque Works agents disguised as soldiers shot him, making the tensions spike once again. Vivi cried out as she watched her childhood friend fall, and was forced to watch as the bloodshed continued. Crocodile created a sandstorm over the clashing armies, drowning out Vivi's desperate pleas for the fighting to cease.

"Your voice won't reach them", Miss All Sunday remarked calmly, "such a lively fight, isn't it, little girl."

"HURRY UP AND RUN!", Cobra shouted to Vivi, "GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN!"

"This sandstorm is your doing!", Vivi said accusingly, glaring at Crocodile, "as long as I can stop the cannon in 15 minutes, I can reduce the number of casualties!"

"You think you can stop the uprising? WAKE UP, PRINCESS!", Crocodile shouted, grabbing Vivi by the neck and lifting her off the ground, "YOUR DREAM ISN'T REALISTIC, AND THIS IS REALITY! Dreams are something only the strong can bring into reality."

"Even if it isn't realistic, I DON'T CARE!", Vivi bit back defiantly, uncaring that her opponent could see her crying, "I WILL NOT GIVE UP! YOU DAMN PEOPLE WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! I AM THE PRINCESS OF THIS COUNTRY! FOR THIS COUNTRY, I-".

Crocodile silenced her by squeezing her neck harder. He brought her over to the edge of the castle wall, dangling her over it.

"15 minutes left until the cannon fires", he stated, "and the rebel reinforcements will be arriving shortly. Your fate is sealed, along with the blast area. If you told the loyalists about the blast, there would have been chaos, but you could've saved thousands. You thought you could save everyone, how naive. In the end, you led everyone to their deaths. Whether saving this country or rebelling, which ever boring ideals, either one would result in more deaths. You cannot save this country!"

With that, his arm turned to sand, and the princess fell. Crocodile cackled, assured of his victory. That is, until a fireball struck where he was standing, forcing him to turn to sand. He, Miss All Sunday, Cobra, and Vivi looked up to see Luffy and Saurus riding Ratha, and Pell flying with them. Pell flew closer to Ratha and Luffy leapt onto his back, and the two caught Vivi before she could hit the ground.

They carefully set her down, while Saurus and Ratha flew overhead. The rest of the Strawhats were there as well. Crocodile gritted his teeth and glared angrily at seeing Luffy and Saurus alive, and looked between the two of them from where he stood. The sight of Ratha made his eyes narrow even more. He then turned back to Luffy, who had launched himself at the sandman.

"No matter how many times you try, you guys still can't hit me", he growled, "so you want to be impaled again, eh?"

To his surprise though, Luffy was able to hit him. And he did. The rubber boy delivered a powerful punch to the man's jaw, sending him flying back. Crocodile stood up, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and slammed into by a rapidly spinning Luffy. He hit the ground, blood leaking from his mouth and his hair disheveled.

Luffy looked as Saurus and Ratha landed next to him, ready to beat Crocodile once and for all.

...

**Barroth Ecology...**

**A desert oasis, a bountiful ecosystem teeming with life in a otherwise unforgiving desert. The mudflats surrounding this paradise are home to some of the strangest monsters known to man. A large creature swims through the muck, only its head crest visible. Once it emerges, it is revealed to be a large, male Barroth. These large Brute Wyverns live almost exclusively in deserts, inhabiting desert mudflats and only leaving in the most dire scenarios. These brutes are normally passive, feeding on insects like Altaroth, Bnahabra and Konchu. They can, however, become extremely territorial should other monsters, particularly predators, trespass on their muddy homes. **

**The large male shakes the excess mud from his body, giving a huff through his nasal crests. Lurking in the mud nearby are several females, who he allows to live in his territory with the hopes of mating. He protects them ruthlessly from other males, and, should he need to, predators. He stalks across the mud in search of prey, eventually sighting a large Altaroth nest. Using his strong, blunt claws, he digs away at the nest, exposing the Altaroth and their young. He roots through the nest, snatching up any bugs, eggs and pupae that he can. The nest, of course, will recover in time, and continue to provide food for this Brute. **

**Suddenly, the male detects danger. Raising his head, he spots an intruder. A Rathian has entered his territory, and her intentions mean little to him. Whether she is here to hunt or drink, the male cares not. The green Wyvern will need to leave, as she is a threat to both him and his harem. The Rathian doesn't notice the male at first, and he takes this opportunity to burrow into the mud for a surprise attack. The Rathian sweeps her snout just above the ground, searching for scent trails left behind by potential prey. She picks up the scent of a Barroth, but unfortunately for her, he's got the upper hand. **

**The Barroth slams his crest into the Rathian as he emerges from the mud, winding the wyvern and making her fall into the mud. She attempts to stand and leave, but the male isn't the only one irritated by the wyvern's presence. She has disturbed the wallowing harem of females, all wanting the intruder gone. The male slams her into the mud again, and she is brutally shoved, slammed and bitten by the others. They try to force her below to mud to drown her, caking her wings with thick, sticky mud. **

**The Rathian struggles, and eventually the male and his harem let her go. The green wyvern limps away, beaten, bloodied and covered in mud, but alive. Had she been a smaller monster, she would've been killed. She slinks away to the oasis, looking to clean herself and rest. The male Barroth roars in triumph and buries himself back in the mud, settling next to one of his females.**

...

_**Next time...**_

_**With the agents defeated, and the Strawhats reunited, the final battle for Alabasta is reaching its end.**_

_**Saurus and Luffy stand ready to face Crocodile, while the others must help Vivi stop the cannon!**_

_**Will they stop Crocodile and his wicked scheme?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Chains of Sand, Key of Water. A Battle on Borrowed Time!**_


	18. A Battle on Borrowed Time

"Stand up", Luffy ordered, glaring at Crocodile.

I snarled when I heard the sandman chuckling, could he get anymore cocky?

"When I lost, the water of Yuba made me realize...if you touch water, you can't turn into sand", Luffy stated, spraying water from his barrel on his arms, "That's why you hate the rain: you're afraid of it!"

"You're a coward", I hissed, "you stole an entire country's rain for years, all because you're afraid of getting wet!"

"As long as we use this water, we can beat you", Luffy stated, "this fight is just beginning."

Crocodile sat up, resting his hand on his knee and cackling. I noticed Navirou wasn't here, and became concerned as he wasn't with Vivi either.

"Where's Navirou?!", I snarled, taking a step forward, hand resting on my sword.

"Oh, you mean your little cat friend?", Miss All Sunday chimed in, "He ran off to find the cannon, I can't believe he left your dear princess to fend for herself."

"You're a terrible liar", I bit back, "he wouldn't have left her alone unless she asked him to."

She chuckled softly, and I glared daggers at her.

"Do you two actually think you can defeat me?", Crocodile mocked.

"Yes", Luffy stated firmly.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Deathwing", I threatened.

Ratha growled and clawed at the ground.

"Even when your life was in danger, you could still see through my trick", Crocodile mocked, "but you're still young and foolish. You think that's all there is to it? You're dead wrong. You know I'm one of the Seven Warlords."

"So what?", Luffy bit back, "Then that makes me...the eighth warlord!"

If I didn't have a massive gash on my face I would've facepalmed. Everyone else was equally befuddled by the Straw Hat boy's comment. I, not-so-gently, thwacked him on the back of the head.

"OWWW! What was that for!", Luffy shouted.

"Can't you be serious for once?", I scolded him.

"I AM SERIOUS!", Luffy declared, before pulling his arm back for a punch, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

His fist shot forward, but Crocodile easily evaded, his cocky smirk ever present.

"Your attacks are predictable", Crocodile taunted, before grabbing Luffy's outstretched arm, "don't forget that my hand can absorb water."

He absorbed the water covering Luffy's arm and started to drain the water from his arm. Luffy runs towards him and kicks him, freeing himself as Crocodile turned to sand. Luffy skidded to a stop. Ratha flew up until he was hovering a few meters over Luffy's head.

"Remember earlier, when you said using your devil fruit powers in different ways can make you stronger?", Luffy smirked, dousing his entire body with water.

Luffy unleashed another Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but then flicked his arm like a rubber band, turning a single punch into a violent barrage. Crocodile leapt back and lashed out with his Desert Spada, which Luffy dodged at the last second. The attack sliced through the stone and carved a massive chunk out of the palace wall.

"Now Ratha! Poison Kick!"

Crocodile had no time to turn around before Ratha slammed his clawed feet, drenched in both water and venom, into his back. Crocodile went flying towards Luffy, and wore a look of anger and disbelief before Luffy slammed his fist into the man's face. Luffy then yanked off his water barrel and threw it at Crocodile, aiming to get him wet. Crocodile was quick to recover though, and sent both Luffy and the barrel flying with a sandstorm. Ratha swooped down and caught Luffy and the barrel, carefully bringing them down to the ground.

I noticed the faint purple tint across Crocodile's cheeks, indicating he had been poisoned. I almost smirked, but refrained to avoid alerting him. The poison wouldn't last more than a few minutes on such a strong opponent, so giving it away might screw us over.

"Hahahaha, you're really into this fight, Straw Hat Luffy. But if you lose your water barrel, you're out of tricks", Crocodile mocked, "if that's the case, how are you different from before?"

"You're right, it wouldn't be any different", Luffy seemingly agreed.

I watched in utter bewilderment as Luffy downed all the water in the barrel, his body expanding like a Zamtrios. Whatever smugness Crocodile bore was long gone as he gawked at the bloated boy.

"Then how about this", Luffy said, stomach bobbing and wiggling, "Water Luffy."

Suddenly, a leak sprung from where Luffy had been gored, which I found both comical, and disgusting. In a panic, Luffy pumped some of the water back up to his mouth and throat to relieve the pressure, which stopped the leak.

"I shouldn't have drank that much water", Luffy pouted with a burp.

"All you need is a fin and some ice armor, and you could be a Zamtrios", I commented, plinking a small pebble off his stomach, which made it jiggle.

I heard Miss All Sunday laughing at the sight, only adding to her boss's building fury. The man looked utterly pissed, like a Furious Rajang. I half expected his hair to turn golden like one. The mental image made me giggle, which only infuriated him more.

"YOU DAMN KIDS!", he roared, blinded by rage, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU JOKING ABOUT!?"

In his blind rage he charged at Luffy, hook ready to run him through. Luffy reacted quickly, launching a massive blob of water at the Shichibukai. He couldn't stop, and ran face first into the ball of water, which exploded on contact and left him drenched from head to toe. His expensive outfit was soaked all the way through, and his once neat, slicked-back hair hung partially in his face. Combined with the poison, he looked utterly pitiful, like a wet cat.

"Who's kidding?!", Luffy shouted, matching the man's previous ferocity, "I'm always serious! Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"

Luffy stretched his arms behind him, before snapping them forward. His palms struck Crocodile dead center, and the sound of breaking ribs was clearly audible. The warlord coughed up blood from the impact, and was sent flying back into a shrine-like structure.

"That's gotta hurt", I commented, "how many ribs do you think you broke?"

"I dunno, like...4", Luffy replied, counting on his fingers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Miss All Sunday dragging Cobra away.

"Where do you think you're going?", I inquired.

They were forced to stop when Ratha landed in front of them. He was distracted, however, as were Luffy and I, when Crocodile emerged from the rubble. If looks could kill, I'm certain the entirety of Alabasta would have been wiped out. The poison had left his system, as his clear face displayed.

"Your good luck ends here", Miss All Sunday said, "You're out of time."

"Hurry up, Nico Robin!", Crocodile snarled, seething, "unless you want to dry up as well!"

Miss All Sunday obliged, walking away with Cobra in tow.

"Poison Kick!", I ordered.

Ratha leapt forward, talons extended and dripping with venom. Miss All Sunday created a pair of arms to take the blow, but I could see her wince in pain as she fled, a familiar purple tint dusting her cheeks. The bleeding arms disappeared, and it was just us and Crocodile remaining.

Crocodile, kneeling down, placed his right hand on the ground, fingers splayed out.

"Listen well, Strawhat, Monster Brat", he hissed, "every rock on this earth will be destroyed.

The ground around his hand turned to sand as the grass and soil dried up. Soon, everything else, from trees, to rocks, to marble statues, were crumbling away to sand. The ground cracked and began to shake violently, and I hopped on Ratha who flew overhead to avoid the quake. Luffy nearly fell into one of the fissures, but held on with his feet. He fired three more water blobs, but Crocodile absorbed them with his hand.

"You thought you took away my power, Water Luffy? You're dead wrong", Crocodile growled, "this right hand can dry anything without limits, even trees, rocks or dirt!"

Luffy yelped and leapt back as one of his sandals disintegrated. I had Ratha fly down and grab him, lifting him out of the sand's reach.

"Everything touched by my right hand will turn to sand!", Crocodile roared, "MASS EROSION!"

The newly created sand was kicked up by the attack, resulting in a massive sandstorm that covered most of Alubarna. I gritted my teeth.

"INFERNAL BREATH!"

Ratha opened his maw and unleashed a massive beam of fire, silver flames comprising the center and licking at the edges of the attack. The attack struck Crocodile, causing some of the flames to mix with the sandstorm above. The storm was lit up with streaks of silver, blue, orange, yellow and white. Ratha flapped his wings hard to remain airborne, never relenting in his assault on the warlord. When he did stop, the dispersing flames revealed a scorched patch of earth, with silver flames flickering wildly around it. Colorful sparks fell from the sky as the sandstorm dispersed the flames.

_"Something's wrong", _I thought with a grimace.

Ratha suddenly cried out in pain, and I looked to see Crocodile's hook embedded in his shoulder. The wyvern was yanked to the ground, taking Luffy and I with him. Luffy was thrown from his grasp, and I hit the ground after being thrown from the saddle. Ratha landed a few yards away, crying out as he was unable to fly. He had landed on his injured wing, further damaging it.

Crocodile was on Luffy in less than a second, towering over him. Luffy tried to douse him again, but his efforts were futile as the water missed, and Crocodile grabbed his neck. I watched in horror as he drained the water from Luffy's body, before throwing him off the edge. After disposing of the boy he stalked over to Ratha, hook raised to pierce the Wyvern's skull.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!", I shouted angrily, forcing myself to my feet. I dashed over and threw myself over Ratha, crying out in pain when I felt the golden hook pierce my back, right between my shoulder blades. The reinforced Basarios armor was useless as the hook tore through both rock and metal. Crocodile growled and yanked me off the wyvern, throwing me back. I writhed in agony as the torn armor ground against the wound upon hitting the ground. I attempted to recall Ratha, but Crocodile saw this and stabbed his hook through my hand.

"Don't even try it", he growled threateningly, yanking his hook back mercilessly, not even fazed by my pain screams, "I know you need that stone to call for your monsters. I would advise you stop your foolish struggling, unless you want me to tear your arm off."

He then turned back to Ratha, planting a foot firmly on my chest to keep me from getting up, and created another sandstorm. I could only look on in horror and despair as the sandstorm lifted a large section of rubble, which had been outside the sand's range, and let it come crashing down on top of Ratha. The wyvern's cries were drowned out as he was crushed, and I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as one of his wings hung limply from beneath the rubble.

"RATHA!", I cried, sobbing at the sight of my fallen partner, "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE CAN'T BE! RATHA! RATHA! PLEASE NO!"

I was harshly silenced by a hard slap across my face.

"QUIT YOUR CRYING, BRAT!", Crocodile bellowed angrily in my face, "You've got more monsters, don't you?! Stop crying over the loss of just one, especially one as weak as that one!"

I glared through teary eyes at him.

"Ratha is NOT WEAK!", I growled.

I yelped in pain when Crocodile tore the hook from my palm, only for him to hook it through my chest plate and yank me to my feet.

"I'll not waste another second arguing with you", he growled, starting to pull me along behind him, "by now, Nico Robin should've reached the temple."

I tried to free myself, but the way the hook caught the armor prevented me from removing it. I was forcefully dragged away from my friend, unable to escape.

...

As I was dragged along, we came across that marine swordswoman, Tashigi. She wasn't in good condition, with one of her legs being broken. Still, she was alive, and upon seeing Crocodile, attempted to grab her sword. I glared as the warlord mocked the poor girl, calling her captain a coward who abandoned her. He laughed as if to mock the girl, leaving her to wallow in pity.

Soon enough, we reached the temple Miss All Sunday brought Cobra to. A hidden staircase was revealed, opening the way for us. I attempted to dig my heels into the ground to trip Crocodile up, but he was stronger than expected, and I earned a hard yank for my troubles.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, I was greeted with the sight of Miss All Sunday standing in front of a large, seemingly stone, cube, a strange writing etched upon its otherwise smooth surface. The blueish-black stone seemed very out of place in this desert country, like it didn't originate from here.

"Hmm, so that's the secret", Crocodile mused, "is this the True History?"

"You're pretty fast!", Miss All Sunday remarked, glancing over to me, "why bring the monster girl here? Thought she was a lost cause."

"Consider her 'insurance'", Crocodile replied simply, before dropping me roughly on my butt, "it looks...weird. Can you read it?"

"Yes", she confirmed.

"Then read it out loud", he ordered, "this True History."

Miss All Sunday began reading from the strange monument, reciting what I deduced was Alabasta's extensive history, dating back over 1000 years ago. Nothing really of interest otherwise, something Crocodile seemed greatly displeased with.

"Hey, Hey, Wait, wait! Was THAT what we were looking for?!", he questioned, in a mix of anger and disbelief, "I don't give a damn about this country's history! I want to know if the Ancient Weapon is hidden here!"

"There is nothing like that here", Miss All Sunday stated, "it is just history."

"What?", Crocodile snapped.

"There is no mention of Pluton here", she said, gently resting a hand on the monument.

_"Pluton? Ancient Weapon? If it's anything like the Equal Dragon Weapon, then I'm glad this asshole didn't find it", _I thought.

"I see, how pitiful", Crocodile rumbled, "you were an excellent partner, but your time is up."

I shouldn't have been surprised by this, given how he had disposed of other agents, but I was still shocked. Miss All Sunday had a similar reaction.

"The agreement we made 4 years ago has come to an end", he stated, "you said 'as long as you take me to the True History, I'll tell you about the Weapon'. You were a worthy partner, always smart and diligent during our time together. But, you broke our promise."

Crocodile swiped with his hook, forcing his partner to jump back, just as the hook pierced her hat. He tossed the headwear aside.

"But I'm not mad at you at all", he continued, "do you know why, Nico Robin?"

"Heh, you're a fool", Robin remarked, pulling a vial from her coat, "I've always known your intentions."

She threw the vial with all her might, and made a hand sprout from the warlord's coat to catch it. She drew a knife, no doubt intending to stab him when he was wet, but when the hand tossed the vial, he had disappeared. She looked around frantically, unaware he was right behind her until it was too late. Crocodile stabbed his hook through her back, the point piercing through her chest. He then violently tore it from her body, splattering her blood across the stone floor.

"I will forgive everything you've done", he said, "because I never trusted anyone from the beginning."

Robin fell to the ground, bleeding badly.

"Now I know that Pluton exists. I don't need the True History to find it", Crocodile declared, mania clearly visible in his eyes, a clear sign he had snapped, "as long as this country is mine, it is only a matter of time."

He then turned to me, and I flinched back at how deranged he looked.

"That is where YOU come in, my dear", he smirked, "with your precious captain and red dragon dead, you have no choice but to obey me. We'll use your monsters to make the people bend to my will. Not even the marines can stop me from obtaining Pluton when I have an army of dragons to do my bidding. KUAHAHAHA!"

His manic raving was cut off when the room began to tremble. Chunks of stone fell from above as the room started crumbling.

"What? The cannon shouldn't be ready yet!", Crocodile gasped, looking around frantically, before his eyes landed on Cobra. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really, just removed a main support", Cobra stated, "this entire place will come crumbling down. You and I will die here together. I WILL NEVER HAND YOU THIS COUNTRY!"

"Kuahaha, you really are an exemplary king", Crocodile grinned, not fazed in the slightest, "you're willing to give your life for this country, but I won't die here. I can easily turn the rocks into sand and escape, and I'll be taking the monster brat with me."

Crocodile cackled madly, any sanity he might of had now long gone.

"Less than 3 minutes left", he declared, "And with this temple's destruction, nothing will stand in my way! THIS LAND IS MINE! YOUR DEATH WILL BE MEANINGLESS, COBRA! KUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_"Those dreams weren't wrong about him being bloodthirsty", _I thought, shoving myself out of the way of a falling piece of rubble, _"all this over an ancient weapon!? What the hell kind of weapon is worth destroying an entire country over?! He's as mad as the people of Schrade!"_

"YOU ARE A FOOL, CROCODILE!", I roared, forcing myself to my feet, "YOU ARE MAD! AS MAD AS THE LORD OF CASTLE SCHRADE, A MAN SO MAD HE THOUGHT HE COULD STOP THE WYVERN OF FATE! YOU SEEK A GREAT WEAPON TO FIX YOUR PROBLEMS, BUT IN THE END, YOUR DESIRE FOR THIS WEAPON WILL DESTROY YOU, AS IT DID SCHRADE KINGDOM! YOUR FATALIS IS COMING, CROCODILE, AND NO WEAPON WILL PROTECT YOU! NO FORCE ON HEAVEN OR EARTH WILL SAVE YOU, YOUR DRAGON OF FATE IS COMING, AND HE WILL BE YOUR DOOM!"

Crocodile seemed taken aback for a moment, before starting to laugh again. His laughter was cut short though.

"WHAT SHE SAID, CROCODILE!"

We all looked up in amazement as Luffy came flying towards us, riding on Ratha no less! The wyvern shot a fireball at the warlord, making him jump back. The wyvern was bloody, his wings were tattered, but he was very much alive. Ratha landed and Luffy hopped off his back, breathing heavily with anger.

"Why are you still alive!?", Crocodile growled, thoroughly pissed that the pirate boy had cheated death twice, "why do you come back every time I kill you?! Damned Straw Hat! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I KILL YOU!?"

"Because you took something from me", Luffy stated, "and you haven't returned it."

"I took something away? Was it money? Fame? Trust? Life? Rain?", Crocodile interrogated, "kuahahaha, I took many things. What do you want me to return?"

"You say some funny things", Luffy said.

"I'll take this country sooner or later. I will become the new king", Crocodile declared.

Luffy angrily lunged at Crocodile, who wasn't the least bit concerned, seeing as Luffy had no water on him. This proved foolish on the warlord's part, as Luffy was able to strike him with a punch. Crocodile flew back, but had no time to recover before Luffy was upon him, and a fist was driven hard into his face. He crashed into the wall and debris rained down onto him. I noticed Luffy was using his blood to hit Crocodile, and Crocodile was less than pleased when he realized this.

"Blood can stop your sand too, right?", Luffy correctly guessed, before turning back to me, "Come one Saurus, let's finish this guy. We're his Fatalis, like you said, right?"

I sighed and shook my head, before grinning. I drew my sword and stood by Luffy and Ratha.

"You're the one who keeps cheating death, Luffy. I'm pretty sure you're the Fatalis here", I stated, smearing the blood from my injury on the talons of my blade, "let's burn this guy's operation to the ground."

...

_**Next time...**_

_**Saurus and Luffy face Crocodile for the final time, the fate of Alabasta resting with them.**_

_**Will they defeat him and stop the war?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**The Ticking Clock's Final Call! Free the Kingdom of Alabasta!**_


	19. The Ticking Clock's Final Call!

The ground shook and the walls trembled, raining debris down upon us. Some of the irritating dust clung to my bleeding wounds, but I ignored it as I glared at the warlord before me. We were all badly injured, which ate away at our limited time even more. The annoying dust coated my airways with every breath, and I swallowed heavily to try to alleviate it.

"Kuahahaha, first at Rainbase, then the palace, and now this underground temple. You two have gone through hell and back, so I guess I should reward your stubbornness", Crocodile remarked.

Luffy whipped his leg forward, forcing Crocodile to dodge as his leg hit a wall. The wall came crumbling down, adding to the raining debris the collapse was creating. I lunged and swiped with my sword, the bloodied talons just barely missing the warlord as he dove to the side. The blood and grit covering the blade completely shrouded the edge's silver glint, leaving it looking rusty.

"Seems you wish to finish me no matter what", Crocodile said, smirking deviously. He grabbed the golden hook and removed the outer golden casing, revealing a thinner, iron hook beneath. The hook was riddled with holes, and I could see a purple fluid leaking from them. Said fluid also collected at the tip, channeled there via a narrow groove.

"Great, so he likes to play with poison too", I grumbled.

"I'll have to treat you both as dangerous enemies", Crocodile stated.

"Careful Luffy! That hook's poisonous!", I warned.

"Don't think I'm unaware of your dragon's venom, Monster Brat", Crocodile hissed, glancing back at me, "I've been poisoned more than enough times to know his attack poisoned me before."

"Maybe you need another dose then!", I barked, "Ratha, Poison Kick!"

Ratha lunged for Crocodile, talons extended and dripping with wyvern venom. Crocodile blocked the blow with his hook.

"Savage Fireball!", I commanded.

Ratha opened his mouth and unleashed a massive fireball, hitting Crocodile point blank. The blast knocked him back, but he was still standing somehow. His face was bruised and bloodied, with one of his cheeks bearing a burn from the flames.

"Let's go Luffy!", I shouted, lunging at Crocodile again. Dragon energy crackled around the tarnished talons, the blood fueling the dragon energy and making it even more unstable. I swiped the blade, dragging the foremost talon down Crocodile's chest. Blood gushed from the wound, and red sparks flickered at the gash's edges. Crocodile grunted in pain and swung his hook down, catching it around my neck. I screamed out in pain as the venom covering the hook burned the skin of my neck. I was then forcefully thrown back, hitting the ground and sliding for a few feet.

Luffy shot forward and landed a powerful Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, successfully breaking another of the warlord's already battered ribs.

"Ratha, give me some of your fire!", Luffy called out to the wyvern, stretching his arms behind him.

Ratha shot a pair of fireballs Luffy's way, hitting Luffy's hands.

"Gomu Gomu no...DRAGON GATLING!"

Luffy unleashed a storm of flaming punches, hitting the wide eyed Crocodile with a fiery barrage. With each punch that landed, the dragon fire exploded outward, burning anything it touched. When Luffy stopped, Crocodile's body was riddled with burns, marring both his clothes, and the flesh beneath. Luffy's hands also bore burns, but they were nowhere near as severe as what Crocodile had just endured.

I stood up, rubbing my neck. I winced at the burnt flesh, thankful the worst of the pain was dying.

_"Damnit, that stuff really stings", _I thought, wincing.

Luffy aimed another punch for Crocodile, who dodged and raised his hook to slash. Luffy quickly yanked his arm back, narrowly avoiding the venomous hook. The hook hit the ground instead, and to our horror, the venom began dissolving the rock beneath it, creating a plume of toxic, foul-smelling fumes.

"That was too close", Luffy remarked, panting heavily. He called over to me, "You okay over there Saurus?"

"That bastard got me good, but I'll live", I called back, "That venom is nasty, whatever it is. It'll burn your flesh if it makes contact!"

"Thanks for the warning", Luffy said, before readying another punch, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

He leapt forward, fist back ready to punch. Before he could make contact, he was forced to stop as Crocodile held up his hand. Luffy knew too well it would dry him out again if he touched it. Luffy gritted his teeth in frustration and brought his foot up to his fist, letting the blood on his hand cover the underside of his foot. He then swung his leg hard, causing his foot to whip forward, just past Crocodile's face as he evaded.

Crocodile smirked and swiped with his hook again. Luffy saw this and, in a panic, leapt up and over Crocodile. The hook smashed into a pillar, breaking and dissolving the rock. Luffy landed on a nearby ledge and looked up, horrified as he watched the pillar Crocodile hit be eaten away at by the venom.

I lunged at Crocodile, aiming to snap off that hook. I brought my Raging Blade down on the hook, but to my horror, the venom started eating away at the metal! Crocodile smirked upon seeing this and dug the hook into the mechanisms, just beneath the bottom talon. I could hear the hissing of melting metal and the snapping of wires as he dragged the hook up the blade. The talons creaked and snapped off as their supports were severed, and when Crocodile pulled his hook back, only the uppermost talon remained, unable to retract as most of its support cords were damaged.

Crocodile then seized me by my neck and lifted me off the ground, his fingers digging into my wounded flesh as he squeezed tightly.

"Such an impressive sword, too bad it's as fragile as its wielder", Crocodile taunted.

A loud roar sounded and Crocodile was forced to let go of me. I heard his surprised yelp and angry growling, and saw Ratha on top of him. The wyvern dug his talons into his chest and his jaws clamped down around his arm. Crocodile growled like a rabid dog and stabbed his hook into Ratha's belly over and over, forcing the wyvern to let go. Ratha screeched in pain before being thrown off by Crocodile's Desert Spada. I abandoned my broken blade and raced over to the wounded dragon.

Ratha was whimpering as he laid there, his belly pierced in multiple places. I quickly pulled a potion from my pouch and poured it carefully down his throat. His wounds glowed a light teal and closed up, not fully healed, but enough to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, Rathalos and Rathian are immune to poison, so there was no threat of the venom from the hook hurting him. I gently cradled his head, turning to glare at the warlord.

"YOU BASTARD!", Luffy roared angrily, ready to murder Crocodile then and there.

Crocodile grinned evilly, quite satisfied with the damage he had caused, and more than eager to do more.

"That's 1 annoying brat out of the picture", Crocodile boasted, quite proud of himself, "not much of a threat without your sword, are you, Monster Brat? Kuahahahaha!"

I held Ratha tighter, both of us snarling at this man's audacity. Luffy clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Aww, what's wrong? Upset I hurt your precious pet?", Crocodile taunted with a smirk.

"SHUT UP, DON'T MOCK THEM YOU BASTARD!", Luffy roared angrily, winding up for a powerful kick. A massive chunk of stone fell from the ceiling, but this didn't faze the pirates as they charged at each other, foot and hook ready. Their attacks broke right through the rock and hit their targets, and to my horror, Crocodile's hook managed to stab Luffy's shoulder. Luffy's foot was dug into the warlord's gut, and with a harsh shove, he pushed the warlord off, causing the hook to be yanked from his shoulder.

I could see the wound bubbling and sizzling as the venom burned his flesh. Luffy wasn't done though, and grabbed Crocodile's arm, just behind the hook. He spun and dug his heel into the side of the warlord's head. He violently slammed the man into the ground, head first. The warlord was still for a moment, before forcing himself up.

_"Damn it, he's still conscious, even after all that", _I thought, gritting my teeth, "_I've got to break that hook somehow! I don't know how much longer Luffy can last, especially with that poison coursing through his blood. If I can break that hook, it'll leave Crocodile with only his sand, which we can stop!"_

"Bored, buried alive, dried up, you've been through all that and you're still standing", Crocodile growled, "but not this time! The match is set, and the poison is already spreading through your body. Not even Monster Brat can save you."

"You don't understand anything", Luffy stated, bringing up his fists.

The building began to quake more violently, causing larger chunks of debris to fall from the ceiling. I stood up, Ratha following suit. I may not have a weapon, but I'm not done yet.

"You said, I understand nothing!?", Crocodile roared, his deep, baritone voice echoing in the small space. His tone and voice both bore a rough edge, one that would've made a lesser opponent shrink back.

Luffy darted forward, aiming another punch for the warlord, who again evaded. Luffy skidded, turned and shot towards him, before unleashing another Gomu Gomu no Gatling.

"Ratha, we've gotta help him", I said, noticing Luffy's movements becoming sluggish, "Thousand Blades!"

Ratha's spikes, fangs and claws glowed white and extended, their points a blood red. He lunged at Crocodile, striking him with one wing, flipping to hit him with his tail, and finishing by digging both feet into the man's chest. The sharp spikes sliced at his skin, leaving shallow, yet painful cuts along his body that no doubt stung and burned. Crocodile skidded back, breathing heavily, but still wearing that smug smirk.

"You still don't understand?", Crocodile mocked, "you'll soon die from the poison, Strawhat, and you have no weapon, Monster Brat. You're as helpless as a newborn. Once I deal with your dragon, you'll have no choice but to bend to my will. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, you'll die here all the same. After three battles with me, it's a miracle you're still alive."

Luffy ignored his ramblings and lashed out with another kick, which Crocodile sidestepped.

"Why do you still fight?", Crocodile inquired.

"Fire Breath!", I commanded.

Ratha shot a smaller fireball at the warlord, but the warlord dodged, only receiving a small burn.

"THERE'S NOTHING HERE FOR YOU ANYWAYS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR SOMEONE ELSE?!", Crocodile roared, "WHAT'S THE POINT OF DYING FOR SOMEONE ELSE!? IF YOU'D JUST LET ONE OR TWO COMPANIONS DIE, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Like I said, you don't understand", Luffy bit back, breathing heavily as his body struggled against the poison, "Even though Vivi doesn't want anyone to die, she tries to throw her life away to save others. If you leave her alone, she'll die. SHE'LL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!"

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't fucked this country up!", I added, my angry declaration backed up by a roar from Ratha.

"You brats are the ones who don't understand!", Crocodile hissed, "You should just let those kinds of people die! They'll just be a nuisance and weigh you down!"

"Gomu Gomu no GATLING!"

Luffy unleashed a furious barrage of punches, but Crocodile remained on the defense and dove to the side to avoid being pummeled.

"QUIT DODGING AND FIGHT!", I roared, running to grab my broken sword.

I picked up the blade, pulling it back to drive the final talon into the deranged man's battered flesh. I watched as a mix of water and dragon energy sputtered weakly around the lone talon, a clear sign the built in torrent sac and fulgurbug charge were both heavily damaged. Regardless, I swung my blade, but again, Crocodile dodged.

_"He's spry for a guy his age"_, I thought.

The sword hit the ground, feeling heavier in my hands as my arms grew tired. Luffy wasn't any better, having fallen to his knees as the poison started to overtake him.

"HAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS JUST PATHETIC", Crocodile laughed, seemingly assured of his victory, looking down on Luffy, "YOU CAN'T MOVE YOUR BODY", he looked to me, "AND YOUR WEAPON IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED! THERE IS NO RETURN, THIS IS YOUR END!"

I glared and panted as Crocodile cackled madly, overjoyed by the destruction surrounding him. Any sanity the Shichibukai may have had was long gone. My legs trembled as the adrenaline started to wear off, and the pain from my injuries kicked in. Luffy was on the ground, struggling to push himself up, bleeding heavily from multiple puncture wounds covering his body. Ratha wasn't much better; through the whole fight he had been struggling to fly while fighting. Even though he'd heal afterwards, a wyvern's healing ability being truly incredible, it would take more than a potion or two, and he'd have to rest for at least a few days to fully recover. His tattered wings dragged the ground, smearing dark red blood along the sand coated, stone floor.

"What about now?", Crocodile taunted, malicious tone cutting like a knife, "do you still think you can win? No matter how much love you give to your companions, no matter how many times you block my plans, if you don't win this fight, you'll have accomplished NOTHING! It doesn't matter if you survive, you're still a loser! I don't care about amateurs, the sea is LITTERED with the bodies of weak pirates like you!"

Crocodile's laughter slowly trailed off until it was a quiet chuckle, before he went quiet. His eyes became half lidded, and he looked almost euphoric, in an eerie way. Arms outstretched, as if welcoming the raining debris caused by the collapsing temple, and the fighting outside.

"It's over", he rumbled, seemingly content.

It was quiet for a few moments, the only sound coming from the falling rocks. Our heavy breathing was clearly audible, and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. By now, the adrenaline had fully left my system, and, despite the pain from my wounds, I could think clearly once more. No longer in my battle focused state, I perked up, making a sudden realization.

_"No explosions?", _I wondered, lifting my head to the ceiling, rubbing the falling sand from my eyes, _"the bomb should have gone off by now. Did Navirou and the others stop it?! They must've! Surely we would've felt such a large explosion had it gone off!"_

"You are so low!"

I whipped my head around to see Cobra, who had remained conscious somehow. The old man was tougher than expected, I'd give him that much. Though it was a relief to us, Crocodile seemed very displeased by the man's sudden outburst.

"Haha, you should know I'm a well prepared man, Cobra", Crocodile snickered, "it's a fight, I should be prepared for anything. If the shooter fails to fire the cannon, then the bomb will self destruct a few seconds later."

My eyes widened at this, and my pace increased as my blood ran cold. Vivi and the others were no doubt still at the bomb's location, they'd be caught in the blast!

"Although I can't set the angle once it's locked, the death toll will still be quite high", Crocodile said, smirking evilly.

I growled, gripping my broken sword tighter. To my right, I saw Luffy begin to stand once more. Ratha flexed his wings and roared, steam escaping his nostrils with each breath. Crocodile's eyes widened in rage and bewilderment as the rubber boy got to his feet, having overcome the poison.

"If it's just you...against us...then you can't win", Luffy stated, struggling to get each word out.

"You could barely speak those words", Crocodile taunted smugly, "that look suits you, you're pathetic. How can you still say such things?"

"Because I...will become KING OF THE PIRATES!", Luffy declared, refusing to give up.

"If you really understood how harsh the sea was, you wouldn't say such foolish things!", Crocodile roared, hook pulled back as he lunged for Luffy, "I said it before, weaklings like you are everywhere! Once you understand the strength of the pirates in this world, you'll cease having these foolish dreams!"

Luffy attempted to bring his foot up, but faltered in his weakened state. I sprung to action, leaping in front of him to face Crocodile. The warlord's hook came down upon my right shoulder, hooking around the back and stabbing through the front. I grabbed the base of the hook, gritting my teeth as the venom burned both my palm and shoulder.

"The only fool I see here is YOU, CROCODILE!", I roared in his face, "NOW LUFFY!"

Luffy recovered quickly and leapt over me. He slammed his foot down hard upon the golden base of the hook, and I winced as the hook tore at my flesh. The attack was successful though, as the hook snapped off. This left Crocodile with only the base, while the hook remained embedded in my shoulder.

"I'll just exceed you then", Luffy growled, glaring at Crocodile with equal ferocity.

Luffy then punched him hard in the gut, forcing the man to cough up thick globules of blood. Ratha then descended upon the warlord, digging his talons into his back and ripping at his flesh. The thick fur coat was torn off, removing what little protection Crocodile might have had. With the wyvern tearing at his back, Crocodile had no time to avoid a kick to the face from Luffy. Luffy then whipped his arm back, before slamming his fist hard into the side of Crocodile's face. His face was smashed into the stone floor, his nose more than likely broken.

I noticed my kinship stone glowing brightly, the same light also shining in Ratha's eye. I forced myself to my feet, racing over to the wyvern and hopping on his back. Crocodile stood and lashed out at Luffy, a hidden knife emerging from the broken hook. Luffy avoided the stab and, with a powerful kick, sent the Shichibukai skyward. He hit the bedrock ceiling hard, no doubt damaging his vertebral column.

"ARE YOU READY SAURUS!?", Luffy called out to me.

"WHENEVER YOU ARE!", I responded, gripping the saddle tightly.

Crocodile, refusing to be defeated, created a massive sandstorm that filled the room with smothering sand and debris. Luffy, undeterred, inflated his body, twisted around, and launched himself upwards.

"SAND RAZORS!"

"GOMU GOMU NO STORM!"

Crocodile created four massive blades with his sand, but his attack couldn't match Luffy's raw strength. Luffy unleashed a massive barrage of punches, like Gatling multiplied tenfold, pinning the trapped warlord to the ceiling, and forcing him to endure a never ending onslaught. The bedrock above him began to crack and crumble, giving Luffy more room to force Crocodile upwards. Soon, the ceiling caved in, allowing Luffy to launch Crocodile high into the sky.

"NOW SAURUS!", he called to me as he fell.

"SHAKE THE EARTH AND BURN THE SKIES! KINSHIP SKILL: SKY HIGH DIVE!", I called out.

My kinship stone glowed brightly, and I held on as Ratha shot up. He flew past Luffy and up into the desert skies above, passing Crocodile as he flew. He stopped many meters above the warlord, who only had time to look up in terror before the wyvern descended upon him. Ratha dove down, one foot extended as his talons became cloaked in scorching flames. He struck the warlord mid dive, forcing him down towards the earth below at breakneck speed. The world around us became a fiery blur as we zoomed towards the ground, like a flaming comet. When we made impact, Crocodile was slammed into the ground, flames exploding out and up to create a massive pillar of fire. The flames tore the raging sandstorm in two and lit up the sky, causing colorful sparks to rain down upon Alubarna. Ratha then leapt from the flames, me clinging to his back as his eye glowed bright blue.

As the flames cleared, I smirked when I saw the fallen Crocodile, alive, but just barely, laying in a scorched crater. I felt water hit my face and noticed it had started to rain. I gave a soft smile, lifting my head weakly to let the rain wash the blood and sand from my face. I chuckled softly, before falling back down, laying weakly in the saddle. My vision became hazy, and Ratha looked back at my in concern.

"I'm fine buddy...just need some rest", I reassured him softly, my voice hoarse from my dry throat. After that I blacked out, leaving Ratha to bring me back to Luffy.

..._..._

**Diablos Ecology...**

**The dunes are shaken as an ear splitting screech echoes across the land. The bearer of this roar is a male Diablos, the apex of the desert. These large horned wyverns are part of the Blos family, which includes Monoblos, Gravios, Basarios, and distantly, Rathalos and its relatives. This is the most common group of flying wyverns, and, in modern times, the most successful. Diablos in particular have done well for themselves, asserting themselves as the top of the desert food chain, in spite of their herbivorous diet of cacti and succulents. **

**Another roar reverberates through the air, and the male is greeted with the sight of another male entering his territory. Diablos are fiercely territorial, and fights often break out between individuals, regardless of sex, over territory and food. The defending male bellows at his opponent, having been around the block many times. The younger male before him bellows back, unafraid of his more experienced opponent. The defender scratches at the ground and thrashes his head, showing off his massive horns. He then charges forward, meeting the younger male's horns in a violent clash. **

**The sound of their battle can be heard for miles, driving away most creatures in the vicinity. Even a prowling Rajang is driven off, not daring to risk his life against two fighting Diablos. The two males stab at each other repeatedly, each parrying the others attacks' with their own mighty horns. Their frills protect their necks from otherwise lethal goring, leading some fights to last for hours, even days. This fight is almost over, however, as the young male is getting overwhelmed by his older opponent. The older male locks his horns with his opponent, and, with a shove of his head, lifts the youngster off the ground! He then slams the young male into the sand, kicking up a massive dust cloud. **

**The young male cuts his losses and beats a hasty retreat, burrowing to escape the old veteran. The old male lets out a victorious roar, letting the whole desert know of his victory. **

_**...**_

_**Next time...**_

_**After a hard fought battle, our heroes enjoy a moment of rest...**_

_**All is not well though, as the Marines make their next move...**_

_**Saurus is met with another vision of Snowsaber, who forces to her realize her weaknesses, in spite of her victory...**_

_**Their time in Alabasta is over, and our heroes must soon set sail once again...**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Departure from the Kingdom of Sand. Farewell, Princess Vivi!**_


	20. Farewell, Princess Vivi!

_"Another one of these freaky dreams?", I thought, looking around at the vast expanse of empty dreamscape. The black, blue and purple ground pulsated all around me, creating strange sound waves that emitted warped noises. I stood up and called out into the void._

_"Alright Snow, come on out", I called, "I know this is your doing again."_

_Suddenly, a harsh, frigid wind blasted across the open expanse, forcing me to shield my face with my arms. Razor sharp ice crystals scraped at my skin, the feeling akin to being stung by a swarm of Vespoids. The sound of a horse neighing echoed hauntingly, distorted by the howling winds and warped sub space. To some, the call may have sounded like a pack of wolves about to descend upon their prey, while to others, the sound was akin to a wraith's eerie wails. The sound of hooves clopping could be heard approaching, faint at first, but growing in volume with each passing second. _

_A pair of glowing red eyes pierced the raging blizzard, their light reflected upon the flurry of crystals. The large stallion trotted through the freezing gales, every step causing ice crystals to sprout around his clawed hooves. His heavy, yet calm breathing was clearly audible, his every breath releasing frozen clouds of vapor. To any other, the sight of the imposing Elder Dragon would've been like staring down Death himself, but to me, he was just another of many friends. _

_Snowsaber reared up on his hind legs and let out an ear splitting wail, making me flinch back for a moment. The dreamscape tore itself in two, the walls shattering into minuscule shards that were carried away by the blizzard. The land revealed by their departure was a frigid one, a land completely frozen over, devoid of all life. Great spires of ice towered over us, their sides decorated with jagged crystals of ice, like thorns on a rose. Beneath my feet, I could feel a powerful, rhythmic thrumming, beating in time with the Oroshi Kirin's heart. _

_This was His domain, and only a fool dared challenge him on that. _

_**"You are lucky to be alive, old friend", **__Snowsaber's voice echoed, a deep baritone, much like Crocodile's, but lacking the rough edges, __**"The Tyrant was eager to deliver you to Death's door. Had his horn pierced your chest any lower, he would've been successful."**_

_I clutched at my chest, below my shoulder where the poisoned hook stabbed through. Had I really been that close to death? Maybe it was the adrenaline kicking in, but I certainly didn't feel close to dying. _

_Snowsaber approached and gently nuzzled his freezing snout against my cheek; no doubt he had been worried about me. The Elder likely sensed my distress even from far away. I hugged his neck, burying my face in his soft fur. It may have been colder than the Frozen Seaway, but it brought me a great deal of comfort. _

_**"Why didn't you finish him?",**__ Snowsaber questioned as I pulled away, __**"The Tyrant laid before you, feeble as the newborn Aptonoth, yet you didn't kill him."**_

_"I...I don't know", I admitted hesitantly, my mind replaying Crocodile's wicked deeds, "he was right there, I should've killed him. But I just...couldn't. Maybe I'd thought he'd suffered enough? I don't really know myself, honestly."_

_I tugged at my hair in frustration, becoming more and more frazzled the longer I thought about it. Why DID I spare Crocodile? It wasn't just him either: Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Wapol, I could've had Ragnarok and Pantheroar kill them easily. I was overwhelmed as all the possible scenarios and reasonings ran through my head. I gave a groan, then a whimper, and slumped down. I held my head, teeth gritted tightly._

_**"Do not overthink it, Saurus", **__Snowsaber soothed, pressing his snout into my hair and nuzzling me softly. I jerked my head up, wide, panicked eyes meeting gentle, ruby orbs._

_**"Your confusion is understandable, as is what holds you back", **__Snowsaber explained, __**"You've never had to kill another human before. In our world, there was never a need."**_

_"Yeah, I guess that makes sense...", I murmured, looking away._

_**"Our time here is short, so I shall keep my words brief. Though killing your opponent is not always necessary, do not hesitate if your life is in grave danger.", **__Snowsaber advised, __**"Human or Monster, an enemy remains just that."**_

_I raised my hand and gently pet his snout, before Snowsaber playfully shoved me into the snow. I could hear him neighing giddily, and shook my head vigorously to clear the snow from my eyes. I glared and leapt up, lunging for the Kirin._

_"You still haven't explained how the hell you can communicate like this!", I shouted, missing the Elder Dragon as he galloped a few feet away. _

_**"Perhaps another time", **__he snickered, __**"right now though, you should focus on improving your physical strength. Without a weapon that is. Unless you want to be completely defenseless should your other weapons break too."**_

_"Crud, I almost forgot he wrecked my Raging Blade", I sighed, flopping down on my back in the snow. I ran a hand over my face. "That sword took me 2 weeks to finish building, and he wrecked it, just like that. Not to mention my Basarios armor is probably out of commission too."_

_**"Perhaps you should wake up and find out", **__Snowsaber remarked, before strutting off and disappearing into a flurry of snow. _

_I chuckled softly as I laid amongst the fallen snow, my breath creating small clouds. Archaic as the icy stallion may be at times, his sense of humor was as immature as a yearling Kelbi sometimes. _

_..._

The next morning came, the rising Alabastan sun warming the desert air gently. The ground was covered in dew from the prior day's rainfall, the tiny droplets glistening in the sunlight like a sky full of Thunderbugs. The parched kingdom welcomed the life giving water with open arms, the 3 year long drought having finally ended. People all across the country were bustling about, collecting the precious fluid in pots and jars as they went about their daily tasks. Across the desert, the wildlife followed the people's lead, with many species emerging from their dens for the first time in months, perhaps, even years. Desert plants bloomed by the hundreds, their sweet aromas helping to cleanse the battered country of the smells of blood and fire.

Still, some refused to let the peace remain, as several ports across the country were crawling with Marines. At one such port, a familiar duo waited.

Siting at the top of the gangplank stairs of one of the ships was Smoker, the silver-haired marine looking tense as ever, albeit less battered than he was back in Rainbase. He was alerted by several low ranking troops to the arrival of his underling, Tashigi. Next to him was a woman wearing a burgundy hued outfit, while her hair was a contrasting Sakura pink.

"Tashigi, nice to see you", the woman greeted stoically, although her tone held underlying warmth and friendliness.

"Miss Hina...", Tashigi greeted back, rather tiredly, "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to go rest."

She walked up to the gangplank, where her superior awaited.

"I'm back, Captain Smoker", Tashigi greeted her captain.

"Good work", Smoker praised gruffly, "I heard about the Straw Hats already."

At the mention of the Strawhat Pirates, the swordswoman grew more downtrodden than before.

"S...sorry, not only did I help the pirates, I let them escape", Tashigi apologized, remorseful and conflicted, "as a Marine, I should be punished for my actions."

"Why apologize?", Smoker questioned with a huff, "didn't you think it was justice?"

"NO!", Tashigi snapped harshly, catching the troops off guard, "it's because, I could only do that. Even knowing where the enemy was, I could only do what I was told. Knowing when the cannon would shoot, I could only help them from behind. This is NOT the justice I know."

Smoker sighed as he stared down at his subordinate.

"Tashigi, some people have as much power as I do, yet they rank higher than me. It's because they know, if they can't go up in this world, they'll sink to the bottom", Smoker explained, "go forward, or drown. Why did you come along?"

Tashigi stalked past him, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"Sorry, I want to rest now", she said, choking back a sob.

"Stupid", Smoker growled, not even turning to look at Tashigi, "why don't you do something besides crying about it!? Try getting stronger!"

Tashigi stopped briefly, gripping her sword tightly.

"I WILL!", she declared, letting her tears spill freely.

Hina was silent, and Smoker gave the faintest of smiles, not that he'd ever admit it. Once Tashigi was behind closed doors, Smoker called out to his men.

"If you have half of her will, then it's all so easy! BRING THE PRISONER ABOARD!"

The men complied, dragging the barely conscious Crocodile on board the ship. The warlord was bound with seastone shackles, rendering him completely harmless.

As they dragged him away, Smoker's Den Den Mushi rang. The Marine answered it, though he was less than pleased by what the other person said.

_**"In regards to your capture of Crocodile, the government will award both you and Tashigi with medals."**_

"Wait, reward?", Smoker said, confused, "we didn't defeat Crocodile, didn't I tell you?"

**"Also, your ranks will be raised by one", **the snail continued.

Smoker cut the snail off before it could speak again.

"ENOUGH!", he roared, voice like thunder, "You listen, the ones who beat Crocodile and Baroque Works were the Strawhat Pirates!"

"It's useless, Smoker", Hina warned, "the government decided to cover the whole thing up. Do you really think the government would tell the world that the ones who saved Alabasta were wanted pirates?"

**"So we invite you to join the award ceremony..."**

"ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME!?", Smoker roared angrily, his words laced with utter hatred.

"JUST ACCEPT THE REWARD SMOKER!", Hina shouted at him, "WHY GO AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT?!"

An eerie calm washed over Smoker, and Hina could sense the rage he was about to unleash.

"Who said we beat Crocodile? We couldn't, that's why my subordinate is crying right now", Smoker growled, ignoring Hina's plea for him to stop, "I've had enough, tell those high ranking bastards to GO EAT SHIT! THIS IS REAL JUSTICE!"

..._in Alubarna..._

"Ugh...", I groaned as I started to wake up. I could feel something wet dragging up my cheek in slow, gentle strokes. When my vision cleared I was met with the sight of Ratha's face right in front of mine, his tongue hanging out like a puppy. Upon seeing me awake, he squawked happily and began licking me more aggressively. I laughed and tried to shove him off, my face now drenched in dragon slobber.

"Okay boy, that's enough", I said, trying to push him off, "Yes, yes, love you too you big lug."

I shoved him off and sat up, meeting to dragon's happy face with a smile of my own. I was pleased to see he had healed up nicely, the punctures on his belly now scarred over and his tattered wings already stitching themselves back together.

"Who's my good boy?", I cooed happily, hands on my knees, "Are you my good boy Ratha?"

Ratha wagged his tail like a dog, knocking the blankets off the bed. He crouched down happily, like he was ready to pounce. I shot up and play tackled him, scratching under his chin and rubbing his belly.

"Who's a big strong dragon? You beat that meanie Crocodile up good, didn't you?", I cooed, scratching his scaly underbelly. Ratha's right leg kicked excitedly, and his tail was wagging so hard, I thought it would go flying off. He sat up and I scratched behind his ears, and smushed his cheeks, kissing his snout.

"Oh I know, that meanie thought he could beat you, but you and Luffy got him good, didn't you?", I cooed, smothering the wyvern with kisses and scritches.

Ratha's head snapped to the side suddenly as the door opened. Navirou entered the room, and upon seeing us up, ran over to us. He leapt into my arms and I hugged him, feeling relieved to see him mostly uninjured. Ratha began licking the felyne's face happily.

"Nyah, good to see you too, buddy", Navirou said happily, giggling as Ratha slurped his face.

"I take it you guys managed to find the shooter?", I asked, gently petting his ears.

"Yeah, but we couldn't disarm the bomb", Navirou said, looking downtrodden, "Pell was able to get the bomb away from the palace...but...he didn't make it."

My heart ached upon hearing of the falcon man's demise. He had helped Luffy and I after our first defeat at Crocodile's hands. There's a good chance we wouldn't have survived our lethal goring had he not shown up. I listened as Navirou explained the details of their hunt for the bomb.

"Where are the others?", I asked when he finished speaking.

"They're waiting for us in the dining hall", Navirou replied, "they're really worried about you, ya know. You and Luffy were out for 3 days."

"3 DAYS?!", I shouted, sputtering wildly. In my shock, I fell back and bumped my right shoulder against the headboard. I winced as pain shot through my shoulder, as though it had been cut open and the bone broken.

"Gyahh! Be careful pawtner!", Navirou gasped, "your shoulder was really messed up when Ratha brought you to the palace! You had Crocodile's hook embedded in your shoulder, and the poison was eating away at your flesh. They had to break and reset your shoulder blade during surgery to get it out!"

"Geez, didn't know it was that bad", I mumbled, looking at my bandaged shoulder.

"The head surgeon said that muscle will fully heal, but the damage caused by the hook and the poison will leave a small hole permanently in your shoulder bone", Navirou explained, "they were also able to stitch up your face, but it'll leave a permanent scar. Vivi said you shouldn't look at it just yet though. She's worried you'll be upset."

"It can't be that bad", I said, stretching and slowly standing up, "honestly the shoulder thing sounds way worse. That hole's probably gonna make that shoulder more fragile. Tch, I'll probably have to modify all my armor so the right shoulder has extra reinforcements."

Speaking of armor, I noticed my Basarios armor, along with my sword, were missing. Instead, I wore light teal pajamas. The clothes were very comfortable, the fabric feeling soft and silky. Still, I was missing my armor, damaged as it was.

"Do you know what happened to my armor and sword?", I questioned.

Navirou just shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe they took them to a blacksmith?", Navirou suggested.

"Unless they have Basarios and Slagtoth in Alabasta, I'll have to fix that armor myself", I sighed, "still, I appreciate the effort if that's the case."

I stepped out of the room and looked around, Navirou and Ratha following behind. Navirou walked ahead and gestured for us to follow him.

"It's this way", he stated.

...

Once we entered the dining hall, I was immediately tackled by Luffy. His arms snaked around me in a tight hug, leaving me with little breathing room.

"YOU MADE IT!", He shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, Yeah, nice to see you too, NOW LET GO DAMNIT!", I shouted, struggling to break free from his grasp.

"Careful Luffy, she's still recovering!", Vivi scolded.

Luffy loosened his grip, grinning happily with cheeks stuffed with food.

"Come on, they made lots of meat for us!" He exclaimed happily, dragging me over to the table. He pulled out a chair and plopped me down onto it, before going back to his seat. He pushed a massive plate of food over to me, encouraging me to dig in.

I didn't hesitate to start stuffing my face, my stomach growling like a starving Deviljho. The crew seemed quite surprised by my monstrous appetite, having only ever seen me eat small meals prior to today. If they were surprised by this, they should see how much the hunters of Dundorma eat in a sitting. Those men could probably eat and drink Luffy under the table.

Navirou dug in as well, and they even brought Ratha a serving as well. Said wyvern wasted nothing, and the crunch of bones was clearly audible.

"Be careful eating so much, your stomach is still healing", Vivi warned.

"I can't help it, I'm starving", I said between bites, shoveling a plate of coconut shrimp in my mouth.

The rest of the crew was just as ravenous and lively, albeit Luffy was more so than the others. The waiters brought in tray after tray of food, which was quickly scarfed down. Luffy would occasionally try to swipe food from the others, resulting in Nami and Zoro shouting, and Usopp lacing some of his food with hot chilis to punish Luffy.

I couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of everyone celebrating. It reminded me of the celebratory feasts hunters had after a successful hunt. Riders had similar ceremonies, usually to commemorate new riders passing their Rites of Kinship, or when we had our own hunts. I felt a small pang of hurt in my heart, feeling homesick. Vivi must have noticed my change in mood, and spoke up.

"Are you okay Saurus? You're not eating as much now", she said, concerned.

"Yeah, just missing home", I responded, "I had a big feast like this when I first became a rider. That was 8 years ago, but I can remember it like it was yesterday."

"Sounds really important", Vivi commented.

"It was. Not only did I get my first Monstie that day, but I also met Navirou", I explained, "it wasn't easy though, we had to fight a Nargacuga infected with the Black Blight."

"Nargacuga is the monster that killed Kirika, right?", Vivi inquired, to which I nodded grimly, "It sounds really scary from what you told us."

"Yeah, it can be", I murmured, looking down. I could clearly remember those glowing red eyes, blinded with rage as the Blight overtook them. "A Nargacuga also attacked my village. It killed my friend's mother."

I could see the horrified look on her face, so I decided to drop the subject.

"Let's not talk about it for now", I said, going back to eating.

The rest of the meal was rather lively, with Usopp standing on the table and spinning plates at one point. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, even the kitchen staff.

Once the feast was finished, the group split up, with Vivi leading Nami and I, Ratha in tow, to the girl's bathhouse, while Cobra led the boys to the men's bathhouse. The bathhouse was very extravagant, with marble flooring and giant lion statues that sprayed water from their open mouths. We stripped and settled down in one of the steaming tubs, the hot water relaxing our sore muscles. Ratha was preening himself in the shallows, carefully running his sharp teeth against his scales to remove dirt and any little parasites that may have latched on. He also chewed on his wing spikes, which cleaned, sharpened, and trimmed them. At one point he slipped and fell into the deeper water, squawking madly as he furiously flapped his wings. He pulled himself back to the shallows, huffing as he continued preening. We couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the pouting wyvern.

"Oh whatever, you big child", I teased, rolling my eyes.

Ratha shot me a dirty look and turned his back on us, growling and rumbling under his breath.

"And now you're gonna ignore us, that's fine", I said, trying not to laugh.

We got out momentarily to soap up and scrub off the grime, still getting the cold shoulder from Ratha.

"We still love you Ratha, even when you ignore us", Nami teased, making Vivi and I chuckle. I could hear Ratha growl and hiss as he continued ignoring us.

"He acts so human", Vivi commented, "Are your other monsters like this too?"

I nodded and hummed.

"Yup, that's how most monsters raised by Riders are", I explained, scrubbing my arms and chest, "They live their lives surrounded by people, so they often develop human-like personalities. Ratha's protective, but he's a big, lovable goofball when he's not fighting."

As we were soaping off, I felt like I was being watched. It irked me greatly, and it seems Nami took notice of it as well. We looked up and, to my disgust and disdain, the men were looking over the edge like a bunch of perverts, Navirou included. How utterly charming.

Nami smirked and stood up, opening her towel to give the men a full frontal view of her body. The men were launched back by the resulting nosebleeds, and I facepalmed, wincing slightly as my facial injury was still sore.

I clicked and whistled, getting Ratha's attention. I pointed towards the peeping toms, and he immediately flew at them. The boys panicked as the wyvern pecked at their heads like an angry Yian Garuga. Nami and Vivi couldn't contain their laughter as a screaming Luffy and Usopp ran along the edge, a protective and angry Ratha pecking at their backs. They leapt into the bath to avoid the wyvern's wrath, after which Ratha flew back down to us.

We slink back down into the bath, the warm water rinsing off the soap.

"We're thinking of leaving today", Nami explained.

"Already?", I inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Huh!? Really?!", Vivi gasped, surprised.

"Luffy and Saurus have fully recovered, we don't need to stay here any longer", Nami explained.

I looked over to my shoulder, then down to my stomach. Nami wasn't wrong; my injuries had fully healed by now, although I'm sure the potions and lifepowders played a role in my recovery.

"The Marines are guarding the coast too, so our ship is in danger", Nami added.

_"Great, we gotta deal with the Marines now", _I thought, frowning, _"Smoker was already a pain in the ass to deal with. With everything that's happened here, they'll probably send in someone bigger."_

...

That night, it was officially decided that we'd be leaving now. From what I heard from the others, the Marines were only growing in numbers. If we didn't leave soon, they'd have the whole country blockaded. Luffy knew this, and after Igaram and Chaka left, we gathered our belongings and left.

It wasn't easy for us to leave Vivi behind. Luffy was desperate for her to join the crew, and the rest of us felt similarly. Even Zoro, though he'd never admit it out loud. Despite his pleading, I think he knew deep down Vivi couldn't come with us. She had to remain here, in Alabasta, to help guide her people. They had gone years without her guidance, they needed her more than us.

Vivi allowed us to use the Super Spotbill Duck Squad to get back to our ship, and I recalled Ratha to avoid drawing attention as we left Alubarna. We covered our faces with cloaks so the Marines couldn't recognize us, and traveled across the desert to avoid getting caught. The cool, night air provided great relief from the heat of the day. As we rode, with me sitting behind Luffy, I couldn't help but notice that Nami seemed downtrodden. I guessed she missed Vivi as well.

"Are you okay Nami? Do you feel sick?", Chopper asked, concerned that she may have fallen ill again.

I rolled my eyes when Luffy offered her meat as a solution.

"You miss Vivi, don't you?", I asked.

Sanji tried to reassure her, but as it turns out, she was just upset she didn't get some 10 billion beli. The others shouted at her, though she was unfazed. Meanwhile, I just just astounded. 10 billion?! That's more than giant elder dragon parts are worth, by a long shot! Did Alabasta even have that much!?

"10 billion...10 billion...where would you even get that much?", I murmured, still flabbergasted.

"I think you broke her, Nami", Zoro chuckled.

"You couldn't even sell a Lao Shen's head for that much...", I murmured.

"We better get back to the ship before her brain explodes, hahaha", Zoro laughed.

We had to trek along the Sandora River, heading upstream to where our ship was waiting. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake, and sand was kicked up in thick clouds. The ducks ran closer to the river, just in time to avoid a massive, bladed horn emerging from the sand. It disappeared for a moment, before a massive, whale-like creature leapt out of the dunes, breaching and sailing over our heads, before crashing back down into the sand.

"Nyah! That was a Dah'ren Mohran!", Navirou shouted.

The Dah'ren resurfaced moments later, swimming alongside us. The beast stared at us curiously, spewing air and sand with each breath. The Elder Dragon was colossal, stretching over 114 meters in length. Its body was covered in thick, rust colored plates, many of which had outcrops of ores, such as iron and copper, jutting from them. A massive horn crowned its head, resembling a cross between a giant sword and a drill, making it look like a narwhal. Beneath the sand were small, stubby limbs that it used to hold itself above the sand when fighting.

"IT'S HUGE!", Usopp, Sanji, Luffy and Chopper shouted.

"Dah'ren Mohran are Elder Dragons, like the Kushala Daora", I explained, my eyes meeting the giant, sky-blue orb staring us down.

"So he's like that dragon's cousin then?", Luffy asked, before shouting as the Dah'ren, "HEY SWORD WHALE, WHERE'S THAT STUPID METAL DRAGON?! I WANNA KICK HIS ASS!"

I immediately smacked the back of his head.

"Don't piss it off, Luffy!", I scolded, "if it attacks us we're screwed!"

The Dah'ren Mohran let out a rumbling bellow, shaking the ground. It released a massive plume of air and sand from its blowhole, tiny sparkles shimmering in the moonlight as the sand rained down.

"What's this?", Nami inquired, looking at one of the sparkles that landed in her lap. Lifting the object, her eyes widened, and she grinned. The object she was holding was a piece of a jewel, likely ingested by the Dah'ren while it was buried beneath the sand. Several more shimmering jewel shards landed in her lap, and several landed on each of us too.

"Is that thing spitting up jewels?", Zoro asked, confused.

"While underground, Dah'ren Mohran swallow sand to filter feed, kind of like certain whales", I explained, "they often end up swallowing minerals in the process, which get compressed into large chunks of ore, or in this case, gems. These can get released from its blowhole when it surfaces for air."

I looked back at the Dah'ren, who had drifted a few meters away.

"It's weird though, usually Dah'ren and Jhen Mohran only inhabit the Great Desert back in my world", I continued, "this one must gotten stranded here, like Navirou and I did."

I studied the ore deposits on its hide, and sighed.

"If we had better equipment, I could try to gather the ore I need to fix my sword from its back", I sighed, remembering my damaged sword. I had retrieved it and my Basarios armor from the blacksmith, who, unsurprisingly, lacked the necessary materials to fix it. "Right now though, it's not worth the risk."

The Dah'ren let out another bellow before swimming off and vanishing beneath the sand. Once it was gone, we looked ahead again, and beamed at the sight of the Going Merry. Standing on the deck was Bon Clay himself, whining about how long we took. We hopped of the ducks and gathered our stuff, letting them go free.

I helped Zoro load the stuff onto the ship, listening to Bon Clay and the crew bickering. Turns out, Bon Clay still regraded us as friends, and brought our ship upstream to keep the Marines from seizing it. His crew had tagged along as well, their ship trailing behind ours.

"Let's just hope they haven't blocked off the delta", I said, "otherwise we're all royally screwed."

...

As soon as we left the Sandora River, we were immediately bombarded by cannon fire. Surrounding us were multiple marine ships, armed to the teeth with cannons and ballistas. The ship was pierced by several massive spears, like the ones used to bring down large Elder Dragons. Chopper worked frantically to patch the holes below deck. Luffy managed to deflect several cannonballs and spears, but the Marines didn't relent.

I heard unfamiliar voices shouting, and looked across to see two of the marines yelling at us, or more specifically, at Luffy and Sanji.

"You guys know them?", I asked, looking at the strangely dressed marines.

"That hypnotizer guy used to be a pirate", Luffy replied.

"Want me to have Ratha deal with them?", I offered.

"Not with them shooting those harpoons at us", Sanji responded, "one hit from those and he'd be done for."

I heard more cannon fire, and watched as one of the marine ships was destroyed. The cannonball also struck the adjacent ship, sinking it too. I turned to see a very shocked Usopp manning the cannon, which had smoke coming from the barrel.

"WELL DONE LONGNOSE, NOW SINK THE ONES TO THE SOUTH, AND WE'LL HEAD THAT WAY!", Bon Clay commanded confidently.

His confidence was utterly shattered though, when two of his subordinates delivered some bad news.

"Mr. Bon Clay, bad news!", they warned, "it's Black Cage!"

"What does that mean?", Luffy asked, unconcerned.

"BLACK CAGE HINA!", Bon Clay shrieked in terror, "SHE'S THE MARINE COMMANDER AROUND HERE! WE BETTER RUN, SHE'S A TOUGH ONE!"

Seeing that we weren't going anywhere, he shouted at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET'S GO!", he shouted urgently, "IF WE HEAD SOUTH, WE HAVE A CHANCE OF ESCAPING! IF YOU KEEPING GOING FORWARD, YOU'LL SINK!"

"You guys go whichever way you want, we're going this way", Luffy stated.

Bon Clay was flabbergasted, eyes bulging from his head.

"We have a meeting at 12 on the east coast", Nami sighed, "we have no time left, we must go!"

"Is there any treasure worth waiting for there? Just go and die for all I care!", Bon Clay snapped, sulking.

Luffy smiled and placed a hand on his hat.

"We're going there to pick up our friend", Luffy said, smiling.

Suddenly, Bon Clay leapt back onto his ship. He rallied his men, before turning back to us. His plan was to disguise both himself and his men as us to create a decoy. They'd lure the marines away so we could escape, but in turn, they'd get caught. I didn't like the idea of them sacrificing themselves for us, but there was little else we could do.

Once they had their disguises together, the turned their ship away and headed south. Their plan was successful, as the remaining Marine ships were quick to follow. As we made our way east, I watched as the Marines bombarded Bon's ship, piercing the hull with harpoons and blasting it with cannon fire.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp sobbed as they watched the ship go down, meaning they had either been caught, or worse, killed. Still, all we could do was press on.

...

Reaching our destination was fairly easy, aside from a few small run-ins with the marines. We were currently docked offshore, awaiting Vivi's arrival. We had been waiting for a while, and the rest of the crew were starting to grow restless.

"Did you hear that?", Luffy asked, "that's definitely Vivi talking."

Luffy wasn't wrong; Vivi's voice was echoing from the mainland, most likely coming from a Den Den Mushi. My heart ached, and I'm sure the others were hurting too.

"It's the ceremony at Alubarna", Sanji explained, "guess she's not coming."

"It just sounds like Vivi, that's all", Luffy pouted.

"Let's go, it's already almost 12", Zoro grunted, clearly getting irritated having to wait.

"SHE WILL COME, I KNOW IT!", Luffy snapped back at him, "she'll come. Let's dock and look for her."

Just then, Usopp ran up on deck, looking quite panicked.

"HEY! BAD NEWS! THE MARINES HAVE CAUGHT UP WITH US!", he yelled in a panic, pointing towards the approaching ships on the horizon, "LET'S SAIL NOW! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

"Forget it Luffy", Sanji sighed, "She's not the same Vivi as before."

Just as the ship turned to set sail, Vivi's voice rang out.

"EVERYONE!"

We all turned excitedly to see Vivi and Carue standing at the shoreline, waving at us and smiling.

"LOOK, SHE CAME BACK!", Luffy shouted with glee, "LET'S TURN BACK, QUICK!"

"I'm here to say goodbye!", she called out, much to our dismay.

She picked up a speaker attached to a Den Den Mushi and began speaking.

"I can't go with you all! Thank you all for the things you've done for me! Even though I still want to go with you, right now, I can't! I love my country, so I can't come along!"

She began tearing up, but continued.

"Even though I want to stay here, if there is a day where we can meet again, will you all take me as a friend!?"

Luffy attempted to call out to her, but Nami silenced him.

"We shouldn't answer her", Nami scolded, "the Marines already saw her, if they find out we're friends, they'll mark Vivi as a criminal."

She coaxed us all to turn away, and we all removed the white bandages from our arms. Marking each of our arms was an X, something Vivi had helped us decide on to show our friendship. Together, we all raised our arms, showing the marks to Vivi. I smiled bitterly, tears now flowing freely down my cheeks like the Pondry Falls. I could hear the joyful, yet sorrowful cries from Vivi and Carue behind us, signaling she saw the marks.

"LET'S SAIL!"

...

Once we were far enough from Alabasta, the marines gave up their chase. Once their ships were out of sight, the Merry returned to a normal cruising speed. Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, Sanji And Nami were all crying and sulking, still heartbroken after leaving Vivi behind.

"We're lonely!", they whimpered, sniffling and sobbing as their arms hung over the rails.

"Jeez, just stop crying!", Zoro gritted, becoming annoyed with their crying, "I knew I should have dragged her aboard."

This earned him a slew of petty insults from the crew.

"You're a barbarian!"

"Despicable."

"Devil."

"Three swords style."

"That's not an insult Luffy!"

"Four swords style."

"YOU JUST ADDED ONE WORD!"

I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior.

"At last we're out to sea. Good work", a familiar voice sounded behind us.

We all shot up and turned to see Miss All Sunday standing in the doorway behind us. She looked much better than she did back in the temple, and was currently wearing a set of Nami's clothes, something that did NOT sit well with the navigator. Said navigator, along with Chopper and Usopp, became quite panicked. Meanwhile, Sanji had his love heart eyes again, Zoro was scratching for a fight, and Luffy just looked confused.

"Gyah! How'd she get here!?", Navirou yelped.

"Don't point those things at me", Miss All Sunday scolded, making arms appear. They slapped the weapons from Zoro, Nami and Usopp's hands. "Didn't I tell you before?"

"When did you board this ship?!", Nami demanded to know.

"I've been here the whole time", Miss All Sunday simply stated, "are these clothes yours? Lend them to me."

She then turned to address Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy, you didn't forget what you said, did you?", she questioned.

Upon hearing this, Sanji grabbed Luffy angrily and shook him by his shoulders, demanding answers from the very confused captain.

"Hey, don't lie!", Luffy snapped at her, "I didn't say anything to you!"

Miss All Sunday, who had been setting up a folding chair, sat down and reclined in the chair.

"No, I clearly remember", she assured him, "you better take responsibility!"

Luffy huffed, clearly unamused.

"You're weird, what do you want?", he snipped impatiently.

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm.

"Let me join your crew", she replied, smiling softly.

This took us all by surprise. This woman, an enemy and former partner to Crocodile, wanted to join us. But why? My eyes narrowed, I didn't trust her.

"It's you who made me go on when I wanted to die", Miss All Sunday said, "that's all your fault. I have nowhere else to go, so let me stay on this ship."

Much to my surprise, Luffy was willing to oblige her.

"Oh, if it's like that, then there's nothing I can do", Luffy said, "it's okay."

We were all displeased by this, but Luffy assured us that we could trust her.

The rest of the day consisted mostly of the crew getting to know our new crewmate, who preferred we called her by her name, Robin. She explained that she was an archeologist, and that she's been on the run for 20 years. Luffy, Chopper and Sanji were easily swayed by her, the former two by her powers, and the latter by her beauty. Nami was quickly swayed too, once the offer of treasure was brought up of course. Usopp, Zoro, Navirou and I still didn't trust her though.

I spent the remainder of the day simply observing her from afar, searching for any little sign she'd turn on us. Something just felt...off. The uneasy feeling made my stomach churn, and I felt rather tense. For now though, she showed now signs of dissent, meaning I could only wait. An approaching storm drew my attention, the scent of incoming rain hanging in the air. I used this as an excuse to get away from the group, and disappear below deck for a while. I decided to rest, hoping it would help ease my nerves. Sleep came rather easily, and I drifted off in a matter of minutes.

...

**Sand Barioth Ecology...**

**Great winds sweep across the vast desert, and a killer rides their gales. High above the desert flies a Sand Barioth, a large Flying Wyvern related to the Nargacuga. Unlike its earthbound cousin, the Sand Barioth and its arctic cousin are fully capable of flight, surpassed in skill only by the Rathalos and Valstrax.**

**Green eyes take in the sprawling desert beneath him, searching for prey amongst the red sands. His eyes eventually lock onto a pair of dueling Rhenoplos, small herbivores with heads harder than stone. He slows his flight speed and circles above the herbivores, lining himself up to strike. Once in prime position, the Sand Barioth dives, tucking his wings closed when near the ground and slashing with his massive claws. He kills of Rhenoplos on impact, but the other avoids the initial blow.**

**Not easily deterred, the wyvern quickly leaps up and blasts the ground below him with a powerful surge of air. The launches him back into the air, and he makes another, shorter lunge, seizing the remaining herbivore with his tusks. The long, bladed tusks pierce the Rhenoplos's hide with ease, spilling its innards onto the sand. The Sand Barioth wastes no time in digging into his kills, not willing to risk a potential fight should another, larger predator make itself known. His tusks easily slice flesh from bone, and unlike the fragile sabers of a Gendrome, the Sand Barioth has fangs harder than steel. This makes them just as effective at crushing as they are at slicing.**

**Once he has gorged himself, the Sand Barioth begins an unusual, post-meal ritual. Using the remains of his prey, he slathers blood onto his body, coating his face, tail and paws in liquid crimson. Once he has finished his macabre makeover, the wyvern begins rolling in the sand, letting the grains stick to the blood. He does this to create an extra layer of armor. As the blood dries, and more sand is packed on, it hardens considerably, providing him more protection from both hunters and monsters alike. **

**Once he has finished his painting, the Sand Barioth takes off once more, leaving a bloody piece of desert artwork behind.**

_**Next time...**_

_**After a heartbreaking goodbye, and an unusual new ally appearing, our heroes are one their way once more.**_

_**However, an encounter with a familiar beast leaves them battered, and forces them to land on a strange new island.**_

_**Upon landing, they quickly discover this is not an island for men, but for monsters.**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Kushala Daora Strikes Back! Stranded on Monster Island!**_


	21. Kushala Daora Strikes Back!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_The sound of dripping water echoed all around me, creating ripples in the empty void. A blue light glowed in front of me, and I swore I could hear a faint voice calling me. It beckoned me closer, closer to the source of the water, where the light was coming from._

_With mechanical steps, I walked towards the water, the light growing brighter and brighter. Once I was close enough, I could see a small spring, overflowing with glowing, light blue water. A Kinship Spring. My kinship stone glowed, and I extended my hand to try and bathe the stone in the enchanted spring._

_However, before I could reach it, thunder boomed loudly, and lightning cracked the skies. The spring ran dry and crumbled away, before I fell as the ground collapsed._

_..._

I was jolted awake when a loud rumble of thunder shook the ship, knocking me out of my comfy bed. These wake ups were starting to get really annoying, but I didn't have time to dwell on it long before another rumble sounded, followed by crackling lightning. I forced myself up, threw on my Jaggi armor, and ran upstairs, getting drenched by freezing cold rain. While it was certainly better than the blistering heat of the Alabastan deserts, the shock of being drenched almost completely through by ice cold torrential rains, was less than pleasant.

The rest of the crew were furling the sails so they didn't rip, though Zoro had to pull most of the ropes, as the others kept slipping on the wet deck. Robin was nowhere in sight, and I assumed she was below deck. I scoffed, stalking over to help Zoro with the ropes. If she was going to be part of this crew, she could at least help with the labor.

"Glad you could join us, sleeping beauty", Zoro grunted, pulling one of the ropes, "You slept right through dinner ya know. Dartbrow wouldn't stop bawling."

I tsked and yanked another rope into place, my armored gloves providing extra grip.

"I'm sure he'll be fine", I remarked, helping Zoro tie off his rope.

Said cook was currently fawning over Nami as she explained the change in weather.

"When are you gonna take that wrap off your face?", Zoro inquired, arms crossed and brow raised.

I perked up and brought my hand to my face, tracing the bandages wrapping around my head, between my eyes and nose. The damn thing itched like hell, but I wanted to wait before we were out of Alabasta to take it off. Vivi said it might upset me to see the scar, and I was still curious about it. I shrugged.

"I'll take it off later today, I guess", I said, "should be healed by now. Vivi thinks it'll upset me though, it can't be that bad right?"

Zoro scoffed.

"Be proud of your scar, that's what I say", Zoro stated, "scar's on the front show you survived a great battle. It's only scars on the back that should upset you, it's a swordsman's shame."

I snorted softly and rolled my eyes. Always about honor with this one.

"Whatever you say, Mossy Samurai", I teased, doing a mock honor bow.

"Why you...", Zoro growled, irritated by the nickname.

I turned to run, but he grabbed me and put me in a headlock. He then proceeded to give me a noogie, knocking off my hat and messing up my hair. I squirmed and yelped at how rough he was, trying to free myself. Not very easy though, given that Zoro had a stronger-than-steel grip. I tapped on his arm, trying to get him to let go.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You can let go now!", I grunted, "I surrender!"

Zoro finally relinquished his hold, letting me fall on my butt. While I was trying to fix my hair a bit, he playfully slapped my hat back onto my head, making it cover my eyes. With a huff I stood up, crossing my arms and tapping a foot impatiently. I heard Zoro laughing, making my tap my foot harder and faster.

"If you weren't so short, I might actually be scared, hahahaha", Zoro teased.

"I'm not that short!", I snapped indignantly. I fixed my hat, cheeks puffed as I pouted, watching Zoro laugh.

I went to tackle him, when I felt something sting my cheek. I let out an 'oww' and rubbed my cheek, before feeling another stinging sensation, this time on my left arm, just above my kinship stone. Zoro sensed something was up, but before he could react, he let out a hiss as he too felt multiple stings. I heard Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp yelping, presumably from the same thing we felt.

"What the hell?", Zoro hissed, confused.

Slowly, the sound of something pelting the wooden deck became audible, growing louder and louder with each second. I felt another sting, and something bounced off my arm. I looked down and saw what looked like small, white pebbles starting to cover the deck. Zoro and I knelt down, and he picked one up.

"It's hail", Zoro said, eyes widening.

I picked up a piece, and, sure enough, it was hail. The ice began to melt upon making contact with my hand.

"It's hailing?"

I turned to see Nami walking over, picking up a slightly larger hailstone. She inspected the stone thoroughly, running her thumb along one of the smooth ridges. By now, Robin had come above deck to investigate the commotion, and I narrowed my eyes in distrust.

"GET DOWN!", Usopp shouted urgently.

We all hit the deck, just in time to avoid a massive creature swooping overhead. It disappeared into the storm around us, which began to intensify. Immediately I knew what it was, and I growled as I glared into the storm. I mentally cursed myself, furious that I hadn't grabbed a weapon before leaving my room.

My eyes scanned the raging storm around us, flickering between lightning strikes in an attempt to spot our attacker. A loud roar rang out, and the ship was suddenly blasted by a beam of ice. The ship rocked violently from the impact, ice crystals now jutting from where the beam struck. We lost our footing as the ship shook. As we stood, our attacker swooped down to make itself known.

My eyes widened as they locked with familiar, icy blue orbs. The Kushala Daora was back, alive and very pissed. It's face was marred by a massive scar stretched diagonally across its face, and a medium size dent was embedded in its chest armor.

The dragon narrowed its eyes and reared its head back, letting out another ear splitting roar that made us flinch. The storm grew in strength, and razor sharp shards of ice began raining down. The larger shards pierced the wooden deck upon impact.

"GAHHHH! THE KUSHALA DAORA!", Usopp screamed in horror, eyes looking ready to pop out of their sockets.

"T-t-that's the K-Kushala Daora!?", Chopper shrieked.

"A dragon?!", Robin gasped, both terrified and in awe.

"Not just any dragon! This one can control the weather!", Nami warned.

The dragon narrowed its eyes upon spotting Luffy and I, and lunged at us, mouth wide open. Luffy and I threw ourselves out of the way, just barely avoiding the beast's metallic fangs. The dragon hit the deck and dug its claws into the wood, skidding to a stop, and tearing up the deck in the process. His tail swung behind him, hitting the lawn chairs and snapping the table.

"He's gonna destroy the ship at this rate!", Usopp shouted, pulling out his slingshot, "Flame Star!"

The pachinko ball hit the dragon and burst into flames. The dragon let out a raspy hiss and flapped its wings to dissipate the flames. The Kushala turned his attention to Usopp, who gulped nervously and started backing away. The dragon flew up and flapped his wings hard, unleashing a powerful tornado. The winds engulfed the entire ship, damaging the sides, hull and mast.

"YOU BASTARD! STOP WRECKING OUR SHIP!", Luffy roared, unleashing a flurry of wild punches, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!"

The punches struck the dragon's chest and wings, though this time Luffy wasn't as fazed by the hard metal scales. The dragon growled and bit one of Luffy's arms. Luffy let out a pained cry as the dragon violently whipped him around, slamming him against the deck multiple times.

"Dos Fleur!"

I saw Robin cross her arms in front of her, before turning to see two arms sprouting from the Kushala's head, one beneath the lower jaw, and one in front of the eyes.

"Grab!"

The hands grabbed the edges of the dragon's mouth hard and began forcing it open, which made the dragon thrash even more. Fortunately, this made it loosen its grip on Luffy, and the boy was thrown to the ground. The arms disappeared, and the dragon went for Robin.

_"There's no way she can stop that thing on her own!", _I thought, raising my kinship stone, "Help her out, Pantheroar!"

Before the dragon could reach Robin, a black blur landed on its back. The dragon let out a pained cry as the Brute Tigrex began biting and clawing at its back, sinking his talons into the metal and tearing at the elder's flesh. The dragon attempted the pull the Tigrex off, but Pantheroar simply moved his assault to the dragon's front, holding on with his powerful claws.

"Quick! Go for the wings!", I shouted.

"Tora Gari!"

"Anti-Manner Kick Course!"

Zoro's attack struck the left wing, and unlike last time, was able to cut through the thick metal plates. Unusually dark blood poured from the wounds. Meanwhile, Sanji's kick hit the right wing, severely denting the metal. Pantheroar leapt off as the dragon hit the ground, roaring in pain as it landed on its left wing.

"Savage Fireball!", I commanded.

Pantheroar opened his mouth and shot a monstrous fireball at the downed Elder Dragon, striking it in the face.

"Collier!", Sanji shouted, jumping forward and slamming his foot down onto the dragon's neck. The dragon let out a raspy roar before forcing itself back up.

"Still not giving up?", Zoro growled, tying his bandana around his head.

The Kushala responded with a defiant hiss, flaring its wings to make a rattling sound. Zoro smirked, placing Wado in his mouth. By now, Luffy had gotten up, and was ready to pound the dragon into the ground.

"We beat you once, we'll do it again!", Luffy declared confidently.

Usopp took a shaky step forward, seeming to regain his confidence.

"Y-Yeah, we won't let you destroy the Merry!", he shouted at the dragon.

I nodded, and hopped on Pantheroar's back. The Brute Tigrex hissed and rattled his wings, lashing his tail. As we stood, ready to fight, I noticed an unusual change in the lightning flashing above. The previously white and yellow bolts had become red, like the lightning produced by dragon element monsters. Kushala Daora may have said element running through its blood, but it was incapable of conjuring the element in such a manner. Even the dragon breath attack it used was extremely abnormal.

_"Something's not right with this dragon", _I thought.

The Kushala gave me no more time to ponder its strength, before unleashing another ice breath. We all quickly evaded, and Zoro was the first to attack. He got close to the dragon, who swiped with its sharp claws, and he spun around to block with two of his swords.

"Toro Nagashi!"

After successfully evading the dragon's paw, he spun and slashed with his third sword, the blade dragging up the dragon's underbelly and leaving a massive cut in its wake. This forced the dragon onto its hind legs as it roared in pain, leaving it open for Usopp and Sanji's attacks.

"Gunpowder Star!"

Usopp fired a pachinko ball at the dragon's head, successfully shooting it into the dragon's open mouth mid roar. The ball exploded shortly after, damaging the throat and temporarily stunning it.

"Flanchet Shoot!"

"Breaking Crush!"

Sanji and Pantheroar leapt at the Kushala, driving their foot and paw respectively into the dragon's exposed and injured stomach. Their attacks were enough to slam the dragon into the deck, causing it to screech upon landing on both of its injured wings. Luffy then flung himself up into the air, right above the Kushala Daora.

"Give me some fire, Saurus!", Luffy shouted down at me.

I told Pantheroar to shoot a couple fireballs at Luffy, who let them hit his fists. Luffy then glared down at the wounded Elder Dragon.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SHIP! GOMU GOMU NO DRAGON GATLING!"

Luffy unleashed a storm of fiery punches, each hit denting and scorching the Kushala's metal armor, and several striking the open wound. The sound a clanging metal rang out with every punch, making it sound like someone was rapid fire hammering a piece of metal, like a crazy blacksmith. Once the barrage ended, he landed back on the deck, panting heavily from the exertion.

"I told you we'd kick your ass!", Luffy growled.

Slowly, the Kushala Daora got back to its feet, armor riddled with dents and cuts. Not severe enough to kill it, but no doubt debilitating. The dragon hissed at Luffy, but the boy wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"We're stronger than we were before, we aren't scared of you", Luffy announced.

The Kushala Daora snarled, seeing red. It refused to be beaten so easily by a human of all things. Quicker than Luffy could react, the dragon swiped with his paw, striking Luffy and smashing him into the wall of the ship's cabin. He then unleashed a stronger ice breath attack. Zoro, Nami, Robin and I were able to avoid it, but Sanji, Usopp and Chopper were caught in the blast. The attack left them frozen in giant ice crystals, completely immobilized.

"SANJI! USOPP! CHOPPER!", I screamed, panicked.

"We've got to get them outta there!", Nami shouted.

The Kushala then turned his attention to me. He swung his tail and struck Pantheroar, sending both he and I crashing into the mast. I was caught between Pantheroar and the mast upon impact, and I screamed out in pain as I felt one of my ribs snap. Pantheroar was winded by the blow, and was struggling to breathe or stand.

The Kushala then turned his attention to Zoro, Nami and Robin. He unleashed another frost breath, freezing both women solid, before snatching Zoro up in his jaws. The swordsman yelled out in pain as the dragon's metal fangs sunk into his flesh. The Elder Dragon shook Zoro around like a rag doll, before throwing him to the ground. Zoro attempted to reach his swords, which he'd dropped when the dragon shook him, but was stopped when a massive paw pinned him to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!", I yelled, both in anger and fear.

The dragon turned his attention to me, swatting Zoro aside. The swordsman's back hit the railing, and he coughed up blood. The Kushala stalked over to me, snarling and hissing. Pantheroar growled weakly in an attempt to scare the dragon off, but the dragon simply grabbed the wyvern in his maw, and tossed him aside. The dragon seemed to smirk for a moment, as if assured of its victory. It opened its mouth, and I watched in horror as dragon energy crackled within the beast's mouth and throat. My eyes widened, fearing this would be my end.

Until...

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE, YA BIG JERK!"

Fast as lightning, Navirou leapt onto the dragon's back, right between the wings. His fur glowed a bright yellow, while his eyes, paws, tail tip, and stomach glowed an electric blue. His whiskers extended to form lightning bolts, and lightning crackled around his fur wildly.

"TAKE THIS!", he roared, before unleashing a massive burst of electricity. The dragon roared in pain as the lightning electrocuted him, his metal scales conducting the electricity and allowing it to go wherever it pleased.

"Quickly, I can't hold him off forever! Go free the others!", Navirou called out to me.

I stood shakily and forced myself to run to Pantheroar. The wyvern forced himself up and shook his head.

"Quick bud, we gotta melt that ice! Use Spreading Beam to free the others! But be careful!", I urged.

Pantheroar complied, opening his maw and letting loose a concentrated laser of heat and magma. The beam dragged across each ice crystal, only hitting them long enough to melt the ice. Each freed crew member hit the deck, breathing hard and shivering, but luckily still alive. Luffy and Zoro managed to stand up again, albeit very shakily.

"What the heck is that?", Zoro rasped, seeing the still sparking dragon.

"Come on, Navirou won't last much longer!", I warned.

"Wait, that's Navirou's doing!?", Zoro gaped, flabbergasted.

Just then, Navirou started to run out of steam. The Kushala sensed this, and violently whipped his body around, throwing the weakened Felyne from his back. Navirou hit the deck and bounced a few times before stopping. He retained his electric form, but was struggling.

"Navirou!", I shouted, quickly scooping up the Felyne. I held him close, careful not to injure him further.

"You okay, Pawtner?", Navirou asked, exhausted.

"I should be asking you that! You haven't had to use that much power in a while", I replied, greatly concerned.

"I'll be fine, just a bit sleepy", Navirou assured.

I sighed, and hugged him.

"You're as bad as Shiro sometimes, you know that?", I scolded gently, "don't scare me like that."

I looked up at the Kushala, then my injured friends, then back again. Despite the damage to the wings, the beast was still fully capable of flight. The gash on its chest, while not very deep, was wide enough to expose the white skin and red flesh underneath. Dark red blood, overflowing with dragon energy, dripped from the wound. It crackled and fizzled with the unstable element upon hitting the wooden deck.

I gritted my teeth and glared at the Elder Dragon. The dragon met my glare with equal ferocity, looking ready to make another lunge. Before the creature could lunge though, its attention suddenly moved from us, to the stormy skies above. Confused, I looked up, though I could see nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the dragon lightning. The Kushala Daora sniffed the air for a moment, and began backing up. It shot us another glare, before flying up and getting ready to take off. Before it flew off, it gave us one last parting shot: another powerful ice breath that shook the ship upon impact, and left a mass of giant crystals in its wake. The dragon then fled, seeming in a hurry.

I looked up once more, just to make sure I hadn't missed anything, and I caught a glimpse of what looked like a white fin. It was gone too fast to tell, and I thought I just imagined it. The storm began to clear, although the grey clouds remained.

Remembering my injured crew mates, I, along with Zoro and Luffy, rushed to their side. They were shaking badly from the cold, so we carefully brought them inside to warm up. We brought them to the kitchen, as it was the largest room, and wrapped blankets around them to keep them warm. Once they started to warm up a bit, I spoke.

"Are you guys going to be alright?", I asked, worried, "Sorry I couldn't get you out any faster."

"Don't worry Saurus-Chan, I'll be just fine as long as I have you~", Sanji flirted, hearts in his eyes.

I stifled a laugh and shook my head.

"We would've frozen to death if it weren't for you. Thanks, Saurus", Nami thanked me.

"You should really be thanking Navirou, if it weren't for him, the dragon would've killed us all", I explained.

Navirou, who was standing next to me, just scratched his head and smiled bashfully.

"Speaking of which, how the hell was he able to use lightning?", Zoro questioned.

"I was experimented on by an evil human, named Dr. Manelger", Navirou explained, now very serious, "he used Felynes and Monsters for all kinds of horrible experiments. He was trying to make living weapons."

"How could a doctor be so cruel?!", Chopper exclaimed.

"He wasn't exactly a standard doctor, he was more of a mad scientist", I said, "he tried to mimic the kinship stones we riders use, but when he used them on monsters, it made them go mad."

Once he was warm enough, Sanji stood up and went to make everyone some tea. Navirou enjoyed the 'thank you's' and praise from the crew, while I was just glad he was alright. The only time he'd used such a large amount of power was during the our fight with the Makili Pietru, and he wasn't able to use his power for several weeks after.

Once everyone had their tea, we settled down to discuss fixing the ship. The Kushala Daora's attacks had caused some pretty serious damage.

"Our best course of action would be to find an island to dock at", Usopp said, "it'll be easier to assess the damage and make repairs if we're docked."

"Well according to the Log Pose, we're heading in the right direction", Nami assured, "it might be best to leave those ice crystals in place till we dock, otherwise we might widen the holes, and the ship will just flood."

"Ice created by monsters tends to be colder than normal ice, so hopefully it won't melt too fast", I said.

"That stupid dragon needs a different name", Luffy complained, "Kushala Daora is too hard to say."

I rolled my eyes.

"The Hunter's Guild named the Kushala Daora, so you'd have to take it up with them", I said jokingly.

"How about...Robo Ice Dragon!", Luffy offered excitedly.

"It's not a robot you idiot!", Usopp shouted.

"I say we call him Hieryu", Zoro stated.

"How generic", Sanji remarked.

"Like you could come up with a better name", Zoro taunted.

"You wanna go, stupid Marimo?", Sanji growled.

I face palmed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Were they really gonna argue over naming this thing?

"How about Icestorm?", Chopper offered meekly.

"Icestorm, hmm? I like the sound of that", I hummed.

"It fits", Robin agreed.

"Better than what mosshead here came up with", Sanji remarked.

"Stupid love cook...fine, I guess that works", Zoro grumbled.

"So, Icestorm it is", Nami said in agreement.

"Next time we see him, we're gonna kick his ass!", Luffy declared boldly, "but first, SANJI, LUNCHTIME! MEAT!"

The others fell back at this, while I just shook my head.

...

It wasn't until around noon that the skies finally cleared, though the scent of rain still hung in the air. Chopper was able to get us patched up, while Nami kept a look out for an island. As I predicted, the ice crystals had barely begun melting, a testament to Icestorm's elemental power.

I spotted the navigator standing at the edge of the railing, leaning against an undamaged section while gazing through her binoculars. I approached, leaning carefully against the rails, making sure not to put weight on my injured rib.

"See anything yet?", I asked, cocking my head curiously.

Nami scanned the horizon for a few moments longer, before smiling excitedly with a cheerful gasp.

"There's an island just up ahead", she informed me, "from what I can see, it's pretty densely forested, so we should be able to get some extra wood to fix the Merry."

I perked up at this. Seems we'd gotten a lucky break.

"I'll let the others know", I said, to which she nodded.

I ran to let the others know of Nami's discovery, finding them assisting cleaning up the deck. It was mostly removing the smaller ice crystals, and Usopp fixing what he could for now. Even with my armored boots on, I was careful where I walked, not wanting to run a sharp piece of ice or wood through my foot. Great Jaggi hide wasn't the most durable of wyvern hide, after all.

"Good news: Nami's spotted an island not to far ahead of us", I explained to the others, "she says it's well forested, so we should be able to get enough wood to fix the ship."

"Really? That's great!", Usopp exclaimed, "just as long as we don't run into anymore monsters."

Luffy was already hyped and ready to explore. It was as if he was never injured at all.

"Yosh, time for another adventure!", Luffy cheered excitedly, barely able to contain his excitement.

"As long as you and I don't get gored through the stomach again", I joked. Though the wound had closed and, for the most part, fully healed, it still itched like crazy.

"I would never let that happen to you, my precious Saurus-Chan~", Sanji declared valiantly, acting like a gallant knight.

I saw Zoro roll his eyes as he scoffed at the blond.

"She doesn't need protecting, she needs training", Zoro stated.

He wasn't wrong, as Snowsaber had said I needed to train more so I wasn't screwed without my monsties. I'd definitely need to learn how to fight hand to hand, and get in some extra training with my weapons.

Sanji turned and snapped at Zoro.

"Don't tell me YOU'RE going to train her? You couldn't train a rock", Sanji remarked, "You'll probably give her your shitty sense of direction."

I winced as they began arguing, not liking the tension. When I first joined the crew, I thought it was just a once in a while thing. But, the two had been arguing more since Alabasta, and it was getting kind of uncomfortable. I was never fond of arguments, but refrained from covering my ears to avoid getting weird looks.

I nearly jumped when I felt a pair of hands resting on my shoulders, and looked behind me to see Robin. She gave me a knowing look and guided me away from the two men, who were still having a heated argument. Though I still didn't fully trust her, I didn't resist. Nami, upon spotting the two bickering, immediately stomped over and thwacked them both over the head.

I muttered a quick 'thanks' to Robin, who just smiled softly. As she went to join Nami, I couldn't help but stare. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all? I quickly shook my head, I couldn't fully trust her just yet.

...

Luffy was the first one off the boat when we reached the island. In his excitement, he flung himself off the boat, and when Zoro tried to grab him, he went flying along with Luffy. The sudden shift in weight caused them to crash into a tree, and I winced at the sight of them hitting the trunk face first. No doubt the rough bark of the palm tree would leave a few scratches. The impact from their crash shook the tree, causing several smaller palm leaves to fall. A small iguana fell on Zoro's head, before skittering away.

As Luffy starts to get up, a bush starts rustling. Several more bushes rustled, catching all of our attention. Luffy let out a 'huh' and cocked his head curiously. He fell back when a long, dark brown, scaly head poked through the underbrush. The owner of said head bore a long, Y-shaped crest at the back of its skull.

"It's an Aptonoth", I said, smiling at the docile herbivore.

"It's not dangerous, is it?", Usopp questioned, hiding behind me and shaking.

I shook my head.

"They're Herbivore Class monsters, completely harmless unless you hurt their young", I reassured him.

Luffy stated intensely at the herbivore, who was lazily munching on a cluster of fiddleheads. Luffy's brown eyes met the monster's coal black ones, as though he was looking into its soul.

"So...is it a dinosaur?", Luffy asked, poking the Aptonoth's head. The Aptonoth didn't seem very bothered.

Zoro, who had sat up, let a hand hover over his swords. The Aptonoth turned to Zoro, who froze, before trying to nibble on his hair.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, MY HAIR IS NOT FOOD!", Zoro yelled angrily, shoving the herbivore off, but not before getting his hair drenched in slobber. The Aptonoth grunted and turned back to the fiddleheads, while Zoro tried unsuccessfully to get the saliva out of his hair.

"Even the monsters think your head is made of moss", Sanji remarked.

"Moss would probably taste better", Navirou added, snickering.

"Why you...", Zoro hissed, pulling Wado partly from its sheath.

The Aptonoth, upon seeing the weapon, let out a startled bellow, and turned to run. In the process, its spiked tail swung out and knocked Zoro and Luffy back over. Once we ran over to help them up, the herbivore was long gone, leaving a path of trampled vegetation in its wake.

"It thought you were a hunter when you drew your sword", I explained, huffing as I pulled Zoro up, "That's why it ran. Humans eat Aptonoth just as often as other monsters, so to them, we're predators."

Usopp pulled Luffy up, and after a quick inspection, we found they were unscathed. Not surprising, as Aptonoth are fairly weak monsters.

"Can you ride one?", Luffy asked, suddenly very close.

"Yeah, though I certainly wouldn't try it with a wild one", I replied.

It seems Luffy only heard the first part, as his eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Sweet! I'm gonna go catch it!", Luffy announced.

He tried to chase after the herbivore, but was stopped when Nami harshly tugged on his ear.

"We're here to fix the Merry, not chase after monsters!", Nami scolded him, "plus, Saurus already said you couldn't ride a wild one! We have plenty of monsters already!"

"Yeah, you guys haven't even seen half of my Monsties", I said, "you could always ride one of those."

This immediately caught Luffy's attention, and he yanked himself free of Nami's grasp, stretching his neck so his face was in front of mine.

"REALLY?!", he shouted, eyes sparkling again.

I sighed, and shoved his head back a few inches.

"Yes, but you'll need to learn how to ride properly", I explained, "you did okay with Ratha back in Alabasta, but the way you were sat in the saddle could have gotten you thrown off."

I then looked around at the others.

"It might be good for you guys to learn to ride too", I said, "just in case something happens."

"Usopp could probably ride Longclaw with no trouble", Nami said, grinning as she patted the nervous sniper's shoulder.

"Don't volunteer me!", Usopp yelped.

"It wouldn't be just yet of course", I reassured him, "like Nami said, we've got to fix the Merry first."

"You can leave that to me", Usopp boasted proudly, "I can have her fixed up before the day is done."

"Alright then, I suggest we split up into three groups", Nami suggested, "I'll stay here with Usopp and help where I can. Zoro, you go with Saurus, Navirou and Robin. Sanji, you're with Chopper and Luffy, try to keep them out of trouble."

I glanced sideways at Robin for a brief moment.

"You guys gather as much wood as you can, just make sure it's sturdy enough to use for repairs", Nami continued, before glaring at Luffy, "and no trying to ride wild monsters, got it?"

"Can we eat them then?", Luffy asked, "Saurus said that Apple Knot gets eaten all the time."

"It's Aptonoth, Luffy", I corrected, "If you kill one, bring it back immediately, otherwise you'll draw attention from other predators. We don't know what else is out here, so be careful."

...

Before heading out, I decided to grab my Jaggi Chieftain Greatsword, not wanting a repeat of our previous fight with Icestorm. If there actually were monsters on this island, I did NOT want to go in unarmed.

It was decided that our group would search the northern half of the island, while Luffy's group would stick to the south, mostly to keep Luffy closer to the ship and out of trouble.

Upon stepping into the jungle, I immediately recognized some of the flora growing here. Yellow-colored Felvine hung from overhanging branches, their sweet, addictive aroma being carried by the breeze. Many trees bore Ancient Berries, the bright red fruits hanging high above in the canopy, tempting insects and larger herbivores. Lavender colored mopeshrooms glowed faintly under rotting logs, occasionally releasing small clouds of harmless spores. Equally alluring, but highly lethal toadstools were mixed in among them, each bearing enough poison to bring monsters the size of Arzuros to their knees.

"I've never seen plants like these before", Robin commented, letting her hand brush against the leaves of a sap plant. She spotted a cluster of blue mushrooms sprouting from a stump, and knelt down to study them.

"Are these things safe?", Zoro questioned, lightly poking the cap of one of the mushrooms.

"Of course, we use blue mushrooms all the time for cooking and medicine", I explained, plucking a few, "Maybe Chopper can make a medicine you guys can use from these, since you can't use potions."

Zoro grabbed a mushroom and went to bite it, but it was suddenly snatched from his hands by a pink blur. He gawked in shock, and we turned to see the mushroom thief. Standing behind us was a Conga, a small, pink furred Fanged Beast resembling a gorilla. It's hands, feet, tail tip, stomach and face lacked fur, instead being covered with black, leathery skin, like a hippo. These patches were bordered by bands of lime green fur, and its face resembled a cross between a hippo and a baboon. Atop its head sat a flower-shaped patch of green fur.

The Conga held the blue mushroom with its prehensile tail, happily chowing down and ignoring the angry Zoro glaring daggers at it.

"Oh, it's just a Conga", I said with a shrug, "they're harmless unless you disturb their feeding."

I could see Zoro going for his sword, and grabbed his wrist.

"Unless you want to go home smelling worse than a rotten carcass, don't try it", I warned, letting go, "they store gas in their stomachs from the mushrooms they eat, and use it to defend themselves."

Zoro reluctantly let go of the sword, but continued to glare at the ape. The little monster finished its snack before moving on to a patch of toadstools.

"They're immune to even the most toxic fungi", I added, "though it is strange to see a Conga by itself. Usually they travel in packs, and their boss usually isn't too far behind."

The little primate stopped mid bite and fled in a hurry. We were confused, until the ground started shaking. Suddenly, the stump where the toadstools were growing rose up from the ground, attached to the leg of a giant monster.

The new monster stretched over 26 meters in length, and resembled a bipedal bison with reptilian features. Its entire body was overgrown with thick layers of moss, fungi and other vegetation, and two massive humps jutted from its back like hills. Its most striking features were the two, thick horns on either side of its head, and the massive club tail, armed with jagged armor plates.

"It's a Duramboros!", Navirou yelped, head craning back to stare in awe at the towering Brute Wyvern.

The Duramboros rumbled and shook itself, causing dirt and moss to fall from its body. The space beneath it was left a bare patch of mud, completely stripped of vegetation. This revealed a layer of brown, scaly hide covered in coarse fur beneath the thick layers of moss. The hooves of its hind legs sunk into the mud, and dirt clods clung to its fur.

"It's enormous", Robin commented.

"No wonder that monkey ran away", Zoro remarked, "this thing could eat it in one bite."

The Duramboros stalked over to a large tree nearby, and rammed into it with incredible force. The thick trunk snapped like a toothpick, crashing with a loud thud and causing a flock of birds to fly away. The Brute Wyvern lowered its head and tore a huge chunk out of the tree trunk, crunching the wood in its powerful jaws.

"As you can see, they're herbivores, lucky for us", I said, watching in fascination as the giant tore through the wood like a giant termite, "still, it would be best NOT to piss it off. Duramboros can crush monsters the size of Rathalos with ease. As long as we don't agitate it, we should be able to pass."

We carefully skirted around the browsing wyvern, completely unaware of the green creature slinking silently through the underbrush. A pair of glowing, yellow eyes glared through the foliage, watching both us and the feeding Duramboros. As we moved through the thick swathes of jungle plants, Zoro suddenly yanked us down, just as something leapt over us. The plants around us were cut as the creature passed overhead, their leaves and flowers cleanly cut as though trimmed by shears.

When Zoro finally loosened his grip on Robin and I, we perked our heads up to see our attacker. In front of us stood a large Green Nargacuga, its spiked tail lashing and bladed wings rattling. Unlike the midnight fur of its smaller cousin, the Green Nargacuga was covered in a layer of mottled, green and brown fur. Its eyes were gold instead of red, and its tail spikes were more pronounced, even while folded down.

"Nyah! A Green Nargacuga!", Navirou shrieked, clutching my shoulder tightly.

Zoro gripped Wado tightly, staring down the wyvern before him. The Nargacuga met his glare, hissing as thick drool dripped from its maw.

Behind the Nargacuga, the Duramboros let out a loud bellow, abandoning its feeding to deal with the threat. The green wyvern turned to face the colossal theropod, allowing us to slip away to a more secure hiding spot. It was a small ditch overgrown with sap plants, concealed by felvine growing overhead. We peeked through the sap plants to watch the dueling wyverns.

The Duramboros charged at the Green Nargacuga, head lowered and horns primed to gore. The smaller wyvern leapt aside and jumped onto the Duramboros's back, biting and clawing at the thick, armored hide. The Nargacuga's assault did little damage though, and the beast only got a few mouthfuls of unpalatable moss and lichens. The Duramboros thrashed violently, and upon seeing the Nargacuga's tail within range, it clamped down onto it with its powerful jaws.

The Nargacuga screeched as its tail was caught by the herbivore's crushing jaws, and was quickly flung off. The Nargacuga hit a tree, but quickly got back to its feet. It leapt up into the trees, intending to attack from above. This proved to be a fatal mistake, however. As soon as the Nargacuga leapt down, aiming for the Duramboros's flanks, the brute wyvern swung itself around with great force. This caused the heavy tail club to whip around and slam into the lunging Nargacuga. A sickening crunch was clearly audible, as the impact caved in the wyvern's ribs. The force of the blow flung the Nargacuga into another tree, though this time, the wyvern did to get up. The wyvern's underside was dark red and black from the impact, and the wyvern's breathing was raspy, with blood leaking from its mouth. It stilled after a few seconds, and the Duramboros went back to feeding on the downed tree.

We waited a few more minutes before slinking out of the ditch, skirting past the brute wyvern and heading deeper into the jungle.

...

**Duramboros Ecology...**

**The residents of the jungle are rudely woken up by the sound of falling trees. The culprit is a male Duramboros, who uses his horns and massive body to knock over even the largest of trees. He is a member of the Brute Wyvern class, the largest of them no less. Unlike their carnivorous relatives, Duramboros are strictly herbivorous, feeding on trees, bushes, and bamboo. Their jaws can crush even the toughest of woody stems, and their huge guts are highly efficient at breaking down the tough, fibrous wood. **

**Most monsters give the Duramboros a wide berth, with only large predators even attempting to challenge it. Even with the threat of these large, predatory wyverns, the Duramboros fears only one predator: the Zinogre. The large Fanged Wyverns can easily crush Duramboros armor with their massive paws. Still, even they must be wary of the Duramboros's mighty tail. **

**After knocking down a large coniferous tree, the Duramboros begins to feed. Lowering its head, it sinks its thick, constantly growing teeth into the thick, jagged wood, tearing off a huge chunk. The epithelial lining of the wyvern's mouth and digestive tract are remarkably tough, capable of resisting the sharp splinters and thorns of their food. After grinding the wood into a thick pulp with its molars, the wood is swallowed and moved to the stomach, which is full of bacteria and gastroliths, which are small stones the Duramboros swallows to help it digest its food. These, combined with corrosive gastric juices, break down the wood to allow for efficient nutrient extraction. **

**This highly efficient digestive system helps to fuel the Duramboros's incredible growth. It is so efficient, in fact, that it allows the Duramboros to form large stores of fat and excess nutrients, which are stored in its humps. In habitats with colder winters, it uses these stores of fat to survive while hibernating. **

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**After several monster encounters, our heroes have finally found what they need to fix the Going Merry.**_

_**However, all is not well, as a thief has struck while they were away.**_

_**The Strawhats must scour the jungle to retrieve their stolen Logpose, but will they survive the thief's clever tricks?**_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Give back our Logpose! Toxic Thief Gypercos!**_


	22. Give Back Our Logpose!

..._with Luffy, Sanji and Chopper..._

"COME BACK APPLE KNOT!", Luffy yelled excitedly, chasing a small herd of Aptonoth through the jungle. The panicked herbivores let out distressed cries as they ran, trampling anything that stood in their way. Chopper and Sanji chased after their captain, trying desperately to match his pace.

"DAMNIT LUFFY, NAMI ALREADY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE!", Sanji yelled, "WE HAVE PLENTY OF FOOD ON BOARD!"

His words fell on deaf ears, as Luffy continued chasing the fleeing herbivores. Smaller animals fled into the underbrush to avoid being crushed, and birds fled their perches as the stampede shook the trees.

"LUFFY STOP, YOU'RE GONNA ATTRACT PREDATORS!", Chopper warned.

Luffy didn't seem to care, and flung his arms forward, latching onto one of the fleeing Aptonoth. This made the herd panic even more, and they began shoving each other violently in a desperate attempt to escape. The Aptonoth Luffy was riding skidded to a stop, nearly hitting a tree, and began bucking and flailing its tail, trying to dislodge the boy. The rest of the Aptonoth thundered through the jungle, leaving their terrified friend behind.

The Aptonoth bellowed and thrashed, but Luffy held on tightly to its spiked crest. Sanji and Chopper caught up shortly after, gasping for breath after their run through the humid jungle.

"You guys have to try this", Luffy called to his friends, before the Aptonoth whipped its head back, striking Luffy in the face with its crest. It then reared up and threw Luffy off, before quickly running back to its herd. Luffy pulled himself off, spitting out a mouthful of dirt and sap plants from when he landed. He rapidly wiped off his tongue, trying to get rid of the sticky sap.

Sanji stomped over and promptly kicked him in the head, reintroducing the rubber boy to the dirt. He then picked Luffy up and began shaking him, giving him a serious chewing out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE TELL YOU EARLIER, DON'T. CHASE. THE APTONOTH!", Sanji roared, shaking Luffy so hard his head whipped back and forth.

Luffy, looking at Sanji with a pout, said, "it was just once, not like they're dangerous or anything."

This resulting in more scolding from Sanji, while Chopper just looked confused. A rustling in the dense underbrush around them caught the reindeer's attention, his ears perking up as he looked around warily.

All around them, the underbrush rustled and quivered, and Chopper swore he could hear squawking and chittering coming from the bushes. He backed up slowly, aiming to place himself closer to his companions.

The rustling grew louder and the squawks seemed much closer than before. A flash of purple darted through the brush briefly, before disappearing.

"Uhh... guys?", Chopper whimpered squeakily, pressing closer to the bickering duo.

Chopper whipped his head around as several more purple blurs darted through the leaves, before suddenly vanishing. Then, multiple pairs of glowing orange eyes peered through the foliage, making the reindeer freeze in fear.

"G-guys!", Chopper yelped, thought they still hadn't heard him.

Much to his horror, around 15 small theropod dinosaurs emerged from the underbrush, squawking and chittering eagerly amongst themselves. They were covered in purple and orange scales, and their narrow, almost dog-like heads were decorated with frills, some perked, some drooping. Their middle digits bore slightly longer claws, and their tails bore two rows of robust, conical spikes going down each side. Their copper colored eyes stared hungrily at the pirate trio, and they seemed to become more excited with each passing second.

Chopper, now overcome with fear, shouted as loud as he could, "GUYS!"

This immediately caught Luffy and Sanji's attention, and they quickly noticed the theropods surrounding them like a pack of wolves. Sanji let Luffy go, and the rubber boy looked around at the dinosaurs. One of the bolder dinosaurs lunged at Luffy, snapping at his heels. Luffy stepped back, before Sanji suddenly punted the theropod away. It hit a nearby tree hard, snapping its spine.

This sent the others into a frenzy, making them snap and bite at the trios' heels. A loud snap made the trio more nervous, as a much larger theropod strutted through the brush. It looked similar to its smaller counterparts, though with more elaborately decorated frills, longer, hooked claws, and a stripe of pearly white fur going down its back.

The larger dinosaur sniffed the body of its fallen pack mate, before lifting its head and snarling. It glared at the trio, its eyes burning with an almost human-like vengeance. It reared its head back and let out a raucous cry, sounding like a mix of howler monkey, jackal, and wolf.

This warped, raucous cry sent the smaller theropods into a blind rage. They began slashing and biting at the pirate trio, undeterred by their attempts to smack them away. Chopper was rather fearful of the dinosaurs, but Sanji and Luffy were getting annoyed. While their fangs may not have been very large, they were still sharp and the bites stung like hell. After a minute or so of unsuccessfully swatting away the ankle biters, Sanji and Luffy had had enough.

They punched/kicked the theropods dead in the face, sending them flying back. The larger dinosaur decided to join in. He leapt onto Sanji, knocking him to the ground and promptly clamping his jaws tightly around Sanji's right arm. Needle-sharp teeth easily tore through the fabric of Sanji's suit. Sanji gritted his teeth angrily.

"Ever heard of personal space?", Sanji growled, leg lifted and foot digging into the dinosaur's soft, scaly underbelly, "Côtellete!"

Quick as lightning, Sanji kicked the dinosaur hard in the gut, digging his foot into the unprotected stomach. The theropod was violently thrown off, jaws agape and eyes blown wide open. It landed with a thud, which sent its smaller pack mates into a panic. It slowly pushed itself back up, claws digging into the dirt and chest heaving. Before it could fully stand up, Luffy extended his fingers to form a net, and snared the pack of dinosaurs. They all looked up in terror, while Luffy gave a confident grin.

Luffy easily hefted them off the ground, and began twisting his body around, slowly building up momentum. The dinosaurs squawked and screeched in confusion and fear. Once his body was completely wound up, Luffy let his torso spin around at high speed, whipping the tangled up theropods around.

"Gomu Gomu no Ami!", Luffy shouted, just before sending the shrieking dinosaurs flying. Their screeching trailed off as they flew into the distance, before screaming loudly upon hitting a faraway tree.

Once the dinosaurs were gone, Chopper let out sigh of relief.

"I thought they were gonna eat us", Chopper sighed, wiping his brow.

...

After their encounter with the Jaggi pack, the trio continued their trek through the jungle, following the now cleared path created by the stampeding Aptonoth herd. The dense foliage had been trampled flat, mashed into the dirt, and the protruding tree branches had been snapped off.

The deeper into the jungle they went, the darker it became, the dense jungle canopy blocking out every last ray of sunlight. In this dark, gloomy environment, the only sources of light came from bioluminescent fungi that sprouted from every nook and cranny. They swayed lightly from the little wind that blew, their fleshy gills releasing clouds of luminous spores that floated on the faint breeze. Combined with the thunderbugs flitting through the jungle, they appeared to create a glittering, blue and purple star scape. Every step the trio took crunched the dead leaves and twigs underfoot, sending grounded spores airborne in thick, glowing plumes.

"This place is kinda creepy...", Chopper murmured, feeling uneasy. He felt his hoof hit something hard, and looked down to see a large, green shelled isopod slowly crawling along the ground. Upon feeling Chopper bump it, the creature raised its upper half and hissed, clicking its large, fan-like chelicerae in an aggressive manner.

"EEEEK!", Chopper yelped, jumping back to hide behind Luffy, who just eyed the arthropod with with a look of excitement.

"That bug is huge!", Luffy cheered, eyes sparkling.

The isopod lowered its front end, gave a low, clacking hiss, and scurried off into a patch of ferns.

"Great, we have to deal with giant bugs too", Sanji complained, looking at the cluster of ferns the isopod had retreated to with disdain. His disdain grew when he spotted several large, striped hornets hovering above in the branches. Their stingers were nearly a foot in length, and sharp as any sword.

A loud cracking, like snapping tree branches, sounded from above, catching the trios attention. The hornets fled at once, and the buzzing sound of flapping insect wings grew louder and louder. Moments later, the branches above were completely splintered as a massive, insectoid monster smashed through them, causing broken twigs and fungal spores to rain down. The monster rocketed downwards at a rapid pace, before halting at the last second and facing forward.

The monster resembling a cross between a hornet, mantis, and rhino beetle. It's body was covered in a thick, dark green exoskeleton, marked with lighter colored lines. A massive horned, tipped with orange, jutted from its head, with a short, trident like prong on either side of it. It's forelimbs were heavily modified, forming massive, dark orange scythes. Like the hornets it scared away, it's abdomen ended in a sharp stinger. It's bright orange eyes glowed more vibrantly than the glowing fungi around it, studying the pirates with murderous intent.

Sanji paled slightly upon seeing the monstrous beetle, and he took a small step back. Chopper was equally intimidated, but Luffy refused to back down.

"You're the biggest beetle I've ever seen", Luffy commented, grinning confidently, "Ace would so jealous. We used to catch beetles all the time, and he'd always get the biggest one."

The beetle quickly flew upwards, before doing a loop and zooming forward, horn aimed for Luffy and ready to gore. Luffy quickly leaned back, the bladed horn managing to clip off a few hairs. The beetle zoomed past, before quickly swerving and righting itself. It then lunged at Sanji and Chopper, scythes spread like an open pair of scissors.

Chopper dodged to the side, while Sanji leapt up, right over the beetle's head.

"Take this you overgrown cockroach! Collier Shoot!", Sanji shouted, slamming his foot down hard upon the insect, striking the join between its head and thorax. The beetle was forced to land, spiked limbs digging into the earth. As Sanji landed, the beetle raised itself up, and launched three balls of glowing green fluid at him.

Sanji bit back a cry of pain as the acidic fluid soaked through his clothes, irritating and stinging his skin. The beetle used Sanji's moment of weakness to its advantage, and lashed out with its scythes. The sharp blades tore both fabric and flesh alike, and Sanji was knocked to the ground.

"This guy's no joke", Sanji hissed in pain, gritting his teeth.

The beetle clicked its mandibles and rubbed its scythes together, as if taunting the pirates.

..._with Saurus..._

"This place is quite beautiful", Robin commented, staring in fascination at the glowing, mushroom filled jungle around them, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Reminds me of the Jurassic Frontier", I said, remembering the dense, fungal forests that grew there, "how long have these plants been here? Their growth patterns looks almost ancient, at least a century or so."

I held out my hand and let a glowing spore land on my fingertip. It stayed for a few seconds before being swept away by the faint breeze.

"How the hell did they get here? Pretty sure these plants aren't normal", Zoro questioned, swatting away a thunderbug.

"That's... a good question", I replied, "some of these monsters seem just as old, too. They've got a fully established ecosystem here. The monsters back at Kori Village didn't, hence why they kept raiding the village."

BANG!

"What was that?", I questioned, scanning the tree line.

CRASH!

"AHHHHH!"

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

"That's Luffy and Chopper!", Zoro exclaimed, "sounds like they're in trouble!"

Zoro, Robin, Navirou and I ran in the direction of the screams, and as we got closer, I could hear buzzing, like an insect flapping its wings. We found Luffy, Chopper and a Sanji in a grove of large, spiny leaf trees, being attacked by a male Seltas. The large Neopteran had managed to wound Sanji, slashing his arms and spraying him with its defensive acid. It was not without damage of its own though, as its heavy carapace was cracked behind its head. Luffy was trying to fight it off, but the Seltas's fast movements made it hard to hit. Chopper had shifted to walk point to try and match the Seltas's speed, and had fewer injuries.

"Luffy!", I called out.

"Saurus!", Luffy called back, before narrowly avoiding the Seltas's bladed horn, "This guy's really mad!"

"I've noticed!", I shouted, which caught the Seltas's attention.

The Seltas flew right for me, and I quickly shielded myself with my Jaggi great sword. The Seltas's horn struck the flat of the blade, forcing me back. I dug my feet into the dirt to maintain my balance, and, with great effort, shoved the Seltas off.

"Sanji, you hanging in there?", I called over to him.

"Yeah, I'm just fine", Sanji replied coolly, "This guy just caught me off guard."

"What is this thing?!", Chopper questioned.

"It's a Seltas, they're part of a class of monsters called Neopterans", I explained, "this one's a male, they act as the drones. Females are way bigger and look nothing like the males."

The Seltas, turning back to the injured Sanji, readied another barrage of acid bombs.

"Not this time, pal", I said, raising my Kinship Stone, "protect Sanji, Bloodworm!"

Before the Seltas could reach Sanji, a burst of light flashed before it, and a red monster emerged. The monster coiled its long, extendable neck around the Seltas like a snake. The monster resembled a cross between a wyvern, a leech, and a toad, it's skin a blood red color. Thick, toad-like legs supported its weight, and it gave a sinister grin with its circular, tooth-filled maw. It had no eyes or visible ears, though it seemed fully aware of its environment.

"Is that a dragon!?", Chopper yelped, bewildered by the strange wyvern.

"Sort of", I replied, "alright Bloodworm, throw it away!"

Bloodworm whipped his head back, and flung the Seltas into a tree. The Seltas hit the tree horn first, causing its horn to snap off. The bug hit the ground, flailing and screeching in pain. Green blood oozed from where the horn was attached.

"Nice throw, worm dragon!", Luffy congratulated Bloodworm.

Bloodworm heard this and let out a happy cry. The Seltas got to its feet, spread its wings, and flew away in defeat. The broken horn laid upon the ground in a puddle of green blood, and Zoro picked it up.

"I say we keep it", he said nonchalantly.

"Just clean off the blood, or it's gonna stink up the ship", I warned him.

Zoro stuck the horn under his arm, while Sanji went to inspect the tree that broke it. The tree was covered in jagged bark, and its branches ended in spiny leaves, their shape similar to a Rathalos's tail club. Sanji knocked on the trunk a few times.

"I think this tree will work pretty well", Sanji said, "if it can break that bug's horn, it should be able to make pretty solid repairs."

"I guess, but how are we supposed to move it?", I inquired, head cocked as I stared up at the massive tree.

Zoro draw Wado and with a single swing, cut the tree down. We all jumped aside as the tree toppled, crushing multiple smaller trees as it fell. Sanji glared at Zoro and scolded him for him for his carelessness, but Zoro ignored him as he chopped the wood into more manageable pieces.

"Problem solved, everyone grab a bundle", Zoro ordered, grabbing four massive bundles of wood and carrying them with little effort.

"Wait for us, damnit!", Sanji yelled at him, "you don't even know the way back, stupid marimo!"

As I went to grab a few bundles of lumber, Bloodworm began lightly nibbling on my head in an affectionate manner. I rubbed his neck and carefully pulled his mouth off, avoiding his acidic saliva. I turned and smushed his face, and he wagged his flexible tail like a puppy.

"We can play later boy. Right now we gotta get this wood to the Merry", I cooed, kissing the Khezu's snout.

I strapped the bundles of wood into the side of Bloodworm's saddle, tying them nice and tight. I grabbed a few extra bundles on hopped on, Navirou on my shoulder.

...

Once we collected enough wood, Chopper lead us back to the Merry, using his sense of smell to find the path created by the Aptonoth herd. The pathway was littered with monster tracks, including the footprints of a large Great Jaggi. They were pretty fresh, only about 2 hours old. There were also tracks from both Jaggi and Jaggia, fifteen altogether.

_"That's a pretty big pack", _I mused, _"hopefully they aren't lurking nearby."_

Thankfully, the trek back remained uneventful, with neither the Jaggi pack, or any other monsters showing up. Once we arrived back, Luffy called out for Nami and Usopp.

"Hey! Nami! Usopp! We're back, and we got the wood!", Luffy called out.

His calls went unanswered, strange, but maybe they were inside?

As soon as we boarded the ship, I could hear a faint groaning sound. Laying on the lawn we're Nami and Usopp, groaning in pain, and faces dusted purple. They had obviously been poisoned.

"USOPP! NAMI!", we all shouted, running over to our wounded friends.

We tried to rouse them, but they remained unconscious, only letting out an occasional pained moan.

"Let's move them to the infirmary!", Chopper urged.

Carefully, but quickly, we moved them to the infirmary. Their bodies burned as though feverish, the poison wreaking havoc on their bodies. Upon reaching the infirmary, we laid them down on the beds, giving us a chance to further assess their condition. Along with the poisoning, they each had strange bite marks on their arms, looking similar to rat bites. Usopp also had a long, dark red welt on one of his legs, like a mark from a whip.

"Definitely had to be a monster attack", I murmured, concerned.

Suddenly, Nami's arm shot up, and she grabbed my wrist. I gasped and jerked back slightly.

"S-Saurus", Nami rasped weakly.

"What did this to you guys?", I asked, greatly concerned.

"It...looked like...a giant bird", Nami rasped.

"A bird?", I questioned, "what kind of bird?"

"Head...s-shaped like a hammer...blinded...us", Nami groaned.

_"It blinded them?", _I thought, _"That had to be a Gypceros."_

"It took...the logpose", Nami rasped, "can't leave...without it."

"It took the logpose!?", Sanji exclaimed.

"If it was a Gypceros, it makes sense. They like to collect and horde shiny objects", I explained.

I turned back to Nami.

"We'll get the logpose back, I promise", I assured her, gently squeezing her hand.

She smiled weakly, before passing out again. I let go of her hand and rummaged in my pouch, searching for some antidote herbs. I pulled out two of them, the last of my stock.

"Chopper, these can be used to cure poison. Any chance you can make medicine out of them?", I asked, holding up the pale blue leaves.

"Uh, yeah, I can try", Chopper replied, nervous but trying to sound confident.

He took the herbs and brought them over to his medical desk, immediately getting work.

"I'm gonna track down that Gypceros", I declared, going back out to where Bloodworm was waiting.

"Oi Saurus!", I heard Zoro shout after me, "I'm going with you!"

"Don't forget me!", Luffy called out, running over and jumping onto Bloodworm's back, "Let's go!"

"Luffy, this is dangerous", I warned him, "those antidote herbs were my last ones, and I couldn't find anymore in the jungle. You guys can't drink hunter grade antidotes, so if you get poisoned, you'll die!"

"You should know us better by now", Zoro chastised, walking over to Luffy and Bloodworm, "we aren't gonna give up so easily."

"You guys, this is serious", I warned, but seeing how determined they were, I just sighed, "fine."

"Shishishi, come on, let's go get that bird!", Luffy cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, move over, I'm the rider here", I joked, hopping onto the saddle in front of Luffy, "try to stay close to us Zoro, don't need you getting lost."

Zoro scoffed but complied.

I leaned over and whispered to Bloodworm.

"Find that Gypceros's scent".

Bloodworm lowered his nose to the deck and sniffed vigorously, searching for the scent of the toxic bird wyvern. Upon picking up the scent trail, he growled and took off, Luffy and I on his back, and Zoro following close behind. Running as fast as a Khezu possibly could, he led us through the jungle, hot on the Gypceros's tail.

...

After several hours passed, night had fallen, and Bloodworm started to slow his pace. His head swept along the muddy ground in long strokes. By this point, we had reached a new part of the jungle, a humid, muddy swamp, practically teeming with insects and amphibians. This habitat was a paradise for both Gypceros and Khezu alike.

I spotted a trail of footprints in the mud, and directed Bloodworm over to it. The prints had four toes each, splayed out to evenly distribute weight, and seemed to end in small claw marks.

"Those are definitely Gypceros tracks", I confirmed, hopping off Bloodworm to examine the tracks further. I placed a hand in the closest print. "It's still warm", I commented.

"Looks like a gecko's foot", Luffy commented.

"Gypceros have very gecko-like feet. They have sticky pads on their soles that they use to climb trees and cliffs", I explained.

"That's weird, can't they just fly?", Luffy asked, confused as to why a bird would need to climb cliffs.

"They can, but they are very heavy, the heaviest bird wyverns actually", I replied, "They can't fly for long periods of time."

"LOOK OUT!", Zoro shouted, quickly tackling Luffy and I.

I heard Bloodworm growling, and looked up to see a puddle of purple venom covering the ground where we once stood. It bubble and hissed, killing any plant life near it.

"We've got company", Zoro growled, glaring up at a large tree.

I followed his gaze, and perched on one of the thick, lower branches (still a good 20 feet off the ground), was a male Gypceros. The large bird wyvern was covered in thick, rubbery, dark blue skin, with orange-brown skin covering the wing membranes and tail. Thick, trunk like legs supported its weight, and its four-toed feet gripped the branch with ease. It's massive, hammer-shaped head was crowned with a chisel-shaped crest, and its beak was studded with rodent-like teeth.

The Gypceros let out a raucous cry, like laughter, almost as if mocking us. Snake-like eyes studied us, gleaming mischievously.

"That's a Gypceros alright", I confirmed, "thanks for the save, Zoro."

He nodded and helped us up, all the while Bloodworm kept hissing and growling. Acidic saliva dripped from his maw, hissing once it made contact with the soggy earth. Upon spotting Bloodworm, the Gypceros's eyes narrowed and it hopped down from its perch, shaking the ground around us. It screeched at the Red Khezu, pawing at the ground and whipping its tail.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?", Zoro questioned, watching the wyverns size each other up.

"In the wild, Khezu and Gypceros are natural enemies. Khezu developed sharper teeth to puncture Gypceros hide, and Gypceros developed rubbery skin to defend against Khezu electricity", I explained.

"Wait, that leech dragon makes electricity?!", Zoro stammered, bewildered.

As if on cue, Bloodworm fired a ball of electrified mucus at the Gypceros, who countered with another poison spit. The collision created an explosion of purple sparks and toxic smoke.

"Hey, check it out", Luffy shouted, pointing at the Gypceros's tail, "he's got the logpose!"

I looked and, sure enough, the creature had the tip of its tail curled around the logpose.

"Guess we'll just have to take it from him", Zoro said smirking, drawing Wado.

"Let me handle this, you guys grab the logpose", I interjected, holding a hand out to block him, "Bloodworm, give him a taste of your Thunder Fang."

Bloodworm's circular rows of teeth glowed yellow and crackled with electricity. He extended his neck almost 7 feet, wrapping it around the Gypceros's neck. He then sunk his sparking fangs deep into the rubbery hide, shocking the Gypceros. The Gypceros cawed in pain, turned its head, and sunk its venomous incisors into Bloodworm's soft neck. This forced Bloodworm to relinquish his hold, letting the Gypceros shove him into the mud.

"Try to grab it now!", I shouted to Luffy and Zoro.

The duo lunged for the Gypceros's tail, but the bird wyvern saw this out of the corner of its eye. It swung its tail at them, catching them both in the stomach and sending them flying. It them stomped on Bloodworm, before turning to lunge at the boys, mouth open and dripping with poison.

"Thunder Trap, quick!", I called urgently.

Bloodworm raised his head and fired a ball of lightning. The ball struck the ground in front of Zoro and Luffy, exploding and releasing a giant spiderweb of electricity. As soon as the Gypceros stepped foot on the web, the electricity wrapped around its body like a net, trapping the bird wyvern in place and sending powerful shocks through its body. The Gypceros let out a pain cry, it's body frozen in place and contorted painfully.

Zoro and Luffy got to their feet and moved back.

"Now tackle it!", I commanded.

Bloodworm got up and crouched, before lunging forward, head down. He slammed head first into the Gypceros's side, forcing it out of the trap and into the tree it was previously perched in. The trunk cracked and splintered on impact, causing jagged chunks of wood to pierce the Gypceros's hide.

"Now, Savage Thunder Breath!", I commanded.

Bloodworm reared his head back and opened his mouth, forming a massive ball of green and yellow lightning. He then whipped his head forward, firing the ball of lightning at the wounded Gypceros. Before it could make contact, though, the Gypceros gave a powerful flap of its wings, becoming airborne and avoiding the attack. The ball hit the damaged trunk, snapping it and felling the tree. The Gypceros smirked deviously and part of its crest began glowing. It then smashed both parts of its crest together, creating a blinding flash that dazed all of us. My eyes burned and started watering, and I rubbed them furiously to try and ease the sting.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!", I hissed, hands feeling for my pouch. I fumbled around with the many different vials and glass bottles, eventually feeling a small, cylindrical vial. I quickly pulled it out, uncorked it, and forced my eyes open. I held the bottle over my burning eyes and let a few drops of the light blue, almost clear liquid hit my burning corneas. I blinked a few times to spread the cool liquid, and after a few seconds the burning ceased. I rubbed my eyes one final time and opened them. The Gypceros was gone, and the logpose with it.

Luffy, Zoro and Navirou had all been blinded as well, and I rushed to help them. One by one, I carefully tilted their heads back and applied the eye drops, sighing in relief upon seeing them take effect. It seemed the crew could use these just fine, as the drops didn't have to be ingested like potions and antidotes.

"You guys okay?", I asked, concerned, "being blinded by a Gypceros always sucks the most the first time around."

"That must be what he got Nami and Usopp with", Zoro growled, irritated.

"GAHH, THAT STUPID BIRD IS GONNA PAY! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!", Luffy roared angrily.

"He can't have gotten too far", Navirou said, "let's get him Pawtner, he won't blind us this time!"

**...**

**Red Khezu Ecology...**

**Deep within a flooded cave system, a most unusual monster lurks. Crawling along the stalactite covered ceiling is a Red Khezu, a monster classified as a subspecies to the more common white Khezu. Despite its classification, Red Khezu are not a subspecies at all, but rather a normal Khezu without albinism. These flying wyverns are closely related to the Gigginox, and the two often come to blows over food and territory. **

**This Khezu has detected the smell of potential prey, and is on the hunt. Over many centuries, these wyverns have completely lost their eyes, and now solely rely and sound and smell to hunt. They do so in dark, damp environments, such as swamps, caves, and even frozen tundras. **

**The Red Khezu sweeps its head along the walls of the cave, honing in on the scent of its prey. Its unlucky victim: a lone Bullfango, separated from its herd. The fanged beast is completely unaware it has entered the territory of a hungry Khezu. The Red Khezu has locked onto its target, and positioned itself above and behind the Bullfango. It's body is made of flexible, rubbery flesh, which allows it to bend and stretch its body and limbs at will. It extends it neck, and once its head is right behind the Bullfango, it strikes. Quick as lightning, it grabs the Bullfango. Its sharp fangs, arranged in multiple, circular rows like a drill, dig into the Bullfango's flesh, locking it in place. **

**By flexing the muscles in its mouth and throat, the Khezu pulls the trapped Bullfango down into its esophagus. From here, digestion starts immediately thanks to the Khezu's highly acidic saliva. It is a slow, painful death, from which there is no escape.**

**...**

_**Next Time...**_

_**Saurus, Luffy and Zoro have found the Gypceros, and have chased it into the heart of the jungle...**_

_**But after an encounter with the jungle's top predator, Saurus must fight alone...**_

_**Will Saurus be able to protect her friends, and retrieve the logpose?!**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Battle on a High Wire! Jungle Assassin Nerscylla!**_


	23. Battle on a High Wire!

It didn't take long for Bloodworm to pick up the Gypceros's scent again, despite the bird wyvern's attempts to hide itself. After fleeing, it seemed to have covered itself in felvine sap to try and mask its scent. Against any other monster, this likely would've worked, but against a Khezu's nose, it did little. Bloodworm led us deeper and deeper into the swamp, and as we progressed, the environment became covered in monstrous spider webs, gigantic beehives, and towering ant and termite hills. Arthropods crawled over every inch of boggy ground. Monsters like Konchu, Altaroth, and Vespoids seemed to be thriving here.

"This place is crawling with bugs", Zoro commented, swatting at a mosquito.

"Yeah, perfect hunting ground for a Gypceros", I replied, "I'm just worried about these webs."

"Scared of spiders?", Zoro teased.

"Hardly, I actually think they're pretty cute", I retorted, much to his disdain, "but, the only spiders I know that make webs this big are Nerscylla."

"Nerscylla?", Luffy asked, confused and intrigued.

"They're part of an exclusive class of monsters called Temnocerans", I explained, "only two monsters fit in that category: Nerscylla and Shrouded Nerscylla. Both monsters are giant spiders, and they're some of the smartest monsters around. They skin their prey alive and wear their hides as armor."

"Sounds pretty cool", Zoro commented.

"Yeah, till they start taking over entire ecosystems and devouring entire villages", I retorted, "a single Nerscylla can have a web stretching for miles. Not to mention, their venom is one of the most lethal discovered. Even monsters with high poison tolerance fall ill after being bitten."

"Uh Saurus, what's that?", Luffy asked, pointing at something above us.

Zoro and I looked up and, to our horror, there was a freshly killed monster dangling above us, partially wrapped in thick webbing. The blood dripping from it was a sickly brown color, as though rotten. It was some kind of wyvern, but the body was so badly deteriorated I couldn't tell what species it was.

"That's... definitely a Nerscylla's kill", I said nervously, gulping, "it's fresh, but it looks like the Nerscylla's venom has already broken most of the soft tissue down."

"So it's not rotten?", Zoro questioned.

"Nope, just butchered and dissolved beyond recognition. Hehehe", I joked nervously, sweating bullets. Cute as I found them, there was no denying the brutality that was a Nerscylla's feeding habits.

"Well if it just ate, shouldn't it leave us alone?", Luffy asked, cocking his head.

"Nerscylla never let anything they catch escape", I responded, "They're always hunting, and they store extra kills in their web till they're ready to eat. Let's just find that Gypceros before a Nerscylla does, or we aren't getting that logpose back."

As Bloodworm led us on through the webbed maze of trees, the number of hanging bodies grew larger and larger. Monsters of all shapes, sizes, and species were entombed in spider's silk, their bodies breaking down from the inside out. A few of them seemed to be Gypceros, but none were large enough to be our target.

Other spiders seemed to be inhabiting the giant web as well, feeding on any small creatures that got caught in the web. Bloodworm had grown very uneasy, no doubt fearful of his kind's worst predator. I gently rubbed the back of his neck to calm him down, feeling the cold, clammy skin become less tense under my palm.

A loud cry made Bloodworm's head jerk up, and he started growling. A sound similar to laughter rang out through the jungle. Bloodworm crouched lower, as did we, and we slowly stalked closer to the source. Peering through the brush, I spotted the Gypceros standing over a pile of shiny objects, from rocks, to jewelry, to our logpose. It gave the pile a once over, before beginning a strange display. It let out raucous cries that carried for miles, and I paled.

"We gotta get that logpose, now!", I exclaimed urgently, "he's doing a mating display, and all that noise is gonna bring every Nerscylla in the area down on our heads!"

"Alright, I'll grab it!", Luffy declared, jumping up and startling the Gypceros.

His arm shot forward and grabbed the logpose, pulling it back to us. This enraged the Gypceros, who charged at us. Zoro hopped on behind us and I had Bloodworm start running. While his speed may not have been as great as a Gypceros, he was far more maneuverable, easily slipping through spaces between trees. The Gypceros spat globs of poison at us, which sizzled and hissed upon hitting the trees.

We easily avoided these attacks, and, upon realizing this, the Gypceros flapped his wings and flew over us. Bloodworm skidded to a halt as the Gypceros landed in front of us, throwing Luffy and Zoro off in the process. The Gypceros swung its tail, striking both of them and knocking them back.

"You wanna fight you stupid bird?!", Zoro growled, drawing Wado and Yubashiri.

"Bring it on!", Luffy shouted, fists raised.

The Gypceros stalked forward, before suddenly being yanked upwards. I looked up and, to my horror, there was a massive Nerscylla waiting above in the branches. It had snared the Gypceros with a trip wire and was pulling it up. The spider's exoskeleton was mostly a bone-white color, with dark spots on the back of its abdomen. Much of its body was covered with purple hide, no doubt from a Gypceros, and its claws were orange. Massive purple spines, dripping with venom, jutted from its back, and five, glowing blue eyes stared us down.

As soon as the Gypceros was within its reach, it wrapped four of its legs around it to keep it in place. The Gypceros squawked and screeched in terror, but was promptly silenced when the Nerscylla's scythe-like forelimbs slashed its throat. The cut was deep, completely shredding the wyvern's windpipe. Blood rained down from the open wound, staining the pristine, white webs a deep crimson. The Gypceros immediately went limp, and the Nerscylla had the wyvern wrapped within seconds. It then shot out three more lines, one of which missed, but the other two grabbed Zoro and Luffy.

They screamed, before being wrapped in thick bundles of silk. It then stung both of them with the stinger on its abdomen, knocking them both out. I screamed in horror as they were dragged away.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!", I cried, panicking and on the verge of crying, "quickly Bloodworm, we gotta go after them!"

"We'll save them Saurus, I know we will!", Navirou tried to reassure me.

"This can't be happening, this isn't happening!", I cried, tears flowing freely as my chest clenched tighter.

Bloodworm leapt onto one of the tree trunks and began scaling the tree. He leapt from tree to tree, following the Nerscylla's scent. Every second brought closer and closer to a full blown panic attack, the creeping sense of dread growing stronger. My hands felt numb, chills wracked my body, and I felt my vision start to blur.

"Come on Pawtner, stay with me!", Navirou pleaded fearfully, hugging my neck.

Bloodworm sensed my distress and slowed to a stop. He craned his head back and nuzzled my face, trying to calm me down. I shook my head, trying to force myself to calm down.

"I...I can do this", I panted, shaking.

I nudged Bloodworm's side to get him moving, and he took off through the treetops. The whole time, my heart was racing, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I had to keep going, otherwise Luffy and Zoro would die, and we would be stranded here.

...

Thanks to Bloodworm, we were able to reach the Nerscylla's nest within just a few minutes. The web stretched nearly fifty meters, with some silk strands being as thick as tree trunks. The Gypceros, already stripped of its skin, dangled below. I felt my fear lessen when I found Luffy and Zoro stuck to a tree, unconscious, but alive. Before I could grab them, the Nerscylla leapt from the shadows, just barely missing me. I moved closer to Bloodworm, and told Navirou to go hide, which he did quickly.

I drew my sword, pointing it at the Nerscylla. Bloodworm growled, acidic drool dripping from his maw, and the Nerscylla clicked its retracted mandibles.

"You're gonna pay!", I roared, still a bit shaky.

The Nerscylla was undeterred, and attacked. It leapt forward and swung its scythes, which I quickly blocked with my sword. I jumped back and swept my sword at the Nerscylla's legs, but it quickly dove beneath the web.

"Bloodworm, Thunder Fang! Pull it back up!", I commanded.

Bloodworm stuck his head beneath the web and managed to bite one of the hind legs. His fangs crackled with lightning, stunning the spider. He pulled with all his might, forcefully dragging the spider onto the web.

"Now take this!", I shouted, lunging forward and raising my sword, "Thunder Sweep!"

My sword became cloaked in lightning as I brought it down upon the Nerscylla, slashing its side and tearing the hide covering it. The Nerscylla countered with one another swipe of its scythes, throwing me back. It clawed at Bloodworm, forcing him to let go, and fired a barrage of silk balls from its stinger. One of them managed to snare my foot, sticking me to the web. The Nerscylla then jumped on me, pinning my arms and extending its venomous mandibles. Before it could bite, Bloodworm jumped onto its back and bit down on the back of its head. The spider started thrashing and flailing wildly, but Bloodworm anchored himself with his tail.

I grabbed my sword, and used it to cut away the silk. It wasn't easy though, given how strong the silk was. Bloodworm continued his assault, biting the Nerscylla's vulnerable back in multiple places. With each bite he unleashed a barrage of electricity, shocking the Nerscylla as it thrashed about. Eventually though, the Nerscylla was able to grab him, hooking his leg with its scythe and throwing him off. He almost fell off the web, but quickly grabbed a strand with his tail. The Nerscylla gave him no chance to rest, though, and tackled him into a tree.

"I'm coming Bloodworm!", I shouted, "Take this you five-eyed freak! Sweeping Strike!"

As soon as I got close, I swept my sword at the Nerscylla's back legs, taking them out from under it. The spider keeled over, flailing its legs and screeching as it struggled to get up.

"Eat this! Merciless Slash!", I shouted, getting ready to swing my sword. An orange and yellow aura cloaked the blade, and I leapt from my crouching position. I swung the sword down, the blade connecting with the spider's soft underbelly. Its body nearly bent in half from the force, its legs straightened out. The web bowed from the impact, but refused to break. Once I landed I was forced to kneel for a moment, trying to catch my breath. That attack had taken a lot out of me.

"Now Bloodworm!", I shout, looking up, "Spread Shock Breath!"

Bloodworm anchored himself to the web with his tail and forelimbs, thunder crackling around his mouth. He then unleashed a massive blast of lightning, which the Nerscylla had no chance of dodging. It was struck dead in the face, and I could hear it screeching in pain. The blast completely charred the web around it, and the Nerscylla had cracks and burnt spots all over its exoskeleton.

I glared as the Nerscylla slowly pulled itself up, its legs shaking as it lifted itself. Then, with a sudden renewed vigor, it raised its mandibles and let out an ear-piercing screech, making Bloodworm and I flinch. The Nerscylla's once sky blue eyes were now glowing red with a burning rage. Its movements were twitchy and erratic, and venom dripped from its mandibles and crystals like drool.

Before I could even stand, the spider was on me. It slammed headfirst into me, knocking the wind from the lungs. I hit a tree hard, hitting the back of my head hard. My vision filled with black spots and everything seemed to spin. The spider then lashed out at Bloodworm, seizing him in its venomous, serrated mandibles and thrashing him violently. He screamed in pain as the jagged edges bit into his soft hide, the venom burning his flesh. The spider then threw him from the web, sending the helpless Khezu plummeting towards the forest floor.

"No, Bloodworm!", I shouted in distress, trying to stand before slumping back down.

The Nerscylla ignored me, assuming I was no longer a threat, before turning to Luffy and Zoro. The duo were still unconscious, completely at the Temnoceran's nonexistent mercy. It cracked its mandibles in anticipation of an easy meal.

"No, I won't let you", I groaned weakly, forcing my self to my feet. Feeling a burst of adrenaline, I sprinted towards them, ignoring my pounding head and aching spine. The Nerscylla opened its mandibles, only inches away from Luffy and Zoro, intent on killing them. Just before it closed them, I leapt in front of Zoro and Luffy with arms outstretched. I let out a cry of pain as I caught the closing mandibles, their jagged edges cutting through my armored gloves and shredding my fingers and palms. The venom burned like hot coals, and it took all my strength to keep the Nerscylla's mandibles from closing and cutting all three of us in half.

The Nerscylla applied more pressure, and I wrapped my bloody fingers around its mandibles tightly. My eyes were tearing up from the pain, but I refused to let go. Blood dripped down my arms to my elbows, staining the purple Jaggi armor red. A mixture of blood and venom dripped down the web, painting it red and purple.

"I won't let you hurt them!", I growled defiantly, staring the Nerscylla dead in the eyes.

The Nerscylla hissed and bit down harder, forcing another pained scream out of me. The serrated edges of its jaws were now hitting the bones in my hands, and I was forced to use my forearms to try and keep the jaws open. The jaws easily sliced through the sides of my forearms, blood spilling from the wounds. It felt like my arms were going to be cut right off!

Before long, the venom started to take effect, and I could feel my strength waning. The Nerscylla sensed my weakness, and applied more pressure. I thought this was the end, before a loud screech caught my attention. A massive ball of electricity struck the Nerscylla from below, making it let go and sending it flying upwards. I fell to my knees to catch my breath, before looking back at the Nerscylla.

My eyes widened, and I smiled widely upon seeing Bloodworm, still alive, standing before me. His sides were cut up pretty badly, but he was still able to fight.

"You're alive!", I cried happily.

Bloodworm gave a determined roar, spreading his wings. We then both turned to the Nerscylla, who was getting to its feet. Its mandibles were covered in blood and venom, and the Gypceros hide had been completely stripped from its back, revealing the sickly pale exoskeleton beneath. The creature's remaining eyes were now fully visible, all glowing red.

"Let's finish this, buddy", I said determined, picking up my sword.

The Nerscylla charged at us, and I rushed at it.

"Thunder Sweep!"

My sword crackled with lightning as I swung it, striking the joint attaching one of the Nerscylla's legs. The electrified sword carved through the tough exoskeleton, completely severing one of the Nerscylla's right legs.

The Nerscylla stumbled and tripped, and I called out to Bloodworm.

"Savage Thunder Breath!", I commanded.

Bloodworm fired another giant ball of lightning, hitting the Nerscylla dead in the face. The attack shattered its mandibles, and snapped off one of its scythes. The spider was now struggling to stand, unable to attack. I hopped onto Bloodworm's back, kinship stone glowing brightly. Bloodworm leapt up, holding onto one of the tree branches with his tail.

"Rain down like heaven's thunder. Kinship Skill: Spark Surprise!", I shouted, raising my kinship stone.

Bloodworm roared and leapt from the branches, body covered in electricity. He body slammed the Nerscylla from above, unleashing a massive burst of lightning that shot out in all directions. Several massive bolts shot upwards, breaking through the canopy and reaching for the clouds.

_...several miles offshore..._

"What the hell kinda weather pattern is that?!", a woman with pink hair exclaimed, ignoring the slice of pizza in her hand.

She then looked back at her crew.

"Is that where we're headed?", she questioned.

"No captain, the logpose is locked onto a different island", one of her crew mates replied.

"Good, didn't plan on being struck by lightning today", she remarked.

_..._

"What the hell?", a man with an x-shaped scar on his chin gasped, overlooking the ocean, "must be one hell of a storm brewing"

_..._

"Captain Smoker, look!", Tashigi shouted, pointing at the massive pillars of lightning in the distance.

Smoker's eyes widened a small fraction.

"Damn Monster Brat", he growled.

...

The Nerscylla was electrocuted by the attack, and the lightning burnt away the web beneath us. We plummeted towards the ground in a giant ball of lightning, breaking through thick layers of branches along the way. We hit the ground with a loud bang, and the lightning shot out once more before disappearing. Bloodworm leapt back, and I saw the Nerscylla lying on the ground, dead. Its body was charred, limbs curled inwards, and all of its back spikes were broken. Its eyes had grown dull, and thick, green blood oozed from cracks along its body. The ground around was completely blackened, with jagged burns spreading out like a spider web.

"That was too close", I sighed in relief, pulling out an antidote and taking a swig, before tossing the rest to Bloodworm. I then realized Zoro and Luffy weren't here.

"Oh shit! They're still up there!", I gasped, turning to Bloodworm, "think you could go get them?"

He obliged and scaled the trees with ease, fetching the two pirates. Once he brought them down, I went to assess their injuries, completely ignoring my bleeding head and forearms. I tore off the silk, wincing as my hands stung, and checked them over. Thankfully, their only injuries were from the sting itself, no broken bones or poisonings or anything. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I stared at the two sleeping pirates.

"You guys had me really worried", I chuckled, scratching the back of my head, "Hey Navirou, it's safe to come out now!"

I looked up and saw Navirou carefully scampering down a nearby tree.

"Geez, you guys cooked him up good", Navirou commented, staring at the charred Nerscylla.

"A bit undercooked if you ask me", I responded, pulling at one of the legs. It was just shy of being fully cooked. I pulled out a lifedust and tossed it up, letting it rain down on us. While it didn't fully heal our wounds, it stopped the worst of the bleeding, reducing it to a slight trickle. The wounds still burned really bad though, and my arms would need stitches.

I then took a look around us, trying to find a way out of the jungle. My eyes fell on a cave entrance, and my kinship stone started glowing faintly.

"That's strange", I mused, lifting the glowing stone, "I think it's reacting to something in that cave."

"Let's go check it out, it may lead us out of here", Navirou said, hopping on my shoulder.

I carefully hoisted Luffy and Zoro onto Bloodworm's back, before hopping into the saddle. I nudged Bloodworm's side and he led us into the cave, my kinship stone starting to glow brighter. The light illuminated the cavern, revealing walls covered in wyverian runes.

"Woah, this is wyverian writing!", I exclaimed, looking around at the familiar patterns, "but, how did it get here? I didn't see any signs of civilization back in the jungle. Where are the people?"

Along with the writing were paintings of monsters, humans, lynians, wyverians, and some sort of civilization. It wasn't any place I was familiar with, and looked somewhat ancient. I cocked my head as I studied the markings, a multitude of questions running through my head.

I only became more confused as we went deeper, and were presented with ancient ruins. The structure greatly resembled a Rider's sanctuary, and there were even Rider's marks on the walls. The kinship stone glowed even brighter, almost turning white, and I looked to see we had reached the end of the ruins. In front of us was a pedestal, bordered by two Nargacuga statues, and in the center, sat a kinship spring.

My eyes widened upon seeing the glowing spring, still full of life and flowing freely. The water poured from the mouth of a stone Zinogre head, whose eyes glowed bright teal. It flowed into a deep basin, with some of it overflowing into a smaller pond filled with gorgeous, white water lotuses.

I got off Bloodworm and slowly walked towards the spring, almost in a trance. The cool water of the pond lapped at my feet as I reached the spring, causing a strange sense of calm to wash over me. I reached my arm out, letting my kinship stone be bathed in the water flowing from the Zinogre's mouth. As soon as it made contact, the water and stone glowed brighter, and I felt a surge of energy flow through me. My eyes were overtaken by a bright blue light, and I heard a strange voice in my head.

_"Another Rider!? I haven't met another in so long!", _the voice of a young girl said in surprise, _"Oh, I know, here's a little gift from me to you! As kindred spirits!"_

Energy coursed through my body, before flowing straight into my kinship stone. The stone turned purple for a moment, before turning back to blue.

_"There, now you can summon two monsters at once. Pretty cool, right? Although you won't be able to use kinship skills with two monsters in battle at the same time", _the voice explained, _"your spirit... and your stone... it all seems familiar somehow. Redan? No, it couldn't be. But...how? I need more time to figure this out, we can talk later, okay?"_

With that, the voice faded, and the glowing dimmed. I snapped out of my trance and shook my head.

"What was that about?", I murmured, confused, "What did she mean 'another rider'?"

I gave the room another once over, before turning back to the spring. The glow had dimmed to a darker blue, and the Zinogre's eyes had turned dark turquoise.

"What are you talking about, Pawtner?", Navirou asked, equally puzzled.

"When I put my kinship stone in the spring, I could hear a girl's voice", I explained, "she said something about being able to summon two monsters at once, and she mentioned Redan."

"The legendary rider!?", Navirou gasped in surprise.

I nodded, and scratched my head. I put my hands on my hips and looked around once again.

"I don't see any other way out of here", I sighed, "guess we'll just have to go back the other way. I hope Chopper was able to make an antidote with those herbs."

We hopped back on Bloodworm, sleeping Luffy and Zoro in tow, and made our way back through the cave and into the jungle.

...

It took us several hours to find our way back to the ship, with Bloodworm's injuries slowing him down. With no other way to navigate, we were forced to rely on Bloodworm's nose to lead us out of here, slowly following our scent trail back to the Merry.

When we reached the ship everything was quiet, and I assumed that everyone was inside resting. The gangplank creaked under our combined weight as Bloodworm climbed aboard. He knelt down to let us off more easily, and a few moments later, Chopper came out to greet us. His eyes widened upon seeing Bloodworm and I covered in drying blood and jagged wounds, and I gave a sheepish grin and waved.

"We're back, and we got the logpose", I greeted.

Chopper shrieked and ran over, and began yelling at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!? YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD, AND YOUR ARMS ARE TORN UP!", Chopper screamed in a panic.

"Just had to fight a monster, nothing too big, though my arms probably need stitches", I replied.

This earned me a sharp tug on one of my ears.

"PROBABLY!? IT LOOKS LIKE YOU STUCK YOUR ARMS IN A COTTON MILL!", Chopper scolded me.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!", I apologized, raising my arms in surrender, "Luffy and Zoro are fine though, so that's good, right? And we got the logpose back."

Chopper promptly led us to the infirmary, where the others were waiting. Nami and Usopp were asleep, and, to my relief, the poison had left their bodies. Sanji and Robin looked up when we walked in, eyes widening when they saw my condition. Sanji tried to run to me, but Chopper kept him back, telling him to be careful of my injuries.

I sat down on one of the beds and removed the armor covering my arms and torso, leaving me in a black undershirt with thick straps over my shoulders. The injuries were bigger than I initially then I thought, and with some parts exposing the bones in my arms and hands. Chopper told Sanji and Robin to leave the room, which they did reluctantly.

Chopper first disinfected my wounds, washing them with a cloth soaked in water and alcohol. I winced and gritted my teeth, trying my hardest not to scream in pain. As he cleaned the wounds though, it became nearly impossible, and I let out a scream of pain. The water and alcohol in the basin he was using turned red, and Chopper had to use multiple rags to soak up all the blood.

"There, now I can switch them closed", Chopper sighed, wiping his brow. He set the rags and bow aside, and picked up a needle. He disinfected it, attached the thread, and started stitching my wounds closed as best he could. There was little he could do for my hands, so he opted to wrap those after stitching my arms. Every prick of the needle made me whimper, and I could clearly feel the stitches going through my flesh.

"What did this to you?", Chopper asked, concerned.

"When we went to get the logpose back...ahhh...we were ambushed by a monster called Nerscylla", I explained, grunting and wincing in pain, "It captured Zoro and Luffy, and I went to save them. It tried to kill them, so I pried its mandibles open to stop it. That's what tore up my arms-OWW!"

"You pried a monster's mouth open!?", Chopper gasped in horror.

"It would've bitten them in half if I didn't", I reasoned.

Chopper gulped and continued his work, no doubt trying to get that horrific thought out of his mind. Once he was finished he let out a loud sigh, setting the needle aside and wrapping my arms and hands.

"At least it didn't shred my armor too badly", I commented, looking over my Jaggi armor, "I can fix this once my hand heal up."

"I'll have to change your bandages twice a day, so it's best if you stay in the infirmary tonight", Chopper said.

"Do you think you could check on Bloodworm too?", I asked, "his wounds were pretty bad too."

"Right, I'll have him patched up in no time", Chopper declared confidently. He gathered some clean medical supplies and went to treat Bloodworm, who had collapsed on the deck. Once he left, I collapsed on the bed, feeling completely drained. I couldn't even muster the strength to remove the rest of my armor. I just wanted to sleep. My eyelids drooped, and sleep quickly overtook me.

**...**

**Gypceros Ecology...**

**Multiple insects and Neopterans flee in terror as a Gypceros stalks through a swamp. This bulky bird wyvern is part of a family of ancient bird wyverns, and the only surviving relative of the vicious Bajirisu. They are the heaviest bird wyverns known, their hulking frames supported by thick, trunk-like legs and splayed feet. Despite their weight, they have little trouble moving through boggy terrain, their splayed toes evenly distributing their weight. **

**This Gypceros has unknowingly entered the territory of a Shogun Ceanataur, a large Carapaceon with savage, sword-like pincers. The crab has spotted the Gypceros from its hiding spot beneath the mud, and slowly moves in for the kill. Right as it is beneath the Gypceros, it leaps from its hiding spot. The Gypceros reacts quickly, spitting poison right in the crab's face. It flies back a few feet as the crab screeches and cleans its eyestalks, trying to get the poison off its face. **

**Once it removes the noxious fluid, the Shogun Ceanataur charges and swipes its claws, clipping the Gypceros's underbelly. The Gypceros uses this moment to employ one of its most cunning battle tactics. It lets out a pained cry and drops to the ground as though dead. It can even slow its heart rate and breathing to feign death more realistically. **

**The Shogun rubs its pincers together eagerly, stalking over to claim its supposed prize. However, once it gets close enough, the Gypceros slams its crests together, creating a bright flash that blinds the Carapaceon. The bird wyvern takes this opportunity to flee, leaving a frustrated and hungry Shogun Ceanataur behind. **

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**After leaving the Island of Insects behind, our heroes are met with a ship falling from the sky...**_

_**A salvage dive leads to a fight with fellow pirates, and the reveal of an island in the sky...**_

_**Is this mythical sky island just a myth, or is there more?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**An Island in the Sky?! The Land of Miscreants, Jaya!**_


	24. An Island in the Sky!

_"Where am I this time?", I mused, looking around the world of my dreams. This time, I found myself standing before a strange jungle temple, overgrown with moss and vines, and etched with strange writings. It sat upon a chunk of earth floating on a sea of clouds. _

_"This place is weird, why is it floating?", I wondered, raising an eyebrow._

_I heard a loud rumbling sound, and looked up to see dark clouds rolling in at a rapid pace, lightning crackling within. The ground shook and I lost my footing, landing on my butt on the hard, stone ground. I looked up to see a massive Zinogre standing before me, a massive, golden ring rising from its back. It had four golden circles marked with black patterns. _

_It raised its head to the sky and howled, calling down hundreds of giants lightning bolts. They struck the ground around me, causing the island to start breaking apart, the pieces plummeting below the clouds. The ground beneath my feet caved in, and I screamed as I fell._

_Everything faded to black, and I heard Snowsaber's voice call out to me._

_"The Thunderlord has made his move. The heavens heed his call, and he will bring about a great collapse."_

_..._

"GAHHHH!"

I yelped and fell from the bed, landing on one of my arms. I jumped up as burning pain shot through my arm, and I rubbed the bandages to try and soothe it.

"Geez, could he make the dreams a little less ominous and gloomy", I complained, rubbing my sore arm tenderly. I stood up and stretched, looking around the room. Nami and Usopp were nowhere to be seen, neither was Navirou.

"Must've gone to breakfast", I said. I stripped out of my armored pants, leaving my in my undershirt and black shorts. I walked over to the mirror and as I was fixing up my hair, I couldn't help my stare at the bandage still wrapped around the center of my face. I still hadn't removed it.

"Might as well take it off", I said, raising a bandaged hand and pulling at the wrapping. It came off with relative ease, but what I saw beneath it made my blood run cold. A wide scar stretched between my eyes and nose, stitch marks included, just like Crocodile's. I whimpered and raised a hand to feel the scar, and I immediately flinched upon touching it, disgusted by the mark.

My mind immediately flashed back to our fight against Crocodile, and all the times he brutally defeated Luffy and I. It felt like the room was spinning, and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as my hands grew numb.

"No...no, no, no, NO!", I screamed, running out of the room. I ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, immediately turning the heat as hot as I could. I scrubbed at the scar so hard the skin became raw, but I was desperate to get that _thing_ off my face. Memories of our battles against the warlord continued to flood my head, and I was forced to relive all of the gorings, beatings, and defeats at his hands. I didn't want to admit it, but I was terrified of Crocodile.

After what felt like hours I got out of the shower, drying off, redressing and stalking back to the infirmary. My wounds stung beneath the soaked wrappings, but I ignored it. When I got there, Chopper was waiting with a fresh set of bandages. He turned to greet me, but paused upon seeing my downtrodden face.

I sat down on the bed, and he began changing the wrappings, staring at me with a look of concern. His eyes landed on the familiar looking scar, and he froze for a moment, before continuing his work.

"That's why...", I mumbled, catching his attention.

"Why what?", he asked, confused.

"That's why... Vivi didn't want me to see it", I mumbled, "because it... reminds me of..."

Chopper gulped.

"Crocodile", he finished for me.

"That monster, I look just like him, don't I?", I asked, looking at Chopper with tears eyes, "Don't I?"

"Of course not, you're nothing like him!", Chopper snapped, "You're a good person, Saurus! You're nothing like that monster!"

I looked down at my hands, gripping my shorts tightly.

"I was so afraid back there", I confessed, "I couldn't stop him from hurting Luffy, or Ratha, or Deathwing. I almost lost my best friend, because I was too weak."

Once Chopper finished changing my bandages I stood up, walking to the door.

"Riders have to be strong, so they can protect others", I said, gripping the door handle, "I can't let what happened in Alabasta ever happen again."

"Saurus...", Chopper said softly, filled with worry.

"This scar is a permanent reminder of my failure", I said, feeling the marred skin.

...

Once I set foot above deck, Navirou ran over and jumped into my arms.

"You're finally awake", he said cheerfully, "Bloodworm's doing a lot better now thanks to Chopper."

"Really? That's awesome!", I cheered.

Upon hearing my voice, Bloodworm shot up and tackled Navirou and I, knocking me down and licking my face. I giggled as his slimy tongue dragged across my cheeks, covering my face in drool. I hugged him and smushed his cheeks, kissing his snout.

"Okay boy, that's enough, I don't need another shower", I laughed, carefully pushing him off.

"SAURUS!"

I looked up to see Luffy running over, and he promptly tackle hugged me. Bloodworm saw this as an invitation for more snuggles and glomped us both.

"Careful guys, my arms are still tender!", I shouted.

"Navirou said you beat up that Nerscylla!", Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she tore my arms up pretty good", I replied sheepishly, showing my my bandaged arms and hands, "still, if I hadn't grabbed her jaws, you guys would've been spider chow."

"Can't believe I let a spider catch me off guard", Zoro scoffed, walking over.

"Happens to most during their first Nerscylla hunt, I remember one almost ate Navirou and I when we were younger, hahaha", I joked.

Once Luffy and Bloodworm let me go I stood up and walked over to Zoro, a mischievous smirk on my face. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?", he questioned, confused.

Fast as lightning, I put the swordsman in a head lock, and proceeded to give him the noogie of a lifetime.

"Revenge!", I declared, laughing as he squirmed in my grasp.

"Why you!", Zoro growled, before breaking free and getting me in a headlock, giving me a rough noogie as payback.

"Oh come on! I rescued you guys! Let me have my revenge damnit!", I whined loudly, grabbing Zoro's cheek and pulling on it.

"Nah, I'd rather not", Zoro teased, smirking, "and look, you finally took that stupid bandage off. Decided to take my advice, did you?"

"Not a chance, mossy samurai", I taunted back, "just needed to let it breathe, that's all. If I took your advice, I'd probably try cutting my feet off."

Zoro picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, making me screech and start laughing like crazy. Nami and Robin watched us from over the railing, with Robin failing to suppress a small chuckle.

"She's quite intriguing", Robin remarked, watching Zoro and I roughhouse, "I've never seen creatures like those before."

"We hadn't either before we met her", Nami said, "then again, she's not exactly from around here."

As Zoro and I wrestled, he suddenly stopped, and I felt something bounce off my head. I look to see a small, finger sized piece of wood on the deck, looking old and rotten. Another plonked off Zoro's head and landed nearby, before a large shadow blocked out the sun.

We all looked up, and our eyes widened as we saw a massive, wrecked ship falling from the sky!

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, watching the galleon fall.

It landed right next to our ship, creating massive waves on impact. The ship rocked violently, nearly knocking us off our feet. Large chunks of debris rained down, threatening the tear apart the newly repaired Merry. Luffy reacted fast, destroying the larger pieces before they could do any damage. Usopp screamed as a skeleton landed by his feet, its skull cracked and full of holes.

After a few moments the waves subsided, though we kept our eyes trained on the clouds above.

"Why did a ship fall from the sky?", Luffy asked, confused, staring up at the sky.

"This is too weird", Sanji commented.

"There's nothing up there", Zoro commented.

"Didn't look like an airship to me", I said.

"I don't even think they have airships here", Navirou added, "Shiro never mentioned anything about them."

"Ahh, what do we do now?!", Nami shouted, looking at her logpose.

"What's wrong Nami?", Sanji asked, concerned.

"The logpose, it's broken!", Nami exclaimed, "it's pointing straight up, not even moving around!"

"Why would it be pointing straight up?", I questioned, scanning the clouds in an attempt to spot some sort of landmass for it to lock onto. I couldn't see anything, just white clouds and blue skies.

"There must be another magnetic field", Robin interjected, "it's changing the direction of the logpose. If it's pointing upwards, then it must've locked onto a sky island."

This took us all by surprise. A sky island?! That can't actually be a thing, right? Not even the Heaven's Mount had full sized floating islands!

"CAN AN ISLAND REALLY FLOAT?!", Luffy asked in amazement, gawking as he stared wide-eyed up at the sky.

"DID THAT SHIP AND SKELETON REALLY FALL FROM UP THERE?!", Usopp shrieked, eyes practically bulging from their sockets.

"No, it's more like...a floating sea", Robin explained casually.

"A floating sea?! That definitely can't be right", I mused.

"That's even more confusing", Sanji commented.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO! FULL SPEED AHEAD!", Luffy shouted, pointing upwards to where the ship fell from.

Usopp cheered along with him, until Luffy was promptly silenced by two of Robin's arms sprouting and covering his mouth.

"It's impossible for a ship to go up, Captain", Sanji casually said, looking down at Luffy as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Unless you have an army of wyverns to pull it, this ship is staying put", I said.

As Nami, Robin and Sanji were discussing our situation, I spotted Luffy and Usopp climbing onto the wreckage floating on the surface.

"What the hell are they doing?", I asked, glaring at the two.

"Searching, they said", Chopper answered, while Zoro stared at them like they were idiots.

Deciding to leave them to their idiocy, we went back over to Robin, who was opening a coffin that landed on the ship. The thing was old, so old in fact, it looked like it might crumble into dust. Robin carefully pried off the lid, revealing an old skeleton and several ancient artifacts. The skull was in pieces, but Robin was able to put it back together with little effort. When she did, though, there was still a massive hole in the top of the skull. What was strange was that the edges of the hole were rounded off, as though the bone had healed to some degree.

"This hole here isn't natural", Robin pointed out, running her finger gently along the edge of the bone.

"So this guy died when his head got bashed in?", Sanji questioned.

"It's partially healed, so I doubt that's what killed him", I corrected him.

Robin nodded approvingly.

"Good eye", she praised, "it's from a surgical procedure known as trepanation, isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Yes, it was used to cure head diseases in the past", Chopper confirmed, "but it's a very old method."

"From what I know, hunters back home stopped using it well over 400 years ago, maybe even further back than that", I said.

"That's right, he died around 200 years ago, at around age 30", Robin explained, "he must've died from some illness while voyaging. His teeth are still intact, unlike the rest of his skull."

She pointed to his teeth.

"They were covered in rubber oil", she continued, "this custom was common in parts of the South Blue. His ship was likely used for exploration."

Robin opened the book she had been holding, flipping to a page that held a picture of the damaged galleon.

"Found it. Saint Breeze from the Kingdom of Breeze in the South Blue", she read, "it set sail 208 years ago."

_"So that ship was up there for 200 years?", _I thought, gazing up at the sky, before trailing my gaze over to the wreckage, _"must've been pretty lonely up there."_

"You can tell that much just from a skull?", Nami asked in amazement.

"He may not be able to speak, but he can still tell his tale", Robin mused, almost dreamily. She looked over to the wreckage. "If that ship was used for exploring, then there must be a router on board."

Nami saw the wreckage sinking, and yelped.

"But the ship is sinking fast!", she shouted.

She saw Luffy and Usopp freaking out, and shouted at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!", she snapped.

Luffy went under, and Usopp had to pull him back to the ship. Bloodworm hoisted them up and dropped them on their butts on the deck. Once Luffy recovered, he grinned really wide and held up a piece of rolled up canvas.

"Look what I found you guys!", he shouted excitedly, unfurling the canvas to reveal a map, "a map of a sky island!"

We stared in awe at the old map, taking in every detail. It depicted an tropical island floating on a sea of clouds, with the word 'Skypeia' in bold letters at the top. Nami took the map and studied it, eyes wide.

"Skypeia?", she gasped, "does this mean there really is an island up there?!"

"ALRIGHT, USOPP, CHOPPER, THERE REALLY IS A SKY ISLAND!", Luffy declared excitedly, "A DREAM ISLAND, LET'S GO FOR IT!"

"Don't get so worked up, it's just a possibility", Nami sighed, rolling up the map, "besides, there are tons of fake maps out there."

When she turned around, she was met with the horrifying, heartbroken looks of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, and sweated nervously.

"Ah, sorry, there must be one", she apologized, waving her hands in front of her, before shouting at Luffy, "BUT WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"YOU'RE A NAVIGATOR, RIGHT?! YOU'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!", Luffy argued.

I rolled my eyes as they continued their bickering. Unless the Going Merry grew wings or something, nothing short of an Amatsu or Yama Tsukami could lift the ship. Eventually, it was decided that we would need the router from the old galleon. The only problem was, it had now sunken completely.

"We'll just have to salvage it!", Nami declared confidently.

"Alright!", Luffy and Usopp cheered.

"Is that even possible?!", Zoro snapped.

With Usopp's help, we were able to assemble three dive suits out of barrels and waterproof materials like rubber, along with some tubes leading to the surface to provide the divers with oxygen. It was decided that Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would go down, but I felt uneasy letting them go by themselves, so I decided to summon Silverfin.

Turns out, the girlish voice I'd heard before was right, and I was able to summon Silverfin while Bloodworm was still present.

"Wow, I thought you could only call one at a time!", Luffy exclaimed, staring at the Khezu and Lagiacrus together.

"It's kind of a long story", I explained sheepishly.

With that, the trio lowered themselves into the ocean, with Silverfin close behind to act as a guard dog. Even when we saw a massive fish breach the surface, I felt safer knowing they had Silverfin with them. There wasn't much the Ivory Lagiacrus feared.

After a while, all seemed to be going well. Until...

"SAL-VAGE, SAL-VAGE!"

"What the hell?", I said, confused at the sing-songy, obnoxious voice.

"SAL-VAGE, SAL-VAGE!"

"What is that?", Usopp inquired, confused as he peeked through his goggles.

A massive pirate ship was approaching us rapidly, its sails adorned with a monkey's face and bananas, and a monkey banging cymbals mounted on the front like a figurehead. As they approached, I saw multiple pirates banging cymbals loudly, and standing in front of them was a large, ape-like man, wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a monkey's face on the front.

Behind the ape man the pirates made raucous monkey calls, which started to irritate me. I silently cursed myself for once again forgetting my armor and weapon. These guys certainly looked like the type to pick fights. I whistled for Bloodworm, who pressed himself against my side protectively, growling at the other pirates.

"Why must these weirdos show up now of all times?", Nami groaned.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?! This is MY territory!", the ape man shouted, his voice grating.

_"Definitely the type to pick a fight", _I thought, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Territory?", Nami said, confused.

"That's right, every sunken ship around here is mine", the ape man declared, "you didn't mess with my stuff, right? Soooo..."

"Looks like he wants to salvage it too", Robin said.

"Too bad, we got here first!", Navirou declared.

"Yeah, this is our chance!", Nami agreed.

"STOP BLABBERING! ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW! OOOK OOOKE OOOK!", the ape man demanded, trying to intimidate us.

"Sorry, can I ask you a question?", Nami interjected, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You have something to ask?!", the ape man gaped, surprised, "Alright, go ahead."

"Where did you come from? Are you going to scrape a ship up here?", Nami asked.

"SCRAPE!", the ape man exclaimed, before suddenly going all bashful, "do I look like a complete monkey to you?"

_"More like a badly dressed Congalala", _I thought, snickering.

"A complete monkey", Nami said, though he didn't notice it.

"Like a real man? Do you really think so?", he asked, all proud and smiling like a total moron.

_"Definitely lacking the Wacha's hearing this one is", _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"So, are you guys here to salvage?", Usopp asked, interrupted his gloating.

"Of course I'm here to salvage! I'm the man who will salvage every single sunken ship!", he boasted, "doesn't matter how big it is, there isn't a single ship I can't salvage!"

"So, can we watch how you do it?", Usopp asked, surprising the ape man.

"Ah, I see! You guys have never seen it done before!", the ape man realized, "alright, just watch how we do it!"

One of his men suddenly called for him, hauling up several unconscious divers. When he asked if it was a sea monster, the pirate replied they had been punched.

_"Sounds like they met Luffy", _I thought.

He turned to us with a menacing look, but thankfully he didn't suspect us, thinking there was a third party involved. His men then began the salvaging process, gushing over the fact they had an audience to show off to.

"Ugh, I'd rather watch a Gravios eat rocks than watch these clowns", I groaned, sitting down on a barrel.

After a few minutes of watching them screw around, the cymbal monkey on the front of the ship was extended outward, before dropping into the sea. An interesting way to salvage, I guess? The ape man picked up a large hose and, to our surprise, blew a massive amount of air into it. As he did this, his men started spinning a giant anchor wheel, gradually bringing the ship closer to the surface.

Then, another distress call came from his dive crew.

"Sir, there's someone inside the ship!", one of them cried frantically, "and there's a weird monster with them! It can shoot lightning!"

The ape-man's eyes widened, before narrowing angrily.

"I'm going down!", he growled, before diving off the ship.

"Is that really a good idea with that ship coming up?", I said, mostly to myself.

"There's something beneath the boat!", Nami exclaimed, catching my attention.

I sprung to my feet and ran over to the rail, looking over the edge and spotting a massive shadow beneath us. Whatever it belonged to was easily the size of a Lao Shen Lung. When it rose from the depths, I saw it was a massive sea turtle, and in its jaws was the wreckage of the Saint Breeze. We watched in horror as boulder-sized fangs crunched the wreckage, grinding the wood into a thick pulp. To make things worse, the air pipes the boys were using we hanging from its mouth, meaning they had been swallowed along with the ship.

"WAHHHH! LUFFY AND THE OTHERS WERE EATEN ALIVE!", Chopper screamed, panicking.

Usopp shouted at Nami for sending them down there, but she wasn't fazed by it.

The ship jerked violently, almost knocking us over. The hose reel was creaking loudly, the lines being pulled by the turtle and, in the process, dragging the Merry.

"It seems if we don't cut off the air pipes, we'll be pulled under", Robin stated calmly.

This just made Chopper panic even more, running around the ship like a decapitated Gargwa.

"Robin, you're strong! Do something!", Usopp pleaded desperately.

"There's nothing I can do, it's too big", Robin replied calmly.

Across from us, the ape-man's crew, whose captain was apparently named Masira, began cutting their salvage and airlines to avoid being dragged. Usopp and Nami did the same, when the sky suddenly went dark, as if it were suddenly nightfall. We all looked up in surprise, but I couldn't see the moon or any stars.

"Why is it night?!", Chopper shouted.

"No way! It's nowhere near nighttime!", Nami exclaimed.

"Then what's happening?!", Usopp screamed, calling for Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

Then, much to our surprise and relief, Luffy fell from above, hitting the deck with a loud thud. Around his neck was a large sack, and he was soon joined by Zoro and Sanji, the former also carrying Silverfin on his back in an almost comedic display. The Lagiacrus was also carrying a sack on his back.

"Let's go! We have to get out of here!", Zoro demanded urgently.

"You're safe!", Usopp cried out in relief, "we need to escape from the giant turtle!"

Zoro and Sanji seemed confused.

"Turtle? It was just a monkey", Zoro replied, confused, "it seemed pretty friendly at first, but when it saw these sacks it started going berserk."

"He was like a crazy gorilla!", Sanji added.

"Yeah, that's Masira. He's here to recover the sunken ship", Usopp explained, "good job escaping from that turtle's mouth."

"Turtle? What turtle?", they asked, just becoming more puzzled by the second.

Usopp then looked back at the turtle, who had stopped chewing and had its mouth hanging open.

"Huh, that's weird", Usopp commented, "its mouth is wide open. No wonder you guys were able to escape."

Zoro and Sanji then turned around, finally noticing the giant sea turtle.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?!", they exclaimed.

"YOU GUYS JUST NOTICED!?", Usopp snapped, "THAT THING SWALLOWED THE SHIP WHOLE, WITH YOU GUYS STILL INSIDE!"

"How did you not notice that?", I asked Silverfin, who stared at the turtle with his mouth wide open, sweating bullets. He slipped off Zoro's back and I just patted his head to console him.

Luffy shot up upon recovering, and looked up at the darkened sky in bewilderment.

"Huh? Is it nighttime already?", he questioned, puzzled as he stared up.

As we were about to flee, Masira burst out of the water.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE!", he roared angrily, landing on the deck, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO MY TERRITORY, STEAL MY TREASURE, AND JUST RUN AWAY!?"

Upon hearing the word treasure, Nami's eyes lit up.

"Treasure? You guys found treasure?!", she inquired, beaming.

"Yup, lots of it", Luffy confirmed, grinning.

Before Masira could do anything, his men began crying out for him, clearly panicked. We all turned around to see what spooked them, and all our jaws hit the floor (except Bloodworm cause he's blind). Towering several miles over us were 5 giant figures, all humanoid in shape and having wings of some sort. Even the giant turtle was petrified with fear.

"What...the...HELL!?", I stammered, backing up.

The figures raised their spears in unison, and that was all it took to make us hightail it the fuck out of there. We zipped across the ocean in a panic, not stopping till we were well out of the range of the darkness. When we eventually stopped, all of us flopped down on the deck, trying to calm our pounding hearts and catch our breath. Bloodworm was still completely aware of what happened though, and started grooming the frightened Silverfin. Silverfin basically shoved himself beneath the wyvern to hide.

Once we had all managed to steady our heart rates, we noticed Masira was still onboard.

"GET OUT OF HERE!", Zoro, Sanji and Luffy roared angrily, punting the ape man off into the distance.

...

A little while later, and we were still no closer to finding the sky island. The stuff the boys brought back was mostly weaponry and armor, no router in sight. Nami was getting frustrated, both from the lack of a router, and the lack of actual treasure.

When she walked over to Robin, the raven-haired woman handed her something.

"For you", she said, handing Nami a strange looking logpose. It was built into a stand reminiscent of an hourglass. The word 'Jaya' was engraved on the top.

"This is an eternal pose!", Nami gasped, "how did you?!..."

"I stole it from that monkey's ship", Robin answered nonchalantly.

Nami cried tears of joy upon finally having found something so useful.

"Jaya", Nami read aloud, "it must be their headquarters."

"Jaya, is that where we're going?", Luffy inquired, shoving takoyaki into his mouth.

"Shouldn't that be your decision?!", Nami snapped.

"Makes sense to me", I said, "we've got nowhere else to go."

"OKAY! FULL SPEAD AHEAD TOWARDS JAYA!", Luffy commanded, before pausing, "Uh, which way is Jaya, Nami?"

"To the left", she replied.

Usopp stopped us before we could alter our course.

"Hey, wait a second! If we just go straight to Jaya, won't the logpose be overwritten?", he questioned, "we won't be able to go to the sky island then!"

"STOP MOVING TOWARDS JAYA!", Luffy shouted, backpedaling. He then turned to Nami. "Hey Nami, what's going on here?"

"Going to Jaya was your decision, wasn't it?", she retorted.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would turn out like this", Luffy argued.

"You didn't think at all. It's your own fault", Nami scolded, "the logpose has always been like that."

I looked between them as they went argued back and forth, lazily munching on a takoyaki. Usopp suggested we ask around for information, which we could do once we reached Jaya. According to Robin, if we were only there for a short period, then the logpose wouldn't reset. The others seemed onboard with the plan, and our course was set.

...

Once we reached Jaya's climate zone, the air started to warm up. Gentle breeze swept through the air, a welcome change from Alabasta's dry heat, and Insect Island's humidity. There were numerous seagulls flying overhead, their raucous calls breaking the tranquil calm.

By now, Silverfin had calmed down, and was now curled up next to Bloodworm, his head resting on the smaller monster's back. His ivory scales had dulled now that they were dry, and his spikes had turned a dull blue grey since they were not charged up.

His head jolted up when he heard Chopper scream, and we all turned to see multiple dead seagulls laying lifeless on the deck. Upon further inspection, it appeared the birds were shot. This was confirmed when Chopper removed a bullet from one of them. As I scanned the horizon, I could just barely make out an island in the distance. How the hell could someone make a shot like that all the way over there?

As we got closer to the island, I could see a sort of resort town by the port, decorated with numerous palm trees and tropical flowers. Looked pretty safe, no sign of any marine ships. As we docked, however, I could clearly see that many of the ships were pirate ships. My eyes narrowed as we docked, and I quickly dismissed Silverfin and Bloodworm. I opted to call Shocksaber, seeing as he was more maneuverable, and I could easily use him to flee without drawing too much attention. We were only here to collect information, not fight. Before leaving, I decided to slip into my Vangis Armor, and bring along my Jupiter's Sphere hammer just in case.

Nami, knowing full well that Zoro and Luffy would start a fight, wanted to make them stay on the ship. But before she could say anything, they had already wandered off. She immediately jumped off and chased after them.

"I'll go with her", I sighed, "Navirou, you stay here. I don't like the look of this place."

I hopped on Shocksaber and he took a running leap, hitting the ground running and racing after Nami. We got our fair share of stares from bystanders, but no one attempted to pick a fight. It didn't take me long to locate the three of them, talking to a sick man on a sick horse. I immediately got bad vibes from him, and Shocksaber hissed as we stalked closer.

The man was holding out a basket of apples, one of which Luffy eagerly snatched up. As he was eating, several explosions went off behind us, and I saw a group of men drop dead with smoke coming from their mouths. I saw they had been eating the same apples as Luffy, and immediately had Shocksaber step between him and the strange man.

He didn't seem fazed, though it may have been because of how sickly he was. The horse was equally unfazed. Nami tried to make Luffy spit the fruit out, but he had already swallowed it.

"Hehe, don't worry", the man cackled weakly, "If he had eaten the wrong one, he'd have been dead after the first bite. You're really lucky."

After that, Nami dragged the boys away from the sick man, and I followed them.

"You're gonna end up getting yourself killed Luffy", I scolded.

"Don't worry", he replied nonchalantly, arms folded behind his head.

"You almost got yourself killed for no reason!", Nami shouted at him.

"It happens", he replied, completely unfazed.

"SO DON'T LET IT HAPPEN!", she yelled.

"This place is too weird. Are we really gonna find any info in a place like this?", Zoro questioned, seeming doubtful.

"It's all we've got", I said.

Another loud explosion sounded, and I looked up to see a heavily muscled man standing atop a tall tower, loudly boasting his strength. I immediately felt the same vibes from him as I did the sick man and his horse. I heard several civilians call him 'The Champion', and apparently Luffy and Zoro heard this too.

"Champion?", they both said.

"Don't get any ideas!", Nami shouted, dragging them away.

Soon we came across a mostly empty section of the town. There were numerous bungalows going up and down the property, with many of them built over the water. It was most likely a resort or hotel. There was a nice beach down a boardwalk, and overall, the place seemed pretty peaceful.

"It's so pretty here", Nami commented, "the rest of the city is chaotic, but this place is nice!"

As we explored the place, a very jittery man wearing a headscarf approached us, nervously hopping from foot to foot.

"Ah, a customer! This is such a bad time!", the man stammered nervously, "our hotel is currently bought out by Master Bellamy!"

"So this really is a hotel?", Zoro mused, looking up at the main building.

"If Master Bellamy sees this, it will be very bad! Please leave at once!", the man demanded urgently.

"We're just looking around", Luffy retorted.

Shocksaber started hissing, and I rested a hand on his neck to calm him down. He obviously sensed danger.

"Who's Bellamy?", Nami questioned.

"Hey, what's going on here?", a gruff voice called out, making the hotel manager go very pale.

We all turned around, and the manager let out a terrified scream when he saw a man standing behind us. The man had wavy, shoulder length blue hair, and wore a white fur coat along with striped, red and white pants. A purpled visor covered his eyes, and he had a strange Jolly Roger tattooed on his chest, which resembled a crossed out smiley face. Next to his is a blonde woman wearing a red bandana, white fur coat, white v-neck blouse, and red pants.

Shocksaber started hissing louder, and I couldn't ignore the bad vibes this guy gave off. I lightly rested a hand on my hammer.

"Where did these dirty kids come from?", the man demanded to know, his tone intimidating the scrawny hotel manager.

"M-Master Sarquiss!", the manager stammered fearfully, "welcome back! Ah, this...umm..."

"Stop making excuses and kick them out!", the blond woman snapped, making the manager flinch, "do you know how much money we spent to buy this place out!?"

"Well said, Lily", the man agreed, walking over to Luffy. He looked down at Luffy like he was trash. "Go home kid!"

My eyes narrowed, and I gripped my hammer a little tighter.

Luffy ignored this and turned back to Nami.

"Can I send this guy flying?", he asked, jabbing a thumb back at Sarquiss.

"NO WAY!", Nami roared.

Sarquiss seemed surprised by Luffy's boldness, but simply smirked.

"Heh, you look pitiful kid", he remarked, holding out his hand and dropping money in front of us, "here, go buy yourself some nicer clothes."

"Sarquiss, it's a waste to give them money!", Lily said in annoyance.

_"These smug bastards..."_, I thought irately, glaring at them. Nami and Zoro also glared daggers at them, but Luffy just seemed happy that he might get to punch them. Before he could try anything, Nami dragged him away by his cheek, with Zoro and I following behind.

...

After our little run in with that jerk Sarquiss, Nami decided we should stop at a nearby tavern to try and find information. I opted to dismiss Shocksaber instead of leaving him outside, since I didn't trust that someone wouldn't mess with him while we were inside. Immediately upon entering the place, my nostrils were assaulted by the stench of cigarette smoke and booze. Compared to the more herbal brews and meads back home, this stuff smelled atrocious. The place was also packed to the gills with pirates and other miscreants, all of whom laughed, chattered and boasted at the tops of their lungs.

We took our seats at the bar, and I opted to sit between Zoro and Nami. Luffy was set next to a heavier set man with unkempt black hair and crooked facial features. When the bartender came over to take our orders, Nami began asking him about the city.

"This is Mocktown", the bartender explained, "it was more or less built on money from pirates. They spend money here like spilling water. Even though they fight and kill on a daily basis, they rarely attack civilians. After all, what good is money if there's nowhere to spend it at?"

I took a glance around at the pirates, and noticed a passing resemblance to the hunters of my world. Although, instead of bragging about protecting others and hunting dangerous monsters, it was mostly about how much money they had and how many people they killed.

_"Could we be any more different?", _I thought, taking a swig of my mead, _"I'm just glad Luffy and the others aren't like that."_

"Still, I don't really like this city", Nami remarked.

"That's what most normal people say, though there aren't many normal people here", the bartender replied, "it takes 4 days to reset a logpose, so its best to leave before you get into trouble."

"4 days, huh?", Nami mused, looking at her logpose, "Well, we should be gone in 2."

"The sooner we get out of here, the better", I remarked, "I don't like the vibes these people are giving off."

Nami was about to ask another question, when Luffy and the man next to him shouted.

"This cherry pie tastes so bad, I'm gonna die!", Luffy cried, tongue out and face contorted in disgust.

"This cherry pie tastes so good, I'm gonna die!", the other man declared, seemingly pleased with his food.

The two then glanced at each other in confusion, before both chugging their drinks. This time, Luffy was the one who was pleased, while the other man seemed disgusted. They then glared at one another, while we just watched in confusion.

"Is there something wrong with your brain?", Luffy growled.

"Is there something wrong with your tongue?", the man snarled.

The two then began ordering meat and pie respectively, each trying to one up the other with the amount of food ordered. This quickly escalated, and the two looked ready to rip each other's heads off like a pair of frenzied monsters.

"Luffy! You promised, remember?!", Nami scolded him, "we're not carrying enough money anyway! We're not here to shop!"

"You're a pirate then?", the man inquired.

"Yeah, that's right!", Luffy declared confidently.

"What's your bounty?", the man questioned.

"30 million", Luffy answered.

This led right back to them getting ready to slaughter each other, and the bartender decided to break them up. He handed the man his order, and he went on his merry way.

"That was weird", I murmured, watching the man leave.

Before the bar doors could close all the way, a muscled, blond man forced them back open, his head hanging down as he cackled. He wore a pink shirt and white pants, with a blue captain's coat over his shoulders. Even with his head down and slouched posture, he easily towered over most of the tavern's patrons. When he finally raised his head, I could see the crazy look in his eyes.

"Is there a pirate with a straw hat in here?", he inquired, cackling as his tongue hung out like a wild dog.

"It's...BELLAMY!", one of the patrons shouted, fear clearly evident in their voice.

_"So he's the guy who bought out that hotel?", _I thought.

Luffy, Zoro and Nami turned to look at him, equally confused. I took another sip of my mead, watching as Bellamy stalked over to us. He stared Luffy down.

"So you're the boy with the 30 million beli bounty, Straw Hat Luffy", he mused, cackling lowly.

"Someone's looking for you", Zoro rumbled, casually sipping his sake.

"Isn't Bellamy the guy who bought out that hotel?", Nami asked nervously.

"What is it?", Luffy asked, confused.

I could hear other patrons looking at us in confusion and awe when they heard Luffy's bounty, and I couldn't help but feel tense.

"Give me a glass of your best wine, and get the kid whatever he wants", Bellamy ordered, pointing to Luffy.

We heard the doors open again, and Nami, Zoro and I turned to see Sarquiss walk in with a large group of pirates, no doubt looking to start trouble. I reached for my hammer, resting my hand on the Duramboros bone handle. In Sarquiss's left hand was a massive knife, the blade covered in blood. He spun it a few times, splattering blood on the wooden floor. He easily cut down several nearby pirates in order to claim their seats for himself.

I turned back when the bartender brought Luffy and Bellamy's drinks.

"Hahaha, you're a good guy after all", Luffy chuckled, downing his soda. Then, to our horror, Bellamy smashed Luffy's head into the bar, snapping the table in half. Behind us, the other pirates starting laughing hysterically. Zoro and I growled and drew our weapons, Zoro pointing his sword at Bellamy's throat. Bellamy seemed surprised for a moment, before grinning menacingly.

"What are you gonna do, stick boy, club girl?", he taunted.

"I could ask you the same thing", Zoro growled threateningly, his tone as sharp as his swords.

"Zoro, Saurus, wait!", Nami pleaded, "we haven't found any info yet!"

"Shut up! Someone just attacked us! We're defending ourselves!", Zoro snapped.

To my relief, Luffy was able to stand up. He wiped a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth, and turned to glare at Bellamy.

"Hmm? You can still stand up, hahaha!", Bellamy cackled.

"Alright, looks like you're ready for a fight!", Luffy growled.

**...**

**Yian Kut-Ku Ecology...**

**A group of scurrying Konchu flee through the underbrush, being chased by an unseen predator. As it bursts into a clearing, the predator is revealed to be a female Yian Kut-Ku. She is a small avian Bird Wyvern, and a close relative to the much larger Yian Garuga. As she gets closer, several Konchu roll into balls in an attempt to defend themselves. However, against the massive jaws of a Kut-Ku, this defense is worthless. Using her massive beak, the Kut-Ku easily scoops up several of the Konchu, swallowing them whole. Her throat expands to accommodate the large insects, which will be digested alive. **

**Once she has eaten her fill, the female struts off back to her nest, which is hidden under a large, overhanging felvine plant. The smell from the felvine hides the juveniles from predators. They squawk eagerly upon seeing their mother return, and open their beaks demanding to be fed. One by one, the Yian Kut-Ku regurgitates the partially digested Konchus into her offsprings' awaiting mouths. They scarf it down greedily, needing an almost never ending food supply to fuel their rapid growth. Once finished, the female settles down to rest, covering the hatchlings protectively with her body. **

**...**

_**Next time...**_

_**After their arrival in Mocktown, our heroes are confronted by the vicious pirate Bellamy...**_

_**Following a new trail, they encounter a strange man with an even stranger ancestor...**_

_**Does he hold the key to finding Skypeia?**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**The Liar Searching for a Legend. Treasure Hunter, Mont Blanc Cricket!**_


	25. The Liar Searching for a Legend!

**Before we start this chapter, I'd like to give a shout out and huge thank you to ICEOFFIRE336 on Wattpad for making this awesome fan art that is now the story's cover image. Not gonna lie, my heart did a little happy dance upon seeing it. You're awesome dude! It always makes me happy to see how much people enjoy my writing.**

...

All around us the bar patrons jeered and laughed, amused that anyone would dare stand up to Bellamy.

"Haha, they actually want to fight Bellamy!", one mocked.

"Haha, do it, do it!", another table cheered.

"Gyahaha, this isn't a fight, it's a test", Bellamy declared boldly, "Come on! Show me what you got!"

Luffy raised his fist and gritted his teeth, but Nami was quick to intervene.

"Luffy! Wait!", she cried, trying to get him to back down. She then turned to the bartender. "Hey mister! We want to go to the sky island, do you know anything about it?!"

This caught everyone's attention, and the bar fell eerily quiet. I tightened my grip on my hammer, ready to crush someone's limbs if need be. The other patrons started murmuring in bewilderment, before all bursting out laughing. I winced at how loud they were laughing, their voices grating and unbearable. They fell over tables in chairs with how hard they were laughing, their faces turning bright red. They began mocking us, jeering and insulting us for believing something like a sky island existed.

"What are you laughing at?! The logpose is pointing up!", Nami reasoned, pointing to the skyward facing needle.

This just made them laugh even harder, and I felt myself growing more and more uncomfortable. Were it not for my armor's mask covering most of my face, they would no doubt have seen how unsettled I was. Still, I tried my hardest to stand firm.

"Hehehe, I can't take it anymore", Bellamy chuckled, "I don't know what backwater country you kids came from, but you actually believe that old myth? Hehe, what age are you people from?! The mysteries of the Grand Line are being discovered one by one, the Knock Up Stream is just one of them."

Nami and I looked at him puzzled.

"Hehe, let me guess, you've never heard of it?", Bellamy mocked, "victims of the current are shot into the sky, before raining back down into the ocean. Long ago, when sailors saw ships falling from the sky, they believed there was an entire world above the clouds! Impossible! All phenomena have an explanation! All 'dreams' can be explained! I can't believe this! I was gonna test you to see if you were worthy of joining my crew for the 'New Era', but now I can see you're just a bunch of crazy dreamers!"

He picked up a glass liquor bottle, gripping it tightly as his hand trembled with rage.

"Listen up!", he roared, "the Pirate's Dream Era is over! The lost city of gold!? The emerald city!? The One Piece!? Foolish pirates who chase their dreams can't even see the danger in front of them! They lack strength, and let their imaginations get them killed! People say, "oh, they lived their dreams, how admirable". What a joke!"

Bellamy then smashed the bottle against Luffy's face, knocking him to the floor and covering the ground with shards of glass and spilled booze.

"Whenever I see idiots like you who want to chase their dreams, it makes me want to vomit!", he snarled venomously, "it's because of weaklings like you that we pirates get a bad rep!"

The other patrons then began booing us, throwing barrels, mugs and bottles at us. The booze soaked into my armor, and I cringed at the unpleasant odor. One of the glass shards managed to nick the exposed skin near my right eye, but there wasn't any major damage, just some annoying stinging.

Luffy slowly stood up, fists clenched as he stood firm and unwavering.

"Luffy! Zoro! Just forget the promise and kick his ass!", Nami urged.

"Zoro, Saurus... whatever you do, don't fight against them", he said calmly.

Bellamy seemed amused by this, and promptly socked Luffy in the jaw. Luffy's head whipped back, but he refused to budge. He then punched him hard beneath the ribs, making Luffy cough up blood. I went to swing my hammer, but Zoro held my arm to stop me.

"These guys aren't worth it Saurus", he said, "Just put your hammer away."

I was bewildered by this, but reluctantly put my hammer on my back. I wasn't as worried about getting hit, since punching Deviljho armor is equivalent to punching a boulder covered in teeth, but Zoro and Luffy didn't have that luxury. As the crowd jeered and the beatings continued, Nami kept pleading and crying for us to fight back. Zoro squeezed my arm a little tighter, not enough for it to hurt, but enough to get the message across. He didn't even care when the Deviljho fangs on the armor bit into his palm.

A punch to his temple nearly knocked him over, but he managed to retain his footing. After a few more minutes, the beatings stopped, and while I remained mostly unscathed sans a black eye and a few cuts, Luffy and Zoro looked like they had been mauled by a Yian Garuga. Zoro finally let go of my arm, and I could see his palm was shredded. I immediately felt guilty.

Bellamy continued his verbal lashings though, even going so far as to spit beer in Zoro and Luffy's faces. He then ordered two of his men to throw the boys out, which they did by throwing them through a wall. The broken boards were covered in blood, and the boys were laying on the ground outside. I immediately shoved past the other patrons and ran out to check on them, passing by the man from earlier. Nami followed shortly after, with the patrons all laughing at her on her way out.

As we dragged the boys away from the tavern, the man spoke up.

"Why are you still angry sister?", he asked, "those two won that battle just now."

She seemed confused by this.

"The way you yelled at them was pretty great too. You've got a lot of guts", he praised, seemingly impressed.

Slowly, Luffy and Zoro got to their feet, completely unfazed by the blood and bruises covering them from head to toe.

"The 'New Age' those guys were babbling about, it's a bunch of bullshit", the man said, before raising his arms and proudly declaring, "SAYNG THAT THE AGE OF DREAMING PIRATES IS OVER, BAHAHA! A MAN'S DREAM WILL NEVER DIE! Let them laugh! Anyone who wants to be a first rate pirate, will encounter a time when there's no reason to fight back!"

Before we could leave, he said to Luffy, "it would be great if you could get there, the sky island."

With that he left, and we went on our way. I couldn't help but notice he gave off the same vibes as the sick man and that champion guy. Were they associated with each other?

...

The trek back to the ship was mostly quiet, with all of us lost in our thoughts. Every now and then I would glance over to Luffy and Zoro, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for not stepping in to stop Bellamy. My eyes drifted down to Zoro's palm, and I winced when I saw his still bleeding palm, torn open by the sharp Deviljho fangs covering my armor.

Upon arriving, I could immediately hear Chopper, Usopp, Navirou, and Sanji shouting in horror, no doubt freaked out by Zoro and Luffy's injuries. We were immediately rushed onto the ship where Chopper treated our injuries. Navirou jumped into my arms and I hugged him tightly, careful so as to not press him against the spikes.

"What happened to you guys? Did you get into a fight with that Masira guy?", Usopp inquired.

"It was just some pirates, don't worry about it", Luffy replied happily, smiling as though he hadn't just been beaten into the ground.

"That's right", Zoro added, leaning against the railing with his arms behind his head.

Nami, however, was not taking it nearly as well. She snapped at Zoro and began shouting and ranting, making me flinch back at her tone. Usopp seemed puzzled by her outburst.

"Oh, did you guys find any clues about the sky island?", Chopper asked hopefully. This immediately earned him a piercing death glare from Nami, making the reindeer tear up and whimper in fear.

"Sky island!?", she growled, before sighing, "geez, I don't care anymore. When I mentioned the sky island everyone in the bar laughed at us."

Usopp faintly chuckled, making Nami turn on him. He immediately played dead, while Chopper shifted to guard point to protect himself from the navigator's wrath. As she went off, I noticed Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Robin?", I asked, temporarily calming Nami's rage.

Sanji looked over the railing, and his eyes immediately turned into hearts upon seeing the archeologist returning, shopping bags full of clothes hanging from her arms.

"I went to buy some clothes", she explained, walking up the gangplank, "I also tried to find clues about the sky island along the way."

Nami glared at Robin upon hearing this.

"Oh yeah! It was all because of you and your sky island talk!", Nami accused, pointing a finger at the archeologist, "If it doesn't exist, I'll feed you to the sharks!"

"It's best to just stay away from her right now", Usopp warned, hands raised in front of him.

Robin reached into one of her bags and handed Luffy a map, which he and Usopp immediately began studying. I walked over and peered over their shoulders, and saw it was a map of the island. It turns out that the island was shaped like the head of a giant monster, with Mocktown being located on the upper jaw, and a large jungle covering the lower jaw. A large bay separated them like an open mouth. North of the jungle was an X, right near the coast.

"I heard that a special person lives here on Jaya", Robin said, catching our attention.

"A special person?", Luffy, Usopp, Navirou and I questioned.

"His name is Mont Blanc Cricket", Robin explained, "he was exiled for talking about his dreams. We should be able to talk to him."

_"Sounds like an interesting man", _a familiar female voice echoed in my head, catching me off guard, _"maybe he knows where that sky island you guys are looking for is"._

It was the same voice I heard in the ruins on Insect Island.

...

Deciding our best chance was to find Mont Blanc Cricket, we left the port and sailed for the southern half of the island. I couldn't be happier to be away from Mocktown; that whole place just felt off. The vibes some of those pirates gave off was extremely unsettling. Especially Bellamy and that black haired man from the bar.

"Hey, isn't that Masira's ship?", Navirou asked, pointing to an approaching ship. Looking up, I spotted a ship that superficially resembled Masira's. It bore a similar Jolly Roger, though this one actually had crossbones, and the figurehead was completely different.

"We just set sail, and we already found something weird", Luffy commented.

"That has to be Masira!", Usopp panicked, hiding behind Sanji along with Chopper.

"It doesn't look like him", Luffy replied.

"Even so, there might still be trouble if we stick around", Usopp warned, "besides, we know he had to have come back here!"

"Even if we do see him again, it shouldn't be a problem", Luffy said, unconcerned about seeing the ape man again.

"HEY YOU!", a new voice shouted, making us look over at the ship. Sitting on a massive throne was another ape man, though this one was much fatter and had longer hair. He didn't look anywhere near as dangerous as Masira.

"YEAH YOU! STOP CHATTING OVER THERE!", he yelled at us.

"Your face looks weird", Luffy commented, "what species are you?"

"I'm a human you punk", the ape man hissed, clearly lacking the jovial behavior that Masira possessed.

"DON'T MESS WITH OUR CAPTAIN!", his crew shouted as us, all wearing ape-like diving suits.

"Forget it. Forget it", the ape man waved his men off, "seems like you guys are pirates. Did you know that Crocodile's seat in the Shichibukai is empty now?"

I shuddered upon hearing the former warlord's name.

"If the world government judges candidates by real strength, that seat should be mine", the ape man boasted, "I'm on edge just waiting."

_"Is this guy an idiot?", _I thought, glaring, _"he obviously has no clue how strong Crocodile actually is."_

"So you want to join the Seven Warlords?", Sanji inquired, seeming equally unamused by the ape man's bragging.

"Ah? I'm sure you're wondering "why me?". Let me tell you something special about me. From the day I was born, I've never cut my hair. That's 25 years without a haircut", the ape man boasted.

_"Seems a bit excessive", _I thought.

"So, did I surprise you?", the ape man inquired, no doubt hoping we'd fuel his ego.

"You're an idiot", Luffy stated bluntly.

The ape man didn't even flinch at this, but his crew were riled up after hearing their captain being insulted.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR CAPTAIN!", they roared, screeching like a pack of angry Conga.

Again, their captain just waved them off.

"Remember this. Passing through my territory will result in a sea full of blood", the ape man warned, trying to sound ominous.

"Whatever, just get out of our way", Luffy ordered, unthreatened, "we have somewhere to be."

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS MY TERRITORY!", the ape man bellowed, "IF YOU WANT TO PASS, YOU HAVE TO PAY THE TOLL!"

"He sounds exactly like Masira", Usopp pointed out.

"Did Masira say that too?", Luffy asked, having missed our initial run in with the monkey man.

"What?! Masira?!", the ape man interjected upon hearing Masira's name, "What happened to Masira!?"

"Huh? We sent him flying with a kick", Luffy responded.

The ape man immediately stood up, arms raised as he roared in anger.

"YOU SENT HIM FLYING WITH A KICK!? HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!", he roared.

We tried to explain that Masira was still alive, but the ape man wouldn't hear any of it.

"I WILL AVENGE MASIRA!", he declared, picking up a microphone, "WAIL OF DESTRUCTION!"

He then began wailing into the microphone, sending sound waves out in all directions. His men began panicking as the sound waves started damaging their on ship, but soon they reached the Merry. Floorboards began tearing up and snapping as the sound waves rocked the ship, and Nami urged us to flee as fast as possible. She didn't need to tell us twice.

Usopp quickly steered the ship away as fast as he could, and we bolted for the southern shore of the island. As soon as we were out of range, Usopp, Zoro and Luffy began trying to patch up the Merry. Thankfully we still had some of the wood from Insect Island, but the damage was pretty bad. Old, boarded up sections had broken off, and several holes created by Icestorm's attacks had reopened. It was a miracle that the Merry was still seaworthy at this point.

Thankfully for us, we were approaching the southern shore of Jaya, and I could see a building in the distance.

"This is the place on the map", Zoro said, "what was his name again?"

"Mont Blanc Cricket", Robin responded.

As we got closer, we saw a massive castle sitting right on the shore. Or rather, it looked like a massive castle. It was obviously a fake, but Luffy, Usopp and Chopper didn't seem to notice.

"THAT'S SO COOL!", Luffy and Usopp exclaimed, mouths agape and eyes sparkling.

"Idiots, look closer", Zoro grumbled.

"A man who dreams? More like a man who wants attention", Sanji mused.

As we docked, we could see that the 'castle' was just a wooden board in front of a small, stone brick house that appeared to have been cut in half.

"Ahh! It's just a board!", Luffy gasped, no doubt disappointed it wasn't a real castle.

"Doesn't seem very structurally sound", I pointed out, walking over to the house.

"His house of just a half of one, the rest is all plywood", Zoro said.

"Seems pretty cheap to me", Sanji remarked.

"What dreams did this guy talk about to get exiled?", Nami asked Robin.

"I don't know all the details, but he talked about a large amount of gold hidden here on Jaya", Robin explained.

"GOLD!?", Usopp gasped.

"You mean like pirate's treasure!?", Nami asked, eyes sparkling.

"Well, I don't know about that", Robin said.

Nami didn't listen further, and immediately told Chopper to start digging for the gold. Meanwhile, Luffy and Sanji started inspected the house, with Luffy just waltzing in as though he lived there. I cautiously joined them in searching the place, being careful not to touch or break anything.

Nami spotted something sitting on an old tree stump, and discovered it was an old picture book. She picked up the worn book and read the title.

"Noland the Liar", she read, catching Sanji's attention.

"Noland the Liar!", Sanji beamed, seemingly familiar with the book, "that brings back memories. I used to read it all the time when I was younger.

"It says it was published in the North Blue. How do you know about it Sanji?", Nami asked, puzzled.

"I was born in the North Blue", Sanji said, smiling, "didn't I tell you?"

I certainly didn't remember him talking about his homeland, and neither did the others it seemed.

"I grew up in the East Blue, but that story is very popular back in the North Blue", Sanji explained, "most people say it's just a kids story, but some say Noland actually existed."

Nami then began to read the old book, which turned out to be 400 years old. It was about a man named Mont Blanc Noland, who was a sailor and explorer. He used to travel all over the world, and when he returned home, he would tell his people stories of all the grand and wonderful places he'd been. The stories were so wild, the people didn't know whether to believe him or not. The one day, he told his king he'd discovered an island with a mountain of gold, and the king and his men went back with Noland to find the gold. But when they arrived at the island, there was nothing but jungle. Blaming Noland for this, the king had him executed. His last words were, "I know! The gold must have sunk into the sea!"

"Execution? Isn't that a bit far?", I asked, mostly to myself.

A loud splash caught our attention, and we saw Luffy fall into the sea. Before we could go help him, a man pulled himself onto the shore. He was huge, easily over 7 feet tall, and his body was solid muscle. He had short, scruffy blond hair and what appeared to be a chestnut on his head, and a chestnut tattoo that had MAROON inked on it.

"Who the hell are you people?", he growled.

"Quick Usopp, go help Luffy", Sanji ordered, knowing this man was looking for a fight.

"You punks got a lot of guts entering my house without permission", he growled accusingly, "this area is my territory! You're al after the gold, right? Then prepare to die!"

Fast as lightning, he swung his leg out, giving Sanji barely enough time to dodge the kick. Sanji was forced back, and before he could attack, the man punched him hard in the gut. Sanji growled and raised his foot, forcing the man back a bit. The man then drew a pistol and fired, forcing Sanji to duck back to avoid getting shot in the head.

"SANJI!", Nami and Chopper called out worried

"Don't worry, he missed", Sanji reassured them, gritting his teeth.

The man gave him no time to rest, and fired several more shots, all of which Sanji dodged.

"That idiot", Zoro grumbled, "That's what you get for taking him on."

Zoro drew Wado and lunged, but before he could even reach the man, he collapsed. His pistol hit the ground, still smoking. Just then, Usopp surfaced along with Luffy, who was gasping for air and barely able to move thanks to his devil fruit.

Chopper went over to examine the man, and his eyes widened as he became very frantic. He ordered us to move the man inside, which Zoro and Sanji did with relative ease. They set him down on the bed, and Chopper had Usopp open all the windows. He soaked some towels in cold water and placed them on the man's forehead, arms and chest.

"It's Dybarism", Chopper explained, "it something divers often experience. But it's not long term and should pass. On a diver's descent, excess nitrogen enters the blood and tissues. Then on ascent, the chemicals diffuse in the form of bubbles, which causes various symptoms. He must have been diving every day, and not letting the bubbles dissolve properly."

"Why would he?", Nami asked.

"Who knows. But it is very dangerous, and in some cases, lethal", Chopper answered grimly.

Suddenly, the door was forced open, and Masira and the ape man before stuck their heads through.

"BOSS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?", they shouted, and we just stared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", they demanded to know, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BOSS!?"

"We're taking care of him, so leave us alone", Luffy replied.

"He should regain consciousness soon", I added.

This made the ape men tear up, a complete 180 from before.

"They're such great guys", they cried, sobbing and snotting grossly.

While Chopper tended to the man, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and I decided to wait outside. Luffy conversed cheerfully with the two apemen, Masira and Shoujou, who seemed impressed with his strength. As it turned out, the two of them worked for the man, who we learned was Mont Blanc Cricket.

Chopper called us back inside once Cricket was awake, though the ape men were too big to fit inside the house, so they waited outside. Cricket was now sitting up, smoking a crooked cigarette.

"Hey! Mr. Diamond Head! I want to ask you something!", Luffy shouted.

"Thanks for your help, and sorry for all the trouble", he thanked gruffly, "I thought you were like those fools trying to steal the gold."

"Gold? You have gold?", Nami asked hopefully, eyes sparkling at the mention of the precious metal.

"You wanted to ask me something, what is it?", Cricket inquired.

"We want to go to sky island! Please, tell us how to get there!", Luffy said excitedly.

"Sky island?", Cricket rumbled, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

_"Even he's laughing", _I thought, disheartened slightly.

"Gyahaha, you guys actually believe in that?", he laughed, and Usopp had to hold Nami back from punching him.

"Sky island doesn't exist?!", Luffy gasped.

Cricket's laughter finally ceased.

"I don't know either", he admitted, "but I knew a man who said it does. He was known as a great liar though, someone was was always laughed at. Noland, the king of liars. It's an old story though."

Cricket explained how he was Noland's descendant, and that the story took place right here on Jaya.

"The whole Mont Blanc family was exiled into a life of shame. Even now, we are still badmouthed and ridiculed", Cricket explained, "however, nobody hates him for it."

"Why not?", Chopper asked, confused.

"Because, of all things, Noland was a very honest man", Cricket responded, "when he was defending his claims, he said, "I know! The mountain of gold must have sunk into the sea!" The storybooks showed him with a grinning face, but he was actually shedding tears of hate and injustice when he died. The island people went to was definitely the island where he found the mountain of gold. It definitely wasn't just his imagination. Noland claimed the gold must have fallen into the sea as the result of an earthquake shifting the landscape. However, everyone thought he was just making false claims, and no one believed him. His death penalty was carried out surrounded by laughing witnesses.

_"They... laughed as he was executed?", _I thought sadly, _"no wonder he shed tears of hate. That's pretty messed up."_

"Then you're trying to prove his innocence by finding the lost city of gold, right?", Usopp asked confidently.

"Quit talking shit!", Cricket roared, drawing his pistol and pointing it at Usopp. The sniper shrunk back in absolute terror.

"Whether or not my ancestor was an honest person or a great adventurer has nothing to do with me!", Cricket roared, "I was teased by strangers just for being his descendant! Could you understand how a kid in that situation feels!? My entire childhood was like that!"

I shrunk back at his cutting tone. No doubt he hated what the Mont Blanc name had caused for him. He took another drag from his cigarette and sighed heavily.

"You're right. Over the last 400 years, countless members of the family came here trying to correct the family name", Cricket sighed, "but none of them returned. I felt ashamed being in a family like that, so I ran away from home and became a pirate. I didn't really want to be one, I just wanted to escape Noland's curse. But, 10 years ago, my ship accidentally reached this island. It's ironic. I, the one to hate Noland the most, was the only one to reach this place. When I was standing in front of the cliff where to gold was supposed to be, I thought this was my fate, there was no escape. I didn't care if it was true or false. I didn't really want to find the gold to prove his innocence. This is between me and the man who ruined my life. This is a duel!"

We all stared at him, none of us able to speak.

"Before I die, I will settle this and tell everyone the truth!", Cricket declared.

"The power of a real man!", Usopp sobbed dramatically.

"What about those two guys?", Luffy asked, referring to Masira and Shoujou, "Why are those monkeys here? That's another emotional story told with fists, right?"

"Not everything is settled with fists Luffy", I scolded him.

"No, they're just fans of the story", Cricket answered.

"JUST FANS?!", Usopp exclaimed.

"It was roughly 4 to 5 years after I started searching. They came here after hearing about me and said, "Noland's gold exists for sure"", Cricket explained, "the sea's pretty deep around here, and I started feeling lonely being under the cold, dark sea. I had lived a life of day to day nonstop searching underwater. Then they suddenly entered my life, insisting on being my followers and fighting everyday. Those stubborn dumbasses saved my life, understand?"

"Yes! True comrades always stick together!", Usopp sobbed once more.

"Yeah, enough about the monkeys", Luffy said, getting bored.

"Then don't listen to it! Just keep quiet!", Usopp yelled at him.

"As I was saying", Luffy started, pushing Usopp away, "I want to go the Sky Island, Mister!"

Cricket looked at him for a moment before chuckling softly. He then reached over and picked up an old book off the shelf.

"The one who claimed Sky Island existed was Noland. If you have anything to do with him, you'll end up like me and be nothing more than a joke", Cricket warned.

He then tossed the book over to Nami, and told her to read a specific section. As it turned out, the book was Noland's logbook. As she read through it, the book mentioned strange objects and creatures found from the sky, including sky fish and a strange object called a waver. It all seemed quite promising, and things were starting to look up for us.

...

After reading through the logbook, we met Cricket outside, who explained his plan for us to reach Sky Island. He described an unusual cloud called the Millennium Cumulonimbus, which was extremely dense and would block out the sun when passing overhead. He theorized that if the sky island was anywhere, it would be atop that cloud.

Unfortunately, getting up there would be quite risky, as we would have to ride the Knock Up Stream, which was caused by superheated gas and seawater rocketing towards the surface. If we were unlucky, it would completely destroy the ship, or send us crashing back down. We would have to Time our ascent perfectly. Cricket even offered to modify the Merry for us to achieve better aerodynamics. He said that the next Knock Up Stream would occur tomorrow afternoon, in Masira's territory. I was surprised at first by how willing he was to help us. He seemed genuinely happy to have people like us who believed him. After living on the same island as that Bellamy jerk, it wouldn't surprise me.

_"It's risky, but it just might work! Just imagine, a real sky island!", _I wondered.

**...**

**Azure Rathalos Ecology...**

**High above the plains, a massive blue figure flies through the clouds. Carried on luxurious azure wings is an Azure Rathalos, a subspecies of the normal red Rathalos. This species is far more mobile in the air, even capable of feeding on prey in midair like a dragonfly. This Azure Rathalos is patrolling his territory for potential threats, as he has recently mated, and cannot afford to allow intruders into his territory. **

**His gleaming yellow eyes spot another wyvern flying many meters below: a Yian Garuga. This is especially dangerous for his mate, as Yian Garuga are notorious for raiding monster nests and devouring their young. The Azure Rathalos locks onto the purple scaled menace, and he tucks his wings, going into a dive. He rockets towards the bird wyvern at over 70 miles an hour, and just before reaching it, opens his wings and extends his claws. The remaining momentum from the dive allows him to strike the Garuga with enough force to break bone, and he digs his venomous talons deep into the Garuga's back. He flies down for a moment, before flying back up with the smaller wyvern in his claws. The Garuga flails violently in an attempt to escape, but the Rathalos holds strong. **

**As he ascends, the Azure Rathalos spins, disorienting the helpless Yian Garuga. He then drops the wyvern, flying down after it as it free falls. He grabs the bird wyvern's head with one foot just before it hits the ground, and forcefully shoves its face into the hard earth, dragging it for several meters before lifting off. The Yian Garuga slowly pulls itself up, its jaw broken, scapula shattered, and one eye gouged. These are lethal wounds, as the Garuga will be unable to hunt or feed itself. It drags itself away to die, and the Azure Rathalos lets out a victorious roar. **

_**...**_

_**Next time...**_

_**Our heroes course is set, full speed to Sky Island...**_

_**But, one last preparation is required. The acquisition of a south bird...**_

_**Will our heroes find a south bird before the Knock Up Stream activates?!**_

_**Next time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**The Hunt for the South Bird! Take to the Skies, Strawhats!**_


	26. The Hunt for the South Bird!

That night, we all had dinner with a Cricket and the brothers, courtesy of Sanji. Everyone stuffed their faces, sans Nami and Robin, and the overall mood was rather cheerful. I opted to sit by Robin, even though I still didn't fully trust her, and read along as she studied Noland's logbook. As she reached the last written page, Cricket was suddenly in front of us.

"In the skull's right eye, gold is seen", he said, referencing a line on the page.

Robin sweatdropped, and I backed up nervously.

"Gold?", Nami inquired, looking up from her drink.

"That page has teardrops on it. They were Noland's last words", Cricket explained, "his sentence was carried out that day. I still don't understand what that passage means. The skull's right eye? Is that a city that was here before, or is it hinting at his death? It's all blank after that."

He then began reciting one of the passages from the book.

"Diary entry 5/21/1122. When we reached the island, we heard a unique chirping sound from a mysterious bird, and a very loud sound of ringing bells. The sound from those gigantic, beautiful golden bells can be heard from all corners of the sea. Like a message delivering the city's glory in the old days. The change in civilizations throughout the ages in an endless ocean, is for us who have lived but a few dozen years, a grand matter that leaves us speechless!"

_"Sounds like Noland had quite a way with words", _I thought.

Cricket then showed us a small, golden object shaped like a bell.

"How is this considered gigantic?", Usopp asked skeptically.

"This isn't the one mentioned in Noland's logbook", Cricket said, "it's just a bell-shaped token. We found three of them on the seabed."

"So the golden city existed after all, right?", Luffy asked, hopeful.

"Not exactly. Golden objects like this are common in ruins", Shoujou explained.

"Regardless, this proves that an ancient civilization once existed here", Robin said, "tokens were made to organize gold into milligram units. Meaning they were used for trades, much like coins."

Masira then pulled out a statue on a golden bird, with a long, thick beak and several ridged crests.

"This is the last of them", Cricket said, "hahaha, 10 years and I only found these. Not really worth it.

"A bird holding a golden bell, could it be a symbol of Jaya?", Sanji pondered.

"Not sure. However, I believe that this is a part of a greater symbol", Cricket replied, "The Bird is called a south bird, and they still exist on the island."

"Their chirping sound is weird, right?", Luffy inquired, studying the small statue.

"Yes, just like they were described in the diary", Cricket confirmed.

Masira began to explain how they were used by sailors, when Cricket suddenly stood up.

"DAMN IT!", he cursed loudly, "You guys should go to the forest south of here, quickly! Catch one of these birds right away!"

He then explained how we would need to go south to reach the Knock Up Stream, and that these birds' heads always faced south. Without one, we'd never know where we were going. Once we learned this, we all scrambled to gather our things and head for the jungle, all armed with nets.

Once we reached the jungle, I opted to summon Longclaw and Noir, a female Nargacuga, to help us find a south bird. If any monsters could track birds in a dark jungle, it was them. They were perfectly adapted to spot prey in even the darkest forests. Their green and red eyes seemed to glow in the nearly pitch black jungle.

"So... where's the bird?", Luffy asked, scanning the dark treetops.

"If I knew that, all of us wouldn't have had to come here", Zoro growled, irritated by the lack of visibility.

"Our only clues are it's strange chirping and the shape of the golden statue", Sanji said.

"Is there really a weird bird like that out here?", Zoro asked, doubting the presence of such a strange creature.

"And a strange chirping sound? That's too vague", Usopp complained, "how can we tell?"

"Cricket says we'll know when we enter the forest", Sanji assured them.

Just then, a loud CHOH rang out through the dark jungle, making us jolt.

"I'd say that's pretty strange", I commented, scanning the trees in hopes of spotting the bird.

From there, it was decided that we would split into three groups: Sanji, Nami, and Usopp in group 1, Zoro and Robin in group 2, and Luffy, Chopper, Navirou and I in group 3. I quickly noticed how this jungle was crawling with bugs, not unlike the depths of Insect Island. Giant beetles, roaches, spiders and centipedes reigned supreme, and Luffy became distracted with collecting various giant beetles.

I rolled my eyes, and looked down when I felt something crawl over my foot. I immediately went pale when I saw a massive cockroach sitting on my foot, and let out a loud yelp. I flung the insect away and hopped on Noir's back. I felt chills wrack my body as I watched the insect scuttle along the ground, before being snatched up and devoured by Longclaw. She crunched the bug with her sharp fangs, and I shuddered as one of the still moving legs fell from her mouth. I absolutely could not stand roaches.

Another loud CHOH caught my attention, and I started scanning the trees for the mysterious bird. Chopper and Luffy hadn't noticed it yet, and ran around chasing a large Miyama beetle. When they ran under a section of branches, a beehive fell from above. The bees emerged and immediately started swarming the boys, stinging them anywhere that was exposed. I immediately grabbed a smoke bomb from my pouch and threw it at them. The bomb released a thick plume of light grey smoke, calming the angry bees and ceasing their assault. Luffy and Chopper emerged from the cloud covered in swollen red bumps.

"Man, what's up with this forest?", Luffy asked, panting from running.

Another CHOH caught our attention, and we looked up to see a south bird perched above in the branches. It was a gorgeous bird, with dark magenta feathers, and light green, almost honeydew colored feathers on its wingtips and chest. The head had a yellow beak and twin crests, and purple squiggles on its beak. It let out several more loud cries, and Longclaw and Noir started hissing, their fur standing on end.

"That bird, he's the one who made the beehive fall!", Chopper gasped, "he says, "all who disturb this forest, must die!""

He then let out another loud chirp, and we heard a loud buzzing sound growing closer and closer. My eyes widened upon seeing numerous giant insects emerge from the jungle, headed straight for us. As we turned to run, a giant, foot long preying mantis cut through a nearby tree with its scythes, the massive trunk nearly crushing us.

"This is too weird! What kind of mantis is that?!", Luffy screamed as we ran.

The bird let out another CHOH, and Chopper's eyes widened in realization.

"That bird! He's the one commanding these bugs!", Chopper exclaimed.

The mantis then swiped at us again, slicing our nets into pieces.

"Damnit! These guys are persistent!", I hissed, "Noir, get them off our tails! Use Foul Gas!"

The Nargacuga spun around and inhaled deeply, before releasing a stream of thick, green gas from her mouth. The stuff smelled awful, like rotting flesh left in the boiling sun, and served as a noxious smokescreen. Any insects that flew into found themselves disoriented, their sensory organs unable to function within the toxic, green cloud. Noir then caught up with us, and I hopped on her back along with Navirou. Chopper and Luffy did the same with Longclaw, clinging to the fanged beast's saddle for dear life.

As we ran, we heard more loud chirping, and the jungle seemed to come alive with swarms of insects and herds of wild beasts. No matter how many we tried to fight, no matter how rounds of toxic gas Noir used, they just kept coming. In the end we were forced to cut our losses and flee. Hopefully the others had had better luck than we did.

...

Once we met up with the others, we saw that none of them had managed to catch a south bird.

"We kept hearing them, but we couldn't see them", Zoro complained.

"We saw one, but those bugs kept us from catching it", Luffy said, sitting on an exposed tree root.

"I can't take it! We have 9 people and 2 monsters, but couldn't catch a single one!?", Usopp exclaimed exasperatedly, "you guys need to try harder!"

"Those bugs nearly took our heads off!", I snapped at him.

We heard more chirping above us, almost like laughter, and we all glared upon seeing a south bird sitting just above us. The bird had a smug grin plastered on its face.

"He said, "did you catch anything, dumbasses?"", Chopper translated, making all of us growl at the smug, feathered bastard. I was ready to pluck him like a soon-to-be-cooked Gargwa.

"WHAT!? SO HE SHOWS UP JUST TO TAUNT US!", Zoro roared.

Then, two armed sprouted from the bird's sides, wrapping around it so it couldn't escape. A third arm sprouted behind it and shoved it off the branch, making it land face first on the ground, beak stuck in the dirt.

"If I can see it, I can catch it", Robin stated.

I then walked over and scooped up the bird, who looked both pissed off and utterly defeated.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?", I asked, tucking the south bird under my shoulder.

...

Upon returning to Cricket's house, we were met with a horrific sight that made our jaws drop. The front of the Merry had been broken off, Cricket and Masira we're lying in bloody heaps on the ground, and Shoujou was floating nearly lifeless in the water. We immediately rushed over to help them. Sanji pulled Shoujou out of the water, while Usopp and Chopper tended to Masira. Luffy tried to help Cricket up, and he started coughing up blood.

"Ah, Misterl you're awake!", Luffy gasped.

"Sorry...we tried to...couldn't help", Cricket coughed weakly, "but...there is still time before dawn! We must...enhance the ship."

"Wait Mister! Tell us what happened!", Luffy urged.

Cricket slowly sat up, still struggling to breath normally.

"It's okay now, don't worry about it", he tried to assure us, "we should be fine."

"LUFFY!", Nami called over, panicking, "THE GOLD, IT WAS STOLEN!"

This immediately caught our attention, and slowly the pieces fell into place. Someone had beaten these guys into a bloody pulp and taken the gold. I immediately suspected that jerk Bellamy, this definitely seemed like something he'd do.

"It...doesn't matter now", Cricket said, "things like that should just be forgotten."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?", Usopp exclaimed, shocked that Cricket was just giving up, "YOU SPENT 10 YEARS, AND EVEN RISKED YOUR LIFE SEARCHING FOR THOSE THINGS!"

"Shut up, its doesn't matter. It's my problem", Cricket snapped, "listen to me, with the Saruyama Alliance, we can easily fix and enhance your ship. We can have it done by dawn, so it won't hinder your schedule. You guys... we'll make sure you reach Sky Island, no matter what!"

"Luffy, Saurus, look there", Zoro said, pointing behind him at a tree. To my disgust, Bellamy's symbol was painted on the trunk, still fresh.

When Nami turned around, she gasped in horror upon seeing the mark.

"That's Bellamy's symbol!", she gasped.

_"I knew it was him!", _I thought, fists clenched and teeth gritted.

"Want my help?", Zoro asked calmly.

"Nah, me and Saurus and handle this", Luffy replied, before turning to Robin, "If we run along the beach, we can reach Mocktown by dawn, right?".

"Yes, you can", Robin replied, knowing full well what Luffy had planned.

Cricket, realizing what Luffy was doing, tried to stop him, but Zoro intervened.

"We'll be back before dawn!", Luffy declared, cracking his knuckles.

I dismissed Longclaw, and we hopped on Noir. I nudged her sides and she shot off down the coast, reaching speeds that would make a cheetah jealous...

...

We reached Mocktown in just 30 minutes thanks to Noir, giving us a little over 3 hours till dawn. The Nargacuga gave many residents quite the scare as she raced through the streets towards the bar, her eyes glowing bright red and creating streaks as she ran. She reached a tower and scaled it with ease, her razor sharp claws giving her a leopard's grip.

"BELLAMY!", Luffy shouted, getting off Noir.

The noise from the bar below ceased at once, and the door creaked open as the pirate in question waltzed out. He didn't look the slightest bit afraid, instead just smirking deviously.

"We were just talking about you, Strawhat", Bellamy greeted confidently, "you got something to say to me?"

"Yeah, return Mr. Diamond Head's gold!", Luffy demanded, unwavering.

"Gold? Oh, you mean old man Cricket's gold?", Bellamy taunted, crouching. I watched as his legs curled up like a spring, realizing he had a devil fruit. He leapt up, legs easily propelling him off the ground, and landed on the roof of the tower.

"I shouldn't have to. As a pirate, it's my loot now", Bellamy smirked, "you guys are pirates too, you don't have a right to say that to me."

"Yes I do", Luffy retorted, "they're my friends. So I'll take the gold back for them!"

Below us, a crowd of people had formed, no doubt watching to see someone's blood spilt.

"Hahahahaha! Let me ask you this. Can you fight? Do you know how to punch? Hahaha! What can trash like you possibly do?", Bellamy taunted, "If you two just stand there like idiots like you did yesterday, you won't be able to take anything from me, wimps!"

"What happened yesterday is a different matter", Luffy retorted, unfazed by Bellamy's attempts to rile him up.

"Huahahaha! Really?! What's different then this time?", Bellamy taunted.

Then, he leapt up, backflipping and slamming his feet into the roof. Luffy and I leapt back, with Noir and I hopping onto the roof of the bar. The roof broke off and fell to the ground.

"I'll beat you so bad, you'll never bluff like that again!", Bellamy declared boldly. As he fell, he clung to the side of another building, before launching himself at Luffy again.

"I'll destroy you in an instant!", he declared, rocketing towards Luffy, "Spring Lunge!"

Just before he reached Luffy, Luffy crouched down and launched himself off what remained of the roof, rocketing towards the ground. The people below scrambled to get out of the way, and Luffy hit the ground with a bang, completely uninjured, smoke billowing around him. Bellamy turned and pushed off the building, ricocheting off multiple nearby buildings as he built up momentum.

"You're friends? Hahahahaha! That old man and those monkeys are idiots just like you! They're idiots who believe in a 400 year old lie made by bluffing ancestors!", Bellamy taunted, "City of gold, Sky Island, the age of daydreamers is over! You bastards bring us pirates nothing but shame!"

"You asked me if I knew how to punch, right?", Luffy asked, ominously calm as he raised his fist.

Bellamy then shot towards Luffy, spinning like a drill.

"Farewell, Strawhat!", he roared.

Right before he could hit Luffy, Luffy slammed his fist down hard on Bellamy's head, stopping him dead and smashing him into the ground. The impact formed a large crater, and I could clearly hear a sickening crack. I could see blood dripping from Luffy's fist, and the crowd was left gobsmacked as Bellamy was left in a bloody mess on the ground.

I turned when I heard Sarquiss yelling at Bellamy to stop messing around, when someone handed him a newspaper that made him go very pale. Noir and I hopped down, landing right in front of him. Noir snarled in his face, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth. He and his goons backed up at this, and Luffy stalked over.

"Mister's gold, give it to me!", he ordered, looking ready to beat Sarquiss into a bloody pulp.

"You're outmatched, all of you!", I snarled, "do as he says, now!"

Noir snarled and took a step forward, tail lashing. One of the scared men pointed to the bar, and Luffy smashed through the wall to go get the gold. The rest of the men scattered, except a few who were trying to get Sarquiss to flee. As Luffy walked out, Sarquiss stepped forward, only to have Noir in his face once again.

"Wanna test your luck with me, punk?", I growled.

"W-where the hell do you guys think you're going?!", he stammered, taking a step back.

Luffy raised his hand, making the remaining pirates flinch, and pointed up.

"To the sky", Luffy declared, before he and I started walking away.

_...elsewhere, at a prison on the Grand Line..._

"Ahh, so they're finally letting me go then, eh? Kahahahaha!"

"Shut your trap, old man!", a prison guard snapped, slowly opening the door to the man's cell. As he emerged from the shadows, he was revealed to be a tan-skinned man in his late 40's, with wiry-black hair tied into 5 long braids, 4 shorter ones on either side of a longer one that reached his lower back. The longest braid held a streak of white hair down its length, going back up to the top of his head. A massive, six-pointed scar stretched across the upper half of his face, formed by one scar going across his heterochromatic eyes, one yellow and one green, and two more running diagonally through it, their points reaching above and beneath each eye. He had a short, scruffy beard, and the very beginnings of a mustache. On his neck was a tattoo of a spider, and a trail of webbing led down his chest past his prisoner outfit. The man was a giant, easily over 8 feet tall, and was muscled, but lean. He easily towered over the prison guards as they led him out of the jail.

Once they were outside, they led him to the end of a dock where a large ship awaited. The ship was clearly a pirate ship, made of a strange, black wood. The figurehead resembled the front half of a centipede, and jagged, leg like projections jutted from the sides of the ship. The largest of three sails bore a Jolly Roger depicting a spider with a skull for an abdomen, flanked by crossbones and surrounded by a web. Waiting on the ship was a tall, dark-skinned woman with short, cropped hair, and scars covering her shoulders. She wore dark green pants, black combat boots, and a black leather combat vest. She was well muscled, and looked capable of tearing a man's head off with her bare hands. She also wore leather gloves with metallic claws jutting from the knuckles. Her purple eyes stared the man down as he approached the ship.

Once the man was brought to the ship, the guards left, and the woman approached him.

"Been a while, hasn't it, O'hare?", she asked him.

"Oh Burle, you know you missed me", O'Hare joked, arms spread as if expecting a hug. His voice was smooth like velvet.

The woman, Burle, just punched his shoulder, claws retracted.

"Was that really necessary?", O'Hare asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's for getting yourself thrown in prison", she remarked, "and making me track down your damn son."

"I'm guessing you couldn't find him?", O'Hare mused.

"The kid practically disappeared, I've been searching for him for years and still haven't found him", Burle complained, "could've been out there bashing rookies' heads in. You've missed a lot in that damn cell."

She then handed him a stack of bounty posters, which he looked over in amusement.

"Let's see... Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Monkey D. Luffy? Haven't seen a D in a while", O'Hare remarked.

"He's Garp's grandson apparently", Burle explained, arms crossed.

"Since when did old Dragon have a kid?", O'Hare asked.

Burle shrugged.

"Things have changed since they locked you up. We're also down a warlord apparently", Burle said, "Ol' Crocodile got his ass beat. Surprised you didn't see him down there."

O'Hare walked to his cabin to get changed, while Burle commanded one of the crewmen to steer the ship. When he emerged, he was wearing a long, black duster with a high collar, and black pants with purple belt around one leg. A violet colored spider charm hung from the belt, its abdomen forming a fanged skull with a diamond in the left eye socket. Underneath the open duster was a dark purple shirt. His black boots had spurs on the backs that clicked with each step, and around his neck was a black bandana with purple spider webbing patterns. His hands were partially covered with black fingerless gloves, pointed metallic studs decorating the knuckles. His last accessed was easily his most noticeable: a large chain necklace with a spider pendant. The spider was dark purple, and had a golden skull and crossbones for an abdomen. Rubies were embedded in the eye sockets, and smaller garnets made up the spider's eight eyes.

"Ahh, that feels so much better~", O'Hare purred.

"Still haven't changed your fashion sense I see", Burle remarked.

"A spider may shed its skin, but the colors always remain the same", O'Hare said.

_...meanwhile, at another location on the Grand Line..._

**"NOW ANNOUNCING THE ARRIVALS OF WARLORDS DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO AND BARTHOLOMEW KUMA!"**

As the loud, female voice called out through a loudspeaker, two tall men walked up the dock of a very large, lavish building.

The shorter of the two was a blond haired man wearing purple and white, curved sunglasses. He wore a pink feathered coat, a coral shirt with black markings, and black pants with pinks lines going down the sides. He stood around 10 feet tall, and walked with a bow-legged gait.

The other man, easily over 20 feet tall, wore a white hat with bear ears, a black coat with a white ring connected to four lines and paw prints along the bottom, and white pants with black spots. In one hand he clutched a bible, and his eyes seemed to lack pupils.

Once inside the building, trouble immediately began. One of the marines grabbed his nearest comrade by the neck and started trying to strangle him.

"Oi stop! What are you doing?!", his comrade cried.

"I-it's not me! I'm not in control of my body!", the other marine said, panicking.

"This is no time to be fooling around!", another marine scolded them.

And older marine, this one a woman, glared over at the blond haired warlord, who was lounging on the windowsill, hand outstretched and fingers bent as though controlling a marionette.

"This is your doing, isn't it Doflamingo?", she questioned, "be a good boy, stop."

"Fufufufu, 'be a good boy'. Guess I can't hide anything from you, Ms. Crane", Doflamingo chuckled deviously, raising his hand and flexing his fingers. The fighting marines were forced to draw their swords. "Fufufufu, let's get this meeting over with!"

The marines pleaded with the old woman to make Doflamingo stop, before a booming voice interrupted them.

"Let's not do anything pointless here, you're not here to fight, are you?", the newcomer inquired, catching everyone's attention. He looked to be in his seventies, sporting a black Afro, long mustache, and long, braided beard. His hair was partially tucked beneath a hat, on top of which perched a large seagull. He wore a marine uniform, most likely one worn by those of high status, decorated with numerous medals. A large captain's coat draped over his shoulders, and his eyes peered through thick-rimmed glasses. Next to him stood a happy looking goat wearing a bell around its neck.

"Ah, I guess I'm late", the man said, "allow me to welcome you, all of you. Scum of the seas."

"Fufufufu, you're not very polite, are you?", Doflamingo remarked, smirking.

"But now, we have a target", the bear man, Kuma, started calmly.

"Well, let's not wait any longer. Not like it'll make much of a difference. Honestly, 2 out of 6 is more than I expected", the bearded man commented.

"Yeah, I wasn't originally going to come at first", Doflamingo remarked, sitting cross legged on the table, "but the business is going so well back home, it practically runs itself. So I took a little vacation."

"I see. Sorry I'm not more impressed", the bearded man said, "unfortunately for most of us, there are few things more terrifying than a booming pirate industry."

"Fufufu, awfully harsh words coming from you, Fleet Admiral", Doflamingo remarked.

"I heard some boring arguments. Did I come to the wrong place?", a new, sultry voice added.

The warlords and marines turned to see a rather intimidating looking man strolling over to them. He looked almost like a vampire, wearing a long black and red coat and white pants, no shirt, and a wide brimmed black hat with a large feather plume. His facial features were sharp, as were his piercing golden eyes, which looked capable of stealing one's soul. A golden cross hung from his neck, and a massive, cross-shaped sword was stashed on his back, its black blade glinting in the light.

"Hawk Eye!", one of the marines shouted, surprised to see the newcomer.

"If the Shichibukai and the Marines started feuding amongst themselves, then these meetings would be rather pointless, don't you think?", he mused, seemingly irritated.

"Well, well, Hawk Eye Mihawk. How unexpected", Doflamingo sneered.

"Don't be confused, Doflamingo, I'm simply here as a bystander", Mihawk explained, "I'm interested in the topic of this meeting, that is all."

"If that's so, then there's no problem if I'm here as a bystander too, right?", a new, higher pitched voice asked.

They all turned to see a lean, pale skinned man sitting in an open window, twirling a cane in one hand. He wore a black jumper a floral patterned shirt, and a black top hat.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!", the Fleet Admiral boomed, his voice making the room tremble.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to take part in this meeting", the man said, tap dancing as he twirled his cane. Doflamingo gritted his teeth, seemingly irked by this newcomer.

"So I came for a visit. I heard that Crocodile lost his status, and you are trying to find a replacement", the newcomer said cheerfully, unfazed being around such dangerous people.

"You must be Lafitte", the old woman said.

"Oh, you actually know my name", Lafitte said bashfully, "I'm so honored, I'm stunned."

"Who's he?", the Fleet Admiral inquired, just as confused as the others.

"He's an infamous officer from the West Blue", the old woman explained, "because of his violent ways, he was sentenced to exile."

"Hahaha, but that's the past, it doesn't matter now", Lafitte said, "the reason I'm here is to make a nomination for the newest Shichibukai."

Lafitte gave his nomination, a pirate named Blackbeard, and everyone in the room seemed rather confused.

"Blackbeard?", the Fleet Admiral questioned.

"Yup, that's our captain's name", Lafitte replied cheerfully.

"Never heard of him", the Fleet Admiral remarked dismissively, "and no-name pirate won't be any good at scaring off other pirates."

"Yes I know", Lafitte admitted, "for that, we have been preparing the perfect plan. So please, just give us some time."

"Fufufu, interesting. I say let him try, Sengoku", Doflamingo snickered.

"Our crew is called the Blackbeard Pirates, so please remember that", Lafitte urged.

From there, numerous matters were discussed. First of which, was a meeting between two notorious pirates, Whitebeard and Red Hair Shanks. The government was fearful of the two powers meeting, fearing they may team up and cause mass destruction.

Second of which, was the sudden rise in high bounty rookie pirates, especially Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. It was the largest number of rookies they had seen in a long time, and it was causing a growing concern among the masses.

When it came time to discuss the next order of business, Sengoku passed around several newspapers containing photos of the Alabasta incident.

"This was brought to our attention by Officer Hina", Sengoku explained, "she said several of her men captured these images before Crocodile's apprehension."

The pictures depicted a red dragon, a scar over one eye and it's body covered in blue spikes and markings.

"This has to be a joke, right?", Doflamingo asked, crumpling up the newspaper, "you actually think they saw a dragon? Fufufufu, I say they need an evaluation."

"For once, I'm in agreement with him", Mihawk started.

"If it were just one or two accounts, then I'd be obliged to agree", Sengoku sighed, "unfortunately, this...creature, was seen by more than just a few marines. We have multiple eyewitness reports of this thing flying over Alubarna. And not only that, but it matches descriptions of a strange creature that attacked marine ships stationed near a small town called Kori Village. All ships were destroyed by blasts of fire, and all surviving marines reporting seeing this thing flying overhead."

"It's certainly an ominous creature, dragon or otherwise", the old woman said grimly.

"Oh my, how dreadful", Lafitte commented.

"So what, you want us to hunt this so called 'dragon' down?", Doflamingo asked, still doubting such a creature existed.

"Actually, quite the opposite. We'd like to keep this on the down low if possible", Sengoku explained, "knowledge that such a creature exists out there might prove to be rather troubling, and might rile some people up. I'd rather avoid any unnecessary uproar."

"So you want us to help keep people quiet then?", Doflamingo inquired, "does that mean we might have to... silence a few people, if you catch my drift?"

Sengoku simply nodded, before setting down another newspaper.

"And that brings us to our last order of business", he stated, trying to move on, "as you may already know, O'Hare was released today."

This rose a few eyebrows.

"Oh, they let him out? Not surprised if I'm honest", Doflamingo remarked, "Lazarus O'Hare, 'The Huntsman'. Heard his trial was an absolute mess."

Sengoku nodded grimly.

"Unfortunately it was, and now he's walking free", Sengoku said grimly, "as of now, we believe he may be looking for his estranged son."

"Since when did O'Hare have children?", Mihawk questioned doubtfully.

"We can't confirm it for sure, but witnesses of his previous attacks say he mentioned a son. Whether this is mindless rambling on his part or not we don't know, but I'd rather not take any chances", Sengoku explained, "if we can locate his supposed 'child', we may be able to predict his next move."

_...meanwhile, at Kori Village..._

Shiro was awoken by a loud cracking sound. He sleepily looked up and saw the egg next to him shaking and jumping, several cracks forming on its surface. He jolted up, streaked hair flying out of his face, and scooped up the egg. He ran out to the village square calling for everyone to gather round.

"THE EGG'S HATCHING GUYS!", he shouted cheerfully.

As the villagers gathered around, he set the egg down in a pile of palm leaves in front of the village shrine. They all watched in amazement as the egg wiggled and bounced, the cracks growing larger. Shiro's eyes widened as a piece of eggshell broke off, revealing a crimson eye surrounded by brown scales.

"Come on, little guy. You can do it", Shiro cooed, watching the monster start to hatch. The monster started pushing up on the eggshell, the horn on its nose breaking the top off. The egg tooth jutting from its mouth fell off afterwards, no longer being needed. The creature then stretched its legs, and, with one string push, broke free from its prison. Everyone stared in awe at the little creature as it slowly got to its feet. The creature was a flying wyvern, just like Ratha, and was covered in brown scales and armor plates like a Diablos. Its tail ended in a spiked club, faintly resembling a scorpion's stinger, and a row of spikes rose from its shoulders. A spiked frill jutted from the back of its head, and a short, crimson horn sat atop its nose. It opened its beaked mouth to yawn, and stretched its short wings.

Upon seeing Shiro, the little wyvern tried to walk over to him, but stumbled over. Shiro carefully scooped him up, cradling him like a baby.

"What kind of creature is it?", one of the villagers asked as they cooed at the new baby.

"Judging from its appearance, I think its a Monoblos", Shiro replied, "at least, I think that's what Saurus called it."

The baby Monoblos gently nibbled on one of Shiro's fingers, making Shiro chuckle softly.

"Now what should we call you?", Shiro mused, "Hmm, how about Mona? Mona the Monoblos."

The little wyvern squawked happily, before reaching up on pulling on Shiro's bangs.

"Ow, easy little guy", Shiro said, laughing, "I guess it's settled. Welcome to the family, Mona!"

_...with the Strawhats..._

By the time we got back to the others, it was already morning. We would have gotten back sooner, but Luffy got distracted by a giant Hercules beetle and just had to catch it. Luffy called out to the others, who had looks of both concern and irritation on their faces.

"Hurry up you two! We're already behind schedule!", Nami scolded us.

"Look at this!", Luffy shouted, proudly showing off the beetle he caught.

They were flabbergasted to say the least.

I then noticed that the Going Merry had been fixed, and several new modifications had been added. Two massive wings sat on either side of the ship, a set of wooden tail feathers flowed from the back, and the figurehead now had a cock's comb and feathers around the base. Instead of looking like a sheep, it now looked like a chicken.

"This is the Going Merry: Flight Mode!", Usopp proudly declared.

"That's so cool!", Luffy exclaimed, eyes sparkling, "it looks like a chicken!"

_"It's certainly something", _I thought.

Before we boarded, Luffy went over to Cricket to return the gold Bellamy stole.

"Hurry up and board your ship, there's no time", Cricket urged him.

"Um, thank you for fixing our ship", Luffy thanked him, a smile stretching across his face.

"If you want to thank anyone, thank them", Cricket said, pointing back to Masira and Shoujou.

"THANKS GUYS!", Luffy called out to the ape men, "HERE, I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS THE HERCULES!"

The two ape men seemed delighted by the gift of the beetle, while I just rolled my eyes and chuckled softly. I boarded the Merry, recalling Noir as she needed to rest. The ape brothers urged Luffy to hurry up and board, which he did, and we got ready to sail. This whole ordeal seemed to have brightened Cricket's spirits, and he even called it 'romantic'. He bid us farewell, and we sailed off for the Knock Up Stream.

While the Saruyama boys were explaining the plan, Luffy and Chopper were messing around with the south bird. True to its name, it was unable to turn its head any way but south without experiencing serious discomfort. Even when it wanted to mess with us, it failed to keep its head from facing anywhere but south.

Overall, everything was pretty calm for the next 3 hours. The weather was nice, skies were clear and the temperature wasn't too hot or cold. There was also a distinct lack of creatures like Sea Kings, which was always a plus. As I watched the clouds, I briefly caught a flash of what looked like a white fin, but it was gone too quick for me to tell.

My attention was torn away from the mysterious object when I heard shouting coming from the Saruyama crew.

"The Millennium Cumulonimbus appeared sooner than we expected!", Nami shouted exasperatedly, "We still haven't located the Knock Up Stream!"

Masira and Shoujou immediately deployed their divers, ordering them so scour the sea floor to find where the Knock Up Stream would emerge next. When they emerged, one of them had located a giant whirlpool at 10 o'clock.

"That's it! Turn the ship!", Masira ordered, "That's the start of the Knock Up Stream! Follow it as close as you can, don't back down!"

The wind picked up as the skies grew dark, and a monstrous whirlpool opened up before us.

"Seems like we timed this just right, brother!", Masira called to Shoujou over the howling winds.

"Yeah, the size of the explosion is perfect too!", Shoujou shouted.

"We'll guide you guys to the track of the whirlpool!", Masira shouted.

"And then what?! What do we do from there?!", Nami shouted back, confused.

"Follow the current! Head for the center!", Masira answered.

Was he serious?! We're we actually supposed to get sucked into this monstrous whirlpool and get blasted upwards?! Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp and Navirou were all understandably freaked out, while Zoro, Robin and Luffy remained pretty chill about it. I watched as a massive, added Sea King was caught up in the whirlpool, helpless to fight against the raging currents. When I turned around, the Saruyama brothers were outside the whirlpool's range.

"Alright! From now on, do your best to fight with your own strength!", they called out to us.

"Yeah! Thanks for getting us here!", Luffy called back, waving farewell to the ape men.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper freaked out once they saw we were on our own, and started pleading for Luffy to turn back. The captain refused to budge though, fully determined to reach the Sky Island.

Then, just before we were about to be dragged under, the whirlpool stopped, and the seas went eerily calm.

"What? It just... disappeared?!", Sanji exclaimed, puzzled by the sudden change in the current.

"No, that's not it!", Nami gasped, staring down at the sea with wide eyes. The seas started bubbling like a witch's cauldron, and looked ready to explode at any moment.

"WAIT!"

I whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice, eyes narrowing as they locked onto an approaching raft. The raft's mast bore a black flag with a three-skulled Jolly Roger, and I saw the black haired man from the bar, along with the sick man and the champion. There was also a strangely dressed man armed with a large rifle on board.

"TSAHAHAHAHA! I'VE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, STRAW HAT LUFFY!", the man cackled.

"Who's that?", Sanji asked.

"We saw him back in Mocktown!", Nami gasped.

"I knew he was trouble", I growled.

"WE'RE HERE TO TAKE THAT 100 MILLION BERI BOUNTY OF YOURS!", he declared, "SURRENDER NOW!"

"What do you mean, 100 million beri bounty?!", Luffy called out.

The man then held up two wanted posters.

"There's a bounty worth 100 million beri on your head!", the man shouted, "and 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro has a bounty worth 60 million!"

"It's true! They have new bounties!", Usopp exclaimed, peering through a pair of binoculars, "Zoro, you've become a wanted pirate!"

"Not bad Zoro", I commented, patting his shoulder.

Sanji inquired of there was one for him as well, but, much to his disappointment, there wasn't.

Suddenly, the sea started to rumble, and the water beneath us started to grow in a large bubble. It looked ready to burst at any moment. Feeling the rumbling, we all scrambled to hold onto something, and I managed to grab a rope around the mast just before the sea exploded beneath us. The explosion caused a massive column of water to shoot skyward, and the other pirate's raft was torn apart by the explosion.

To my surprise, we weren't immediately thrown back down, but instead the Merry started sailing up the tower of water. It didn't last long though, as the ship started to leave the stream. The sea king from earlier plummeted towards the ocean below, and would no doubt be killed on impact.

"We'll end up like that sooner or later", Sanji warned.

This made Chopper and Usopp panic, but Nami was quick to act.

"UNFURL THE SAIL!", she ordered urgently, "this isn't just a stream, it's a vertically flowing ocean current! There's water vapor coming from the explosion below! It's creating an updraft! If our opponents are the wind and the sea, then we'll just sail on right in their faces!"

It all started to click. She was planning to use to sails to help us ride the updraft, like a wyvern gliding on an air current! It was risky, but brilliant! As the wind pushed the ship to the right, she told us to make it turn to the left, and try to get the ship parallel with the stream.

Then, for a moment, the ship seemed to fall. Time seemed to slow, and I watched as we completely left the stream. Then, the ship rocketed upwards, the sails catching the wind as we rode up alongside the current. The wings helped give us extra lift, and allowed us to sail through the air as smoothly as a Rathalos.

"IT'S FLYING!", Luffy cheered, eyes wide in amazement, "THE SHIP IS FLYING! THIS IS SO COOL!"

"REALLY!?", Usopp gasped.

"Just like a dragon!", I exclaimed.

"I did it!", Nami sighed, feeling a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.

"You're so cool Nami-Chan!", Sanji shouted, fawning over her.

"Hey Nami! Are we going to reach the Sky Island soon?!", Luffy asked excitedly.

"If it exists, it should be on top of that cloud", Nami explained, pointing up at the massive cloud above us.

"I wonder what kind of world is waiting up there?", I mused, staring up at the dense cloud.

**...**

**Seregios Ecology...**

**A herd of Kelbi are sent packing as a shadow passes overhead, accompanied by an ear-splitting screech. The owner of this roar is a male Seregios, a strange flying wyvern originating from an unknown land. Though the Hunter's Guild has studied these creatures for years, not once have they been able to locate this creature's point of origin. One thing that is not an enigma though, is this wyvern's penchant for violence. **

**The Seregios has come to this land in search of new territory, having been driven out by a recent outbreak of the dreaded Frenzy Virus. These vast, open plains are dotted by large outcrops of rock, a perfect habitat for a Seregios. Unfortunately for this male, this territory will not be claimed so easily, as he will have to contend with the current boss of these plains. **

**The male senses something behind him, and is forced to quickly dodge as a black and green blur zooms past him. His assailant is a male Astalos, an equally aggressive flying wyvern recently discovered near Kokoto Village. This insectoid wyvern is a dangerous foe, possessing razor sharp claws and spikes, and electricity strong enough to down a Rathalos. **

**The Seregios screeches at his opponent, and lashes out with his sharp talons. His zygodactyl feet are perfect for grabbing and tearing into foes, and he demonstrates this by grabbing and clawing at the Astalos's back. He is remarkably strong, and is able to drag the wyvern for several meters before it breaks free. The Astalos attempts to right itself, but the faster Seregios is already upon him once more. The Seregios grabs the Astalos's head crest in his mouth, and, digging his claws into its shoulders, starts violently thrashing the other wyvern.**

**The Astalos attempts to discharge a powerful burst of electricity, but the Seregios lets go, before slamming its feet into the Astalos's soft underbelly. He forces it down, smashing it hard into the ground as he lashes out with his bladed wings. The blade scales on his wings extend, tearing into the Astalos. Several of these razor sharp scales break off in the Astalos's flesh, tearing at its underside and delicate wing membranes. **

**The Astalos breaks free and is forced to flee, limping away as the Seregios screeches victoriously. It will live, as the wounds are not fatal, but it's territory has been taken, and it will most likely have to fight for a new one. The Seregios marks his territory by embedding several blade scales into the rocks, a warning to all other wyverns to stay away, or face certain death. **

_**...**_

_**Next time...**_

_**Our heroes have reached the sea above the clouds, where the Sky Island awaits...**_

_**However, after an attack from a strange masked man, they quickly learn this beautiful new world is no paradise...**_

_**This new world is strange and full of danger, but can our heroes make it through?**_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**The World Above the Clouds. Welcome to Skypeia!**_


	27. The World Above the Clouds!

Upon entering the Millennium Cumulonimbus, I immediately found it hard to breathe. It was as though someone had covered my face with a wet cloth. The others were struggling just as much, and I could see that Luffy, Robin and Chopper were having an especially rough time, almost as though they have fallen into the sea.

Moments later, we burst through the clouds, the force so great that it tore the wings off the Merry. I gasped for air, trying to get more oxygen into my lungs. However, being this high up, the air was very thin and thus oxygen was scarce. I looked around at the others, who were all gasping for air and soaked from the moisture within the clouds.

"Damn...what happened?", Zoro panted, hair clinging to his forehead, "is everyone alright?"

"Yeah...but the air up here isn't much better than in the clouds", I replied, trying to normalize my breathing.

Upon regaining his breath, Luffy looked around wide-eyed at where we'd landed.

"Hey you guys, look around us!", he exclaimed.

Looking around, I could see we were sailing on a sea of clouds. There was nothing but white clouds for miles, and in some places, clouds flowed from above like waterfalls. The clouds rolled like waves, gently rocking the ship.

"CLOUDS!", Chopper shouted, staring gobsmacked at the sea of white surrounding us.

"How are we sailing on top of clouds?!", Nami gasped, puzzled.

"Of course we can sail on top of it, they're just clouds", Luffy stated, obviously not aware that clouds don't work that way.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!", Sanji, Zoro and Chopper shouted at him.

"Then this must be, the sea of the sky", Nami mused.

"Looks like a perfect place for a wyvern", I said, "alright, check this place out Ratha!"

The one-eyed Rathalos appeared in a flash of blue light, and seemed both confused and excited when he laid eyes on the world above the clouds. His tail wagged in excitement before he took off, flying around the ship and roaring happily. He flew down till he was just above the clouds, letting his claws drag against the surface. A white ribbon of clouds trailed behind him for several meters as he flew back up, before slowly floating back down.

"Hey, wait a minute! The logpose is still pointing up!", Nami gasped.

"Perhaps this is just the middle of the cloud", Robin suggested.

"We need to go higher? But how?", Chopper asked.

I then heard shouting followed by a splash, and turned to see Usopp had dove into the cloudy sea. I ran to the rail, and watched as he vanished below the clouds.

"What the hell is he thinking?!", I shouted, "what if he falls through the clouds?!"

Much to our horror, Usopp still hadn't resurfaced after 30 minutes had passed.

"Just a thought, but... what if there isn't a seafloor?", Robin said, sweating bullets.

It clicked in the other's heads that he might have fallen off.

"DID THAT IDIOT FALL OFF THE CLOUD!?", Zoro shouted.

"USOPP!", Luffy cried, fearing his friend had fallen to his death. His arm shot out, going down into the clouds in an attempt to retrieve the sniper.

"I told that idiot not to fool around!", Sanji snapped angrily.

"Extend your arm as far as you can!", Robin urged Luffy.

"But how's he supposed to find him if he can't see him?!", I questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it", Robin assured me, before crossing her arms, "Ojos Fleur!"

To my amazement and slight disgust, eyes began sprouting all over Luffy's arm. Robin closed her eyes and seemed intently focused, trying to locate the sniper with her extra eyes. I stared intently down at the cloudy seas below, hoping that the sniper would surface soon. Ratha hovered just above the clouds, flitting back and forth in a panic.

"There he is!", Robin suddenly shouted, eyes wide open, "Seis Fleur!"

Once she had Usopp in her grasp, she told Luffy to pull him up. Luffy seemed to struggle pulling him up, but managed to yank him up out of the clouds. As he did though, two monstrous sea creatures emerged from the clouds, trying and failing to snatch Usopp out of the air. Ratha screeched and flew up out of their reach. One beast was a giant octopus possessing tentacles many meters in length. The other was a giant creature that resembled a mix between an eel and a Plesioth.

"THEY WANT TO EAT USOPP!", Chopper shrieked as the octopus and eel reached for the ship. Zoro, Sanji, and I reacted fast, with Sanji slamming his foot down on the eel's head, Zoro slicing off one of the octopus's tentacles, while I had Ratha blast the octopus with a powerful fireball. The two creatures fell rather easily.

"What kind of animals are these anyways?", I asked, studying the eel monster. Its body was flattened like a wooden board, and the scales were light and feathery.

"That octopus was like a balloon", Luffy commented.

"So there really are animals living up here", Nami mused.

"It's better to think of this place as an ocean rather than a cloud", Robin suggested.

"What's this flat snake thing?", Luffy asked, poking the dead eel.

"Looks like some kind of eel", I replied.

"Certainly smells like an eel", Navirou commented.

"GYAHHHHHHH!"

We all turned around to see Usopp squirming on the deck, as though he had been bitten by something.

"What is it this time Usopp!?", Sanji snapped.

The frightened sniper pulled a strange blue fish out of his pants.

"This was in my pants", he whimpered, before curling up in a ball on the deck. He seemed pretty traumatized by the events over the last hour or so.

"Such a tough day for him", Robin commented.

Ratha went over and sniffed Usopp, before curling up around him. Usopp hugged the wyvern for dear life.

"Please protect me Ratha, this place is scary", Usopp whimpered.

Robin then collected the fish from Sanji, looking it over. It was covered in sky blue scales, and, much like the flat eel, the scales had a feathery texture to them.

"Then, this must be a sky fish", Robin realized, "its exactly like the creature described In Noland's logbook. Because this ocean has no seafloor, they must have evolved these strange forms in order to survive."

"The feather-like scales and flat bodies must have evolved to help keep them from sinking and falling out of the cloud", I added, studying the razor sharp teeth, "Seems like this one's a carnivore. Makes sense, since I doubt many plants would be growing up here."

"So some became flat, and some became balloons?", Zoro questioned.

"Correct. As Saurus explained, they evolved these forms in order to become more buoyant", Robin explained.

"The feather scales are neat, but the carnivorous mouth is weird", Nami commented, unaware that Luffy had run to the kitchen with the sky fish. When she turned around, she saw Luffy eating the freshly cooked sky fish, and freaked out.

"Hey! We weren't done studying that!", she scolded him.

"THIS IS SO YUMMY!", Luffy shouted, drooling as he devoured the fish.

"I sautéed it", Sanji said.

The smell of the fish caught Ratha's attention, and he flew over to try and snatch a piece. Luffy shooed the wyvern away, trying to defend his plate. While they were fighting over it, Nami and I each grabbed a piece of the fish. I was surprised at how tender the flesh was, and the fish was also noticeably less greasy than regular fish. The flavor was mellow, and the meat seemed to melt in my mouth. It was truly heavenly, how fitting for a sky fish. Sanji seemed delighted that we enjoyed his cooking, and Luffy wanted to cook the eel next.

While we were enjoying the sky fish, Chopper was sitting on the rail looking through a pair of binoculars. As he scanned the never-ending sea of clouds, he spotted a ship off in the distance, along with what looked to be a person walking on the clouds.

"Hey everyone! There's a ship!", Chopper shouted, catching our attention, "and... a person?"

Then, to his horror, the ship exploded, before sinking into the cloudy sea.

"Hey, what is it Chopper?", Nami inquired, "you said there's a ship over there?"

"Um... there was a ship", he gulped, hands shaking, "but it's not there anymore."

"What do you mean?", Nami asked, confused as to how a ship could just disappear.

Ratha started hissing and growling, and flew over to sit on the railing. I raised an eyebrow at his behavior, watching as his tail lashed and his wings were raised.

Just then, Chopper dropped the binoculars in a hurry, clearly freaked out by what he saw.

"There's a bull running on a rectangular cloud! He's coming this way!", Chopper shrieked, flailing his arms wildly.

"Calm down! What are you talking about?!", Zoro snapped, starting to get irritated.

"What's he trying to say?", Sanji questioned, looking out across the horizon. His eyes widened upon seeing a human being coming straight for us.

From what I could see, the person was dressed in some kind of tribal clothing, not unlike the Shakalaka of Moga Village. A long grass skirt reaching just above his knees, several belts made from vines with what looked liked fangs strung along them, a large tribal tattoo stretching across his left shoulder, and a large, horned mask that vaguely resembled the face of a Rajang. He was riding some sort of rectangular, snowboard-like object, and I could barely see some strange, round objects attached to his ankles.

The strange man closed the distance between us within seconds, leaping up over us with surprising agility.

"Hey, Stop! What's your problem!?", Sanji shouted, only for the man to kick him hard in the face. Sanji hit the deck hard, and before Luffy or Zoro could intervene, they too found themselves face first on the hardwood deck.

"Grrr... send this guy packing, Ratha!", I growled, "Savage Fireball!"

Ratha opened his maw and shot a massive fireball at the man. He jerked his head up, and, in the nick of time, barely dodged the attack. It hit the waterlogged clouds and exploded, making them fizzle from the intense heat.

"Another monster!", the man hissed venomously, raising his bazooka. He fired a shot at Ratha, who flew up to avoid the attack.

"Thousand Blades, Ratha!", I commanded.

Ratha's fangs, claws and spikes all glowed white, and he flew towards the tribal man. He unleashed a barrage of slashes, bits and kicks, which the man either dodged, or blocked with the wooden board. One of the strikes managed to slice off one of the horns of his mask. The man growled and jumped upwards, kicking Ratha on the back of the head.

"Why don't you pray to your god, monster!?", the man roared, before firing another round from his bazooka. The bomb hit Ratha's wing and exploded, causing Ratha to cry out in pain as he plummeted towards the clouds.

"RATHA!", I cried out as he fell. I then noticed the man readying his bazooka for another shot.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

We looked up to see a man riding a bird flying straight towards us. The man leapt of the bird and drew a massive lance, aiming it at the masked assailant. The tribal man was forced to block with his strange shield to avoid being gored. The attack forced him down into the clouds, and he beat a hasty retreat.

The man landed on the deck, and the bird he was riding grabbed Ratha by his saddle and brought him back to the ship. I embraced the wyvern tightly, afraid he would have drowned.

"What?! Who is it now?!", Nami cried, fearful that this man may attack us as well.

When he turned around, I could see he was very old, perhaps in his late 60's or early 70's, as evidenced by his narrow face, sunken in eyes and cheeks, and long facial hair. He was covered in rounded plate armor, including a helmet with a long, arrowhead point on the top. On his back was a yellow and black cape, yellow on the front, black on the back. The bird he rode in on was covered in bright pink plumage dappled with maroon polka dots, and the feathers around his head and tail were the same maroon color.

"I am... the Knight of the Sky!", the old man declared, lance raise proudly. He then looked around for the masked man.

"Did he leave?", he questioned.

"Yeah, he's gone now. Thanks for saving Ratha", I thanked him.

"What's going on? Who was that guy?", Nami asked, before turning back to yell at the boys, "ALSO, YOU THREE ARE USELESS! THREE ON ONE AND YOU STILL LOST!"

"That guy was really fast though, Nami", I informed her, "I'm lucky Ratha was able to keep up with him."

"Thanks for saving us", Chopper thanked the man, bowing his head a little.

"Don't mention it. It couldn't be helped", the man replied, "that is my service after all."

I cocked my head at this, and noticed the man's eyes lingering on Ratha for a moment.

"Tsk, that was embarrassing", Sanji growled, sulking.

"I can't move my body very well", Luffy panted, lying flat on his back as his chest heaved. I could clearly see that Zoro and Sanji were having a hard time breathing as well.

"That's because the air is thinner here, and oxygen is scarce", Robin explained.

"Guess I know why Ratha isn't as bothered", Zoro commented, "he's probably used to it from flying."

I nodded.

"Ah. Are you by chance citizens of the Blue Sea?", the old man questioned.

"Blue Sea?", I inquired, puzzled by what he meant.

"What's that?", Nami asked, "by the way, who are you exactly?"

"I am the Knight of the Sky", he answered again, "all things living beneath the clouds are citizens of the Blue Sea. In other words, did you come up from where the sea is blue?"

_"I guess that makes sense", _I thought.

"Yeah, that's right", Luffy responded, still lying on the floor.

"It can't be helped then. This place is 7000 meters above the Blue Sea, and is known as the White Sea", the old man explained, "and 10,000 meters above your sea is the White-White Sea. The bodies of most average Blue Sea dwellers cannot handle it."

_"So this isn't the top of the Millennium Cumulonimbus then!", _I thought, _"So that's why the logpose was still pointing up! The actual Sky Island is still 3,000 meters above us! But, how are we supposed to get up there?"_

Suddenly, Luffy shot up, no longer struggling to breathe. I could see Zoro and Sanji were breathing easier as well, and I felt the fatigue from earlier starting to leave my body.

"Alright! I'm slowly getting used to this", Luffy declared, thumping his chest with his fist.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier to breathe now", Zoro noted.

"Yeah... I guess it is", I mused.

"No, no, no, no! That's impossible!", the old man exclaimed, no doubt surprised by our speedy recovery.

"What about that guy from before? How can he run on top of the clouds?", Chopper asked.

"Now, now, wait a minute. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but first I need to discuss business with you", the old man interrupted, now sitting on the railing on the top floor of the deck.

_"Business?", _I thought, bewildered.

"I am a freelance mercenary. This is a very dangerous part of the sea", he continued, "Those who do not know how to fight in the sky are at risk of being attacked by guerrillas, like that man before, or becoming food for the sky fish. One whistle will cost you 5 million extol for me to come and save you."

_"5 million! For a whistle! It's a whistle for Kirin's sake, not a damn monster gem!", _I thought, absolutely blown away by how much he was charging. They must either be filthy rich up here, or just extremely greedy.

The others just looked up at him in utter bewilderment.

"What're you talking about mister?", Luffy asked, head tilted.

"I think he's talking about money, guys", I said.

They still seemed pretty confused, though Nami's eyes had widened upon realizing he was explaining a price.

"Quit acting like fools! The price is already very cheap!", the man shouted, "I won't accept even one less extol than that! I have living expenses too, you know!"

His eyes then widened, as if having made a shocking revelation.

"You people... didn't come here through the top of high west, did you?", he asked, now his turn to be the confused one, "then, you must have been to one or two other island already, right?"

"I told you, I don't what you're talking about mister", Luffy replied, now slightly annoyed.

"Wait just a minute! You mean there's more than one way to get to the White Sea?!", Nami interrogated, "and by 'one or two other islands', you mean there's more than one Sky Island?!"

"WHAT?! So you people actually came up through that monstrous stream?!", the old man gasped, "I never thought there were still people that brave..."

"So it wasn't the normal way up. I knew it", Nami cried, and I just patted her shoulder.

She then grabbed Luffy by the collar and started violently shaking him, yelling at him for his stupidity while his head whipped back and forth.

_"So then there's a whole other world up here. So cool!", _I thought, staring up at the layer of clouds above us with starry eyes.

"Did you lose on or two crewmen?", the old man questioned.

"Nope, we all made it", Luffy answered with a grin.

"The other routes are not like this", the old man explained, "if 100 people wish to reach the sky island via other routes, it would be a gamble with no way to predict how many would survive. However, taking the Knock Up Stream means that either everyone survives, or everyone perishes. Either 0 or 100, there are not many who dare to take that gamble nowadays. I deeply respect your navigator, who has both courage and real strength."

He then tossed a silver whistle attached to a leather cord onto the deck.

"One whistle. Blow this whistle once, and I will descend from the heavens to save you", the old man declared, "using the currency of the sky, each whistle normally costs 5 million extol. But your first whistle will be free, as a gift from me to you."

He then stood to leave, stepping onto the edge of the ship.

"Use the whistle to call me at any time!", he shouted back to us.

"Wait! We don't even know your name!", Nami called after him.

"I am Gan Fall! The Knight of the Sky!", he declared, turning back to face us, "this is my partner, Pierre!"

The bird let out a cry that sounded like its name.

"And before I forget", Gan Fall began, climbing onto Pierre's back, "even though he's a bird, Pierre has the power of the Uma Uma no Mi. Meaning he can become a winged horse!"

I watched as Pierre transformed into a horse, his claws becoming hooved feet, and two extra legs sprouting under his wings. Nami seemed excited at first, amazed to get to see a living pegasus.

"No way! It's so beautiful, a real Pegasus!", she gasped, only for her face to fall upon seeing how Pierre really looked.

"That's right! A Pegasus!", Gan Fall declared proudly, before flying off into the distance, "I WISH YOU LUCK, BRAVE ONES!"

"In the end, he didn't really tell us anything useful", Robin commented, slightly disappointed.

"Let's just hope the other people up here aren't as money hungry", I remarked, "if they charge 5 million for a whistle, just imagine how much they charge for more important stuff."

"So now we're back to square one", Nami sighed, frustrated, "how are we supposed to go higher, anyways?"

"I know, let's call that old guy and ask him!", Luffy suggested, grabbing the whistle.

Before he could blow it, Nami pulled harshly on his face to stop him.

"WAIT A MINUTE LUFFY! THAT WHISTLE IS FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY!", Nami yelled at him, "If that weird masked guy comes back, what will we do without that whistle!"

"Let's just get the ship moving", Zoro urged, getting restless.

"Hey! Look over there!", Chopper shouted, leaning on the railing and pointing at something off in the distance.

We all looked over to see a giant waterfall of clouds pouring down from a narrow passageway. It was surrounded on either side by giant mountains of clouds.

"What is that? It looks like a waterfall, but...", Robin trailed off.

"That cloud is weird, right?", Chopper commented.

My eyes followed the gently flowing clouds as they rolled down the cliff, hitting the White Sea below and billowing up several feet, before slowly floating back down. Small wisps of the fluffy clouds dissipated into a thin, white fog, before swirling in the air and completely fading. This created a layer of mist at the base of the massive falls, giving it an almost ethereal appearance. I couldn't help but wonder what the monsters of the sea would look like if they inhabited this world. I imagined Plesioth with white, feathery scales and curly wings free of spines, Royal Ludroth with manes made of thick, fluffy clouds, and Ceadeus with gorgeous golden horns, fused together to form luxurious halos, and long, flowing beards made from thunderclouds.

"Okay, it's decided! Let's go check it out!", Luffy cheered, barely able to contain his excitement and he leapt up and down.

As the ship approached the waterfall, we were stopped by a massive cloud blocking the path.

"There's a huge cloud in the way. What are we supposed to do now?", Chopper asked, concerned.

"It's floating on top of the White Sea, so its probably not part of it", Sanji said.

"Then what kind of cloud is it?", Usopp questioned, puzzled as he sat on the rail with his arms crossed, head cocked.

"If it's just a normal cloud, then we can just sail through it", Nami suggested.

"We'll know if we touch it, right?,", Luffy asked excitedly, pulling his right arm back and swinging it to prepare a punch. He then swung his arm forward, only for his fist to bounce harmlessly off the cloud upon making contact.

"Wah! It bounced off!", Luffy shouted in amazement. He the leapt off the ship and onto the cloud, and, to my amazement, started bouncing around on the clouds. He wasn't sinking into the cloud or getting soaked with condensation.

"LOOK! I'M BOUNCING, NOT SINKING!", he shouted to us, laughing as he belly flopped onto the clouds, "IT'S FLUFFY TOO, LIKE COTTON! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

Chopper and Usopp wasted no time in joining him on the cloud, while Robin and Nami were still baffled. I curiously reached a hand out and poked the cloud, smiling as my hand pressed into the fluffy cloudy. When I pulled my hand away, the cloud sprung back out, leaving no traces of my handprint. My smile widened and I giggled softly, before jumping off the ship and onto the fluffy cloud. As my face hit the soft cloud, I couldn't help but nuzzle into it. The soft, fluffy texture was almost identical to the Lagombi fur blankets we used back in Hakum Village. I heard a roar and looked up to see Ratha jumping onto the cloud. I laughed as he hit the cloud and started rolling around on it, his feet and tail flailing in the air as he tumbled over. He wiggled around on his back and rubbed his snout into the cloud, and I chuckled harder when he stopped and I saw his lip curled up, showing his front teeth and making a wide-eyed, goofy face.

"This is paradise", Navirou purred.

"Hah, it feels so comfy", Luffy sighed contently, sinking his face further into the cloud like a pillow, "I want to sleep like this all day. This is softer than a thousand futons."

"Hey! While you're up there, try to find a route for the ship to pass through!", Nami called up to us.

"Okay!", Luffy shouted back down to her, while Chopper was sprawled out on the cloud next to him.

"Hey guys!", Usopp shouted, catching our attention, "There's something over here!"

I reluctantly got up from my comfy bed of clouds, and followed behind Luffy as we ran over to Usopp.

"There's a gate down there!", he exclaimed, pointing down under the waterfall. I peered over the edge, trying to spot said gate, but couldn't see anything past the fog.

"A gate?", Chopper questioned.

"Yeah, under that waterfall-looking cloud!", Usopp explained, "There's a huge gate down there!"

We then ran back to inform Nami of what we found. Usopp explained to her that there was a river of sorts that wove through the mountains of clouds, and that it led right under the falls to where the gate was. Following Usopp's instructions, Nami carefully steered the Merry around the cloud and up into the winding canal. The passageway was pretty narrow, and I had no doubt that if the walls weren't made of clouds, any larger ships passing through would wind up crashing.

After reaching the end of the river, we found ourselves in a wide-mouthed delta of sorts, and sitting at the very back, just beneath the waterfall, was a massive gate. The gate was composed of a gold and white arch resembling a six-pointed star, and plastered on the top was a red sign with white lettering that read 'Heaven's Gate'. The fog created by the falls was split into two streams that flowed past either side of the gate. The falls created a much lighter, almost muffled crashing sound when they reached the bottom, which I found rather soothing.

"It's really here...", Nami gasped softly, craning her neck as she stared up at the towering waterfall, "and look! That waterfall looking cloud really is a waterfall! It's flowing with clouds like the ones we just saw!"

"Heaven's Gate", Usopp gulped nervously, "it's gotta be a bad omen. It's like we're going to die."

"Yeah, but what if we're already dead?", Zoro teased, leaning against the railing, cool as a cucumber.

"Really?", Sanji pondered, scratching his chin, "if so, that explains this strange world."

"Maybe there'll be a guardian who judges our souls before we can pass", I joked, snickering when I saw Usopp shaking in his boots.

"If we're deemed to be evil, he'll eat us and send what's left of us to hell", Zoro added, face darkening as he snickered.

"We're already dead?", Luffy asked jokingly, grinning mischievously as poor Chopper cowered in utter terror, "Heaven looks fun! Look's like we're finally going to get there!"

As we entered the gate, we passed under a large, arched tunnel lined with rounded marble pillars. There were numerous open doorways along the walls, and lights embedded in the ceiling.

"Look! Someone's coming out!", Usopp shouted, pointing over to one of the doorways.

We turned to see a short, elderly woman walking over to the edge of the walkway, with what looked like a camera in hand. I remembered Shiro showing me one back in Kori Village, and I was still fascinated by the picture taking device. The old woman wore a long pink dress, and had lavender hair with two antennae on top, their tips ending in round balls. She also had a short pair of wings on her back, just like an angel.

"Are you here for sightseeing? Or for fighting?", She interrogated, her camera clicking and flashing as she snapped several photos of us, "actually, it doesn't matter why you're here. If you want to go up, each person must pay a 1 billion extol entrance fee."

_"Great... another money hungry sky person", _I thought disdainfully, _"how wonderful. It's like extortion is a national pastime up here."_

"An angel! So that's what an angel looks like!", Luffy gasped, eyes wide, "She looks like an umeboshi!"

I couldn't help but snicker under my breath at that.

"1 billion extol?! How much is that when converted into beri?", Usopp questioned, no doubt finding the price as ridiculous as I did.

"You'd think they were selling Elder Dragon parts with how much they charge", Navirou commented.

"What if... um... we don't have any money?", Nami stammered nervously.

"You can still go up", the old woman replied.

"REALLY?!", Usopp yelled, surprised the woman was so lenient.

"Also, if you don't want to go up, then that's okay too", the woman continued, "I'm neither a guard nor a soldier. I just want to know your intentions."

"Does she think we're going to attack or something?", I mumbled, puzzled as to why she wanted to know our intentions. Maybe they had been attacked before?

"Then we're going! We want to go to Sky Island!", Luffy declared, "Even though we don't have money, we're still going, granny!"

"Really? 9 people, right?", she questioned.

"Right, but how do we get up?", Luffy asked, puzzled.

The ship jolted as two monstrous, orange and black spotted pincers grabbed the ship from below. We all panicked as the strange creature held onto the ship.

"That's the White Sea's special transport, the Speedy Shrimp", the old lady explained.

Then, the massive shrimp began moving, carrying the Merry on its back as it began climbing the waterfall at high speed. My eyes widened upon seeing the massive spiraling pathway leading upwards into the clouds. Luffy cheered loudly as the shrimp carried us skyward, while the rest of us clutched onto the railings and mast to above being thrown off. I still couldn't believe that she just let us go without paying, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if this was a trap. Only one way to find out, I guess.

**...**

**Yian Garuga Ecology...**

**A normally peaceful forest is rudely awaken by a loud, haunting screech. Residents of the forest flee for cover when a terrifying Yian Garuga emerges from the underbrush. This horrific beast is the most powerful of all bird wyvern's, and is a close relative of the more timid Yian Kut-Ku. Unlike their mild-mannered cousins, the Garuga are vicious, warlike creatures with a never ending thirst for battle and bloodshed. Aside from larger Flying Wyverns like the Rathalos and Seregios, these toxic brutes fear nothing, and are more than capable of forcing top predators from their territory. **

**This Yian Garuga, a heavily pregnant female, has a particularly dastardly plot in mind. She has deliberately chosen this territory to nest in, not only for its abundance of helpless prey, but also, a large number of nesting Yian Kut-Ku, all brooding their eggs. It is near the end of the season, with only another a few more weeks before the eggs hatch. The Garuga has timed everything perfectly.**

**She stalks through the underbrush with surprising stealth for a creature her size, ears and nose primed to search for her target. Within minutes, she catches the scent of her prey, and carefully but quickly homes in. She sniffs a patch of ferns before pushing them away, finding a nest of Kut-Ku eggs hidden amongst the foliage. **

**Working quickly, the female smashes and devours the eggs, making sure to bury the evidence. She then begins laying her eggs, one by one, in the nest of the Kut-Ku. The Yian Garuga is a notorious brood parasite, laying its eggs in Kut-Ku nests so it doesn't have to raise them. The clueless Yian Kut-Ku will then raise the young as its own, completely unaware of the difference until it is too late. This is timed carefully on the Garuga's part, as her eggs must be laid at the end of the season since they hatch sooner than Kut-Ku eggs. Not only would laying them sooner risk the Kut-Ku destroying them as potential duds, but it would also put them at risk of being devoured by other pregnant Yian Garuga. **

**Once she has finished laying her eggs, the Garuga covers them back up and quietly slinks away, leaving their fate up to the Kut-Ku when she returns. It is a lonely life the young will lead, but that is the way of nature. **

**...**

_**Next Time...**_

_**Our heroes have reached the top of the Millennium Cumulonimbus, where Skypeia awaits...**_

_**They are welcomed warmly, but not is as it seems...**_

_**Beneath its peaceful facade, a truly evil force rules the island, bending the people to its will...**_

_**What dark secrets will be unraveled?**_

_**Next Time on Monster Hunter: Open Ocean...**_

_**Landing on Angel Beach! A Peaceful Heaven, or a Nightmarish Hell?!**_


End file.
